User blog:Nefere/Untranslated songs lists
I was looking through Vocaloid Lyrics Wikia and I find out that it's somehow difficult to find songs of one language that are still untranslated. There's neat category system here but Wikia search doesn't allow to find pages by categories. Keeping pages of untranslated songs (like this one with Korean songs) may be tiring, and putting pages to categories was made to make things easier. So I had worked two days and finally wrote a 'working' JavaScript code to easily get untranslated songs and help translators (or curious people) to find them. Song lists retrieving How to After few weeks I wrote and put online version of list generator. It works on the same data as my other project, The list of VL Wikia songs. So far it generates only the list below with Wikia formatting, but I would like to improve it. Early "offline" pages are to download here: # first version here, # updated version here. They have instructions inside how to use them. My works are heavily based on categories system on the Wikia, so any false information is most propably made by incorrect or lack of categories (I might mess up too). Untranslated Songs Lists Below are lists I made for untranslated songs (last update - 23.04.2017) grouped by language and producer name. Songs listed as works of "unknown producer" on the end of language lists don't have a category in Category:Producer Song Lists. Multilingual songs are listed with other languages used in their lyrics. To watch a history of the post click here. Most songs are Japanese and Chinese. There are also a lot of songs in Korean, Spanish and Indonesian. Cantonese original songs # Wing Yi ## 今生如夢 (Gam1 Sang1 Jyu4 Mung6) - Luo Tianyi ## 相見歡 (Soeng1 Gin3 Fun1) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE # Unknown Producer ## 冬夜 (Dung1 Je6) - Hatsune Miku Catalan original songs # Nil Prosciutto ## Te l'imagines? - MAIKA Chinese original songs # A Liang Liang ## 白夜梦 (Báiyè Mèng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # A Shu ## 两人的画像 (Liǎng Rén de Huàxiàng) - Luo Tianyi ## 再次拨动的琴弦 (Zàicì Bō Dòng de Qín Xián) - Luo Tianyi ## 少年 (Shàonián) - Luo Tianyi # Adam K ## 一百个十年 (Yībǎi Gè Shí Nián) - YANHE ## 异物簿 守墓人 (Yìwù Bù Shǒu Mù Rén) - Xingchen ## 异物簿 罪犯侦探 (Yìwù Bù Zuìfàn Zhēntàn) - Yuezheng Ling # Alex ## 讓我為你唱 (Ràng Wǒ Wèi Nǐ Chàng) - Xin Hua # AyanLee ## 失序重叠 (Shīxù Chóngdié) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 忆海溺死 (Yì Hǎi Nìsǐ) - Luo Tianyi # Wugui ## 失序重叠 (Shīxù Chóngdié) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 忆海溺死 (Yì Hǎi Nìsǐ) - Luo Tianyi ## 一梦千朝 (Yí Mèng Qiān Cháo) - Luo Tianyi ## 八辈子 (Bā Bèizi) - Luo Tianyi ## 呓语红尘 (Yìyǔ Hóngchén) - Luo Tianyi ## 山海默示录 (Shānhǎi Mò Shì Lù) - Luo Tianyi ## 恋爱算个DIO! (Liàn'ài Suàn Gè DIO!) - Xingchen ## 欲望陷阱 (Yùwàng Xiànjǐng) - Luo Tianyi ## 绝对孤独少女 (Juéduì Gūdú Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi ## 骚红娘 (Sāo Hóngniáng) - Yuezheng Ling # Ayuan Adam ## 吃货过大年 (Chī Huò Guo Dà Nián) - Luo Tianyi ## 如意书 (Rúyì Shū) - Yuezheng Ling ## 點妝謠 (Diǎn Zhuāng Yáo) - Luo Tianyi # BTM ## 怎麼辦 (Zěnme Bàn) - Xin Hua ## 自我安慰 (Zìwǒ Ānwèi) - Xin Hua ## 踮起腳尖 (Diǎn Qǐ Jiǎojiān) - Xin Hua # BadTozZ ## 妄想不到的恋曲 (Wàngxiǎng Bù Dào de Liàn Qū) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 惜春去 (Xīchūn Qù) - Luo Tianyi # Bifang Ren ou ## 千年少女二人 (Qiānnián Shàonǚ Èr Rén) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE # Bing qi bu ## 蘇維埃之魂 (Sūwéiāi Zhī Hún) - Luo Tianyi # CO-P ## Hello&bye,days - Luo Tianyi ## 为了你唱下去 (Wèile Nǐ Chàng Xiàqù) - Luo Tianyi ## 回音 (Huíyīn) - Luo Tianyi ## 尘降 (Chén Jiàng) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, YANHE ## 御剑红尘 (Yù Jiàn Hóngchén) - Luo Tianyi ## 灼之花 (Zhuó zhī Huā) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 霜雪千年 (Shuāngxuě Qiānnián) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Chamber Cheng ## 汇梦宴 (Huì Mèng Yàn) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 缺氧 (Quē Yǎng) - Luo Tianyi # Cheetahgirl-P ## 上海エレクトロ (Shanghai Electro) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI # Chunbai ## 不完整的剧情 (Bù Wánzhěng de Jùqíng) - Xingchen ## 中华粘土娘 (Zhōnghuá Niántǔ Niáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 中华纯白娘 (Zhōnghuá Chúnbái Niang) - Xingchen ## 中华铄金娘 (Zhōnghuá Shuòjīn Niáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 人造情感 (Rénzào Qínggǎn) - Xin Hua ## 光 (Guāng) - Xin Hua ## 华心彩 (Huá Xīn Cǎi) - Xin Hua ## 夏之歌 (Xià zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 恋色旋律~有你的幸福 (Liàn Sè Xuánlǜ ~ Yǒu Nǐ de Xìngfú) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Luo Tianyi, MEIKO, Megurine Luka, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling (with Japanese) ## 海棠仙 (Hǎitáng Xiān) - Xingchen ## 白石溪 (Báishí Xī) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 緋焰悲空 (Fēi Yàn Bēi Kōng) - Xin Hua ## 要优雅 (Yào Yōuyǎ) - Luo Tianyi ## 音符成诗 (Yīnfú Chéng Shī) - Xin Hua ## 阳山绝 (Yángshān Jué) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Litterzy ## 阳山绝 (Yángshān Jué) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## Weak Justice - YANHE ## 你咋不上天 (Nǐ Zǎ Bù Shàngtiān) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 刀剑春秋 (Dāojiàn chūnqiū) - YANHE ## 刺客列传 (Cìkè Lièzhuàn) - YANHE ## 化物之簪 (Huàwù Zhī Zān) - YANHE ## 夜开荼蘼 (Yè Kāi Tú Mí) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 时盘上的神偷 (Shípán Shàng de Shéntōu) - Yuezheng Ling ## 梦关山 (Mèng Guānshān) - Xin Hua ## 致远方的姑娘 (Zhìyuǎn Fāng de Gūniang) - YANHE # Cokoon ## Binary Life - Luo Tianyi ## 天空的味道 (Tiān Kōng de Wèi Dào) - Luo Tianyi ## 蔓延 (Mányán) - Luo Tianyi # DELA ## 一重加害 (Yīzhòng Jiāhài) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 三重爱恋 (Sānchóng Àiliàn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 九重现实 (Jiǔchóng Xiànshí) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 二重变革 (Èrchóng Biàngé) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 五重空洞 (Wǔchóng Kōngdòng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 八重回归 (Bāchóng Huíguī) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 十日谈 (Shí Tì Tán) - Luo Tianyi ## 单翼飞翔 (Dān Yì Fēixiáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 四重罪孽 (Sìchóng Zuìniè) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 女王 (Nǚwáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 小丑 (Xiǎochǒu) - Luo Tianyi ## 布娃娃Cryptolalia (Bùwáwá Cryptolalia) - Luo Tianyi ## 时间之门 (Shíjiān zhī Mén) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 明天 (Míngtiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 永昼 (Yǒng Zhòu) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 泠重乞愿 (Líng Zhòng Qǐ Yuàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 火吻 (Huǒ Wěn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 生 (Shēng) - GUMI, Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling (with English and Japanese) ## 窄门 (Zhǎi Mén) - Luo Tianyi ## 要不要长大 (Yào Bùyào Zhǎng Dà) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 轮盘 (Lún Pán) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 风筝告别的前夜 (Fēngzhēng Gàobié de Qiányè) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 饕餮 (Tāotiè) - Luo Tianyi ## 七重痼病 (Qīchóng Gù Bìng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 六重不忠 (Liùchóng Bù Zhōng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling # Sovietsy ## 七重痼病 (Qīchóng Gù Bìng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 六重不忠 (Liùchóng Bù Zhōng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 亡灵旅行 (Wánglíng Lǚxíng) - Luo Tianyi ## 自攻自受 (Zì Gōng Zì Shòu) - YANHE ## 那些我无法原谅的事 (Nàxiē Wǒ Wúfǎ Yuánliàng de Shì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 零重祈愿 (Líng Zhòng Qí Yuàn) - Yuezheng Ling # Dav ## 十六歲的女孩不懂大人世界的暴力 (Shíliù Suì de Nǚhái Bù Dǒng Dàrén Shìjiè de Bàolì) - Xin Hua ## 口嫌体正直 (Kǒu Xián Tǐ Zhèngzhí) - Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 巴冷公主 (Bā Lěng Gōngzhǔ) - Xin Hua ## 東田曉雨 (Dōngtián Xiǎo Yǔ) - Xin Hua ## 謝謝指教 (Xièxiè Zhǐjiào) - Xin Hua ## 造神 (Zào Shén) - Xin Hua ## 鳳凰 (Fènghuáng) - Xin Hua ## 黑 (Hēi) - Xin Hua # Ddickky ## 守护之翼 (Shǒuhù zhī Yì) - Luo Tianyi ## 染殇 (Rǎn Shāng) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi ## 逐梦之翼 (Zhú Mèng zhī Yì) - Luo Tianyi # Dongdian-P ## ? ? ? - Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling ## 城色 (Chéng Sè) - Xin Hua ## 旅绘 (Lǚ Huì) - Xin Hua, Xingchen # Eatybanter ## 午夜祈愿 (Wǔyè Qí Yuàn) - Xin Hua ## 失聪者 (Shīcōng Zhě) - Yuezheng Ling ## 故事本 (Gùshì Běn) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 最后的罪恶之花 (Zuìhòu de Zuì'è zhī Huā) - YANHE ## 生命线终止 (Shēngmìngxiàn Zhōngzhǐ) - Xin Hua ## 花香与伤痕 (Huāxiāng Yǔ Shānghén) - OLIVER, Xingchen # Eurico ## 剑雪清寒 (Jiàn Xuě Qīnghán) - Xingchen # Feng Shou ## 星尘纪行 (Xīngchén Jìxíng) - Xingchen ## 洛神赋 (Luòshén Fù) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 韶华未既 (Sháohuá Wèi Jì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # G.K. ## Glitcher - Luo Tianyi ## MiRage - Luo Tianyi ## Starting Line - Luo Tianyi ## 夜舞 (Yè Wǔ)/G.K. - Luo Tianyi # Gangtie Xintu ## 世界公敌 (Shìjiè Gōngdí) - Luo Tianyi ## 她的城 (Tā de Chéng) - Luo Tianyi ## 渐行渐远 (Jiàn Xíng Jiàn Yuǎn) - Luo Tianyi # GhostFinal ## Be Your Own Hero - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 仙境般的回忆 (Xiānjìng Bān de Huíyì) - Luo Tianyi ## 梦想世界 (Mèngxiǎng Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi ## 纸飞机 (Zhǐ Fēijī) - Luo Tianyi # GobouP ## ショタショタアイランド (Shota Shota Island) - Kagamine Len, Utatane Piko (with Japanese) # H+ ## 夢想Sprinter (Mèngxiǎng Sprinter) - GUMI, Xin Hua ## 愛的物語 (Ài de Wùyǔ) - Xin Hua # H.K.Kun ## ½如梦 (½ Rú Mèng) - Xingchen # Hachiya Nanashi ## GLEAM NEON - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Japanese) # Haloweak ## Evolution - Luo Tianyi # Heibai-P ## Winner loser——你们以为这样就结束了嘛 (winner loser——Nǐmen Yǐwéi Zhèyàng Jiù Jiéshùle Ma) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, YOHIOloid ## 不如旅行去远方 (Bùrú Lǚxíng Qù Yuǎnfāng) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 与吃货恋爱的唯一方法?! (Yǔ Chīhuò Liàn'ài de Wéiyī Fāngfǎ?!) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE ## 临战宣言 (Línzhàn Xuānyán) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 你真的好弔 (Nǐ Zhēn de Hǎo Diào) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 做一个默默无闻的普通人是一种怎样的体验 (Zuò Yīgè Mòmòwúwén de Pǔtōng Rén Shì Yī Zhǒng Zěnyàng de Tǐyàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 喜欢你的心情 (Xǐhuān Nǐ de Xīnqíng) - Xingchen ## 囚系循环 (Qiú Xì Xúnhuán) - Luo Tianyi ## 塞下曲 (Sāi Xià Qū) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 失衡天平 (Shīhéng Tiānpíng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 所谓等待 (Suǒwèi Děngdài) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 死神少女 (Sǐshén Shàonǚ) - Hatsune Miku, Xin Hua (with Japanese) ## 汝之神 (Rǔ zhī Shén) - Xin Hua ## 没有名字的歌谣 (Méiyǒu Míngzì de Gēyáo) - Luo Tianyi ## 空白世界 (Kòngbái Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 纷繁缭乱 (Fēnfán Liáoluàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 药 (Yào) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 起来！ (Qǐlái!) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 雨落如注 (Yǔ Luò Rú Zhù) - YANHE ## 鲜血循环 (Xiānxiě Xúnhuán) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Hotfly ## 一品粽 (Yīpǐn Zòng) - Luo Tianyi ## 云溪赋 (Yún xī fù) - YANHE ## 杏月里来凤翎翻 (Xìng Yuè Lǐ Lái Fèng Líng Fān) - Luo Tianyi # Huazhiji-P ## Trémail Cpt.1 星屑碎片 (Trémail Cpt.1 Xīngxiè Suìpiàn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 三千世界鸦杀尽 (Sānqiān Shìjiè Yā Shā Jìn) - Luo Tianyi ## 月之路 (Yuè Zhīlù) - Luo Tianyi ## 真空蜉蝣 (Zhēnkōng Fúyóu) - Luo Tianyi ## 绮夜短歌 (Qǐ Yè Duǎngē) - Luo Tianyi # Huizi SATOSHI ## 垂露奔星 (Chuí Lù Bēn Xīng) - Xingchen ## 时光的缝隙 (Shíguāng de Fèngxì) - Xingchen # IKz ## 伪善∪悖论 (Wèishàn ∪ Bèi Lùn) - Luo Tianyi ## 我要买买买 (Wǒ Yāo Mǎi Mǎi Mǎi) - Luo Tianyi ## 盗梦空间 (Dào Mèng Kōngjiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 自然时代的旅行 (Zìrán Shídài de Lǚxíng) - Luo Tianyi # Ilem ## 上下上下 (Shàngxià Shàngxià) - Luo Tianyi ## 僵尸舞 (Jiāngshī Wǔ) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 写给我第一个喜欢的女孩的歌 (Xiě Gěi Wǒ Dì Yīgè Xǐhuān de Nǚhái de Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 埃及方块 (Āijí Fāngkuài) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 孤高光棍歌 (Gūgāo Guānggùn Gē) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 最美的夏天 (Zuìměi de Xiàtiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 深夜诗人 (Shēnyè Shīrén) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 牧星者 (Mù Xīng Zhě) - Xingchen ## 绝笔·子不语 (Juébǐ·Zi Bù Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 花儿纳吉 (Huār Nà Jí) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 蓝翔快书 (Lánxiáng Kuàishū) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 言氏战鼓 (Yán Shì Zhàngǔ) - YANHE ## 达拉崩吧 (Dá Lā Bēng Ba) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE # JUSF Zhou Cun ## Carlo - YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## EXpres - Luo Tianyi ## Embrace of Cactus - YANHE ## PAON - Luo Tianyi ## Ramesses-拉美西斯 (Ramesses-Lāměixīsī) - Kagamine Len, Luo Tianyi ## SaIN - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 不•悖•爱 (Bù•Bèi•Ai) - Kagamine Len, Luo Tianyi ## 东有来雪 (Dōng Yǒu Lái Xuě) - Luo Tianyi ## 乐园 (Lèyuán) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 光谱 (Guāngpǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 六日之失 (Liù Rì zhī Shī) - Kagamine Len, Luo Tianyi ## 单向苏醒 (Dānxiàng Sūxǐng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向遗忘 (Shuāngxiàng Yíwàng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 四角游戏 (Sìjiǎo Yóuxì) - Luo Tianyi ## 塔楼物语 (Tǎlóu Wùyǔ) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 失了疯我的爱人 (Shīle Fēng Wǒ de Àirén) - Luo Tianyi ## 头发的特技 (Tóufǎ de Tèjì) - Luo Tianyi ## 她的眼眶里 (Tā de Yǎnkuàng Lǐ) - YANHE ## 完美暴君 (Wánměi Bàojūn) - Luo Tianyi ## 宿命论 (Sùmìnglùn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 心跳同步的时光 (Xīntiào Tóngbù De Shíguāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 念 (Niàn) - Kagamine Len, Luo Tianyi ## 我们来玩成语接龙吧！ (Wǒmen Lái Wán Chéngyǔ Jiēlóng Ba!) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 月烛 (Yuè Zhú) - Kagamine Len, Luo Tianyi ## 梦之森 (Mèng zhī Sēn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 洛氏功夫娘 (Luò Shì Gōngfū Niáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 浅浅Disco (Qiǎnqiǎn Disco) - Luo Tianyi ## 海湾屠夫 (Hǎiwān Túfū) - YANHE ## 火烧云 (Huǒshāoyún) - Luo Tianyi ## 爱慕虚荣 (Àimù Xūróng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 狄奥尼索斯崇拜 (Dionysus Chóngbài) - Luo Tianyi ## 猫组曲II (Māo Zǔqǔ II) - Luo Tianyi ## 由 (Yóu) - Luo Tianyi ## 白色摇篮曲 (Báisè Yáolánqǔ) - Kagamine Len, Luo Tianyi ## 白雪歌 (Báixuě Gē) - YANHE ## 目的论 (Mùdì Lùn) - Kagamine Rin, Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 盲 (Máng) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 花麻球之歌 (Huā Má Qiú zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 蒲公英之路 (Púgōngyīng zhī Lù) - Luo Tianyi, OLIVER ## 认真卖萌么么哒 (Rènzhēn Màiméng Memedā) - Luo Tianyi ## 单向宣战 (Dānxiàng Xuānzhàn) - YANHE ## 双向幸福 (Shuāngxiàng Xìngfú) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向思念 (Shuāngxiàng Sīniàn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向监禁 (Shuāngxiàng Jiānjìn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向跨越 (Shuāngxiàng Kuàyuè) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 正向欺骗 (Zhèng Xiàng Qīpiàn) - YANHE ## 逆向守护 (Nìxiàng Shǒuhù) - Luo Tianyi # Sya ## 单向宣战 (Dānxiàng Xuānzhàn) - YANHE ## 双向幸福 (Shuāngxiàng Xìngfú) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向思念 (Shuāngxiàng Sīniàn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向监禁 (Shuāngxiàng Jiānjìn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向跨越 (Shuāngxiàng Kuàyuè) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 正向欺骗 (Zhèng Xiàng Qīpiàn) - YANHE ## 逆向守护 (Nìxiàng Shǒuhù) - Luo Tianyi ## 28岁 (28 Suì) - Luo Tianyi ## FLAG大魔王 (FLAG dà Mówáng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## Illusionary divinity - GUMI, Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## KILL MY EYES - YANHE ## KILL MY VOICE - Luo Tianyi ## Kill My Emotion - Luo Tianyi ## Kill My Justice - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## Kill My Pain - Luo Tianyi ## Kill My Time - YANHE ## Kill my memory - YANHE ## Poison/Sya - YANHE ## Then Goodbye - Luo Tianyi ## 一条狗的故事 (Yītiáo Gǒu de Gùshì) - Luo Tianyi ## 伪强迫症 (Wěi Qiǎngpò Zhèng) - YANHE ## 剪纸少女 (Jiǎnzhǐ Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi ## 双面间谍 (Shuāng Miàn Jiàndié) - Luo Tianyi ## 吃土少女绝赞爆炸中 (Chī Tǔ Shàonǚ Jué Zàn Bàozhà Zhōng) - YANHE ## 命之螺旋 (Mìng zhī Luóxuán) - YANHE ## 哲学♂革命 (Zhéxué ♂ Gémìng) - GUMI, KAITO, Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 失恋七天日记 (Shīliàn Qītiān Rìjì) - Luo Tianyi ## 对话十年间 (Duìhuà Shí Niánjiān) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 废墟之蝶 (Fèixū zhī Dié) - Yuezheng Ling ## 归去来兮 (Guī Qù Lái Xī) - Luo Tianyi ## 意外人身保险 (Yìwài Rénshēn Bǎoxiǎn) - Luo Tianyi ## 捆绑PLAY (Kǔnbǎng PLAY) - YANHE ## 捉鬼纪检委员会 (Zhuō Guǐ Jìjiǎn Wěiyuánhuì) - Luo Tianyi ## 涅槃之舞 (Nièpán zhī Wǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 消失与代替的救赎之歌 (Xiāoshī Yǔ Dàitì de Jiùshú Zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 被嘲讽者的复仇 (Bèi Cháofèng Zhě de Fùchóu) - Luo Tianyi ## 食己少女 (Shí Jǐ Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi ## 黑白天鹅 (Hēibái Tiān'é) - Luo Tianyi # Jiang wu Luan Wan ## 一样一样 (Yīyàng Yīyàng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 九尾妖狐 (Jiǔ Wěi Yāohú) - Luo Tianyi ## 云在丹田 (Yún zài Dāntián) - Luo Tianyi ## 从众效应 (Cóngzhòng Xiàoyìng) - Luo Tianyi ## 华夏之章 (Huáxià zhī Zhāng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 寿星街小结巴 (Shòuxing Jiē Xiǎo Jiēbā) - Yuezheng Ling ## 我的妈妈会瞬移 (Wǒ de Māmā Huì Shùn Yí) - Yuezheng Ling ## 爱就是活见鬼 (Ài Jiùshì Huójiànguǐ) - Yuezheng Ling ## 矫情 (Jiǎoqíng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 键盘侠的斗争哲学 (Jiànpán Xiá de Dòuzhēng Zhéxué) - Yuezheng Ling ## 飞扬之雾 跋扈之沙 (Fēiyáng Zhī wù Báhù Zhī Shā) - YANHE # Ju Shuaige ## 清風醉夢 (Qīngfēng zuì mèng) - Luo Tianyi # KMA ## 回溯 (Huísù) - Luo Tianyi ## 茉莉依眠 (Mòlì Yī Mián) - Luo Tianyi # Karane ## 以死祈息 (Yǐ Sǐ Qí Xī) - YANHE ## 初华•七雪 (Chū Huá•Qī Xuě) - YANHE ## 非人憧憬 (Fēi Rén Chōngjǐng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # L'this ## 末日录 (Mòrì Lù) - Luo Tianyi # LKS ## Float - Luo Tianyi ## REcontinue - Luo Tianyi # Li'achong ## You Should Be Scared - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 清醒 (Qīngxǐng) - Luo Tianyi ## 面具少女 (Miànjù Shàonǚ) - Xingchen # Linzi ## 浮生酒馆 (Fúshēng Jiǔguǎn) - YANHE ## 牵相伴 (Qián Xiāngbàn) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling # LisacoP ## 将你吃掉今天也会幸福吧 (Jiāng Nǐ Chī Diào Jīntiān Yě Huì Xìngfú Ba) - Luo Tianyi ## 虚无勇者 (Xūwú Yǒngzhě) - Yuezheng Ling ## 追逐太阳的物语 (Zhuīzhú Tàiyáng de Wùyǔ) - Xingchen # LukeeeeeeeY ## 我不开心 (Wǒ Bù Kāixīn) - Xingchen ## 星的彼方 (Xīng de Bǐfāng) - Xingchen ## 魔法少女☆恋爱战争 (Mófǎ Shàonǚ☆Liàn'ài Zhànzhēng) - Xingchen # MACHWOLF ## 7305 - Luo Tianyi ## Brightness - Luo Tianyi ## Darkness/MACHWOLF - YANHE # MAT ## 柠檬烟火 (Níngméng Yānhuǒ) - YANHE # Maidangshu Laolao ## 对眼儿 (Duì Yǎnr) - Luo Tianyi ## 莫名的呕吐感 (Mòmíng de Ǒutù Gǎn) - Luo Tianyi # Melo ## 夏夕 (Xià Xī) - Luo Tianyi ## 我偏独坐第一香 (Wǒ Piān Dú Zuò Dì Yī Xiāng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 时一现耳三千岁 (Shí Yī Xiàn Ěr Sānqiān Suì) - Xingchen ## 梨花泽泽远山远 (Líhuā Zé Zé Yuǎn Shān Yuǎn) - Luo Tianyi # Mimi ## 你的阳光 (Nǐ de Yángguāng) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 多角關係 (Duōjiǎo Guānxì) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE ## 彩虹薇梦 (Cǎihóng Wēi Mèng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 心之光 (Xīn zhī Guāng)/Mimi - Xin Hua ## 想變得女孩子一點 (Xiǎng Biàn De Nǚ Háizi Yīdiǎn) - YANHE ## 梵高的向日葵 (Van Gogh de Xiàngrìkuí) - Yuezheng Ling ## 欺骗师 (Qīpiàn Shī) - Yuezheng Ling ## 狼王梦 (Láng Wáng Mèng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 超強烈快感嗡嗡嗡震動 (Chāo Qiángliè Kuàigǎn Wēng Wēng Wēng Zhèndòng) - OLIVER, YANHE (with English) ## 转发就会有好运陆续来 (Zhuǎnfā Jiù Huì Yǒu Hǎoyùn Lùxù Lái) - Xin Hua ## 龙耀无双 (Lóng Yào Wúshuāng) - Yuezheng Ling # Mizuhiro ## The theme of valor 勇气 (The theme of valor Yǒngqì) - Xingchen ## 午夜Teatime (Wǔyè Teatime) - Xingchen (with Japanese) ## 星夜梦 (Xīngyè Mèng) - Xingchen ## 晚夜星空中 (Wǎn Yè Xīngkōng Zhōng) - Xingchen ## 追忆之歌 (Zhuīyì zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 雨后 (Yǔ Hòu) - Xin Hua # PoKeR ## Rainbow!冒险! (Rainbow! Màoxiǎn!) - Luo Tianyi ## 一秒之序 (Yī Miǎo zhī Xù) - Luo Tianyi ## 七十亿分之一的代替品 (Qīshí Yì Fēn Zhī Yī De Dàitì Pǐn) - Luo Tianyi ## 七秒之恋 (Qī Miǎo zhī Liàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 三秒之愿 (Sān Miǎo zhī Yuàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 两秒之结 (Liǎng Miǎo zhī Jié) - Luo Tianyi ## 九秒之言 (Jiǔ Miǎo zhī Yán) - Luo Tianyi ## 五秒之堕 (Wǔ Miǎo zhī Duò) - Luo Tianyi ## 催眠怪盗言和 (Cuīmián Guàidào Yán Hé) - YANHE ## 八秒之语 (Bā Miǎo zhī Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 六秒之歉 (Liù Miǎo zhī Qiàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 四秒之眷 (Sì Miǎo zhī Juàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 夏夜之风 (Xià Yè zhī Fēng) - Luo Tianyi ## 心往 (Xīn Wǎng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 恋·Spell (Liàn Spell) - Luo Tianyi ## 月下蝉 (Yuè Xià Chán) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 街 (Jiē) - Luo Tianyi ## 被拯救者的物语 (Bèi Zhěngjiù Zhě de Wùyǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 这是一种…… (Zhè Shì Yīzhǒng……) - Luo Tianyi ## 降水概率80％→10％ (Jiàngshuǐ Gàilǜ 80%→10%) - Luo Tianyi ## 零秒之依 (Líng Miǎo zhī Yī) - Luo Tianyi # PuFFcorn ## Mine/PuFFcorn - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 單方面的愛 (Dānfāngmiàn de Ài) - Xin Hua ## 後 ‧ 期待 (Hòu ‧ Qídài) - Xin Hua # Qianbi ## 扬州殇 (Yángzhōu Shāng) - Luo Tianyi # Qianyimohua-P ## Boys&Friends - Luo Tianyi ## DISCO之王 (DISCO zhī Wáng) - GUMI, Yuezheng Ling ## F@cking Life - Luo Tianyi ## Hardworking Bitch - GUMI, Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling (with English) ## 卞夫人 (Biàn Fūrén) - Xingchen ## 愛神love song (Ài Shén love song) - Luo Tianyi ## 欠我一炮 (Qiàn wǒ Yī Páo) - Luo Tianyi ## 类人猫 (Lèirénmāo) - Yuezheng Ling # Qincai Zhurou Dahuntun ## 你能否听见 (Nǐ Néng Fǒu Tīngjiàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 回忆里 (Huíyì Lǐ) - Luo Tianyi ## 如戏 (Rú Xì) - Luo Tianyi ## 纽带 (Niǔdài) - Xingchen # Rabbiii ## Écho - Xin Hua ## 偶遇 (Ǒuyù) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen # Renxing Tu ## Scarlet Drop - Yuezheng Ling # Ryuu ## GUARDIAN - Luo Tianyi ## 天空物语 (Tiānkōng Wùyǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 祀雨师录 (Sì Yǔ Shī Lù) - YANHE ## 自然物语 (Zìrán Wùyǔ) - Luo Tianyi # Sangren Shang de Houzi ## 夏至 (Xiàzhì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 大暑 (Dàshǔ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 小暑 (Xiǎoshǔ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 小满 (Xiǎomǎn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 惊蛰 (Jīngzhé) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 春分 (Chūnfēn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 清明 (Qīngmíng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 立夏 (Lìxià) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 立春 (Lìchūn) - Luo Tianyi ## 芒种 (Mángzhòng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 谷雨 (Gǔyǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 雨水 (Yǔshuǐ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Senjougahara Yousei ## Dream Generator•造梦器 (Dream Generator•Zào Mèng Qì) - Luo Tianyi ## Stars Perished 星·灭 (Stars Perished Xīng Miè) - Luo Tianyi ## 粉色柠檬 (Fěnsè Níngméng) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 韶音赋 (Sháo Yīn Fù) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen # Skm ## Binary★Star - Luo Tianyi ## Dolores - YANHE ## Estrus❤Cycle - Xin Hua ## 天使的声音 (Tiānshǐ de Shēngyīn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 我已死去 (Wǒ Yǐ Sǐqù) - YANHE # SolPie ## 尭山神廟 (Yáo Shān Shénmiào) - Hatsune Miku ## 幕末浪漫 (Mù Mò Làng Màn) - GUMI ## 战国图 (Zhàn Guó Tú) - Hatsune Miku ## 月西江 (Yuè Xi Jiāng) - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) ## 漓江烟雨 (Lí Jiāng Yān Yǔ) - Hatsune Miku ## 赫娜斯少女 (Hènàsī Shàonǚ) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 風竹門 (Fēng Zhú Mén) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin # Sr ## 关于那些日子里想要告诉你却没说出口的话 (Guānyú Nàxiē Rìzi Lǐ Xiǎng Yào Gàosu Nǐ Què Méi Shuō Chūkǒu de Huà) - Xingchen ## 喵 (Miāo) - Xin Hua ## 我在听 (Wǒ Zài Tīng) - Xingchen ## 爱奥尼亚海的晨曦 (Ài Ào Ní Yǎ Hǎi de Chénxī) - Luo Tianyi ## 绝对空洞少女 (Juéduì Kōngdòng Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi # Sugita Akira ## 例行异常行为准则 (Lì Xíng Yìcháng Xíngwéi Zhǔnzé) - YANHE ## 星宿计时 (Xīngsù Jìshí) - Luo Tianyi ## 江湖少女传说 (Jiānghú Shàonǚ Chuánshuō) - Luo Tianyi ## 洛天鱼之歌 (Luò Tiānyú zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi # T2o ## 单身Disco (Dānshēn Disco) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 圈圈点点圈圈点点圈圈点点? (Quānquān Diǎndiǎn Quānquān Diǎndiǎn Quānquān Diǎndiǎn?) - Luo Tianyi # TUNO Tong Yin ## 化尘旅行 (Huà Chén Lǚxíng) - Luo Tianyi ## 双城记 (Shuāng Chéng Jì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 地平线 (Dìpíngxiàn) - Luo Tianyi # Tang Tang ## 光流终焉 (Guāng Liú Zhōng Yān) - Yuezheng Ling ## 归一 (Guī Yī) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling ## 当风过境 (Dāng Fēng Guòjìng) - Luo Tianyi ## 悬空 (Xuánkōng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 末日派热舞 (Mòrì Pài Rèwǔ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 梦境与魔女 (Mèngjìng Yǔ Mónǚ) - Xin Hua, YANHE ## 荆棘王冠 (Jīngjí Wángguàn) - Xingchen ## 虚拟神明 (Xūnǐ Shénmíng) - YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 迷局 (Mí Jú) - Xin Hua ## 食之歌 (Shí zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 黑暗审判 (Hēi'àn Shěnpàn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Tian Qin ## 星之伊始 (Xīng zhī Yīshǐ) - Xingchen ## 草莓气泡 (Cǎoméi Qìpào) - Luo Tianyi # Tiaonan-P ## PLANET NOVA - Luo Tianyi ## 我要挂科了! (Wǒ Yào Guà Kēle!) - Luo Tianyi ## 潜移默化(失足少女) (Qiányímòhuà (Shīzú Shàonǚ)) - Luo Tianyi ## 疑神疑鬼 (Yíshényíguǐ) - YANHE ## 阶上囚 (Jiē Shàng Qiú) - YANHE ## 齐德隆咚呛 (Qí Dé Lōng Dōng Qiāng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE # ToToo ## N/A - Xin Hua, Xingchen ## 红色核心 (Hóngsè Héxīn) - Yuezheng Ling ## 遥望星辰 (Yáowàng Xīngchén) - Xingchen # Tong ## 囚禁女神 (Qiújìn Nǚshén) - Yuezheng Ling ## 大唐旧梦 (Dà Táng Jiùmèng) - YANHE # Tongye ## 和你在一起 (Hé Nǐ Zài Yīqǐ) - Luo Tianyi ## 荒原之歌 (Huāngyuán zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi # ToriSama ## 不对等恋爱 (Bùduì Děng Liànài) - Luo Tianyi ## 告别诗 (Gàobié Shī) - Luo Tianyi ## 魔女的舞宴 (Mónǚ De Wǔ Yàn) - Luo Tianyi # ToufuP ## Renew - YANHE ## 专属权 (Zhuānshǔ Quán) - YANHE ## 爱Know (Ài Know) - Luo Tianyi ## 红色舞鞋 (Hóngsè Wǔ Xié) - KYO, Luo Tianyi, WIL, YANHE, YUU # UkiM ## Encounter - Yuezheng Ling ## Linkup! - Xin Hua # VelecTi ## 乒乓-我们的语言 (Ping Pong-Wǒmen de Yǔyán) - Xin Hua ## 我们的弹幕青春 (Wǒmen de Dànmù Qīngchūn) - Xin Hua ## 无畏歌 (Wúwèi Gē) - Xin Hua # Wang Chao ## 长夏 (Cháng Xià) - Luo Tianyi # Wei love Yanzi ## Encounter Star - Xingchen ## 亡国公主 (Wángguó Gōngzhǔ) - YANHE ## 蜉蝣之羽 (Fúyóu Zhī Yǔ) - YANHE # Wing Yi ## 利刃繁花 (Lìrèn Fánhuā) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 夜莺 (Yèyīng) - Xin Hua ## 岁月成碑 (Suìyuè Chéng Bēi) - Yuezheng Ling ## 相思赋 (Xiāngsī Fù) - Yuezheng Ling ## 落日余歌-启程之诗 (Luòrì Yú Gē-Qǐchéng zhī Shī) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 蛇年呀么要大吉 (Shé Nián Ya Me Yào Dàjí) - Luo Tianyi ## 蹒行手记 (Pán Xíng Shǒujì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 门外 (Mén Wài) - Luo Tianyi ## 飘摇 (Piāoyáo) - Xin Hua # Wu Jiao ## 夜舞 (Yè Wǔ)/Wu Jiao - Luo Tianyi # Wushi ## 一米阳光 (Yī Mǐ Yángguāng) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 亚得里亚海的黎明 (Yà De Lǐ Yǎ Hǎi de Límíng) - Luo Tianyi ## 绝对领域少女 (Juéduì Lǐngyù Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi # XL ## 優酪乳少女 (Yōuluòrǔ Shàonǚ) - Xin Hua ## 愛是Nothing (Ài Shì Nothing) - Xin Hua # Xiao Hua A Xiao Hua ## 兔子先生 (Tùzǐ Xiānshēng) - Luo Tianyi ## 江南雨 (Kounan Ame) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Japanese) ## 燕子 (Yànzi) - Luo Tianyi # Xiaodou ## Hear Me Tonight - YANHE ## 树海迷踪 (Shù Hǎi Mí Zōng) - Xin Hua ## 苍泪 (Cāng Lèi) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 陨星 (Yǔnxīng) - Luo Tianyi ## 雨姬桩 (Yǔ Jī Zhuāng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Xiaomu ## 莺啼序 (Yīng Tí Xù) - Luo Tianyi ## 雨巷 (Yǔ Xiàng) - Xin Hua # XiexieP ## 茉莉花的音符 (Mòlìhuā de Yīnfú) - Luo Tianyi # Xiwang Suo Ren He Zi ## Re;Last Message - Luo Tianyi ## 上城名媛 (Shàngchéng Míngyuàn) - Yuezheng Ling ## 台阶上的玻璃鞋 (Táijiē Shàng de Bōlí Xié) - Yuezheng Ling ## 战狐 (Zhàn Hú) - Yuezheng Ling ## 某某 (Mǒumǒu) - Luo Tianyi ## 灞柳风月 (Bà Liǔ Fēngyuè) - Luo Tianyi ## 病态的我 (Bìngtài de Wǒ) - Luo Tianyi ## 红 (Hóng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 菌裂 (Jūnliè) - YANHE # Xquid ## 心形气球 (Xīn Xíng Qìqiú) - Xin Hua, Xingchen ## 戀花 (Liànhuā) - Xin Hua ## 星形糖果 (Xīng Xíng Tángguǒ) - Xin Hua, Xingchen # Yu Jianliu ## 22世纪摇滚公主 (22 Shìjǐ Yáogǔn Gōngzhǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 22世纪摇滚王子 (22 Shìjì Yáogǔn Wángzǐ) - YANHE ## Love Diary - Luo Tianyi ## Virus Code - Luo Tianyi ## ダチュラの春 (Datura no Haru) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Japanese) ## 世界没有重力时 (Shìjiè Méiyǒu Zhònglì Shí) - Luo Tianyi ## 古浪客栈魔法幻想曲 (Gǔlàng Kèzhàn Mófǎ Huànxiǎng Qǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 吸血鬼禁断双生夜 (Xīxuèguǐ Jìnduàn Shuāngshēng Yè) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Luo Tianyi, YANHE (with Japanese) ## 夜勤病院黑魔法幻想曲 (Yèqín Bìngyuàn Hēi Mófǎ Huànxiǎng Qǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 曼陀罗的秋天 (Màn Tuó Luó de Qiū Tiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 月之旅 (Yuè Zhī Lǚ) - Luo Tianyi ## 杂货店魔法幻想曲 (Záhuò Diàn Mófǎ Huànxiǎng Qǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 浮游晏龙传 (Fúyóu Yàn Lóng Chuán) - Luo Tianyi ## 电视 (Diànshì) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 赤網 (Sekimou) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Japanese) ## 镜 (Jìng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE # Yuan Zhenren ## 天使夢 (Tiānshǐ Mèng) - Xin Hua ## 巴洛克 (Bāluòkè) - Xin Hua ## 暗影島 (Ànyǐng Dǎo) - Xin Hua # ZOMiG ## Signal Scream - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 光辉女神的女儿们 (Guānghuī Nǚshén de Nǚ'érmen) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 樱之狂想曲 (Yīng zhī Kuángxiǎngqǔ) - Xingchen ## 沙之轮舞曲 (Shā zhī Lún Wǔqǔ) - Yuezheng Ling ## 焉有曲 (Yān Yǒu Qū) - Luo Tianyi # Zeno ## D!sappear - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 无可阻爱 (Wú Kě Zǔ Ai) - YANHE ## 渊之心 (Yuān zhī Xīn) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling # Zhao TianP ## 云端星光 (Yúnduān Xīngguāng) - Xingchen ## 尘忆落 (Chén Yì Luò) - Xingchen ## 暇忆 (Xiá Yì) - Xingchen # Zhengxian HanshuP ## 夜祭 (Yèjì) - Luo Tianyi ## 无尽深渊Darkness (Wújìn Shēnyuān Darkness) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 西湖梦 (Xīhú Mèng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Zhuan Chang Langren ## 双生镜中人 (Shuāngshēng Jìng Zhōng Rén) - Luo Tianyi ## 寒叶霜 (Hán Yè Shuāng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 封刀不为峥嵘 (Fēng Dāo Bù Wéi Zhēngróng) - YANHE ## 残月雪 (Cányuè Xuě) - Yuezheng Ling ## 落花霁 (Luòhuā Jì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 镜花水月 (Jìnghuāshuǐyuè) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 长夜雨 (Chángyè Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE # Zxhmaster ## 幹物女 (WeiWei) (Gànwù Nǚ (WeiWei)) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Unknown Producer ## 4D 打印 (4D Dǎyìn) - Xingchen ## Bird Cage - Yuezheng Ling ## Dokidoki绫 (dokidoki Líng) - Yuezheng Ling ## Don't Don't - Xin Hua ## D调华尔兹 (D-diào Waltz) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## El beso de la rosa~蔷薇之吻~ (El beso de la rosa ~Qiángwēi Zhī Wěn~) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## FEEL YOUR DREAM - Luo Tianyi ## Gretel Twins - Xin Hua ## Peace - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling ## Pinocchio - Luo Tianyi ## PrecioUs - Xin Hua ## Shout for Life - Luo Tianyi ## Shutter Chance!! - Xingchen ## Solar Storm - Xingchen ## Starry ✡ Sky - Xingchen ## Summer Dream/7owel - Xingchen ## The World•难眠 (The World•Nán Mián) - Luo Tianyi ## The best happiness - Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling ## Twinkle Star - Xingchen ## Wonderful Pain - Luo Tianyi ## 一个人的晚会 (Yīgèrén de Wǎnhuì) - Xingchen ## 一人舞池乱语 (Yīrén Wǔchí Luàn Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 一眼 (Yīyǎn) - Xingchen ## 一路走来 (Yīlù Zǒu Lái) - Luo Tianyi, Rana, Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 三原色 (Sānyuánsè) - Luo Tianyi ## 下一站。與你 (Xià Yí Zhàn. Yǔ Nǐ) - Xin Hua ## 不就打吊瓶么 (Bùjiù Dǎ Diào Píng Me) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 不辍 (Bù Chuò) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 九棱砂 (Jiǔ Lēng Shā) - Xingchen ## 云·歌 (Yún Gē) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 云端 (Yúnduān) - Yuezheng Ling ## 人鱼之歌 (Rényú zhī Gē) - Xingchen ## 仗剑歌 (Zhàngjiàn Gē) - YANHE ## 仙居谣 (Xiān Jū Yáo) - Luo Tianyi ## 依存症 (Yīcún Zhèng) - Luo Tianyi ## 倔强的猫 (Juéjiàng de Māo) - Luo Tianyi ## 倾城 (Qīngchéng) - Luo Tianyi ## 兄/妹控即是正☆义！ (Xiōng/Mèikòng Jíshì Zhèng☆Yì!) - Luo Tianyi ## 光之穹頂 (Guāng zhī Qióngdǐng) - Xin Hua ## 入冬少女 (Rùdōng Shàonǚ) - Xin Hua ## 再做梗曲信不信我废了你！ (Zài Zuò Gěng Qū Xìn Bùxìn Wǒ Fèile Nǐ!) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 冬天的螳螂碎片 (Dōngtiān de Tángláng Suìpiàn) - YANHE ## 刀马红颜 (Dāo Mǎ Hóngyán) - Luo Tianyi ## 刻印 (Kèyìn) - Yuezheng Ling ## 十三块少年 (Shísān Kuài Shàonián) - YANHE ## 半斤八两 (Bànjīnbāliǎng) - Luo Tianyi ## 单电子宇宙 (Dān Diànzǐ Yǔzhòu) - Yuezheng Ling ## 双生契 (Shuāngshēng Qì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 可这就是现实 (Kě Zhè Jiù Shì Xiànshí) - Luo Tianyi ## 叹江湖 (Tàn Jiānghú) - YANHE ## 君临天下 (Jūnlín Tiānxià) - Luo Tianyi ## 圣者遗物 (Shèng Zhě Yíwù) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi ## 塞壬波点 (Siren Bō Diǎn) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 夜女王 (Yè Nǚwáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 失声者 (Shīshēng Zhě) - Xin Hua ## 失眠少女 (Shīmián Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi ## 奇妙与旋律 (Qímiào Yǔ Xuánlǜ) - Luo Tianyi ## 奔跑 (Bēnpǎo) - Xin Hua ## 女孩你为何踮脚尖 (Nǚhái Nǐ Wèihé Diàn Jiǎojiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 女表口力口 (Nǚ Biǎo Kǒu Lì Kǒu) - Xin Hua ## 如旧 (Rú Jiù) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 妳的故事 (Nǐ de Gùshì) - Xin Hua, Xingchen ## 学生素质教育系统 (Xuéshēng Sùzhì Jiàoyù Xìtǒng) - Luo Tianyi ## 学霸必胜咒语 (Xuébà Bìshèng Zhòuyǔ) - Xingchen ## 对话筒 (Duì Huàtǒng) - Xingchen ## 小孩 (Xiǎohái) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 小肥羊也不是好欺负的 (Xiǎoféiyáng Yě Bùshì Hǎo Qīfù De) - Luo Tianyi ## 少女武神 (Shàonǚ Wǔshén) - Luo Tianyi ## 岁月流年 (Suìyuè Liúnián) - Luo Tianyi ## 巷 (Xiàng) - Luo Tianyi ## 带你离开 (Dài nǐ Líkāi) - YANHE ## 幸福的语言 (Xìngfú de Yǔyán) - Xingchen ## 异物簿 夜行者 (Yìwù Bù Yèxíng Zhě) - YANHE ## 异物簿 镜中少女 (Yìwù Bù Jìng Zhōng Shàonǚ) - Xin Hua ## 异闻堂 (Yì Wén Táng) - Luo Tianyi ## 归霞与客 (Guī Xiá Yǔ Kè) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 微梦琉年 (Wēi Mèng Liú Nián) - Xingchen ## 心塵 (Xīn Chén) - Xin Hua, Xingchen ## 忧-blue- (Yōu-blue-) - Luo Tianyi ## 手刀 (Shǒudāo) - Luo Tianyi ## 操戈天下 (Cāo Gē Tiānxià) - Luo Tianyi ## 无言 (Wú Yán) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 昔巷舊夢 (Xī Xiàng Jiù Mèng) - YANHE ## 星临 (Xīng Lín) - Xingchen ## 星存✡Heart In The STAR (Xīng Cún✡Heart In The STAR) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 星愿 (Xīng Yuàn) - Xingchen ## 星辰降临 (Xīngchén Jiànglín) - Xingchen ## 星间列车 (Xīng Jiānlièchē) - Xin Hua, Xingchen ## 春田 (Chūntián) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 曙光 (Shǔguāng)/La Ge Lang Ri - Yuezheng Ling ## 曙光 (Shǔguāng)/Yu Yue - Xingchen ## 最后夏夜 (Zuìhòu Xià Yè) - Luo Tianyi ## 朝露短歌 (Zhāolù Duǎngē) - Luo Tianyi ## 本色 (Běnsè) - Luo Tianyi ## 東京不太熱 (Dōngjīng Bù Tài Rè) - Luo Tianyi ## 枯干的画笔 (Kūgān de Huàbǐ) - YANHE ## 柠檬糖 (Níngméng Táng) - Xingchen ## 桃花笑 (Táohuā Xiào) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 桥驿听雨落 (Qiáo Yì Tīng Yǔ Luò) - Luo Tianyi ## 樱花湖畔 (Yīnghuā Húpàn) - Xingchen ## 歪脑筋，好学生 (Wāi Nǎojīn, Hào Xuéshēng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 气流 (Qìliú) - Xingchen ## 氤氲语 (Yīnyūn Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 流光 (Liúguāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 流光逝梦 (Liú Guāng Shì Mèng) - Luo Tianyi ## 浮士德 (Faust) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 無名之夢 (Wúmíng zhī Mèng) - Xin Hua ## 燃梦 (Rán Mèng) - Xin Hua ## 爱与谎言的赞歌 (Ài Yǔ Huǎngyán de Zàngē) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 狐言 (Hú Yán) - Luo Tianyi ## 玉狐劫 (Yù Hú Jié) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 琴妖 (Qín Yāo) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 百鬼惜 (Bǎi Guǐ Xī) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 破晓将至 (Pòxiǎo Jiāng Zhì) - Yuezheng Ling ## 破碎水晶鞋 (Pòsuì Shuǐjīng Xié) - Xin Hua ## 神的女儿们 (Shén de Nǚ'érmen) - Hatsune Miku, Xin Hua (with Japanese) ## 簪春光 (Zān Chūnguāng) - YANHE ## 素绢流年 (Sù Juàn Liúnián) - YANHE ## 红舞鞋 (Hóng Wǔ Xié) - Yuezheng Ling ## 纯白翼之梦 (Chúnbái Yì zhī Mèng) - Xin Hua ## 绅士的守则 (Shēnshì de Shǒuzé) - Yuezheng Ling ## 美妙·夜色 (Měimiào Yèsè) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 美麗氣象 (Měilì Qìxiàng) - Xin Hua ## 至爱•Ecstasy (Zhìài•Ecstasy) - GUMI, Luo Tianyi (with English) ## 花中的梦 (Huā Zhōng de Mèng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 花海星辰 (Huā Hǎi Xīngchén) - Xingchen ## 茕歌 (Qióng Gē) - Xin Hua ## 荷裳 (Hé Shang) - Xingchen ## 葬歌 (Zàng Gē)/teac - YANHE ## 蔷薇革命 (Qiángwēi Gémìng) - Luo Tianyi ## 藍色書箋 (Lán Sè Shū Jiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 虔徒 (Qián Tú) - Xingchen ## 血红满月之夜 (Xiěhóng Mǎnyuè zhī Yè) - Luo Tianyi ## 被扣在海关是一种怎样的体验 (Bèi Kòu Zài Hǎiguān Shì Yī Zhǒng Zěnyàng de Tǐyàn) - Xingchen, YANHE ## 質變 (Zhìbiàn) - Xin Hua ## 贪恋 (Tānliàn) - Yuezheng Ling ## 走向远方 (Zǒuxiàng Yuǎnfāng) - Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 越爱越寂寞 (Yuè Ài Yuè Jìmò) - Xingchen ## 轮回的克鲁赛德 (Lúnhuí de Kèlǔsàidé) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 追光使者 (Zhuī Guāng Shǐzhě) - Luo Tianyi ## 那天我看到了波野多结衣 (Nèitiān Wǒ Kàn Dàole Bōyě Duō Jié Yī) - Luo Tianyi ## 都市怪盜與鄉村偵探 (Dūshì Guàidào Yǔ Xiāngcūn Zhēntàn) - Xin Hua ## 酆都冥司记 (Fēngdū Míng Sī Jì) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 醒着的童话 (Xǐngzhe de Tónghuà) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 金陵舟歌 (Jīnlíng Zhōugē) - Luo Tianyi ## 锦绣满堂 (Jǐnxiù Mǎntáng) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 长江7号奇妙世界 (Chángjiāng 7 Hào Qímiào Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 随星 (Suí Xīng) - Xingchen ## 雨边 (Yǔ Biān) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 零·创世 (Líng Chuàng Shì) - Luo Tianyi ## 页角情书 (Yè Jiǎo Qíngshū) - Xin Hua ## 风萤月 (Fēng Yíng Yuè) - Luo Tianyi ## 高等卒业存在性证明 (Gāoděng Zúyè Cúnzài Xìng Zhèngmíng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 黑白回憶 (Hēibái Huíyì) - Luo Tianyi Esperanto original songs # K-waves LAB ## La malgrava peto - Hatsune Miku ## 紀元の樹海 (Kigen no Jukai) - Hatsune Miku # OdangoP ## Vojaĝo Lasta - Megurine Luka, Mew Finnish original songs # SHOCKING★TRUTH ## Sanaleikki - Flower, Kanon French original songs # Alexoualexou ## Distance de sécurité - MAIKA ## Pensées en apnée - AVANNA # ByBibo ## AM stram GRAM - SONiKA # Empath-P ## Pinwheel - Megurine Luka # KANstar ## 잡념 170304 (Jamnyeom 170304) - UNI (with English, Japanese and Korean) # Kagome-P ## 幾夜、兎は愛を求めたのだ (Ikuyo, Usagi wa Ai o Motometa no da) - Yuzuki Yukari (with Japanese) # Unknown Producer ## Vague Sentiment - Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka German original songs # Clockwork-P ## Memories Of A 17-year-old - GUMI, Tohoku Zunko (with English) # Huazhiji-P ## 三木生贄 (Miki Ikenie) - IA, Prima (with Japanese) # Unknown Producer ## Irgendwie - GUMI, Hatsune Miku Indonesian original songs # Adidkh ## Autumn Beat - Hatsune Miku ## Kursi Lipat - Hatsune Miku # Aonouta ## Cry of the Wind Fairy - GUMI # Coralmines ## Terangi Hatimu - Hatsune Miku # REDSHiFT ## Terangi Hatimu - Hatsune Miku ## 4U/REDSHiFT - Hatsune Miku ## Skytears - GUMI # Damval ## Angkasa/Damval - Hatsune Miku, YOHIOloid ## Butterfly Effect - Hatsune Miku ## Satu Duka Cinta - Hatsune Miku # Dwi Kashiwagi ## Berjanjilah Kau Kepadaku - SeeU ## Bersamaku Slamanya (Type B) - UNI ## Cinta Yang Terlarang (Type B) - SeeU # Ginan Nanz ## Bimbang - Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Rin ## Semangat - Hatsune Miku ## Sorak Gembira - Hatsune Miku ## Superstar - Hatsune Miku, KAITO (with English) ## Tiada Akhir - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin # Guitaruz ## Erase The World's Color - Hatsune Miku ## Pusaran Dunia Ilusi - Hatsune Miku # Idoyklik ## Before I Give In - Megurine Luka ## Janji - Megurine Luka ## Palsu - Megurine Luka ## Truth or Lie? - Megurine Luka ## World Is Still - Megurine Luka (with English) # Ittou ## Link of Melody - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## Sky Diver - GUMI (with English) # Kurorofikkykakao ## Jadi Yang Kau Harapkan - Kagamine Rin ## Mimpi = Masa Depan - Kagamine Len ## Tetap di Dalam Hati - Hatsune Miku # Luzzy ## Kenapa Kamu Nyebelin Banget - Hatsune Miku ## Lupa Password - Hatsune Miku ## Tiada Yang Kurang Darimu - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Matsukaze Project ## Melodi Musim Panas - Hatsune Miku, IA ## Tak Akan Bisa - Megurine Luka # Mohax 2000 ## Asal Ngomong - GUMI # Vamaera ## Esok Lebih Baik - IA ## Suatu Saat, Pasti! - Hatsune Miku ## Summer Day - Hatsune Miku # Windshield. Soundscape ## Alihkan Duniaku - Megurine Luka ## Awan - Megurine Luka ## Hilang - Megurine Luka # Unknown Producer ## Bintang yang Pergi - Hatsune Miku ## Cerita SMU - Hatsune Miku ## Dilema/GOBSM - Hatsune Miku ## Electronic Dance Music - Hatsune Miku ## Hari yang Indah - GUMI ## Hidupku Bersamamu - Hatsune Miku ## Into The Distance - GUMI ## My Deep Feeling - Hatsune Miku ## Rindu - Hatsune Miku ## Sang Kolektor - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Sebuah Lagu Untukmu - Hatsune Miku ## Terbang - GUMI ## Wanita Penuh Gengsi - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## Wayang Orang - Fukase Japanese original songs # 164 ## 1st music - Hatsune Miku ## 4時44分 (4-ji 44-fun) - GUMI ## AI/164 - GUMI ## HOMEROOM - Flower ## Heavenly blue - Hatsune Miku ## Inori - GUMI ## Memory/164 - Hatsune Miku ## STATIC - GUMI ## Theory - GUMI ## Unused impulse - Hatsune Miku ## とことこ (Tokotoko) - GUMI ## サイコロジック (Psychologic) - GUMI ## ザ・ピュアソング (The Pure Song) - Hatsune Miku ## ソイネ (Soine) - GUMI ## リセット (Reset) - GUMI ## 夢の跡 (Yume no Ato) - Hatsune Miku ## 希望の橋と自由の魔法 (Kibou no Hashi to Jiyuu no Mahou) - Kagamine Rin ## 掌中の珠 (Shouchuu no Tama) - GUMI ## 残響 (Zankyou) - GUMI ## 神巫詞 (Kamiuta) - MAYU ## 走馬燈 (Soumatou) - Hatsune Miku ## 迷妄少年と小世界 (Meimou Shounen to Shousekai) - GUMI ## NARAKA - GUMI # (Mu)-P ## Showroom Dummy - GUMI ## 見知らぬ人のためのワルツ (Mishiranu Hito no Tame no Waltz) - GUMI # (бεб)-P ## Even if - Flower, MEIKO ## Heartbeat聞こえる程 (Heartbeat Kikoeru Hodo) - SONiKA (with English) ## I don't want tomorrow - Megurine Luka, SONiKA ## I love youの弾丸 (I love you no Dangan) - Flower, Kagamine Rin ## LOVE ME,LOVE ME DO - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, SONiKA (with English) ## Restart/(бεб)-P - Camui Gackpo, SONiKA ## Will be so happy! - Flower, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## いつか必ず (Itsuka Kanarazu) - SONiKA ## 最初の手紙 (Saisho no Tegami) - KAITO, Sachiko ## 歌え、子供たちよ (Utae, Kodomo tachi yo) - SONiKA ## 眠るあなたの手を握って (Nemuru Anata no Te o Nigitte) - SONiKA ## 肉が入っていない (Niku ga Haitte inai) - SONiKA ## 華月落涙 (Kazuki Rakurui) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Rin, Sachiko # *Luna ## ACCEPTANCE - GUMI ## Connection - GUMI ## Illumination Gift - GUMI ## ここだけの話 (Koko Dake no Hanashi) - GUMI ## アディクテッド・セオリー (Addicted Theory) - Kagamine Len ## アポストロフィー (Apostrophe) - Kagamine Len ## ハナウタショッピング (Hanauta Shopping) - Kagamine Rin ## 乖離-エンジェンダー (Kairi - Engender) - GUMI ## 君と僕の道 (Kimi to Boku no Michi) - GUMI ## 夏の氷と君の影 (Natsu no Koori to Kimi no Kage) - GUMI ## 夏の魔法 (Natsu no Mahou) - IA ## 夏色コンテナー (Natsuiro Container) - GUMI, Rana ## 夢追い語り (Yumeoi Gatari) - GUMI ## 廃棄-アーティフィシャル (Haiki - Artificial) - GUMI ## 挽回-ディスティンクト (Bankai - Distinct) - GUMI ## 春の魔法 (Haru no Mahou) - IA ## 暗鬼-マニピュレイト (Anki-Manipulate) - GUMI ## 欺瞞-ディスエイブル (Giman - Disable) - GUMI ## 遠視 (Enshi) - GUMI ## 開幕-リプレースメント (Kaimaku-Replacement) - GUMI ## 阻碍-ディセンブロイル (Sogai-Disembroil) - GUMI # ,ikuP ## 消失ニア (Shoushitsu Nia) - GUMI # -K- ## -ウルティメイト- (-Ultimate-) - IA ## 悪の華 (Aku no Hana) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin # 0o0 ## Sunflower - Hatsune Miku, IA # 100kai Outo ## ことのはぐさ (Kotonohagusa) - GUMI ## さみしくてしにそうだ (Samishikute Shinisou da) - GUMI ## ひらきなおって宙返り (Hirakinaotte Chuugaeri) - GUMI ## 吐き出す (Hakidasu) - GUMI ## 生きろ (Ikiro) - GUMI # 150P ## Re:不在着信 (Re: Fuzai Chakushin) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## Sweet vengeance - Kagamine Rin ## Tales of cartoon - Hatsune Miku ## やる気への木さんの唄 (Yaru ki e no Ki-san no Uta) - IA ## アンラッキー末期ー@スクールトリップ (Unlucky Makii@School Trip) - IA ## コイナ・ナイロ (Koina Nairo) - Kagamine Rin ## ドラマティック・ショーケース (Dramatic Showcase) - IA ## ホンモノ注意報 (Honmono Chuuihou) - IA ## 一人ノ独占会 (Hitori no Dokusenkai) - IA ## 恋心アンダーウォーター (Koigokoro Underwater) - IA ## 次元カンパネラ (Jigen Campanella) - Kagamine Rin ## 猟奇的ハイスクールライフ (Ryoukiteki High School Life) - GUMI, MAYU ## 終末-Re:write- (Shuumatsu -Re:write-) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, MAYU ## 終焉ノ栞 (Shuuen no Shiori) - IA ## 群青メモリーズ (Gunjou Memories) - IA ## 銀の少女 -awaking mix- (Gin no Shoujo -awaking mix-) - Kagamine Rin # Chouchou-P ## NARAKA - GUMI ## Another Hero - MAYU ## Brilliance - GUMI ## Eternal World - Hatsune Miku ## Specification - Hatsune Miku ## お花畑で馬鹿になる (Ohanabatake de Baka ni Naru) - Hatsune Miku ## さよなら色の向こう側 (Sayonara Iro no Mukougawa) - Hatsune Miku ## アイロニックメタファー (Ironic Metaphor) - Hatsune Miku ## スク水☆パラダイス (Sukusui ☆ Paradise) - Hatsune Miku ## セイシュンライナー (Seishuu Liner) - Hatsune Miku ## ピアス (Pierce)/ChouChou-P - GUMI ## 排他的ロンリー理論 (Haitateki Lonely Riron) - Hatsune Miku ## 星の君 (Hoshi no Kimi) - Hatsune Miku ## 白熱灯と歪曲線 (Hakunetsutou to Waikyokusen) - Hatsune Miku ## 路地裏ユニバース (Rodjiura Universe) - MAYU # 171 Eru ## Majo Le Septet - Anon, GUMI, Galaco, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kanon, Tone Rion ## Tricker Treater - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Lily, Tone Rion ## ハルカ ～haruka～ (Haruka ~haruka~) - Kokone, Tone Rion ## 十六夜月花 (Izayoi Gekka) - Anon, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kanon, Kokone # 19's Sound Factory ## Story/19's Sound Factory - Hatsune Miku ## Voice/19's Sound Factory - Hatsune Miku ## メランコリー (Melancholy) - Hatsune Miku ## 少し楽しくなる時報（Time Signal） (Sukoshi Tanoshiku Naru Jihou (Time Signal)) - Hatsune Miku # 1okushitaP ## Fade to black - Hatsune Miku, IA ## 再生 (Saisei)/1okushitaP - Hatsune Miku, IA # 20.5 SeikiP ## GUMIっぱなしでChu (GUMI ppanashi de Chu) - GUMI # 23.exe ## It doesn't matter anyway - Hatsune Miku, IA ## Step on the comet - Hatsune Miku # 36g ## あたたかな日々はゆりかごの中で (Atataka na Hibi wa Yurikagi no Naka de) - Hatsune Miku ## ぬるい夜 (Nurui Yoru) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ホーム、スイートホーム (Home, Sweet Home) - Hatsune Miku # 40Meter-P ## 17cm - GUMI ## Melody in the sky - Hatsune Miku ## Spring - Hatsune Miku ## だんだん早くなる with 伊藤園 (Dandan Hayaku Naru with Itoen) - Hatsune Miku ## どんぶらこ ～桃太郎のまち岡山のうた～ (Donburako ~Momotarou no Machi Okayama no Uta~) - GUMI ## わがまま (Wagamama) - Hatsune Miku ## ガムシャラ☆グッデイ (Gamushara☆Good Day) - Hatsune Miku ## キミボシ (Kimiboshi) - Hatsune Miku ## シンタイソクテイ (Shintai Sokutei) - Hatsune Miku ## タイムマシン (Time Machine) - Hatsune Miku ## ポンコツロボット (Ponkotsu Robot) - Hatsune Miku ## 千年橋と影法師 (Sennenbashi to Kageboushi) - Hatsune Miku ## 向日葵 (Himawari) - Hatsune Miku ## 君がいる世界 (Kimi ga Iru Sekai) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 夢の中の恋人 (Yume no Naka no Koibito) - Hatsune Miku ## 大正ロマンチック (Taishou Romantic) - Hatsune Miku ## 溜息の行方 (Tameiki no Yukue) - Hatsune Miku ## 私が髪を切った理由 (Watashi ga Kami o Kitta Riyuu) - Hatsune Miku ## 空中アクアリウム (Kuuchuu Aquarium) - Hatsune Miku ## 虹色ノート (Nijiiro Note) - Hatsune Miku ## 通勤列車 (Tsuukin Ressha) - GUMI ## 雲ひとつない空 (Kumo Hitotsu nai Sora) - Hatsune Miku # 4124 ## End of sorrow - Hatsune Miku # 5RoundP ## Asayake - Yuzuki Yukari ## いちばんぼし (Ichiban Boshi) - Tohoku Zunko, Yuzuki Yukari ## おしえて (Oshiete) - Kagamine Rin, Kokone, Nekomura Iroha, VY1 ## ふわふわ (Fuwafuwa) - Kagamine Rin, Tohoku Zunko ## キミにあいたくて (Kimi ni Aitakute) - Kagamine Rin, Tone Rion ## リハーサル (Rehearsal) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kaai Yuki, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## 素直になんかなってあげない (Sunao ni Nanka Natte Agenai) - GUMI, KAITO, Tone Rion # 5key-z ## クロックハート (Clock Heart) - IA ## コミュ障ラブストーリー (Commushou Love Story) - IA ## ツン☆ツン☆ツンデレーション (Tsun☆Tsun☆Tsunderation) - IA ## パンザマスト (Panzamasuto) - IA # 606 ## 平成時代の妖怪事情 (Heisei Jidai no Youkai Jijou) - Hatsune Miku # 666 ## CRY-MAX - GUMI ## アイルの偶発的事情 (Ire no Guuhatsuteki Jijou) - IA ## キャプテン・クックと水葬 (Captain Cook to Suisou) - GUMI # 7900gen ## Youngster - Kagamine Len # 7D ## GO!/7D - KYO, WIL, YUU ## セイギノミカタ (Seigi no Mikata) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 想 (Sou) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 未来を信じて (Mirai o Shinjite) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 深愛-Sin I- (Shin'ai -Sin I-) - Yuzuki Yukari # 7P ## PERPETUAL BLUE - Kagamine Len # 96crow ## Supported by 始発列車 (supported by Shihatsu Ressha) - VY2 ## 光と影のワルツ (Hikari to Kage no Waltz) - Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka ## 刻 (Toki) - VY2 # AETA ## OVERHEAT! - Hatsune Miku # AIICHIRO ## Context - Kagamine Len # ALT ## ネバーワールド (Neverworld) - Aoki Lapis, GUMI, IA ## 時空少女 (Jikuu Shoujo) - GUMI ## 銀河トレイン (Ginga Train) - GUMI # AN ## Poisoner - Hatsune Miku, VY1 # ANDRIVEBOiz ## ガラスティックハート (Glasstic Heart) - Flower ## メランコリックシューゲイザー (Melancholic Shoegazer) - Flower ## 星が消えた夏... (Hoshi ga Kieta Natsu...) - Flower ## 窮屈の哲学 (Kyuukutsu no Tetsugaku) - IA # APG550 ## ANSWER/APG550 - GUMI ## 想い出メモリー (Omoide Memory) - GUMI # ARU†KANA ## 攻強皇國機甲ぽぽぽポーン (Koukyou Kokoku Kikou Popopo Pon) - Nekomura Iroha, VY1 # ATOLS ## 01 - Hatsune Miku ## おーばーどーず (Overdose) - Hatsune Miku ## アダム (Adam) - Hatsune Miku ## オメガ (Omega) - Hatsune Miku ## キメラ (Chimera) - IA ## タカナリ (Takanari) - Hatsune Miku ## ハジマリノコトバ (Hajimari no Kotoba) - Hatsune Miku ## バベル (Babel) - Hatsune Miku ## プリセット (Preset) - Hatsune Miku ## ミラージュドラグーン (Mirage Dragoon) - Hatsune Miku ## ユラグ (Yuragu) - Hatsune Miku ## 常世 (Tokoyo) - Hatsune Miku ## 牢獄のアドニス (Rougoku no Adonis) - IA # AVTechNO ## -１℃ - Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## 1月7日 (Ichigatsu Nanoka) - Hatsune Miku ## 9 - Megurine Luka ## ACID NEL - Hatsune Miku ## Adu-lt - GUMI, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Artery - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Bioremediation - Kagamine Rin ## Blue／Green - Hatsune Miku ## Boku-Boku .β - Hatsune Miku ## DARK NEL - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## DISSONANCE - Hatsune Miku ## Darkness Six - Kagamine Len ## Depth/AVTechNO! - IA (with English) ## Desire/AVTechNO - Hatsune Miku ## Feminity - Hatsune Miku ## Free/AVTechNO - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka (with English) ## HEART/AVTechNO! - Hatsune Miku ## I Love Loop - Megurine Luka ## INCOHERENT - Hatsune Miku ## Kimi-Boku H core - Hatsune Miku ## Liecia - Megurine Luka ## M-color - Hatsune Miku ## MEARINESS - Hatsune Miku ## Music/AVTechNO - Hatsune Miku ## Noiz bom - Kagamine Rin ## Project file KVLR - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## ROOM - Hatsune Miku ## ReA - Hatsune Miku ## Shopping - Hatsune Miku ## Sister/sister - Hatsune Miku ## ±/AVTechNO - Hatsune Miku ## はるあめ (Haru Ame) - Hatsune Miku ## ひとこと (Hitokoto) - Hatsune Miku ## キミノ・・・／SAKURA (Kimi no.../SAKURA) - Lily ## レメスタンス (Remestance) - Hatsune Miku ## 冬のさくら。 (Fuyu no Sakura.) - Hatsune Miku ## 君の笑顔を (Kimi no Egao o) - Hatsune Miku ## 無実 (Mujitsu)/AVTechNO - Kagamine Len # AaminP ## LABOLABO - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len ## てんてこ舞 (Tentekomai) - Camui Gackpo ## ト・ワ・イ・エ (To Wa I E) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO ## カルミナ・マキーナ (Carmina Machina) - Camui Gackpo # Suzuki-P ## カルミナ・マキーナ (Carmina Machina) - Camui Gackpo ## Alphard - Camui Gackpo ## どうにもこうにも I LOVE YOU ☆ (Dou ni mo Kou ni mo I LOVE YOU ☆) - Camui Gackpo ## 伊達組ストライカーズ (Dategumi Strikers) - KYO, YUU ## 夜間飛行 (Yakan Hikou) - Camui Gackpo ## 月下の喜遊曲 (Gekka no Kiyuukyoku) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 桃源郷 (Tougenkyou)/SuzukiP - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Yuzuki Yukari ## 流浪の民 (Rurou no Tami) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 破滅の予感とエクスタシー (Hametsu no Yokan to Ecstasy) - Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka # AaruP ## 茜色に染まる、私の心は 君を想ふ (Akaneiro ni Somaru, Watashi no Kokoro wa Kimi o Omofu) - Hatsune Miku ## 遠い温度 (Tooi Ondo) - Hatsune Miku # Ableton live 9 ## IN THE SILENCE - Kokone ## 『I for you』 - Kokone ## 『TEARS』 - Kokone ## 五線譜の裏のラブレター (Gosenfu no Ura no Love Letter) - Kokone ## 神々の指紋 (Kamigami no Shimon) - Kokone # Acane madder ## 月と風船 (Tsuki to Fuusen) - GUMI ## 虹橋トワイライト (Nijihashi Twilight) - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## 雨色サテライト (Amairo Satellite) - Hatsune Miku # AccelP ## Synapse/AccelP - Megurine Luka ## 加速世界 -アクセルワールド- (Kasoku Sekai -Accel World-) - Hatsune Miku # Adam-P ## エ//クス (E//X) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 欲望の握り (Yokubo No Nigiri) - GUMI # Adidkh ## 二人の愛 (Futari no Ai) - Hatsune Miku # Adstlaxy ## 心とかいう名前の未発見の臓器の機能についての考察 (Kokoro toka Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu) - Hatsune Miku ## 絶望的希望の喜劇的tragedy (Zetsubouteki Kibou no Kigekiteki tragedy) - Camui Gackpo # Aeba Rinako ## The Happy Ending - Hatsune Miku # Aerial Flow ## Endless World - Hatsune Miku # Aeru ## あかつきや春巻丼 (Akatsuki ya Harumaki Don) - Macne Nana ## オフトゥンフライングシステム (Often Flying System) - Tohoku Zunko ## オフトゥンローリングシステム (Ofutun Rolling System) - Yuzuki Yukari ## オフトォンコーティングシステム (Often Coating System) - Tohoku Zunko # Aether Eru ## Melodia - Hatsune Miku ## 花と風と雨と (Hana to Kaze to Ame to) - GUMI # Afro 1 gou 2 gou ## 深層カルマ (Shinsou Karma) - Hatsune Miku # Agoaniki-P ## ひとつうえのおとこ (Hitotsu Ue no Otoko) - Kagamine Len ## 剛毛ハート (Goumou Heart) - Kagamine Rin ## 昨日見た夢 (Kinou Mita Yume) - KAITO # AguP ## ReEvaporation - CUL, GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## ┌（┌＾o＾）┐ﾎﾓｫ･･･ (┌（┌＾o＾）┐Homoo...) - Hatsune Miku # Ahirugunsou-P ## イーガー♥ビリーバー (Eager♥Believer) - Kagamine Rin ## ユメノユメ (Yume no Yume) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Aikagi Shou ## DIATONIC - CUL ## Rafflesia - MEIKO # Aino ## マリーゴールドと回送列車 (Marigold to Kaisou Ressha) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## 忘れんぼ症 (Wasurenbo Shou) - Hatsune Miku # Airda ## 君の顔に死んだ魚をはりつけて (Kimi no Kao ni Shinda Sakana o Haritsukete) - GUMI ## 嘔吐ワールドエンド (Outo World End) - GUMI ## 電子的ラバーズ (Denshiteki Lovers) - GUMI # AishiteP ## Headcracker-アタマワリ人形- (Headcracker-Atamawari Ningyou-) - Kagamine Len ## Need A Reason - CUL # Aisulmo-P ## Possibility/AisulmoP - KAITO ## おやすみの唄 (Oyasumi no Uta) - KAITO ## 灰色の楽園 (Haiiro no Rakuen) - SF-A2 miki # Aizawa-P ## 機械仕掛の詩 (Kikai Shikake no Uta) - Hatsune Miku # Ajitsuke Tamago ## Dream Fighter - Yuzuki Yukari ## 長針短針タイムマシン (Choushin Tanshin Time Machine) - Yuzuki Yukari # Akagami ## Carry On/Akagami - GUMI ## 可能世界論 (Kanou Sekai Ron) - GUMI ## 遠回り (Toomawari) - IA # Akai SuiseiP ## Embrace/Akai SuiseiP - SF-A2 miki ## First Time - SF-A2 miki ## Harukaze - Yuzuki Yukari ## Sparkling Blue - Yuzuki Yukari ## ずっとまってるね (Zutto Matteru ne) - SF-A2 miki ## 宇宙ドライブ (Uchuu Drive) - SF-A2 miki ## 白の世界 (Shiro no Sekai) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 誰も知らない (Dare mo Shiranai) - SF-A2 miki # Akari-P ## 巡り会う奇跡 (Meguriau Kiseki) - Megurine Luka # Akayaka-P ## オンガク (Ongaku) - Hatsune Miku # Akibawota-P ## 12月24日連続殺傷事件 (12-gatsu 24-ka Renzoku Sasshou Jiken) - Nekomura Iroha ## AHSクレイジー (AHS Crazy) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki, Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2 miki ## AHSファンキー (AHS Funky) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki, Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2 miki ## AHS亡命 (AHS Boumei) - Nekomura Iroha ## P 名 言 わ れ た か っ た (P mei I wa re ta ka t ta) - Nekomura Iroha ## お前という名の物語は泪で汚れちまってる (Omae to Iu Na no Monogatari wa Namida de Yogore Chimatteru) - Nekomura Iroha ## こんなアタシDOでShow!? (Konna Atashi DO de Show!?) - CUL, IA, Mew, SeeU, Tone Rion, VY1, Yuzuki Yukari ## そのラジオから (Sono Radio Kara) - Nekomura Iroha ## その唇は上等なり (Sono Kuchibiru wa Joutou Nari) - Hatsune Miku ## その唇は傲慢なり (Sono Kuchibiru wa Gouman Nari) - Nekomura Iroha ## その唇は媚薬なり (Sono Kuchibiru wa Biyaku Nari) - Tohoku Zunko ## その唇は性悪なり (Sono Kuchibiru wa Shouwaru Nari) - SeeU ## その唇は純潔なり (Sono Kuchibiru wa Junketsu Nari) - Kaai Yuki ## その唇は軽薄なり (Sono Kuchibiru wa Keihaku Nari) - Megurine Luka ## なんだ桜もう散りやがるか (Nanda Sakura Mou Chiriyagaru ka) - Nekomura Iroha ## びんた (Binta) - Nekomura Iroha ## カナリア拾六号ト愛ノ悠詩 (Canaria Juurokugou to Ai no Uta) - Yuzuki Yukari ## キャンディ・ハニー (Candy Honey) - Nekomura Iroha ## クレイジーグレネードクラッシャーボンバー (Crazy Grenade Bomber Crasher) - CUL ## ドラゴンチャイニーズ (Dragon Chinese) - Hatsune Miku, Nekomura Iroha ## レインガール (Rain Girl) - Nekomura Iroha ## レインピアノ-scene♯0- (Rain Piano -scene♯0-) - Hatsune Miku, Nekomura Iroha ## 三代目花魁華形 桜蘭のお菊 (Sandaime Oiran Hanagata Rouran no Okiku) - Nekomura Iroha ## 其の花は死ぬらむ。 (Sono Hana wa Shinuramu.) - Nekomura Iroha ## 十七歳の死神 (Juunanasai no Shinigami) - Galaco, Nekomura Iroha ## 十二歳の傍観者 (Juunisai no Boukansha) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 十歳の植物人間 (Jussai no Shokubutsu Ningen) - Nekomura Iroha, Yuzuki Yukari ## 卑屈なほど愛は無能と矛盾に満ちている (Hikutsuna Hodo Ai wa Munou to Mujun ni Michite iru) - Nekomura Iroha ## 変 (Hen) - Nekomura Iroha ## 夏葬詠 (Okuri Uta) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Nekomura Iroha ## 愚か者め、嘆くが良いわ (Orokamono me, Nageku ga Ii wa) - Nekomura Iroha ## 星座街 (Seizagai) - Nekomura Iroha, Yuzuki Yukari ## 春に死ぬ (Haru ni Shinu) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 時の石の賢者 (Toki no Ishi no Kenja) - Nekomura Iroha ## 晴れの国 (Hare no Kuni) - Nekomura Iroha ## 東京ラテン系カーニバル (Tokyo Latin-kei Carnival) - Kagamine Rin, Nekomura Iroha ## 毒とパンツとノイローゼ (Doku to Pants to Neurose) - Nekomura Iroha ## 気絶 (Kizetsu) - Nekomura Iroha ## 略奪 (Ryakudatsu) - Nekomura Iroha ## 窒息 (Chissoku) - Nekomura Iroha ## 葬列にワルツを。殺人者にはジルバを。 (Souretsu ni Waltz o. Satsujinsha ni wa Jiruba o.) - Nekomura Iroha ## 虚言癖 (Kyogenheki) - Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2 miki ## 踏切でキルミー (Fumikiri de Kill Me) - Nekomura Iroha ## 銀河船 (Gingasen) - Nekomura Iroha, Yuzuki Yukari ## 銃口にジュリア (Juukou ni Julia) - Nekomura Iroha ## 阻止ちゃんの憂鬱 (Soshi-chan no Yuuutsu) - SF-A2 miki ## 骨とブラジャーすっぽんぽん (Hone to Burajaa Supponpon) - Nekomura Iroha # Akiwo ## ぬかしおる (Nukashi Oru) - Hatsune Miku # Akuno-P ## 10分の恋 (Juppun no Koi) - Kagamine Rin # Alex ## Ephemeral/Alex - Yuzuki Yukari # AltoNize ## Blue Sign - Hatsune Miku # Amagasa-P ## Aschenputzel' Rhapsodie - Megurine Luka ## Melancholic Garden - Hatsune Miku ## サンセット・プロムナード (Sunset Promenade) - Megurine Luka ## 此夕溪山對明月 (Kono Yuu Taniyama Tai Meigetu) - Hatsune Miku # Ame no Kai ## Atmosphere - IA # Amity ## The Shooting Star in the World Without a Sky - GUMI (with English) # Amon ## アメムラサキ (Ame Murasaki) - Megurine Luka ## アリス (Alice)/Amon - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## ポップンロール＊サウンド (Pop’n Roll＊Sound) - Hatsune Miku ## ミセカケ、ホンネ、ジレンマ (Misekake, Honne, Dilemma) - GUMI # Amy Crowley ## La commedia e finita - Kokone ## アリスヘッドドレス (Alice Headdress) - Hatsune Miku ## 半透明の少女 (Hantoumei no Shoujo) - Hatsune Miku ## 君の彩る旋律 (Kimi no Irodoru Senritsu) - IA, Kokone ## 泣き崩れた魔女のメトロノーム (Nakikuzureta Majo no Metronome) - IA # An ## 君は笑うだろうか (Kimi wa Warau Darou ka) - Megurine Luka ## 現実アレルギー (Genjitsu Allergy) - Hatsune Miku, SF-A2 miki # AnP ## HAPPY LIKE BABY!! - GUMI ## サクラ舞ガール (Sakura Mai Girl) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## セツナアライブ (Setsuna Alive) - GUMI ## ミュージックラウンド (Music Round) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## モノクロメモリーズ (Monochrome Memories) - Hatsune Miku ## リスキーメイズ (Risky Maze) - IA ## ロマンティックディスタンス (Romantic Distance) - IA ## 忘却リテラシー (Boukyaku Literacy) - GUMI ## 恋愛デコレート (Ren'ai Decorate) - GUMI ## 恋愛フォトグラフ (Ren'ai Photograph) - GUMI ## 旅人の奏 (Tabibito no Kanade) - GUMI ## 虹色ステップス (Nijiiro Steps) - IA # Ana-ny ## Liberal Life - Hatsune Miku # Andromeca ## Lividus - Hatsune Miku, Sweet ANN ## Pteron - Kagamine Rin, Sweet ANN ## アキアカネ (Akiakane) - Hatsune Miku, Sweet ANN ## アキボシ (Akiboshi) - Hatsune Miku, Sweet ANN ## イロハモミジ (Iroha Momiji) - Hatsune Miku, Sweet ANN ## カラクリノコイ (Karakuri no Koi) - Hatsune Miku, Sweet ANN ## キレイナキモチ (Kireina Kimochi) - Hatsune Miku, Sweet ANN # Anego-P ## Amore - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## Shadow Say Goodbye - Kagamine Rin ## こちら恋愛予報局～初恋課～ (Kochira Ren'ai Yohou Kyoku ~Hatsukoi Ka~) - GUMI ## ステラダンス・ナイトフィーバー (Stellar Dance Night Fever) - Hatsune Miku ## 幻想ユートピア (Gensou Utopia) - KAITO ## 約束の花 (Yakusoku no Hana) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Anemone ## Balloon Melon - Hatsune Miku ## Image - Hatsune Miku ## Parallel Hi - Hatsune Miku # Anh Duy ## Cat's Story - Hatsune Miku # Ankoku DouwaP ## アカシックルーレット (Akashic Roulette) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## ジキル (Jekyll) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## ハーメルンの悪夢 (Hamelin no Akuma) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## 白雪赤花 (Shirayuki Akabana) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka # AnmakuP ## ぜんまい (Zenmai) - Kagamine Rin # Anmerutsu-P ## Kagamination HEART - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Night Light Dance 2009 - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, Sweet ANN (with English) ## Perfect Love - Hatsune Miku, Sweet ANN ## Wktk☆Dance '08 - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Sweet ANN (with English) ## イエローカード (Yellow Card) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, OLIVER, YOHIOloid (with English) ## スケッチブック・セイレーン (Sketchbook Siren) - BIG AL, Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kagamine Rin, Lily ## 偽りの勇者、偽りのセカイ (Itsuwari no Yuusha, Itsuwari no Sekai) - Kagamine Len # Ao Kurage ## 冬の風車 (Fuyu no Kazaguruma) - Yuzuki Yukari # AoP ## コラボれ！ゆかりさん (Korabore! Yukari-san) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 月の兎の恋する少女 (Tsuki no Usagi no Koisuru Shoujo) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 残る桜も 散る桜 (Nokoru Sakura mo Chiru Sakura) - Aoki Lapis, Yuzuki Yukari # AoWAVE ## Fate Fraction - Hatsune Miku, IA ## Game - IA ## HeLiOSPHERE - IA ## Love-lost Melody - Hatsune Miku # Aogin-P ## Immature - VY1 ## Lullaby/Aogin-P - VY1 ## スカイフライヤー (Sky Flyer) - IA, VY1, VY2 ## 朔 (Saku) - VY2 ## 箱庭 (Hakoniwa) - VY1 # Aoki Gekkoh ## 神居古潭 (Kamuikotan) - Mew # Aonouta ## Kuro - Hatsune Miku # Aotokei ## Grow Thanks - GUMI ## Under the sky - 碧眼の少女 (Under the sky - Hekigan no Shoujo) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## サンセットアパート (Sunset Apartment) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## ドリョクは最大の武器 (Doryoku wa Saidai no Buki) - GUMI ## リフレイアスタリスキー* (Rifureiasutarisukii*) - Hatsune Miku ## 僕が最期に創るプラネタリウム (Boku ga Saigo ni Tsukuru Planetarium) - Hatsune Miku ## 冬巡リ失フ恋 (Fuyu Meguri Ushinau Koi) - Hatsune Miku ## 荒くれピエロ (Arakure Pierrot) - GUMI ## 青恋終着点 (Ao Koi Shuuchakuten) - Hatsune Miku # Aoya Natsuki ## 空想科学 (Kuusou Kagaku) - Hatsune Miku # Ap20.40music ## Good Night/ap20.40music - Galaco, Hatsune Miku ## あなたを愛してる (Anata o Aishiteru) - Galaco, Hatsune Miku ## 青い自転車～my home town～ (Aoi Jitensha ~my home town~) - Galaco, Hatsune Miku # Aquascape ## COSMIC LUCKY - SF-A2 miki # Arai-P ## Anemone - GUMI ## Love and Paradox - CUL ## 転落少女 (Tenraku Shoujo) - CUL # Arata ## ワールドアウトサイド (World Outside) - Hatsune Miku # ArieP ## モノクロスロード (Mono Crossroad) - Hatsune Miku # Aruka-P ## A FLOWER - Camui Gackpo, GUMI ## Another EYE - SF-A2 miki ## Arrow - Kagamine Len ## Astronaut - GUMI ## Autopilot - Kagamine Len ## BLUE HOLYGROUND - GUMI ## BLUE VISION - GUMI ## BUTTERFLY - Camui Gackpo ## Buried Song - Camui Gackpo, GUMI ## CORONA - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## Capacity - Lily ## Code:elegy - Hatsune Miku ## Curve Mirror - Megurine Luka ## Dear Rainbow - GUMI ## Doll/ArukaP - Hatsune Miku ## EVOLUTION - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## EXP - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Rin ## Energy/Aruka-P - Lily ## Excuse me - GUMI ## FOOTPRINT - Megurine Luka ## FUTURE - GUMI ## Feel My Soul - Lily ## Go SIGN - Camui Gackpo, GUMI ## HAPPY☆MUSIC - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## HISTORY/ArukaP - Hatsune Miku ## Hacker - Hatsune Miku ## Hand Cream - Hatsune Miku ## Have to Remember - Camui Gackpo, GUMI ## Human's Harmony - GUMI ## Humanoid - Megurine Luka ## INFLUENCE - Hatsune Miku ## IROHappy! - Nekomura Iroha ## In The Rain - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku ## Kin Kon Kan Kon♪ - Hatsune Miku ## Ko Ko Da Yo - Aoki Lapis ## Let's go! - GUMI ## Little HERO！！ - Camui Gackpo, IA ## MORPHING - IA ## Moment - Camui Gackpo, SF-A2 miki ## Monk A Luka - Megurine Luka ## My World - Camui Gackpo, Megurine Luka ## NICE MATCHING! - SF-A2 miki ## Network Traveler - いつも側にいる- (Network Traveler -Itsumo Soba ni Iru-) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku ## OFF LiNe - SF-A2 miki ## PICTURE - SF-A2 miki ## PLATON BELL - Megurine Luka ## Pegasus - Megurine Luka ## Permanent connection - Megurine Luka ## RainTrain - Hatsune Miku ## Rainy/ArukaP - Camui Gackpo ## Read Only Memory - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## Rule - Hatsune Miku ## S.K-y - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## SPARK！ - GUMI ## STAR☆ - Hatsune Miku ## Scar - IA ## Shadow - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Sky Lover - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## Smile good bye - Hatsune Miku ## Smile of the world - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, SF-A2 miki ## Spirit - Kagamine Len ## Teddy's Tips! - GUMI ## Tweet - SF-A2 miki ## Waiting for you - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## Walking my way - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, SF-A2 miki ## あなたに巡り会えたキセキ (Anata ni Meguri Aeta Kiseki) - GUMI ## あなたの桜が咲く頃に (Anata no Sakura ga Saku Koro ni) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## あめがあがるまで (Ame ga Agaru Made) - Hatsune Miku ## いつか出会う君へ (Itsuka Deau Kimi e) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI ## ちゃうちゃう♪～会社が来いよ！～ (Chauchau♪ ~Kaisha ga Koi yo!~) - Hatsune Miku ## わたしはみく きみもみく (Watashi wa Miku Kimi mo Miku) - Hatsune Miku ## インターフェイス (Interface) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## シークレット・スカイ (Secret Sky) - Hatsune Miku ## スタッカート♪ (Stacatto ♪) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, SF-A2 miki ## タイムスリップ！ (Time Slip!) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, SF-A2 miki ## タイムトラベラー (Time Traveler)/ArukaP - Kagamine Rin ## テレパシー (Telepathy) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI ## ディスプレイ (Display) - Hatsune Miku ## プリズム (Prism) - GUMI ## ホライゾン (Horizon) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Rin ## マインドスープ (Mind Soup) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Rin ## ワンツースリーフォー！ (One, Two, Three, Four!) - Aoki Lapis ## 僕はタンポポ (Boku wa Tanpopo) - Hatsune Miku ## 叶わぬ想い (Kanawanu Omoi)/ArukaP - Megurine Luka ## 大空のデザイナー (Oozora no Designer) - Kagamine Rin ## 大空パステル (Oosora Pastel) - GUMI ## 大空色のHi-To-Mi (Oozora Iro no Hi-To-Mi) - Aoki Lapis, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Lily, Megurine Luka, SF-A2 miki ## 宇宙船長しろくま (Uchuu Senchou Shirokuma) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 届かない、雨 (Todokanai, Ame) - Megurine Luka ## 星屑のたび (Hoshikuzu no Tabi) - Hatsune Miku ## 桜色の喜び (Sakurairo no Yorokobi) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## 椿色トワイライト (Tsubakiiro Twilight) - SF-A2 miki ## 涙まみれの花 (Namidamamire no Hana) - Megurine Luka ## 無敵スターファイター (Muteki Starfighter) - Hatsune Miku ## 秋の旋律 (Aki no Senritsu) - Megurine Luka ## 空耳 (Soramimi)/ArukaP - Hatsune Miku ## 迎春パレード (Geishun Parade) - Hatsune Miku ## 鏡音ミルクセーキ (Kagamine Milkshake) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 鐘を鳴らして (Kane o Narashite) - Hatsune Miku ## 風の物語 (Kaze no Monogatari) - GUMI ## 黒い矢の先に (Kuroi Ya no Saki ni) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku ## Human Makes Network - Hatsune Miku # NAV ## Human Makes Network - Hatsune Miku ## らなくちゃ (Ranakucha) - Rana ## 時にはsoftに、時にはdarkに (Toki ni wa soft ni, Toki ni wa dark ni) - Hatsune Miku ## 私はRana (Watashi wa Rana) - Rana # TeraKomuroP ## Human Makes Network - Hatsune Miku ## Dive Into Sky High - Hatsune Miku ## 純愛 (Jun'ai) - Camui Gackpo, Utatane Piko # As'257G ## Chasing tomorrow - Yuzuki Yukari ## Heavenly corridor - Yuzuki Yukari ## La spada di una fine -終幕の剣- (La spada di una fine -Shuumaku no Tsurugi-) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ハッピー・コーディネイター (Happy Coordinator) - Camui Gackpo ## 弓月のアルナスル (Yumitsuki no Al-Nassr) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 月下の剣と黄昏の夢 (Gekka no Ken to Tasogare no Yume) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 螺旋夢想 (Rasen Musou) - Camui Gackpo # Asa ## 色彩クリアランス (Shikisai Clearance) - MAYU # Asahi ## ええじゃないか (Ee Janai Ka) - KYO # Asaichi ## GAME『崖っぷち』 (GAME『Gakeppuchi』) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## あまた模様 (Amata Moyou) - Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru ## さすらう旅人たち (Sasurau Tabibitotachi) - Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KAITO ## ライムライトは地を歩く (Limelight wa Chi o Aruku) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 世界の中心に君がいる (Sekai no Chuushin ni Kimi ga Iru) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, VY2 ## 踏めない大地と手のとどく空 (Fumenai Daichi to Te no Todoku Sora) - Hiyama Kiyoteru # Ashitano-P ## 世界なんて一瞬で変わる (Sekai Nante Isshun de Kawaru) - Kaai Yuki ## 星を数えてゆく (Hoshi o Kazoete Yuku) - Camui Gackpo # Ashitatsu ## 平和の星に咲く花 (Heiwa no Hoshi ni Saku Hana) - IA ## 春の風はささやく～Breath of Life～ (Haru no Kaze wa Sasayaku ～Breath of Life～) - IA # Asin Kuroda ## 171 - Megurine Luka, Nekomura Iroha ## 300分トラベル (300 Pun Travel) - CUL, Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kokone, Lily, Ryuto ## Pretended Love - Camui Gackpo, Lily ## Rain cats and dogs - IA ## この歌が終わっても (Kono Uta ga Owatte mo) - Anon, Aoki Lapis, Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, KYO, Kanon, Kokone, Lily, Megurine Luka, Merli, VY1, VY2, WIL, YUU ## ココロ・チャージ・ミュージック (Kokoro Charge Music) - Anon, Aoki Lapis, CUL, Kanon, Kokone, Lily, Merli, VY1 ## サービス残業 (Service Zangyou) - IA ## ペンシル・デイズ (Pencil Days) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Lily, Megurine Luka, VY2 ## ホワイトスニーカー・ラブ (White Sneaker Love) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## 予定調和に沈む (Yotei Chouwa ni Shizumu) - Megurine Luka ## 今日、卒業します。 (Kyou, Sotsugyou Shimasu.) - Anon, Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, KYO, Kanon, Kokone, MAYU, Megurine Luka, Merli, VY2 ## 午前４時の金星 (Gozen Yoji no Kinsei) - Hatsune Miku, IA ## 想歌百景 (Souka Hyakkei) - Kokone ## 或る不適合者の独白 (Aru Futekigousha no Dokuhaku) - VY2 ## 氷の熱情 (Koori no Netsujou) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 浪漫主義 (Roman Shugi) - Megurine Luka ## 空と繋がるまで (Sora to Tsunagaru Made) - Hatsune Miku, KYO ## 蜻蛉日記 (Kagerou Nikki) - Camui Gackpo, VY1 # Asu Mame ## やさぐれ歌姫さんが何か模索しているようです (Yasagure Utahimesan ga Nanika Mosaku Shite Iru You Desu) - Tone Rion ## 死想統制 (Shisou Tousei) - Tone Rion # Asunaro-P ## Ruby★Ruby - GUMI ## ママレード・サンセット (Marmalade Sunset) - Megurine Luka ## 夏に憑かれたピエロ (Natsu ni Tsukareta Pierrot) - GUMI, SF-A2 miki ## 遊夢色カンガルー (Yumeiro Kangaroo) - Nekomura Iroha ## 陽炎 (Kagerou)/Asunaro - GUMI ## 青春狂想曲 (Seishun Kyousou Kyoku) - Nekomura Iroha # Atawame ## MASK - Megurine Luka ## エデンの欠片 (Eden no Kakera) - Hatsune Miku # Atre ## Crack doll - Hatsune Miku ## Cry/Atre - KAITO, Kagamine Rin ## Easy×crazzzy！ - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## NERVOUS AREA - Hatsune Miku ## Sense of perfect color - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ラストキス (Last Kiss) - KAITO, Kagamine Len # Atsutamegane ## Frenzy - GUMI ## カタルカタラヌ (Kataru Kataranu) - GUMI # Awaawa-P ## 嘘歌 (Uso Uta) - Hatsune Miku ## 月歌 (Tsuki Uta) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku # Ayaha ## 3カウント (3 Count) - GUMI ## NOTICE - GUMI, IA ## Squall/Ayaha - GUMI ## Wake me up! - GUMI ## マジックミラーシンドローム (Magic Mirror Syndrome) - GUMI ## ラブソングは終わらない (Love Song wa Owaranai) - GUMI ## ワンルームミュージック (One Room Music) - GUMI ## 夜更かしのすゝめ (Yofukashi no Susume) - GUMI ## 林檎の唄 (Ringo no Uta) - GUMI ## 迷い猫の名は (Mayoi Neko no Na wa) - GUMI ## 透明 (Toumei) - GUMI # Ayame ## Selfish Girl - Megurine Luka # Ayano Kaoru ## Story/Ayano Kaoru - IA # Ayarisu ## DESTINY - GUMI ## Mid Night Joker - GUMI ## ぐみりす (Gumirisu) - GUMI ## キボウナミダ (Kibou Namida) - Hatsune Miku ## 伝承戦争 (Denshou Sensou) - GUMI ## 恋はフルスロットル！！ (Koi wa Full Throttle!!) - Kanon ## 愛を誓いしヒメ飾り (Ai o Chikaishi Hime Kazari) - GUMI ## 脳内乱舞スパイラル (Nounai Ranbu Spiral) - GUMI ## 蒼ノ闇 (Ao no Yami) - Flower # Aymn works ## Memories/aymn works - Utatane Piko ## 流星-shooting star- (Ryuusei -shooting star-) - Utatane Piko # Azuki* ## いろはっぴーばーすでー (IroHappy Birthday) - Aoki Lapis, Hatsune Miku, IA, Nekomura Iroha, Yuzuki Yukari # Azuma ## あなたの歌姫 (Anata no Utahime) - Hatsune Miku ## カビはえたうた (Kabi Haeta Uta) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki, SF-A2 miki ## 夢魅鳥 (Yumemidori) - Yuzuki Yukari # BIRD(s) ## Co-Connected Communication - Kokone ## I’ll tell the world - Aoki Lapis, CUL ## Noble lady - CUL ## Procyon～プロキオン～ (Procyon ~Procyon~) - CUL ## Re;birth - CUL ## Sirius ～シリウス～ (Sirius ~Sirius~) - CUL ## Tell me your truth - CUL ## Tetra★Aster - CUL, GUMI, Kokone, Lily ## That's The Way - CUL ## The Thousand Cross - Aoki Lapis ## Tiro ideale!! - CUL ## Violet Violet - CUL ## ひかりへと (Hikari e to) - CUL ## アステリズム (Asterism)/BIRD(s) - Aoki Lapis ## カルカル★リメンバーミートゥナイト (CUL CUL ★ Remember Me Tonight) - CUL ## キミノコトバ (Kimi no Kotoba) - CUL ## 世界でひとつの物語 (Sekai de Hitotsu no Monogatari) - CUL ## 仮面少女 (Kamen Shoujo) - CUL ## 夏色の恋 (Natsuiro no Koi) - CUL ## 奇跡の魔法 (Kiseki no Mahou) - CUL ## 愛が終わる時 (Ai ga Owaru Toki) - CUL ## 曙光のルミネセンス (Shokou no Luminescence) - CUL ## 独りぼっちは、寂しいもんな (Hitoribocchi wa, Sabishii Mon na) - CUL ## 紅蒼メロディア (Kousou Melodia) - Aoki Lapis, CUL ## 絆 (Kizuna)/BiRD(s) - CUL ## 見せたい空 (Misetai Sora) - CUL ## 銀の道 (Gin no Michi) - Aoki Lapis ## 鏡像の翼 (Kyouzou no Tsubasa) - CUL ## 非線形の翼 (Hisenkei no Tsubasa) - CUL, Hatsune Miku # BRBRP ## Fizz？ - Hatsune Miku ## ひまわり (Himawari)/BRBRP - Hatsune Miku ## 無限ノスタルジー (Mugen Nostalgy) - Hatsune Miku # BaMelonQ ## Glorious days - Kagamine Rin # Babuchan ## あの子な幸せが (Ano Ko na Shiawase ga) - Hatsune Miku ## 漆の雨 (Urushi no Ame) - Hatsune Miku ## 義眼の涙 (Gigan no Namida) - Hatsune Miku ## 螺鈿の骨 (Raden no Hone) - Hatsune Miku # Bacon-P ## It's alright. - GUMI, Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 星のノート (Hoshi no Note) - GUMI, Hiyama Kiyoteru # Baker ## Celluloid - Hatsune Miku ## This love will not be successful - Hatsune Miku ## カナリア (Canaria)/baker - Hatsune Miku ## サウンド (Sound) - Hatsune Miku ## 明日になればまた続く (Ashita ni Nareba Mata Tsuzuku) - Akikoloid-chan # Balloon ## あなたとふたり (Anata to Futari) - Hatsune Miku ## アルコーブ (Alcove) - Hatsune Miku ## トピアリー (Topiary) - Hatsune Miku ## ポートレート (Portrait) - Hatsune Miku ## モーダル (Modal) - Hatsune Miku ## 嘯く終日 (Usobuku Shuujitsu) - GUMI ## 少女は旅をする (Shoujo wa Tabi o Suru) - Hatsune Miku ## 愛及屋烏 (Aikyuu Okuu) - Flower, Hatsune Miku ## 泡箱に踊る (Awabako ni Odoru) - Hatsune Miku ## 溺れた雨傘 (Oboreta Amagasa) - GUMI ## 造形街 (Zoukeigai) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # Barrage ## Azure Sky - IA ## Blurry Star - IA ## Time of thaw - IA ## 冬の続き (Fuyu no Tsuzuki) - IA ## 夜風の魔法 (Yokaze no Mahou) - IA # BasscanP ## ShortLoveSong - KAITO ## お話をひとつ (Ohanashi o Hitotsu) - KAITO ## ひとめぐり (Hitomeguri) - KAITO ## ひとりぞら (Hitorizora) - Kagamine Rin ## シンメトリックボーイ (Symmetric Boy) - KAITO ## マチビトに冬 (Machibito ni Fuyu) - KAITO ## 旅人になる音 (Tabibito ni naru Oto) - KAITO # Bassdrum RendaP ## Anomaly Gold - GUMI, Nekomura Iroha ## Lapis lazuli/Bassdrum RendaP - Aoki Lapis ## 妄想フルブラック (Mousou Full Black) - GUMI, Nekomura Iroha ## 方舟 (Hakobune) - Nekomura Iroha # GosaroP ## 方舟 (Hakobune) - Nekomura Iroha # Basute-P ## 染井吉野 (Someiyoshino) - KAITO ## 鳥獣戯画 (Choujuu Giga) - KAITO # Basutii-P ## Be mine! - Kagamine Rin ## R☆L滑舌探求歌 (R☆L Katsuzetsu tankyu uta) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Batasato ## GU.EDEN.NA - Merli ## 冒険者アキレア (Boukensha Akirea) - Merli ## 凍てつく愛 (Itetsuku Ai) - Merli ## 声 (Koe)/Batasato - Merli ## 感情の旋律 (Kanjou no Senritsu) - Merli # Bay2501 ## (NO) SILVER BULLET - Yuzuki Yukari ## LA MER - Hatsune Miku ## 針葉樹 (Shinyouju) - Hatsune Miku # Beansato ## 砂上の楼閣 (Sajou no Roukaku) - Tone Rion, VY2 # Beat Charger ## Fate Leading star - Merli ## Queen's Wing - Merli ## メルリに吸われたいの？ (Merli ni Suwaretai no?) - Merli ## 巡音の秘密 (Megurine no Himitsu) - Megurine Luka # Becky. ## おなごとは恐ろしき生き物なり (Onagoto Wa Osorishiki Ikimono Nari) - Camui Gackpo, Lily ## セーラー服戦争 (Sailor Fuku Sensou) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Lily, Megurine Luka ## タイムリイプ=デッドセクション (Time Leap = Dead-Section) - GUMI ## 優しい声で言わないで (Yasashii Koe de Iwanaide) - GUMI ## 妄想ナルシスト (Mousou Narcissist) - GUMI ## 性愛ヘイトレッド (Seiai Hatred) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 純情ハービヴォー (Junjou Herbivore) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Berii ## WINTER SONG - Ryuto # Bibuko ## 呪いのススメ (Noroi no Susume) - Hatsune Miku ## 断罪アウターレッド (Danzai Outer Red) - Hatsune Miku # BingoBongo-P ## Blade of lament - MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## メタル組曲-Transilvania- (Metal Kumikyoku -Transilvania-) - MEIKO ## 逆襲のMeiko (Gyakushuu no Meiko) - MEIKO # BiwakoP ## コミュニケーションとか難しすぎますし (Communication toka Muzukashi Sugimasushi) - GUMI, SF-A2 miki # Blueforest ## Synapse－シナプス－ (synapse－Synapse－) - Kagamine Rin # Boijaa ## 拘束プレイ (Kousoku Play) - Hatsune Miku # Borraginol Sawayama ## 君のカーディガン (Kimi no Cardigan) - GUMI ## 小夜時雨 (Sayoshigure) - GUMI ## 崩壊トランスコード (Houkai Transcord) - GUMI # Botan ## E a Z y W o R l d - Galaco ## はぴ☆ばれ (Hapi☆Bare) - Nekomura Iroha # Bruschetta51 ## あなたが大好き (Anata ga Daisuki) - Ryuto ## てるてる坊主っ！！ (Teruteru Bouzu!!) - CUL, Camui Gackpo, Ryuto ## 折り紙 (Origami) - Ryuto ## 明日、花、キラリ (Asu, Hana, Kirari) - Ryuto ## 水鉄砲 (Mizudeppou) - Ryuto ## 糸電話 (Ito Denwa) - Hatsune Miku, Ryuto # Bucchigiri-P ## しゃぼんのサラマンドラ (Shabon no Salamandre) - KAITO, Kagamine Rin # Bumpy Urushi ## Caged girl - Yuzuki Yukari # BungaP ## FANTASY - Yuzuki Yukari ## キマシタワー (Kimashita waa) - Yuzuki Yukari # Buriru-P ## ANTI WHITE STORY - GUMI, Yuzuki Yukari ## さよならを聞かせてよ (Sayonara o Kikasete yo) - GUMI ## ナミダ (Namida) - Camui Gackpo ## 上から目線 (Ue Kara Mesen) - Megurine Luka ## 私の彼は戦国武将 (Watashi no Kare wa Sengoku Bushou) - GUMI ## 聖調残酷物語 (Seichou Zankoku Monogatari) - Megurine Luka # BuzzG ## AGAINST - GUMI ## COIN - GUMI ## Carry on/buzzG - Hatsune Miku ## D.P.C.W - GUMI ## Flashback - Hatsune Miku ## LAST YEAR - GUMI ## Name of memory - GUMI ## Reason of birth/BuzzG - GUMI ## Symphony/buzzG - Hatsune Miku ## てるてるぼうず (Teruteru Bouzu) - Hatsune Miku ## アヤカシ (Ayakashi) - Hatsune Miku ## アルビノ (Albino)/buzzG - Hatsune Miku ## インターネッツ・ディスコ (Internets Disco) - Hatsune Miku, Otomachi Una ## タイム・カプセル (Time Capsule) - Hatsune Miku ## ツキノワグマ (Tsuki no Waguma) - Hatsune Miku ## ディーゼルの咆哮 (Diesel no Houkou) - GUMI ## ラムダ (Lambda) - GUMI ## 十六夜草紙 (Izayoi Soushi) - Hatsune Miku ## 天井 (Tenjou) - Hatsune Miku ## 幻日 (Genjitsu) - Hatsune Miku ## 御名前 (Onamae) - Hatsune Miku ## 月の羅針盤 (Tsuki no Rashinban) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 約束のスターリーナイト (Yakusoku no Starry Night) - GUMI ## 防衛本能 (Bouei Hon'nou) - GUMI # Kuwagata-P ## 防衛本能 (Bouei Hon'nou) - GUMI ## 249.51 - Megurine Luka ## ひとり (Hitori)/Kuwagata-P - Hatsune Miku ## パズル (Puzzle) - Hatsune Miku ## ヒステリ (Hystery) - GUMI ## フラッシュバックサウンド (Flashback Sound) - Hatsune Miku ## 嘘つきのメリーゴーランド (Usotsuki no Merry-go-round) - Megurine Luka ## 夜のくじら (Yoru no Kujira) - Hatsune Miku ## 雨 (Ame)/KuwagataP - Hatsune Miku # Byakko ## 少女Ｖ (Shoujo V) - Hatsune Miku, Rana ## 炭酸がぁる (Tansan Girl) - Rana # CALFO ## Crescendo/CALFO - Galaco, Lily, MEIKO # CAZZ ## 30Seconds Moment - Yuzuki Yukari # CHOCO BABY ## ハロウィン騎士 (Halloween Knight) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka # CIO ## 時計仕掛けのベイベー (Tokei Shikake no Baby) - IA # CROWWORD ## ロンリィプラネタリア (Lonely Planet-aria) - Hatsune Miku ## 窒息ダイヤモンド (Chissoku Diamond) - Hatsune Miku # CYTOKINE ## Vanished the life -not re:born - Hatsune Miku # Calla Soiled ## ORBITAL - Kagamine Rin ## 亜 (A) - Hatsune Miku ## 虚構の光 (Kyokou no Hikari) - Hatsune Miku ## 記憶の方 (Kioku no Kata) - Hatsune Miku # Calo ## ハートレス・マトリョーシカ (Heartless Matryoshka) - Hatsune Miku # Camellia ## 朝色の紙飛行機 (Asa Iro no Kami Hikouki) - GUMI ## 濡レ羽色 (Nurebairo) - VY2 # Candy-P ## き・り・ん (Ki・ri・n) - Kagamine Rin ## すきときす (Suki to Kiss) - SF-A2 miki ## またあえるよ (Mata Aeru Yo) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka # Cannabanoid ## Bipolar - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 月夜を急 (Tsukiyo o Isogu) - Kagamine Len ## 未開 (Mikai) - Kagamine Rin # Capils ## Missing/Capils - Hatsune Miku ## Presence - Hatsune Miku ## センチメンタルリプレイ (Sentimental Replay) - Hatsune Miku ## ホシマチ (Hoshimachi) - Hatsune Miku ## ランドスケープ (Landscape) - Hatsune Miku ## 逃避行にて (Touhikou nite) - Hatsune Miku # Capitaro ## 唄旅鴉 (Uta Tabigarasu) - Hatsune Miku ## 恐山ル・ヴォワール (Osorezan Revoir) - Hatsune Miku ## 言無デイズ (Ienai Days) - Hatsune Miku # CapricoP ## Welcome to the ××××. - KAITO ## 「 」 - KAITO ## 夢売り (Yumeuri) - KAITO ## 水の道化師 (Mizu no Doukeshi) - KAITO # CapsLack ## Bypass - Hatsune Miku ## リミエールエトワール (Lumière Étoile) - Hatsune Miku # Captain Mirai ## アプシスの果て (Apsis no Hate) - GUMI ## エンドレス (Endless) - GUMI ## グッドナイト (Good Night) - SF-A2 miki ## ストライプのサンタクロース (Stripe no Santa Claus) - Akikoloid-chan ## ハローノストラ (Hello Nostradamus) - Kagamine Rin ## メガネの向こうの世界 (Megane No Mukou No Sekai) - GUMI (with English) ## 絶対BINKAN地帯 (Zettai BINKAN Chitai) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 雨つぶDANCE (Amatsubu DANCE) - GUMI # Carlos Hakamada ## それでいい (Sore de Ii) - Hatsune Miku, Otomachi Una ## ちがう!!! (Chigau!!!) - Hatsune Miku, Otomachi Una ## ぼくらのディメンション (Bokura no Dimension) - Hatsune Miku, Otomachi Una ## スーパーマーケット☆フィーバー (Supermarket☆Fever) - Hatsune Miku, Otomachi Una ## ファミレスいこうよ (Famires Ikou yo) - Hatsune Miku, Otomachi Una # CarnivalP ## オイシイキノコ (Oishii Kinoko) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin # CasteP ## Diabetes Mellitus - Kagamine Rin ## 乳それを欲したまう～GOD WILLS TITS (Chichi Sore o Hosshi Tamau~GOD WILLS TITS) - Prima, Yuzuki Yukari ## 廻るグノーシス世界 (Mawaru Gnostic Sekai) - Prima, Yuzuki Yukari ## 私、腐っても腐女子ですから (Watashi, Kusatte mo Fujoshi Desu Kara) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 純粋なまでに純粋な殺意 (Junsuina made ni Junsuina Satsui) - Kagamine Rin ## 虚乳～Utsuro Chichi～ (Utsuro Chichi) - Prima, Tonio, Yuzuki Yukari ## 辻斬り注意報 (Tsujigiri Chuuihou) - Camui Gackpo # Caz ## A tail of the wind - Hatsune Miku ## Excalibur - Megurine Luka ## Heartless Moment - Hatsune Miku ## Re:vive - VY2 # Cci ## Last Eureka - GUMI, Kokone # Chaa ## Arcadia/Chaa - Megurine Luka ## メコノプシス・ベトニキフォリア (Meconopsis Betonicifolia) - Hatsune Miku # ChachaP ## DiSTaNCe - Camui Gackpo # Chamari* ## GLORIOSA - KYO, WIL, YUU # Chari ## 名も無き魔女のナイフ (Na mo Naki Majo no Knife) - MAYU ## 悪魔と少女と盲目Jealousy (Akuma to Shoujo to Moumoku Jealousy) - MAYU # Chariken-P ## アヤマラナイデ (Ayamaranai de) - Mew ## キミハ、ボクノ、 (Kimi wa, Boku no,) - Mew ## シュガーサイン (Sugar Sign) - Mew ## ネコトトリ (Nekototori) - Mew ## 黒縁眼鏡ガール (Kurobuchi Megane Girl) - Mew # Cheetahgirl-P ## フルチン☆ブギ (Fullchin☆Bogie) - Kagamine Len ## 春風と悪魔 (Harukaze to Akuma) - Camui Gackpo # Chesa ## 誘発ステロイド (Yuuhatsu Steroid) - Hatsune Miku # ChickenKatsu-P ## 男子6人夏物語 (Danshi 6-nin Natsu Monogatari) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, LEON # Chie-P ## クリーニングスイッチ - Cleaning Switch - (Cleaning Switch - Cleaning Switch -) - Hatsune Miku ## ロケット宅宙便 (Rocket Tacchuubin) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 月花ノ姫歌 (Gekka no Himeuta)/Chie-P - Hatsune Miku # Chiku-P ## MISSING - Hiyama Kiyoteru # Chinmari-P ## 316words for you - Hatsune Miku ## I see you - GUMI ## Locketus - Lily ## オフホワイト (Off White) - Hatsune Miku ## プレゼントスノウ (Present Snow) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, VY1 ## 春想い (Haru Omoi) - Hatsune Miku ## 転校前夜 (Tenkou Zen'ya) - Hatsune Miku ## 雨宙寫眞 (Amazora Shashin) - Hatsune Miku # Chinnen ## 変声期 (Henseiki) - Kagamine Len # Chintara ## 神に捧ぐ不機嫌の花束 (Kami ni Sasagu Fukigen no Hanataba) - GUMI # Chiquewa ## Chocolat - Hatsune Miku # Chom-P ## I.B.S. - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## Swingin'Blue - Yuzuki Yukari ## くるりくるる (Kururi Kururu) - SF-A2 miki ## とんでけハードディスク (Tondeke Hard Disk) - Kagamine Rin ## スカイ・ウォーカー (Sky Walker) - Nekomura Iroha ## スタートレーサー (Start Racer) - Yuzuki Yukari ## プラネタガール (Planeta Girl) - Yuzuki Yukari ## プリンセスは夢の中 (Princess wa Yume no Naka) - Aoki Lapis ## ルーレット (Roulette)/ChomP - Yuzuki Yukari ## 恋するテクノロジー (Koisuru Technology) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 教えて！！魔法のLyric (Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric) - Hatsune Miku, MEIKO ## 空をわたる夢 (Sora o Wataru Yume) - Tohoku Zunko ## 鏡写しのSympathy (Kagami Utsushi no Sympathy) - Yuzuki Yukari # Chunbai ## 恋色旋律~有你的幸福 (Liàn Sè Xuánlǜ ~ Yǒu Nǐ de Xìngfú) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Luo Tianyi, MEIKO, Megurine Luka, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling (with Chinese) # Chuuhai-P ## Help - GUMI, Mew ## O2 - Utatane Piko ## Sugary - Megurine Luka, Otori Kohaku ## 叶わない夢、届かない戯言 (Kanawanai Yume, Todokanai Zaregoto) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 熊野を歌う今様 (Kumano o Utau Imayou) - CUL, GUMI, IA, Mew, SeeU, Tone Rion, VY1, Yuzuki Yukari # Ciel-P ## Altair -アルタイル- (Altair -Altair-) - Megurine Luka ## Heartfelt - Megurine Luka ## Side story - Hatsune Miku ## Sora - Megurine Luka ## 幸せのかたち (Shiawase no Katachi) - MAIKA ## 瞬きの風景 (Mabataki no Fuukei) - Megurine Luka # Circus-P ## You Are Mine - GUMI, Megurine Luka (with English) ## リカバリー (Recovery) - IA # Cisco ## ALEXANDRITE - GUMI ## DEVIL ALIVE - Hatsune Miku ## 濁った水槽 (Nigotta Suisou) - Yuzuki Yukari # Clean Tears ## Desert wolf - Hatsune Miku ## Dreamscape - Hatsune Miku ## Introvert - Hatsune Miku ## It's me, It's you - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## Loop/Clean Tears - Hatsune Miku ## Love it! - Hatsune Miku ## Pusse cafe - Hatsune Miku ## S.E.K.N - Hatsune Miku ## Solesta! - Hatsune Miku ## Tears of palm - Hatsune Miku ## Twilight Star - IA # Co ## 海月 (Kurage) - Hatsune Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru # Cochi ## EXIST-07 - Hatsune Miku ## 儚桜〜さくら〜 (Hakana Sakura ~Sakura~) - Hatsune Miku # CocoaSigarrete-P ## Yellow Star Beats - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 月光ステージ (Gekkou Stage) - Kagamine Rin ## 月旅 (Tsuki Tabi) - Yuzuki Yukari # Cokesi processor ## 「no title」 - Hatsune Miku # Colate ## Just a Word - Aoki Lapis, GUMI ## キャラメルタルト (Caramel Tart) - GUMI # Colloid ## オートマチック不眠症 (Automatic Fuminshou) - Hatsune Miku ## 伏目がちな少女 (Fushimegachi na Shoujo) - Hatsune Miku # Con ## 学級戦争 (Gakkyuu Sensou) - GUMI ## 曇天ノ陰ニ (Donten no Kage ni) - IA # CosMo ## Hyper∞LATiON - Hatsune Miku ## HΨ=世界創造=EΨ (HΨ=Sekai Souzou=EΨ) - GUMI, IA ## R-18 - Hatsune Miku ## ∞/CosMo - Hatsune Miku ## うたいます。 (Utaimasu.) - Hatsune Miku ## さよなら常識空間 (Sayonara Joushiki Kuukan) - Hatsune Miku ## ゆるゆらり。 (Yuru Yurari.) - GUMI ## ウタハコ:／／H (Utahako:／／H) - Hatsune Miku ## ウタハコ:／／K (Utahako:／／K) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## シャノワールの冒険書 (Chat Noir no Boukensho) - Flower ## ディストピア・ロックヒーロー (Dystopia Rock Hero) - GUMI ## バンブーソード・ガール (BambooSword Girl) - GUMI ## レンxミクの電・脳☆スキル!! (Len x Miku no Den・nou ☆ Skill!!) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## 初音ミクとあそぼぅ！！ (Hatsune Miku to Asoubou!!) - Hatsune Miku ## 初音ミクの消失-劇場版- (Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -Gekijouban-) - Hatsune Miku ## 少女の空想庭園 (Shoujo no Kuusou Teien) - Hatsune Miku ## 少年ノアとΦの邂逅 (Shounen Noa to Φ no Kaikou) - GUMI ## 破壊と創造の空双庭園 (Hakai to Souzou no Kuusou Teien) - GUMI ## 魔法少女ラジカルペイント (Mahou Shoujo Radical Paint) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## ０ - Hatsune Miku # Cosmos and Chaos ## Mariage - VY2 ## 電話番号 (Denwa Bangou) - VY1, VY2 # Cotrip ## ハルシオン (Halcion) - GUMI ## 仕返し (Shikaeshi) - GUMI ## 君になりたい (Kimi ni Naritai) - Hatsune Miku ## 月暈 (Tsukigasa) - GUMI # CraftP ## 「やきとりはちゅね」の店内ソング ("Yakitori Hachune" no Tennai Song) - Hatsune Miku ## ブラインドレック (BlindWreck) - Kagamine Len ## 純愛インモラル (Jun'ai Immoral) - Nekomura Iroha # Croissant Chicago ## Frog - Rana ## Mrs.エイプリルの韜晦 (Mrs. April no Toukai) - Hatsune Miku ## サイレンに微睡む (Siren ni Madoromu) - Rana ## スイミー (Swimmy)/Croissant Chicago - Hatsune Miku ## メリバの国 (Meriba no Kuni) - Rana ## 反芻と孵化 (Hansuu to Fuka) - Rana ## 天文部室 (Tenmon Bushitsu) - Hatsune Miku ## 彼女 (Kanojo) - Hatsune Miku ## 思想犯 (Shisouhan) - Rana ## 海辺のカフカを読んだ日 (Umibe no Kafka o Yonda Hi) - Hatsune Miku ## 聳動する人々 (Shoudou Suru Hitobito) - Hatsune Miku # Crystal-P ## Filtering - Kagamine Len ## Reach for the Bluesky - KAITO ## きえないで。 (Kienaide.) - KAITO ## 嫌い、キライ、…だいきらい。 (Kirai, Kirai, …Daikirai.) - KAITO ## 芒果布丁 (Mango Pudding) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Culb-Ru:ne ## いつかの約束 (Itsuka no Yakusoku) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Megurine Luka ## その向こうへ (Sono Mukou e) - Galaco, Hatsune Miku, SeeU ## まちあわせ (Machiawase) - Hatsune Miku, Rana ## バイバイ・アナタ (Byebye Anata) - Galaco ## 手紙の思い出 (Tegami no Omoide) - Galaco ## 真夜中のカフェテラス (Mayonaka no Cafe Terrasse) - Hatsune Miku, Rana # CycleP ## D-prostrate - GUMI ## 嘘泣きパンプキン (Usonaki Pumpkin) - GUMI # D kami ## 新しい生活 (Atarashii Seikatsu) - Rana ## 漂白剤が足りないので買いに行かなきゃ (Shirozai ga Tarinai no de Kai ni Ikanakya) - Kokone ## 片想いの季節 (Kataomoi no Kisetsu) - Rana ## 誕生日の出来事 (Tanjoubi no Dekigoto) - Kokone # D'elf ## ねぇ、ひとりにしないで (Nee, Hitori ni Shinaide) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 青碧の瞳 (Seiheki no Hitomi) - IA, Kokone, Lily ## 黒い涙と護るべき命と (Kuroi Namida to Mamoru beki Inochi to) - IA # D.T.M.S ## Eternal oath - GUMI # DARS ## Chillyditty Of February - KAITO ## Minuscule Ecstasy - KAITO ## 数十億の着想と理想から (Suujuuoku no Chakusou to Risou kara) - KAITO # DATEKEN ## PROTECT CODE - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## たいせつなじかん (Taisetsu na Jikan) - Hatsune Miku ## ワンルーム・オール・ザット・ジャズ (One Room, All that Jazz!) - Hatsune Miku ## 小さなその手で (Chiisana Sono Te de) - Hatsune Miku # DC ## Wonderful Days - Hatsune Miku ## 例えば (Tatoeba) - GUMI # DECO*27 ## Find The Light - Hatsune Miku ## 好きよ好きよも好きのうち (Suki yo Suki yo mo Suki no Uchi) - Hatsune Miku ## 帰想本能 (Kisou Honnou) - Hatsune Miku ## 恋様シート (Koisama Sheet) - Hatsune Miku ## 愛 think so, (Ai think so,) - Hatsune Miku ## 愛＋K=aKi (Ai + K=aKi) - Hatsune Miku ## 相愛性理論 (Sou Ai Sei Ri Ron) - Hatsune Miku ## 罪と罰 (Tsumi to Batsu) - Hatsune Miku # DELA ## 生 (Shēng) - GUMI, Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling (with Chinese and English) # DIOsama-P ## 星空リフレイン (Hoshizora Refrain) - Lily # DIVELA ## カラフルな雨とモノクロの記憶 (Colorful na Ame to Monochrome no Kioku) - Kagamine Rin ## ベークドのいず (Baked Noiz) - Kagamine Rin # DJ GENMAI ## 『 性 』 ("Saga") - Yuzuki Yukari ## ディフェンド (Defend) - IA # DJ Makise Kurisu ## Noah - Hatsune Miku ## インセンシブルセンシティブ (Insensitive Sensitive) - Hatsune Miku # DaakuP ## 鈍色の街 (Niibiro no Machi) - Camui Gackpo # Dada ## すみれ色 (Sumireiro) - Hatsune Miku ## カセットテープ (Cassette Tape) - Hatsune Miku ## 楽観主義的思考論 (Rakutenshugiteki Shikouron) - Hatsune Miku # Dahiz ## BIRD OF PARADISE - Yuzuki Yukari ## Fire Breath - Anon, Kanon ## Vertical Arrow - Anon, Kanon ## 御神楽の詔刀言 (Mikagura no Noritogoto) - Anon, Kanon ## 重ね当て (Kasane Ate) - Anon, Kanon # Daidai Yuzuru ## パンツをはき忘れたー！！ (Pants o Haki Wasureta!!) - Aoki Lapis ## 瑠璃色コンフィチュール (Ruri-iro Confiture) - Aoki Lapis ## 魔法少女☆ラピス (Mahou Shoujo ☆ Lapis) - Aoki Lapis # Daifuku-P ## Ray of Future - Mew ## 偶像無線 (Guuzou Radio) - KAITO # DaijiP ## Place to be - Aoki Lapis, Merli ## ZtoA - GUMI, IA ## エルドラド (El Dorado) - Aoki Lapis ## セパレーション (Separation) - Aoki Lapis # Daiouika ## 魚肉Rock☆Яock (Gyoniku Rock☆Яock) - Otori Kohaku # Daisuke-P ## Amber Fragment - Yuzuki Yukari ## DTM初心者に買われた妹ボカロ (DTM Shoshinsha ni Kawareta Imouto VOCALOID) - Kaai Yuki, Tone Rion ## Eternal Melodys - Hatsune Miku ## O.M.R.S. - Kaai Yuki, Megurine Luka, Sweet ANN ## Zung! Zung! - Tohoku Zunko ## さんきゅっ！ (Thank You!) - Aoki Lapis ## すいーとあん のうた (Sweet Ann no Uta) - Sweet ANN (with English) ## まほうのトビラ (Mahou no Tobira) - Aoki Lapis ## スキップランドセル (Skip Randoseru) - Kaai Yuki, Rana ## 初恋めろでぃー (Hatsukoi Melody) - Otomachi Una ## 地の果てへ (Chi no Hate e) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 妬心 (Toshin) - Kaai Yuki, Nekomura Iroha, Yuzuki Yukari # Daiyahyo ## 地球最弱の唄 (Chikyuu Saijaku no Uta) - IA # DanierukunP ## DanierukunP生誕祭 (danierukunP Seitansai) - Aoki Lapis ## Green Memories - Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## How many tears - Merli ## Natsu☆lapi - Aoki Lapis ## ダイヤモンド (Diamond) - Aoki Lapis ## 二重恋人格 (Nijuuren Jinkaku) - SeeU ## 田中 (Tanaka) - Aoki Lapis ## 頭突き (Zutsuki) - Aoki Lapis ## 頭突き頂上決戦 (Zutsuki Choujou Kessen) - Aoki Lapis # Daniwell ## さよならワンウェイハート (Sayonara One Way Heart) - Hatsune Miku ## とてたてとてた！ (Totetatetoteta!) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## コトバトラボラト (Kotobatoraborato) - Hatsune Miku ## 生きてるだけで丸三角四角 (Ikiteru Dake de Maru Sankaku Shikaku) - Hatsune Miku # Darkshade ## Clock Tower - Mew ## Gothic - Hatsune Miku, Utatane Piko ## Oneday Sunday - Hatsune Miku, Utatane Piko # Darkss ## 心神耗弱 (Shinshin Koujaku) - Kokone ## 願いの花 - 青の章 (Negai no Hana - Ao no Shou) - Kokone ## 黒ノ鳩 (Kuro no Hato) - Hatsune Miku, Kokone # Dasshutsugata Zuikanban HelniaP ## バンビ (Bambi) - GUMI ## リアリティー (Reality) - GUMI ## 数え唄 (Kazoe Uta) - GUMI ## 独奏アイデンティティー (Dokusou Identity) - GUMI # DaylightP ## Honest soul - Kagamine Len ## RAINBOW/DaylightP - ARSLOID # DayoneP ## Chikai - Hatsune Miku ## サツキノソラ (Satsuki no Sora) - Hatsune Miku # Deadball-P ## /hidden - Hatsune Miku ## 100% - Hatsune Miku ## たかし君の割り切れない気持ち (Takashi-kun no Warikirenai Kimochi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ひとりかくれんぼ (Hitori Kakurenbo) - Hatsune Miku ## エロゲーみたいな恋がしたい！ (Erogame Mitaina Koi ga Shitai!) - GUMI, IA, MAYU ## ゲダツセンセイション (Gedatz Sensation) - Yuzuki Yukari ## サクラチレ (Sakura Chire) - Hatsune Miku ## ベジタリアン (Vegetarian) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## ㍆㌋㌉㌏㌉㌸㌾㌋㌞㌹㌅ (Christmas Hitoribocchi) - Hatsune Miku ## 二次元に咲く花 (Nijigen ni Saku Hana) - Hatsune Miku ## 人形と左目 (Ningyou to Hidarime) - Hatsune Miku ## 写生するウォシュレット (Shasei suru Washlet) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 壷カルビ (Tsubo Karubi) - Hatsune Miku ## 幸運のツボ (Kouun no Tsubo) - Hatsune Miku ## 恋をしたい、もう一度 (Koi o Shitai, Mou Ichido) - GUMI ## 拝啓 お姉様 (Haikei o-Anesama) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 既成事実 (Kisei Jijitsu) - Hatsune Miku ## 機械仕掛けのサンタクロース (Kikaijikake no Santa Claus) - Hatsune Miku ## 牛乳飲め! (Gyuunyuu Nome!) - Hatsune Miku ## 画面の向こうのあなた (Gamen no Mukou no Anata) - Hatsune Miku ## 真・既成事実 (Shin • Kisei Jijitsu) - Hatsune Miku ## 秘密の七つ道具 (Himitsu no Nanatsu Dougu) - Hatsune Miku ## 筆おろし (Fude Oroshi) - Hatsune Miku ## 続・既成事実 (Zoku • Kisei Jijitsu) - Hatsune Miku ## 谷間が気になる11歳 (Tanima ga Ki ni Naru 11sai) - MAYU ## 金の聖夜霜雪に朽ちて (Kogane no Seiya Sousetsu ni Kuchite) - Hatsune Miku ## 霊験あらたか珍宝寺 (Reiken Arataka Chinpouji) - Camui Gackpo # Death Ohagi ## Rainbow days - Kagamine Rin ## Retrouvailles. - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## マスターオブパペッツ (Master of Puppets) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka # Decision ## 孤高の神域-Eden of Nobleness- (Kokou no Shin'iki -Eden of Nobleness-) - Anon, Kanon ## 抗争の結尾-Dispute of Reverse- (Kousou no ketsubi -Dispute of Reverse-) - Anon, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kanon, Megurine Luka, VY2 ## 蕪穢の地維-Ground of Devastation- (Kabura kegare no Chikore -Ground of Devastation-) - Anon, Kanon ## 輪廻の脱開-Cycle of Reincarnation- (Rinne no Dakkai -Cycle of Reincarnation-) - Anon, GUMI, Kanon # Deme ## マイティマウス (Mighty Mouse) - Hatsune Miku # Demi gura ## Scars - Hatsune Miku # Den ## Gretel in HALLOWEEN HOUSE - Hatsune Miku # Denchuu Seijin-P ## キセキノオワリ (Kiseki no Owari) - Galaco # Dennoko-P ## 180日の恋 (180-nichi no Koi) - Aoki Lapis, Macne Nana ## Border/Dennoko-P - Anon, Aoki Lapis, Hatsune Miku, Kanon, Macne Nana, Megurine Luka, Merli ## あの子の形見の音飛びCD (Ano Ko no Katami no Ototobi CD) - Aoki Lapis ## 体温があった。 (Taion ga Atta.) - KAITO, VY1 ## 大大大キライ (Dai Dai Daikirai) - Aoki Lapis, KAITO ## 放課後はライムマスター (Houkago wa Rhyme Master) - Aoki Lapis, Macne Nana, Merli ## 時限恋人 (Jigen Koibito) - Aoki Lapis, KAITO, Macne Nana ## 爆愛峠 (Bakuai Touge) - Aoki Lapis # DenpaP ## たこルカポルカ (Tako Luka Polka) - Megurine Luka # Denpol-P ## Blue blue blue - Hatsune Miku ## Me!! - Hatsune Miku ## Melancholic Degree - GUMI ## My Melody - Hatsune Miku ## Psychedelic Dancer - Hatsune Miku ## World on Color - Hatsune Miku ## Your Beat - Hatsune Miku ## Youthful Finder - Hatsune Miku ## それでも、恋 (Soredemo, Koi) - Hatsune Miku ## ウルトラプラネット (Ultra Planet) - Hatsune Miku ## キミとボクのはんぶんこ (Kimi to Boku no Hanbunko) - Hatsune Miku ## キミノセカイ (Kimi no Sekai) - Hatsune Miku ## デタラメ妄想トリップ (Detarame Mousou Trip) - Hatsune Miku ## ナツノコタエ (Natsu no Kotae) - Hatsune Miku ## ノンデ・パナシーア (Nonde Panacea) - GUMI ## 世界を愛する瞬間に (Sekai o Aisuru Shunkan ni) - IA ## 夢続きドロップス (Yume Tsuzuki Drops) - Hatsune Miku ## 妄想進化論 (Mousou Shinkaron) - Hatsune Miku ## 春に雨恋 (Haru ni Amagoi) - Hatsune Miku ## 楽落ノスタルジー (Rakuraku Nostalgia) - Hatsune Miku ## 正夢デエト (Masayume Date) - Hatsune Miku ## 音のコトバ (Oto no Kotoba) - Hatsune Miku # Devilish-P ## COSMO NOVA - GUMI ## Call of Justice - Camui Gackpo, KYO ## DEADLINE - IA ## FRAME OUT - GUMI ## Final letter - GUMI ## Holography - GUMI ## Last Rebellion - Lily ## Nirvana - Flower ## Squall/Devilish-P - Hatsune Miku ## Thousand smiles - Hatsune Miku ## ∞ INFINITIA - Hatsune Miku ## ヒカリザクラ (Hikaru Zakura) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 不可視境界線の狭間にて (Fukashi Kyoukaisen no Hazama nite) - Hatsune Miku ## 死桜 (Shizakura) - Hatsune Miku ## ポップンガール@コミュニケーション (Pop'n Girl@Communication) - GUMI ## Kung-Fu - GUMI ## Spiral/Devilish-P&Keisuke.N - GUMI ## World End - Hatsune Miku ## ブランコ乗りのサン=テグジュペリ (Buranko Nori no Saint-Exupery) - IA ## 紅蓮 (Guren) - IA # Junky ## ポップンガール@コミュニケーション (Pop'n Girl@Communication) - GUMI ## Beat rider - Kagamine Rin ## Blowback - Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## SparkRING" - Kagamine Rin ## ZIGG-ZAGG - Hatsune Miku ## サディスティック・ラブ (Sadistic Love) - Kagamine Rin ## ラブチーノ (Love Cino) - Kagamine Rin ## 幸壊-ｼﾞﾕｳ- (Koukai -Jiyuu-) - Kagamine Rin ## 篝火 (Kagaribi) - Kagamine Rin # Keisuke.N ## ポップンガール@コミュニケーション (Pop'n Girl@Communication) - GUMI ## Kung-Fu - GUMI ## Spiral/Devilish-P&Keisuke.N - GUMI ## World End - Hatsune Miku ## ブランコ乗りのサン=テグジュペリ (Buranko Nori no Saint-Exupery) - IA ## 紅蓮 (Guren) - IA # DiGiZeN ## 距離-distance (Kyori-distance) - Hatsune Miku # Diarays ## Brave New World - IA ## ENDLOID - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Lily, Megurine Luka ## Follow - Hatsune Miku ## Miss & Kiss - IA, Lily ## お茶ガール (Ocha Girl) - Hatsune Miku ## アクセリード (Access Lead) - GUMI ## スイート・カタストロフィ (Sweet Catastrophe) - Hatsune Miku ## 偽物ギャザリング (Nisemono Gathering) - IA ## 摘み色ギルティ (Tsumiiro Guilty) - Hatsune Miku, IA ## 独白ヒーロー (Dokuhaku Hero) - IA ## 紅音色 (Akaneiro) - Megurine Luka # Dixie Flatline ## Ignition - Megurine Luka ## Not Gonna Dump Me - Hatsune Miku ## Soul Breeze - GUMI ## ジュブナイル (Juvenile) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## メービウス (Möbius) - Hatsune Miku # Dogma Mushi ## Sar beni birtanem - Megurine Luka # Dokuzeri ## ハローグッバイ俄雨 (Hello Goodbye Niwakaame) - Flower ## 愛とて花咲く (Ai tote Hanasaku) - Flower ## 睡蓮は生き急ぐ。(Suiren wa Iki Isogu.) - Flower ## 花冷え (Hanabie) - Flower # Don ## The Servant Of The Moon - Hatsune Miku # DonatakaP ## Sad - Camui Gackpo # DonfuraiP ## おいしいプレゼント (Oishii Present) - Hatsune Miku ## おなかすいたうた (Onaka Suita Uta) - Hatsune Miku # Dong ## おさとうのうた (Osatou no Uta) - Kagamine Rin ## ベジタブル・ビューティフル (Vegetable Beautiful) - Hiyama Kiyoteru # DongaringoP ## 地雷原夜道 (Jiraigen Yomichi) - Megurine Luka # Doriko ## Birthday/doriko - Hatsune Miku ## Electric Sheep - Hatsune Miku ## G-A-M-E - Hatsune Miku ## ぶちぬけ！2008！ (Buchi Nuke! 2008!) - Hatsune Miku ## カラフル×セクシィ (Colorful x Sexy) - MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## コペルニクス (Copernicus) - Hatsune Miku ## セーラー服と (Sailor Fuku to) - Hatsune Miku ## モノクロアクト (Monochroact) - Hatsune Miku ## 桜の社 (Sakura no Sha) - Hatsune Miku ## 紙飛行機 (Kami Hikouki)/Doriko - Hatsune Miku ## 通勤快速 (Tsuukin Kaisoku) - Hatsune Miku ## 過ぎし3月の君へ (Sugishi 3 Gatsu no Kimi e) - Hatsune Miku ## 飴か夢 (Ame ka Yume) - Hatsune Miku # Dreamer-P ## 中毒問題 (Chuudoku Mondai) - Flower, IA # DreamingP ## Untitled 無題 (Untitled Mudai) - Hatsune Miku # E.A.P ## 不死鳥 (Fushichou) - Sachiko # E.L.V.N ## 壊セ壊セ (Kowase Kowase) - MEIKO ## 死にそう誕生日 (Shinisou Tanjoubi) - GUMI # EIKI` ## もう一度、大空で (Mou Ichido, Oozora de) - IA ## チルノのすうがく教室 (Cirno no Suugaku Kyoushitsu) - Hatsune Miku # ERAN ## Plain - GUMI ## イエスマン (Yes-Man) - GUMI ## サンデーモーニンセントーイン (Sunday Morning Grunt) - Hatsune Miku ## ハッピーラッキーアンホリデーマンデー (Happy Lucky Unholy Day Monday) - Hatsune Miku ## 幻想奇行 (Gensou Kikou) - IA # EZFG ## かけろたてようけろせめよ (Kakero Tate yo Ukero Seme yo) - VY1 # East Silver ## シーザー・アンロック (Caesar Unlock) - Aoki Lapis, Merli # Easy Pop ## Life Of Your Own - Hatsune Miku ## Party night - Megurine Luka, SF-A2 miki ## Rhythm Keeper - VY1 ## Sunday - Akikoloid-chan, Megurine Luka ## おそろいの腕時計を買おう (Osoroi no Udedokei o Kaou) - Megurine Luka ## イレヴンレイヴガール (Eleven Rave Girl) - Megurine Luka ## シック☆チック (Chic☆Chick) - GUMI ## スターライト (Starlight) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## チープタイムディスコ (Cheap Time Disco) - Megurine Luka ## ハイファイレイヴァー (Hi Fi Raver) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## ハリきれ！恋の体育祭！ (Harikire! Koi no Taiikusai!) - Hatsune Miku ## ハートフルシーケンス (Heartful Sequence) - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## パーティーポッパー (Party Popper) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Lily ## マイルームディスコナイト (My Room Disco Night) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Lily, Megurine Luka ## メイキンラブナインティーンズ (Making Love 90'S) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## 君と見た星空 (Kimi to Mita Hoshizora) - Megurine Luka ## 手をつないで長い道を (Te wo Tsunaide Nagai Michi wo) - Megurine Luka ## 虹色アフタヌーン (Nijiiro Aternoon) - Megurine Luka # Ebi ## 僕たちの未来 (Bokutachi no Mirai) - KYO, YUU ## 君を探してる (Kimi o Sagashiteru) - Megurine Luka, WIL ## 小さな手 (Chiisa na Te) - GUMI, Tohoku Zunko ## 暇にまかせて (Hima ni Makasete) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku # Ebot ## My Partner - KAITO ## One and Only - KAITO ## Oracion - KAITO ## The Improvisatore - KAITO ## Unbalance - KAITO ## パラドキシカル・パラダイム (Paradoxical Paradigm) - KAITO ## マイソング (My Song) - KAITO ## マイペース (My Pace) - KAITO ## マイライフ (My Life) - KAITO ## 信號燈-SIGNAL- (Shingoutou -SIGNAL-) - KAITO ## 忘愁のエトランゼ (Boushuu no Étranger) - KAITO, KYO, WIL, YUU ## 旅人の謌 (Tabibito no Uta) - KAITO ## 残滓 -ZANSAI- (Zansai -ZANSAI-) - KAITO ## 静嵐のエトランゼ (Seiran no Etranger) - KAITO, KYO, WIL, YUU # Ecky ## 月の下に告白 (Tsuki no Shita ni Kokuhaku) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 辞められない事~ (Yamerarenai Koto~) - Yuzuki Yukari # Edoriver ## 8bit beat - Yuzuki Yukari ## ブラック ヒストリー (Black History) - GUMI, Kokone ## 泣きたいけど涙はでない (Nakitai kedo Namida wa Denai) - Kokone ## 甘い罠 (Amai Wana)/Edoriver - Rana, Yuzuki Yukari # Effe ## -MAGIC- - Hatsune Miku ## DOT Adventure AGAIN - Hatsune Miku ## Limited - Hatsune Miku ## S - Hatsune Miku # Ehamikku ## Soldier - Galaco ## きみのせいだよ。 (Kimi no Sei dayo.) - Akikoloid-chan ## みんなとわらった (Minna to Waratta) - Tone Rion ## ラズリ (Lazuli) - Aoki Lapis ## リリーは夜ひらく (Lily wa Yoru Hiraku) - Lily ## 青いコンビニであいましょう (Aoi Konbini de Aimashou) - Akikoloid-chan # Ehehe-P ## ぺろぺろ (Peropero) - Kagamine Len # Eight ## とても素敵な六月でした (Totemo Sutekina Rokugatsu Deshita) - Hatsune Miku ## ラストシーンに悪魔は要らない (Last Scene ni Akuma wa Iranai) - Hatsune Miku ## 狼狽える心臓と群青市街に鳴り散かすサイレンが酷く煩かった (Urotaeru Shinzou to Gunjou Shigai ni Narichirakasu Siren ga Hidoku Urusakatta) - Hatsune Miku # EinP ## Go for it - Hatsune Miku ## Under the Sun - GUMI # Eko. ## 参月の雨 (Sangatsu no Ame) - Hatsune Miku # Ekuraito ## ありのままで (Ari no Mama de) - Mew ## ささやかないのち (Sasayaka na Inochi) - Mew ## それぞれの道 (Sorezore no Michi) - Mew ## わたしの手にしあわせを (Watashi no Te ni Shiawase o) - Mew ## パトリ (Patrie) - Tohoku Zunko ## 今始める僕らの未来 (Ima Hajimeru Bokura no Mirai) - Tohoku Zunko ## 光のなかへ (Hikari no Naka e) - Tohoku Zunko ## 心の鍵探して (Kokoro no Kagi Sagashite) - Mew ## 想い人 (Omoibito) - Mew ## 手をつなごう (Te o Tsunagou) - Mew ## 扶桑のあした (Fusou no Ashita) - Tohoku Zunko ## 春が還る丘で'16 (Haru ga Kaeru Oka de '16) - Tohoku Zunko ## 街の息吹 (Machi no Ibuki) - Tohoku Zunko ## 街の未来図 (Machi no Miraizu) - Merli ## 雨のなかのキミへ (Ame no Naka no Kimi e) - Tohoku Zunko # Ekusi ## Hot winter - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Nekomura Iroha, SeeU ## マイノリティ＿ワールド (Minority World) - Tone Rion ## ミライグラフ (Mirai Graph) - Utatane Piko # Electron ## Parade in Space Station - Hatsune Miku # Elekitel ## Artificial Intelligence Music - Hatsune Miku ## NEVER ENDING LOVE - Hatsune Miku ## Sharing The World - Hatsune Miku (with English) # Elm ## アカイロの月 (Akairo no Tsuki) - GUMI ## ハイイロの花 (Haiiro no Hana) - GUMI ## ムラサキの空 (Murasaki no Sora) - GUMI ## 夢の絵地図と、秘密の合図 (Yume no Echizu to, Himitsu no Aizu) - GUMI ## 瑠璃に想いを添えて。 (Ruri ni Omoi o Soete.) - GUMI # Eme ## Darkness syndrome - Tone Rion ## 幻灯夢遊 (Gentou Yumeyuu) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Emon(Tes.) ## 8760センチメンタル (8760 Sentimental) - Hatsune Miku ## LANA - GUMI ## ばけらぶっ (Bake Love) - Kagamine Rin ## 静電気。 (Seidenki.) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ７days - Megurine Luka # Empath-P ## 明日への詩 (Ashita e no Uta) - Hatsune Miku, YOHIOloid # En ## パーフェクト・ジャージ・ディストーション (Perfect Jersey Distortion) - Hatsune Miku # EnbanP ## みらい (Mirai) - GUMI ## ステップをふむ (Step o Fumu) - Hatsune Miku ## ボーイ アダムスキー (Boy Adamski) - GUMI ## 大怪獣ニッポンゼンメツ計画 (Daikaijuu Nippon Zenmetsu Keikaku) - GUMI # EnbunP ## リアルインテンション (Real Intention) - GUMI ## 終幕リミット (Shuumaku Limit) - GUMI # Endou ## Acid rain - KYO, WIL, YUU ## アイトールと厭世家 (Aitor to Enseika) - KYO, VY2 ## 悲しみと生贄と (Kanashimi to Ikenie to) - KAITO ## 狂愛ルシファー (Kyouai Lucifer) - KYO, WIL, YUU # Eon ## Leo - KYO, WIL, YUU ## Libra - KYO, WIL, YUU ## Wish/Eon - GUMI ## ℃C - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 夜明けの少年 (Yoake no Shounen) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 折光影裏 (Sekkou Eiri) - KYO, WIL, YUU # Epoch ## テレプシコーラ (Terpsichora) - GUMI ## 啼衝シンパシー (Teishou Sympathy) - GUMI ## 等身大の卒業 (Toushindai no Sotsugyou) - GUMI # Ernie ## Echo/Ernie - Kagamine Rin # EroakiP ## そんなのダメダメっ☆ (Sonna no Dame Dame☆) - Hatsune Miku # Eroruya KousenP ## 婆チャルテクノロ爺 (Baba Char Technolo Jii) - Hatsune Miku # Eros ## Deride - Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru # Espero ## Decαy - VY2 ## Hysteresis - VY2 (with English, Spanish and nonsensical) # Esuno-P ## 虚栄の花 (Kyoei no Hana) - Hatsune Miku, SF-A2 miki # Eta3372 ## 101番目のエルヒ (101-banme no Eruhi) - Nekomura Iroha ## If you can - Nekomura Iroha ## ＼ネコミミ、好きですか！／ (\Nekomimi, Suki desu ka!/) - Nekomura Iroha # Eve ## Sister - Hatsune Miku ## 月華❁乱れ牡丹 (Gekka❁Midare Botan) - Hatsune Miku # FICUSEL ## 思慮するゾンビ (Shiryosuru Zombie) - Hatsune Miku # FILTER SYSTEM ## カタハネ (Katahane) - GUMI ## 揚羽 (Ageha) - GUMI # FROMAGE ## Aether - Aoki Lapis # Falconnect ## ケプストラム (Cepstrum) - Hatsune Miku # Famirokku-P ## 鬼彼女 (Oni Kanojo) - Kagamine Rin # Farhan ## Dandelion - GUMI ## Dusk Diva - GUMI ## Lantern - GUMI ## Memories Beneath the Sky - Hatsune Miku ## Under the Starry Sky - Megurine Luka # FatP ## Foregone conclusion - Megurine Luka ## Radiance of Nature - Rana ## キミのセカイ ボクのセカイ (Kimi no Sekai Boku no Sekai) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## 乾きの大地と銀の月夜 (Kawaki no Daichi to Gin no Tsukiyo) - Rana ## 幻月環 (Gengetsukan) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len # FatmanP ## シングフォーザモーメント (Sing for the Moment) - Megurine Luka ## ビューティフルワールド (Beautiful World) - Megurine Luka ## ピリオド (Period) - Megurine Luka ## ボーイズドントクライ (Boys Don't Cry) - Megurine Luka ## メロドラマティック (Melodramatic) - Megurine Luka ## 秋恋歌 (Aki Koiuta) - Hatsune Miku # Faye-P ## Dolce ～空の絵描きうた～ (dolce ~Sora no Ekaki Uta~) - GUMI ## Flavor - GUMI ## I/Faye-P - GUMI ## ノスタルジア (Nostalgia)/FayeP - GUMI ## マジで恋する5分前 (Maji de Koi Suru 5-fun Mae) - GUMI ## 晴春エスカレーター (Seishun Escalator) - GUMI ## 黒いつばさ (Kuroi Tsubasa) - Hatsune Miku # Fazerock ## しゅが✖しゅがるーん♪ (Shiga✖Shugaruun♪) - Tone Rion # Fluegel ## 求光ラビリンス (Kyuukou Labyrinth) - IA # Flying Giraffe ## イヴの胃袋 (Eve no Ibukuro) - Hatsune Miku, Yuzuki Yukari ## コケコッコーが語る世界 (Kokekokkoo ga Kataru Sekai) - GUMI ## ピジョンホテル (Pigeon Hotel) - Yuzuki Yukari ## フラマンローズ (Flamant Rose) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 観測者 (Kansokusha) - Yuzuki Yukari # Forute ## Heavy Rain - Hatsune Miku ## Reminiscence - Hatsune Miku # Fosolong ## Prism Shine - Flower ## WaW - MAYU # Freeze ## DTMer - Otori Kohaku ## 届け！！Love Song (Todoke!! Love Song) - Otori Kohaku # Frog8bit ## Flower of Depression - Hatsune Miku ## クロユリ咲く舞扇 (Kuroyuri Saku Maiougi) - GUMI # Fruity ## Honey Snow - Yuzuki Yukari ## Supple Mind - Yuzuki Yukari ## どこにでもある物語かもしれないけど... (Doko ni Demo Aru Monogatari ga mo Shirenai Kedo...) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 誓いの詩 (Chikai no Uta) - Yuzuki Yukari # Fujihisa ## Deity Braker - Yuzuki Yukari ## 強欲Spiral (Gouyoku Spiral) - Yuzuki Yukari # Fujimoto Maki ## ムテキノヒーロー (Muteki no Hero) - Hatsune Miku ## 女子高生チェーンソウデイズ (Joshi Kousei Chainsaw Days) - Hatsune Miku # Fujita Daiki ## In the spring - Hatsune Miku # Fukada yuichi ## Flying - Megurine Luka (with English) # Fukakuboryou ## FREIHEIT - Megurine Luka ## TheBlue - Megurine Luka # Fuma-P ## P名戦争、蚊帳の外 (P Mei Sensou, Kaya no Soto) - Hatsune Miku, Utatane Piko # Funakoshi-P ## ほんとは分かってる (Honto wa Wakatteru) - Hatsune Miku # Funamushi-P ## Forgotten Words - MEIKO ## Smiling in the rain - MEIKO ## Snowflake/FunamushiP - MEIKO ## 花に変わる (Hana ni Kawaru) - MEIKO # Funya ## ねぇ、キスして (Nee, Kiss shite) - Yuzuki Yukari ## はい、お茶をどうぞ (Hai, Ocha o Douzo) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ポケットにナイフを (Pocket ni Knife o) - Yuzuki Yukari # Furu ## ひよこと天秤 (Hiyoko to Tenbin) - Hatsune Miku ## 利根川旅情 (Tonegawa Ryojou) - Hatsune Miku ## 反芻の印象 (Hansuu no Inshou) - Hatsune Miku ## 宴芸 (Utage Gei) - Hatsune Miku ## 有漏の町 (Uro no Machi) - Hatsune Miku ## 治者の斜塔 (Chisha no Shatou) - Hatsune Miku # Furukawa-P ## Mugs - Hatsune Miku # Fushimatsu ## 野菜サラダ (Yasai Salad) - Hatsune Miku # Fushizen no Mikata-P ## ほぼ日Pが大好き (Hobonichi-P ga Daisuki) - Hatsune Miku # Futami Hiroki ## ハイボクセンゲン (Haiboku Sengen) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Futari ## Cigarette - Hatsune Miku ## ペリトロペーの軌跡 (Peritorope no Kiseki) - Hatsune Miku # FuurinP ## 77 - MAYU ## 桜の花びらにのせて (Sakura no Hanabira ni Nosete) - MAYU # Fuwa-P ## RE:SUMMER - Aoki Lapis # Fuwari-P ## あらたなつづき (Arata na Tsuzuki) - CUL, Hatsune Miku ## うちゅーの☆ふぁんたじー (Uchuu no ☆ Fantasy) - GUMI ## かえりみち (Kaerimichi) - Hatsune Miku ## ここにあること (Koko ni Aru Koto) - Hatsune Miku ## しゃばでぃーば (Shabadeeba) - GUMI, IA, MAYU ## はなまるセカイ (Hanamaru Sekai) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku ## ひらいたてがみに (Hiraita Tegami ni) - CUL ## よあけのうぶごえ (Yoake no Ubugoe) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MAYU, MEIKO, Megurine Luka # Fuwaru ## -零- (-Zero-) - Camui Gackpo ## ぴょんぴょんハート (Pyonpyon Heart) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 紅と瑠璃 (Beni to Ruri) - IA, Kagamine Rin, Yuzuki Yukari ## 錚々と焔は詠いて (Sousou to Homura wa Utaite) - Camui Gackpo # FuyuP ## 廻紐時計 (Kaichuu Dokei) - Megurine Luka ## 結遠桜抄 (Yuien Sakura Shou) - Megurine Luka # G.K. ## 秘密 vocaloid edit (Himitsu vocaloid edit) - IA # G@POPO ## キコエテイマスカ・・・ (Kikoete Imasu ka...) - Hatsune Miku # GOTS ## Diary-EpisodeⅡ- - Lily ## Glisten - KAITO # Ganmen KyoudaP ## むかしむかしの恋の歌 (Mukashi Mukashi no Koi no Uta) - KAITO, MEIKO ## 扉のうた (Tobira no Uta) - KAITO, MEIKO # Gear ## テノヒラノミライ (Te no Hira no Mirai) - Aoki Lapis, GUMI ## ラビリントス (Labyrinthos) - Aoki Lapis # Gedou-san ## シグナル (Signal) - GUMI ## ラスボス (Last Boss) - Sachiko ## 初めまして心響です (Hajimemashite kokone desu) - Kokone ## 電子ドラッグ (Denshi Drug) - GUMI # Gibson ## きになるあのこはやくしまる (Ki ni Naru ano Ko Hayaku Shimaru) - IA ## ナイショのマカロン (Naisho no Macaron) - Hatsune Miku ## 衝動 (Shodou) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 願いの彼方 叶う日まで (Negai no Kanata Kanau Hi Made) - KYO # GiftP ## MAY BREEZE - KAITO ## マイ・ロスト・デイズ (My Lost Days) - KAITO # Giga-P ## Indicator red - Lily ## MarImo - Megurine Luka ## Masked bitcH - GUMI ## オオエドランヴ (Ooedo Ranvu) - GUMI, KYO # GingahoumenP ## Blue Star~蒼い星~ (Blue Star ~Aoi Hoshi~) - Hatsune Miku ## Happy!!MyFeeling - KYO, SF-A2 miki, WIL, YUU ## I WANT ちゅっ！(I WANT chu!) - SF-A2 miki ## Pastel - Hatsune Miku ## SweetKiss♡BitterKiss - Hatsune Miku, Nekomura Iroha ## きみの声がきこえるよ (Kimi no koe ga Kikoeru yo) - Hatsune Miku ## ここにいてよ・・・(Koko ni Ite yo...) - Hatsune Miku ## とっぴんぐフルーツ♪ (Topping Fruits♪) - Hatsune Miku ## エキセントリックw (Eccentric w) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## ココロ・モーション (Kokoro Motion) - GUMI ## トゥインクル・スマイル (Twinkle Smile) - Galaco, Nekomura Iroha ## フルパワー！まじかるぼいすっ！ (Full Power! Magical Voice!) - Nekomura Iroha ## 光速☆Drive (Kousoku☆Drive) - SF-A2 miki ## 思い。胸に抱いて (Omoi. Mune ni Daite) - SF-A2 miki ## 恋は気まぐれイリュージョン！！ (Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!!) - GUMI ## 明日のパスワード (Ashita no Password) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 星空ロープウェイ (Hoshizora Ropeway) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 無限のシナプス (Mugen no Synapse) - Hatsune Miku ## 百火繚乱 (Hyakka Ryouran) - Hatsune Miku # Gingin ## あの日見た灯火は (Ano Hi Mita Tomoshibi wa) - Kagamine Rin ## ウォーキングデッドマン (Walking Dead Men) - Kagamine Rin ## エンド・スケープ (End Scape) - GUMI # Ginrin-P ## 2番航路 (2-ban Kouro) - KAITO, MEIKO ## ありがとうを、あなたへ (Arigatou o, Anata e) - KAITO ## 星ツナギ (Hoshi Tsunagi) - KAITO ## 水尾 (Mio) - KAITO, MEIKO ## 水底の森にて (Minasoko no Mori nite) - KAITO, MEIKO ## 水面うつし (Minamo Utsushi) - KAITO ## 氷樹の森 (Hyouju no Mori) - KAITO, Lily ## 深海月 (Shinkaigetsu) - KAITO ## 貝殻の涙 (Kaigara no Namida) - KAITO ## 銀鱗 (Ginrin) - KAITO, Lily ## 鏡入江 (Kagami Irie) - KAITO, VY2 ## 雨音 (Amaoto)/GinrinP - MEIKO ## 青空色の足音 (Aozorairo no Ashioto) - KAITO, MEIKO # Ginsaku ## 自己嫌悪 (Jiko Ken'o) - Kagamine Rin # Gitchon no hito ## お仕事！GO！GO！ (Oshigoto! GO! GO!) - Kagamine Rin # GlasswoolP ## パラシュート (Parachute) - Yuzuki Yukari # Glutamine ## 飛行少女と僕 (Hikou Shoujo to Boku) - Hatsune Miku # Goboten ## Cosmic Communication - Hatsune Miku ## Letter to me - Hatsune Miku # GobouP ## Let's go for a walk! - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Lily ## Miki's feelings - SF-A2 miki ## ショタショタアイランド (Shota Shota Island) - Kagamine Len, Utatane Piko (with Chinese) ## ロリロリパラダイス (Loli Loli Paradise) - Kaai Yuki, Tone Rion ## 初恋の波 (Hatsukoi no Nami) - KYO, WIL, YUU, Yuzuki Yukari # Gogotea ## Alf - Lily ## COMPLEX - Lily ## Connect/gogotea - Lily ## Daybreak/Gogotea - Lily ## Divide - Lily ## Fade/gogotea - Lily ## Fall/Gogotea - Lily ## Link/gogotea - Lily ## Next - Lily ## Period - Lily ## Song - Lily ## Voice/gogotea - Lily ## セツナハナビ (Setsuna Hanabi) - Lily ## ナキゴト (Nakigoto) - Lily # GomezP ## Colorful World - Hatsune Miku # GonGoss ## スマイリー^2 (Smiley^2) - Hatsune Miku ## バーボンハウスへようこそ (Bourbon House e Youkoso) - Hatsune Miku # Gozen-P ## A Certain Night - MEIKO ## Get Lost - MEIKO ## Message for you - MEIKO ## Scarlet M∞n - MEIKO, Megurine Luka # Guiano ## さよなら、ラブソング (Sayonara, Love Song) - IA # Gunyo ## 218 - Hatsune Miku ## ❃❃❃❃❃❃❃ - Hatsune Miku ## ぐにょ (Gunyo) - Hatsune Miku ## トカゲ (Tokage) - Hatsune Miku ## 箱 (Hako) - Hatsune Miku # Guuzen23-P ## モノクロ・マインド (Monochrome Mind) - Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KAITO, VY2 ## 廻ル世界 (Mawaru Sekai) - Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KAITO, VY2 # H.B. ## 君は私だけのガム (Kimi wa Watashi dake no Gum) - SeeU, Yuzuki Yukari ## 동백꽃 (Dongbaekkkot) - SeeU, Yuzuki Yukari (with Korean) # HAL ## LostMemory - Kagamine Rin # HAMO ## It's a wonderful world - Hatsune Miku # HARINE ## Ardor - Lily # HYBRID SENSE ## Last letter - Utatane Piko ## 今を生きる僕へ (Ima o Ikiru Boku e) - Utatane Piko ## 回想cresc. (Kaisou cresc.) - Utatane Piko ## 数えきれない星は (Kazoekirenai Hoshi wa) - Utatane Piko ## 言葉メテオ (Kotoba Meteor) - Utatane Piko # HaTa ## こんな夢を見た。 (Konna Yume o Mita.) - Hatsune Miku ## 文学 in the 少女 (Bungaku in the Shoujo) - Hatsune Miku # Hachinosu-P ## ユキユキ★モフモフィーバーナイト (Yuki Yuki ★ Mofumo Fever Night) - Kaai Yuki # Hachiouji-P ## 39 TECHNO - Hatsune Miku (with English) ## Baby Maniacs - Hatsune Miku ## Happy Rainy Day - Hatsune Miku ## TOKYO HEAVEN - Lily ## シューティングスター (Shooting Star) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## フカヨミ (Fukayomi) - Hatsune Miku ## WASSHOI～俺達の考える最強の祭ソング～ (WASSHOI ~Oretachi no Kangaeru Saikyou no Matsuri Song~) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka # Yuyoyuppe ## WASSHOI～俺達の考える最強の祭ソング～ (WASSHOI ~Oretachi no Kangaeru Saikyou no Matsuri Song~) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## Can you feel the purple truth - Megurine Luka ## +BE MY SACRIFICE+ - Hatsune Miku ## -ELIS- - Megurine Luka ## ALONE - Megurine Luka ## Ambiguous Journey - Hatsune Miku ## Blue/Yuyoyuppe - Hatsune Miku ## Bonus Track - Megurine Luka ## Cry/Yuyoyuppe - Megurine Luka ## Dely - Megurine Luka ## EMPTY - Megurine Luka ## Emotion&Reason - Hatsune Miku ## Faraway/Yuyoyuppe - Ryuto ## Final Reason - Hatsune Miku ## HOPE - Hatsune Miku ## I will find a star - GUMI ## Line - Mew ## My Fxxkin Desire For You. - Hatsune Miku ## My little hart - Hatsune Miku ## Over the limit - IA ## Palette - Megurine Luka ## Planetary suicide - Megurine Luka ## Psychopath - Megurine Luka ## Significance of existence - Megurine Luka ## Suffocation - Megurine Luka ## Thunder Girl - Megurine Luka ## 「S」 - Megurine Luka (with English) ## この空の彼方 (Kono Sora no Kanata) - Hatsune Miku ## めいめろ (Meimero) - Hatsune Miku ## やさしいこえとつきのいろ (Yasashii Koe to Tsuki no Iro) - Hatsune Miku ## 偽りのKESHIKI (Itsuwari no KESHIKI) - Hatsune Miku ## 唯心論 (Yuishinron) - Megurine Luka ## 悲しいという気持ち (Kanashii to iu Kimochi) - Hatsune Miku ## 破壊衝動と生命についての考察 (Hakai Shoudou to Seimei ni Tsuite no Kousatsu) - Hatsune Miku ## 陽だまりの詩 (Hidamari no Shi) - Hatsune Miku # Hachiremo ## Frozen Warmth - Kokone ## メリクリステップ (Merry Chri Step) - Kokone # Kuuwanko ## Frozen Warmth - Kokone ## メリクリステップ (Merry Chri Step) - Kokone # Hachiya Nanashi ## Colors of your blue - Hatsune Miku ## GLEAM NEON - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Chinese) ## OXYPETALUM - Hatsune Miku ## SPELL OF RAINY WEATHER - Hatsune Miku # Hadano-P ## くちづけ (Kuchizuke) - Camui Gackpo ## 月花ノ姫歌 (Gekka no Himeuta)/Hadano-P - Kagamine Len ## 目の無い私 (Me no Nai Watashi) - Kagamine Len ## 雨 (Ame)/HadanoP - Camui Gackpo # Hagoromo-P ## ペイガニズム (Paganism) - KAITO, MIRIAM ## 時の排斥 (Toki no Haiseki) - KAITO ## 生命の詩 (Seimei no Shi) - KAITO ## 靴を合わせること (Kutsu o Awaseru Koto) - Hiyama Kiyoteru # Hai msc ## ランドマイナー (Land Minor) - Kagamine Len # Haito ran sushi ## Cosmic Cruise - Galaco, IA ## Secret Stage - Tone Rion # Hakaru Ichijo ## 夏の面影 (Natsu no Omokage) - Megurine Luka ## 桜月夜 (Sakura Tsukiyo)/Hakaru Ichijo - Megurine Luka # HalP ## Crossfade - KAITO ## 恋するアプリ (Koisuru Apuri) - KAITO # Halo ## パラレルライン (Parallel Line) - GUMI ## ルーレット (Roulette)/Halo - GUMI # Halyosy ## White Line - Kagamine Len ## スタートライン (Start Line) - IA ## ピュバティ (Puberty) - Kagamine Len ## 参年タイムキーパー (San'nen Time Keeper) - Hatsune Miku # Hamu-P ## 鏡音レンの憂鬱 (Kagamine Len no Yuuutsu) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len # Hanage-P ## Frogging Dance - Hatsune Miku, KAITO ## この想い伝えたくて～ココロノ花ビラ～ (Kono Omoi Tsutaetakute ~Kokoro no Hanabira~) - Hatsune Miku # Hanapo ## Hello, world - Galaco, IA ## Jumping Over - KYO, WIL, YUU ## One time summer - KYO, WIL, YUU ## Outside Rainbow - IA, KYO, WIL, YUU ## Sparkling Beats - KYO, WIL, YUU ## Step on - KYO, WIL, YUU ## ありがとう (Arigatou)/Hanapo - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 僕の物語 (Boku no Monogatari) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 夢で見たんだ (Yume de Mita nda) - KYO, WIL, YUU # Hanasoumen-P ## Desperate - Hatsune Miku ## Wander Girl - Hatsune Miku ## YOUTHFUL DAYS' GRAFFITI - Hatsune Miku ## インカーネイション (Incarnation) - Hatsune Miku # HanjukuP ## ネーティバウラ (Neetibaura) - KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka # Hannya-G ## 雛逃げ (Hina Nige) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # Hano ## RISING SUN - Hatsune Miku # Hanpatsu-P ## Ice Cream - MAYU ## Webs - Hatsune Miku # Hanzo ## ねぇ聞いてよレモネード (Nee Kiite yo Lemonade) - Hatsune Miku, IA ## 白紙の恋文と新たなる回転斬り (Hakushi no Koibumi to Aratanaru Kaitengiri) - Camui Gackpo # Happyender girl ## Cruel - Hatsune Miku ## Mania - Hatsune Miku # HarryP ## NightGale - Hatsune Miku ## スレイプニル -sleipnir- (Sleipnir -sleipnir-) - Hatsune Miku ## セントライト (Saint Light) - Hatsune Miku ## 東京キャスター (Tokyo Caster) - Hatsune Miku # Haruchin ## ホシユメ (Hoshiyume) - Hatsune Miku # Harumaki Gohan ## 22世紀の僕らは (22 Seiki no Bokura wa) - Hatsune Miku ## フォトンブルー (Photon Blue) - Hatsune Miku ## ラストライト (Last Light) - Hatsune Miku ## 電波時計の居ない夢 (Denpadokei no Inai Yume) - Hatsune Miku # Harun ## プレパラート (Präparat) - Megurine Luka # Haruna808 ## 8月32日 (8-gatsu 32-nichi)/haruna808 - VY1 # Harunacute ## LEO - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Hatiku ## 今夜もｾﾌｾﾌ (Kon'ya mo Sefusefu) - KAITO, Kagamine Len ## 無条件幸福 (Mujouken Koufuku) - Hatsune Miku # Hatsune Kay ## Undermine - Camui Gackpo ## ヴィンテージ、君の死体 (Vintage, Kimi no Shitai) - Kagamine Len ## 勝者必衰 (Shousha Hissui) - Galaco # Hatty ## Dependence/Hatty - Anon, Kanon ## Distance... - YUU, Yuzuki Yukari ## Nightmare parade - Galaco ## 希望の歌 (Kibou no Uta) - Galaco ## 帰星 (Kisei) - Galaco ## 恋のスイッチ (Koi no Switch) - Galaco ## 永遠の願い (Eien no Negai) - Galaco ## 狂器 (Kyou ki) - Galaco ## 脅恋エレジー (Kyouren Elegy) - Galaco # Hayakawa-P ## 10Years After - Hatsune Miku ## After Parade - IA, WIL, YUU ## Blue/HayakawaP - SF-A2 miki ## Closed Time Leaper - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## Crawling siliconoid - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Good morning,Muse - Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2 miki ## Hanged Man - Kagamine Len ## Have you ever seen the rain? - KYO, YUU ## Lobo the last king - Kagamine Len ## Oneway Journey - Kagamine Len ## Rainy Day/Hayakawa-P - IA ## Replicant's Blues - IA ## Ride on Time/Hayakawa-P - Kagamine Len ## Science Fiction Night - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, SF-A2 miki ## Star Maker - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, SF-A2 miki ## Summer Fiction - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## The rewritten world - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## つかまえて☆My Darlin' (Tsukamaete ☆ My Darlin') - SF-A2 miki ## インモラルゴースト (Immoral Ghost) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## カナシミ/テレパス (Kanashimi/Telepath) - Hatsune Miku ## サクラフィクション (Sakura Fiction) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ドッチモドッチ (Docchi mo Docchi) - SF-A2 miki ## ノーライフキング (No Life King) - Kagamine Rin ## ハレーション/ゴースト/ロマンス (Halation/Ghost/Romance) - SF-A2 miki ## ハートレス・レッド (Heartless Red) - SF-A2 miki ## ホシコエ (Hoshi Koe) - Kagamine Len ## メメント・モリ (Memento Mori) - Mew ## ロケットライド (Rocket Ride) - Kagamine Len ## 妖/精/作/戦 (You/Sei/Saku/Sen) - Kagamine Len ## 影を踏む (Kage o Fumu) - Kagamine Len ## 恋の秘法はネクロノミコン (Koi no Hihou wa Necronomicon) - Kagamine Rin ## 星から来たるもの (Hoshi Kara Kitaru Mono) - Kagamine Len ## 極東浪漫少年少女 (Kyokutou Rouman Shounen Shoujo) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 涙のウィニングボール (Namida no Winning Ball) - Hatsune Miku ## 灰と青春 (Hai to Seishun) - Hatsune Miku ## 真夜中のグラディアトル (Mayonaka no Gladiator) - Kagamine Len ## 蛇を纏いし心臓 (Hebi o Matoishi Shinzou) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 蝶よ花よ (Chou yo Hana yo) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 赤色同盟 (Akairo Doumei) - SF-A2 miki ## 鉄腕レイディ (Tetsuwan Lady) - SF-A2 miki ## 銀河放浪ミラーツインズ (Ginka Hourou Mirror Twins) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Hayaku-P ## 光の詩 (Hikari no Uta) - Megurine Luka ## 届け。(Todoke.) - Megurine Luka # Hayato ## Tricky Tricky Halloween - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 愛とウラギリス (Ai to Uragirisu) - Hatsune Miku ## 相死葬愛シンデレラ (Soushi Souai Cinderella) - MAYU # Hayaya-P ## ぴんぽんだっしゅ！ (Ping Pong Dash!) - Hatsune Miku # Hazy-P ## Canary(in-cage)- - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Dark star fallen - Kagamine Len ## Delete...,enter - Hatsune Miku ## Electric(al)bluemoon - Kagamine Rin ## Floating on - Kagamine Rin ## Hear me? - Kagamine Rin ## Rain stain - Hatsune Miku ## Raven（ing-maned-dogs）- - Kagamine Len ## Too late... - Hatsune Miku ## 眠りに沈む華 (Nemuri ni Shizumu Hana) - Megurine Luka # Healing-P ## DELETE THE WORLD - Kagamine Len, SF-A2 miki ## I'm home - Megurine Luka ## Sofa - Kaai Yuki ## リンレン 弾 (Rin Len Dan) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Heart ★ Breaker ## END WITH YOU - MAIKA (with English and Spanish) # Heavenz-P ## Atoms - Hatsune Miku ## Hypersomnia - Hatsune Miku ## Imitation - Hatsune Miku ## Just call my name - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## クローズウォッチ (Close Watch) - Hatsune Miku ## ユラメク (Yurameku) - Hatsune Miku # Heibai-P ## 死神少女 (Sǐshén Shàonǚ) - Hatsune Miku, Xin Hua (with Chinese) # Heiden.BZR ## Inquisition - Flower # HeinekenP ## Telebreathing - Hatsune Miku # HekekeP ## Wonderful world - Tohoku Zunko ## あいむSo Happy!! (I'm So Happy!!) - Nekomura Iroha # HelP ## Bastard - GUMI # Hentai OujiP ## Princess Of VampirePhilia - IA # Heri-P ## Endless journey - Hatsune Miku ## ジンジャーとリリー (Ginger to Lily) - Hatsune Miku # Hernia ## なんで生きてんだろうってすげえ思うんだ (Nande Ikiten Darou tte Sugee Omoun da) - IA ## タレカキたいなら前を見な (Tarekakitai Nara Mae o Mina) - IA ## 取り柄のないクズだって生きてていいだろが (Torie no Nai Kuzu Datte Ikitete ii Daro ga) - IA ## 安心できるくらいの金だけがほしい (Anshin Dekiru Kurai no Kane Dake ga Hoshii) - Hatsune Miku ## 悲しい気持ちにはさせやしない (Kanashii Kimochi ni wa Saseyashinai) - Hatsune Miku, IA # Hi-kun ## 777カジノ (777 Casino) - Kagamine Len # Hidaomari ## Happiness/Hidaomari - Mew ## The Looking Glass - Mew # Hidarigawa Slash ## I'll change you! - Rana ## Life+α - Aoki Lapis, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## あおかがきゃんぱす (Aogaki Campus) - Aoki Lapis, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## かくれんぼ (Kakurenbo)/Hidarigawa Slash - Kagamine Len ## アヲゾラサマ (Aozorasama) - YUU ## コスメティックラブ!! (Cosmetic Love!!) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## シナリオだは！ (Scenario da wa!) - Aoki Lapis ## ベイビーユー (Baby You) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ボクはできるコ (Boku wa Dekiru Ko) - KYO, VY1, WIL, YUU ## 嗚呼良い上を (Aa Ii Ue wo) - Galaco, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 夢中願望 (Muchuu ganbou) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 夢的嗅覚少女の夢遊 (Muteki Kyuukaku Shoujo no Muyuu) - Galaco, WIL ## 宵闇花火 (Yoiyami Hanabi) - Galaco ## 残量リミット (Zanryou Limit) - KYO, Kagamine Len ## 自己完結抑制 (Jiko Kanketsu Yokusei) - Aoki Lapis, KYO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, WIL, YUU ## 足りないもの (Tarinai Mono) - Aoki Lapis, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Higg ## 結露 -dew condensation- (Ketsuro -dew condensation-) - Mew # Highcolor sunz ## オカワリヲドーゾ (Okawari o Doozo) - Hatsune Miku # Hiiton ## アンダーシー・ザ・サン (Undersea The Sun) - IA # Hikage ## 妄執メランコリア (Moushuu Melancholia) - CUL # Hikari Shuuyou ## ケモノラ (Kemonora) - Kagamine Rin ## ナイトライト (Night Light) - Kagamine Rin ## ノーマライズ (Normalize) - Kagamine Rin ## ヒビワレ (Hibiware) - Kagamine Rin ## ブレンダー・ブレンダー (Blender Blender) - Kagamine Rin ## 仄暗い昼 (Honogurai Hiru) - Kagamine Rin ## 孤独の果て (Kodoku no Hate) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 真昼のホラー (Mahiru no Horror) - Kagamine Rin ## 自白 (Jihaku) - Kagamine Rin ## 運命サイダー (Unmei Sider) - Kagamine Rin # HikkiiP ## Blind below the district - Kagamine Rin ## DI - Hatsune Miku ## Manuscript.org - Kagamine Rin ## お前らポストロッカー (Omaera Post Rocker) - Kagamine Rin ## のどかな窮日 (Nodokana Kyuujitsu) - Kagamine Rin ## アリセにかけたい (Arise ni Kaketai) - Kagamine Rin ## インスタント絶望。 (Instant Zetsubou.) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ブーテホー･ドリーマー (Beautiful Dreamer) - Kagamine Rin ## マッド幸福論 (Mad Koufuku Ron) - Kagamine Rin ## ミミクリ (Mimicry) - Kagamine Rin ## レイジースリーピー (Lazy Sleepy) - Kagamine Rin ## 君を見た光 (Kimi o Mita Hikari) - Kagamine Rin ## 墨汁39 (Bokujuu 39) - Kagamine Rin ## 安泰 (Antai) - Kagamine Rin ## 日記、日記、日記、白紙 (Nikki, Nikki, Nikki, Hakushi) - Kagamine Rin ## 明るい生き方宣言 (Akarui Ikikata Sengen) - Kagamine Rin ## 残光 (Zankou)/HikkiiP - Kagamine Rin ## 残滓のぐしゃ (Zansai no Gusha) - Kagamine Rin ## 残虐ヒーリング (Zangyaku Healing) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 発火 (Hakka) - Kagamine Rin ## 知らない街 (Shiranai Machi) - Kagamine Rin ## 私は演者です (Watashi wa Enja Desu) - Kagamine Rin ## 責任脳力ナシ (Sekinin Nouryoku Nashi) - Kagamine Rin ## 青黒い穴 (Aogurai Ana) - Kagamine Rin # Hikutsu-P ## P 名 言 わ れ て な い (P Mei I Wa Re Te Na I) - Hatsune Miku ## VanIshIng World - IA ## お生憎さま (Oainikusama) - Hatsune Miku ## なんだかいいかんじ (Nandaka Ii Kanji) - Hatsune Miku ## もう嫌だ！ (Mou Iya da!) - Kagamine Len ## もっと 伸びろ ぼくの 動画 (Motto Nobiro Boku no Douga) - Hatsune Miku ## アナロ熊のうた (Analoguma no Uta) - Hatsune Miku ## スマイリゼーション (Smilization) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## セイフノインボー (Safe no Inboo) - Hatsune Miku ## ラリレリラ (Rarirerira) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 名人様がやってくる！ (Meijinsama ga Yatte Kuru!) - Hatsune Miku ## 左右 -みぎひだり- (Migihidari) - Hatsune Miku ## 数多の舞 -Dance of many- (Amata no Mai -Dance of many-) - Hatsune Miku ## 轍 -わだち- (Wadachi) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Hinata Electric Works ## アンダワ (Under World) - Hatsune Miku ## スパークガールシンドローム (Spark Girl Syndrome) - Hatsune Miku ## バケモノダンスフロア (Bakemono Dance Floor) - Hatsune Miku ## プラスチックケージ (Plastic Cage) - Hatsune Miku ## ムーンウォークフィーバー (Moonwalk Fever) - Hatsune Miku ## ルスバンドライブ (Luz Band Life) - Hatsune Miku ## ワープアンドワープ (Warp and Warp) - Hatsune Miku # Hinata Haruhana ## ぼくにピアノを弾かせて (Boku ni Piano o Hikasete) - Kagamine Len ## ココロ侵略Robot (Kokoro Shinryaku Robot) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Hirai Jirou ## 地下鉄から望む、夕景 (Chikatetsu kara Nozomu, Yuukei) - IA ## 桜の海を往く (Sakura no Umi o Yuku) - IA # Hiro ## Brand-new - Aoki Lapis, Tone Rion ## I feel... - Tone Rion ## New days - Aoki Lapis, IA, Tone Rion ## Overdrive - Aoki Lapis, IA, Tone Rion # Hiro-ki ## Beautiful green - Hatsune Miku ## つよがり (Tsuyogari) - Kagamine Rin # Hiro★RonP ## Alice in Parallel World - IA # Hitohito-P ## 盲目少女暗闇生存中 (Moumoku Shoujo Kurayami Seizonchuu) - Hatsune Miku # Hitoshizuku-P ## イカサマ⇔カジノ (Ikasama⇔Casino) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## ミルクラウン恋鎖 (Milk Crown Rensa) - Hatsune Miku ## 大和撫子 (Yamato Nadeshiko) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## Love is ……? - Kagamine Rin ## Memories/Hitoshizuku-P×Yama△ - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Slowly sky - VY2 ## Song for S - VY2 ## VersuS - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## いろはに人生帳 (Iroha-ni-jinseicho) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## レンアイゲーム (Ren'ai Game) - Kagamine Len ## 七転び八起き千年の旅 (Nanakorobiyaoki Sennen no Tabi) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 優等生シンドローム (Yuutousei Syndrome) - Kagamine Rin ## 劣等生シンドローム (Rettousei Syndrome) - Kagamine Len ## 因果律の花 (Ingaritsu no Hana) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 夢幻ドロップ (Mugen Drop) - IA ## 少女人形の見た夢 (Shoujo Ningyou no Mita Yume) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 幻想ピアニスト (Gensou Pianist) - Kagamine Len ## 断罪のセレナータ (Danzai no Serenade) - VY2 ## 暁のモノローグ (Akatsuki no Monologue) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 未完成ヒーロー譚 (Mikansei Hero Tan) - Kagamine Len ## 神無月の弔い～宿怨の収穫祭～ (Kannazuki no Tomurai ~Yado Shinobu no Shuukakusai~) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, VY2 ## 秘蜜〜聖戦の誓い〜 (Himitsu ~Seisen no Chikai~) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Lily ## 空想ウェイトレス (Kuusou Waitress) - Kagamine Rin ## 絶頂パティシエール (Zecchou Patissieres) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 舞台裏の花嫁 (Butaiura no Hanayome) - Kagamine Rin ## 言ノ葉遊戯 (Koto-No-Ha-Yugi) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 運命の女神 (Unmei no Megami) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## 酩酊ディストーション (Meitei Distortion) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO ## 鬼ヶ島ノ死闘 (Onigashima no Shitou) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Lily, VY2 # Yama△ ## Love is ……? - Kagamine Rin ## Memories/Hitoshizuku-P×Yama△ - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Slowly sky - VY2 ## Song for S - VY2 ## VersuS - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## いろはに人生帳 (Iroha-ni-jinseicho) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## レンアイゲーム (Ren'ai Game) - Kagamine Len ## 七転び八起き千年の旅 (Nanakorobiyaoki Sennen no Tabi) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 優等生シンドローム (Yuutousei Syndrome) - Kagamine Rin ## 劣等生シンドローム (Rettousei Syndrome) - Kagamine Len ## 因果律の花 (Ingaritsu no Hana) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 夢幻ドロップ (Mugen Drop) - IA ## 少女人形の見た夢 (Shoujo Ningyou no Mita Yume) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 幻想ピアニスト (Gensou Pianist) - Kagamine Len ## 断罪のセレナータ (Danzai no Serenade) - VY2 ## 暁のモノローグ (Akatsuki no Monologue) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 未完成ヒーロー譚 (Mikansei Hero Tan) - Kagamine Len ## 神無月の弔い～宿怨の収穫祭～ (Kannazuki no Tomurai ~Yado Shinobu no Shuukakusai~) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, VY2 ## 秘蜜〜聖戦の誓い〜 (Himitsu ~Seisen no Chikai~) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Lily ## 空想ウェイトレス (Kuusou Waitress) - Kagamine Rin ## 絶頂パティシエール (Zecchou Patissieres) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 舞台裏の花嫁 (Butaiura no Hanayome) - Kagamine Rin ## 言ノ葉遊戯 (Koto-No-Ha-Yugi) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 運命の女神 (Unmei no Megami) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## 酩酊ディストーション (Meitei Distortion) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO ## 鬼ヶ島ノ死闘 (Onigashima no Shitou) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Lily, VY2 ## Duplicator - Megurine Luka ## Endless Sight - Megurine Luka ## Liberate - Megurine Luka ## Now Hold Me - Megurine Luka ## Re:fate - GUMI ## Snow Ash〜白の別れ〜 (Snow Ash ~Shiro no Wakare~) - Megurine Luka ## Yakusoku - Megurine Luka # Hobonichi-P ## 1万円のお節が腐ってたでござる (1-Man En no Osechi ga Kusatteta de Gozaru) - VY1 ## Astro 12 - Yuzuki Yukari ## J-POPの歌詞における「何か」の探され率は異常 (J-POP no Kashi ni Okeru "Nanika" no Sagasare Ritsu wa Ijou) - Hatsune Miku ## Please Unfollow Me - Yuzuki Yukari ## いつしかゆかは (Itsushika Yuka wa) - Yuzuki Yukari ## いつやるか？ 今でしょ！ (Itsu Yaru ka? Ima Desho!) - Yuzuki Yukari ## うわっ･･･私の年収、低すぎ･･･？ (Uwa... Watashi no Nenshuu, Hiku sugi...?) - Hatsune Miku ## がれきいやどす (Gareki Iyadosu) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ご本人が嫌がってるのに申し訳ありません (Gohon'nin ga Iyagatteru no ni Moushi Wake Arimasen) - Hatsune Miku ## さくらのうた (Sakura no Uta) - Yuzuki Yukari ## さよならぼくたちのせんぼんざくら (Sayonara Bokutachi no Senbon Zakura) - Hatsune Miku ## さよならぼくたちのてれびきょく (Sayonara Bokutachi no Terebi Kyoku) - Hatsune Miku ## ほぼ日Pが大嫌い (Hobonichi-P ga Daikirai) - Hatsune Miku ## またお前か (Mata Omaeka) - VY1 ## アダルトサイトが閉じられない (Adult Site ga Tojirarenai) - Hatsune Miku ## インターネットカラオケマン (Internet Karaoke Man) - Hatsune Miku ## オムライスが食べられない (Omuraisu ga Taberarenai) - Hatsune Miku ## オリコン詐欺 (Oricon Sagi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## グリーの退会ページに進めない (Gree no Taikai Page ni Susumenai) - Hatsune Miku ## サメの死体を投棄するだけの簡単なお仕事です (Same no Shitai o Toukisuru dake no Kantan na Oshigoto desu) - Hatsune Miku ## ザ・カンニング (The Cunning) - Hatsune Miku ## ジャンクフードチルドレン (Junk Food Children) - Hatsune Miku, VY1 ## デブのすべて (Debu no Subete) - VY1 ## パクりパクられて創るのさ (Pakuri Pakurarete Tsukuru no sa) - Hatsune Miku ## ビタミン不足 (Vitamin Busoku) - Hatsune Miku ## ヤバイと思ったが性欲を抑えきれなかった (Yabai to Omotta ga Seiyoku o Osae Kirenakatta) - Hatsune Miku ## ヤベーばれちゃった (Yabee Bare Chatta) - Hatsune Miku ## ロリコン詐欺 (Lolicon Sagi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 今、わたしたちにできること。 (Ima, Watashi tachi ni Dekiru Koto.) - Hatsune Miku, VY1 ## 他人の曲の名前を付け替えてパクるのさ (Tanin no Kyoku no Namae o Tsukekaete Pakuru no sa) - Hatsune Miku ## 俺を誰だと思っている (Ore wo Dareda to Omotte Iru) - VY1 ## 十年前はくびれてた (Juunen mae wa Kubireteta) - Hatsune Miku, VY1 ## 大丈夫だ 重婚じゃない (Daijoubu da Juukon Janai) - Hatsune Miku, VY1 ## 握手券買った人の気持ちを考えてボーイ (Akushuken Katta Hito no Kimochi o Kangaete Boy) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 放射性物質が怖いから福島を差別するけどがんばろう日本 (Houshasei Busshitu ga Kowai kara Fukushima o Sabestsu suru kedo Ganbarou Nippon) - Hatsune Miku ## 月5万円で1億円は貯められる。～ジワロタ＼(＾0＾)／ (Tsuki 5-manen de 1-okuen wa Tamerareru ~The Warota＼(＾0＾)／) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 東京ペンギンライフ (Tokyo Penguin Life) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 東電の歌 (Touden no Uta) - Hatsune Miku, VY1 ## 現実の厳しさは異常 (Genjitsu no Kibishisa wa Ijou) - Hatsune Miku, VY1 ## 白髪赤目のキャラはどう考えてもカゲプロのパクリ (Hakuhatsu Akame no Chara wa Dou Kangaete mo KagePro no Pakuri) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 落選した人の気持ちを考えてガール (Rakusen shita Hito no Kimochi o Kangaete Girl) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 蒟蒻ゼリーを食べると死にます (Kon'nyaku Jelly o Taberu to Shinimasu) - Hatsune Miku ## 行きます！カラオケ一曲目 (Ikimasu! Karaoke Ikkyoku-me) - Hatsune Miku ## 逃げなかったバカなやつがいる (Nigenakatta Baka na Yatsu ga Iru) - Hatsune Miku ## 選挙に行かない男と付き合ってはいけない5つの理由 (Senkyou no Ikanai Otoko to Tsukiatte wa Ikenai Itsutsu no Riyuu) - Hatsune Miku ## 非実在中高年 (Hi Jitsuzai Chuukounen) - VY1 ## 韓国の皆さん 死んでください (Kankoku no Minasan Shinde Kudasai) - Hatsune Miku ## 馬鹿には見えないろくろ (Baka ni wa Mienai Rokuro) - Yuzuki Yukari # Hollow.esc ## (síː) - Hatsune Miku ## Lovin' you/hollow.esc - Hatsune Miku ## キラキラ (Kirakira) - Hatsune Miku ## 失くした世界 (Nakushita Sekai) - Hatsune Miku # HoneyWorks ## キミがまた歌いたくなる頃に。 (Kimi ga Mata Utaitaku Naru Koro ni.) - GUMI ## スキキライ (Suki Kirai) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## テレカクシ思春期 (Terekakushi Shishunki) - Kagamine Len ## パジャマっ子☆ (Pajama Kko☆) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## プロポーズ (Propose) - Hatsune Miku ## 僕が名前を呼ぶ日 (Boku ga Namae o Yobu Hi) - GUMI ## 日曜日の秘密 (Nichiyoubi no Himitsu) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 暁月夜-アカツキヅクヨ- (Akatsukizukuyo -Akatsukizukuyo-) - Kagamine Rin ## 私が恋を知る日 (Watashi ga Koi o Shiru Hi) - GUMI # Honken ## Eight bridges - Flower ## Orange diary - Flower, IA # HonkiMuffler-P ## サヨナラ世界 ヨロシク天国 (Sayonara Sekai Yoroshiku Tengoku) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 命との決別 (Inochi to no Ketsubetsu) - Lily ## 壊れて行く (Kowarete iku) - Utatane Piko ## 憂鬱と君 (Yuuutsu to Kimi) - CUL # HorokanaiP ## あの空にいる (Ano Sora ni Iru) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kagamine Len ## おとぎまち (Otogi Machi) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kagamine Rin ## おにごと (Onigoto) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## とおりゃんせ (Tooryanse) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## ゆびきり (Yubikiri) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 使用済 (Shiyouzumi) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 砕氷 -Great Navigation- (Saihyou -Great Navigation-) - Hiyama Kiyoteru # Hoshi no OjisamaP ## Doll/Hoshi no OjisamaP - Otori Kohaku ## 恋のいろは (Koi no Iroha) - Hatsune Miku, Otori Kohaku # Hoskey ## 花舞月詠譚 (Hanama Tsukiyomi Tan) - Megurine Luka # Huazhiji-P ## 三木生贄 (Miki Ikenie) - IA, Prima (with German) # Hull ## EXEC RESOLUTION／. - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin (with nonsensical) ## 人為世界のエンブリオ (Jin'i Sekai no Embryo) - IA # I$COM ## 天上天下☆夜の蝶 (Tenjoutenge ☆ Yoru no Chou) - Camui Gackpo ## 東京DestinyKnight ～双子の悪魔～ (Tokyo DestinyKnight ~Futago no Akuma~) - Camui Gackpo ## 神話色のミステリイ (Shinwairo no Mistery) - SeeU, Tone Rion # IKEDA ## RED ENCROACHMENT - Megurine Luka # INOSON ## Re:Self Recycle - GUMI # IchiP ## Hello hEllo hellO - Yuzuki Yukari ## PIECE - Anon, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, VY1, Yuzuki Yukari ## SET UP - Yuzuki Yukari ## ハレマチ夜空 (Haremachi Yozora) - Akikoloid-chan ## 求愛性瞳孔反射 (Kyuuaisei Doukou Hansha) - Yuzuki Yukari # Ichigyou-P ## キャロライン (Caroline) - Kagamine Rin # Ichinose Rupo ## Daydream/Ichinose Rupo - Hatsune Miku ## メランコリア (Melancholia) - Hatsune Miku ## 最後のチョコレート (Saigo no Chocolate) - Hatsune Miku ## 泡沫と水風船 (Utakata to Mizufuusen) - Hatsune Miku # Ichiokuen-P ## Chocolate box - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## バスター！ (Buster!) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## リンレン宇宙盗賊団 (Rin Len Uchuu Touzokudan) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 銀河鉄道365 (Ginga Tetsudou 365) - IA # Ichizou ## つるん☆ぺたん (Tsurun☆Petan) - SF-A2 miki # Idoyklik ## 1LINER - Megurine Luka ## Xylophobia - Megurine Luka # Ie no Haisui Mizo ga Tsumatte Afurete Mizutamari-P ## リトルストーリー (Little Story) - Hatsune Miku # Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP ## おニューのかさぶた、ペットに食われろ (O-nyuu no Kasabuta, Pet ni Kurawarero) - GUMI ## ウヒヒ！脱穀しそこねた！ (Uhihi! Dakkoku Shisokoneta!) - Hatsune Miku ## ドラゴンが定期落とす (Dragon ga Teiki Otosu) - GUMI ## 初対面で肘を舐める部 (Shoutaimen de Hiji o Nameru Bu) - Hatsune Miku ## 君を忘れた (Kimi o Wasureta) - VY2 ## 有限の窓 (Yuugen no Mado) - CUL ## 欠陥住宅(パラダイス・ロスト) (Kekkan Juutaku (Paradise Lost)) - Hatsune Miku ## 病気みたいに君が好き (Byouki Mitai ni Kimi ga Suki) - Hatsune Miku ## 筋肉痛駆け落ちの滑稽な結末 (Kin'niku Tsuukake Ochi no Kokkei na Ketsumatsu) - GUMI ## 聖夜、愛犬がビデオデッキに詰まる (Seiya, Aiken ga Video Deck ni Tsumaru) - Hatsune Miku ## 誕生日、ペペロンチーノにやさしくされる (Tanjoubi, Peperoncino ni Yasashiku Sareru) - GUMI # Iieru-P ## GravePost ～君の居る場所～ (GravePost ~Kimi no Iru Basho~) - Camui Gackpo ## Sleep Sheep Sheep Shit! - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## おまいのハートを舗装してあげるッ！ (Omai Heart o Housou Shite Ageruu!) - Kagamine Rin ## ナイト・オブ・ライト (Knight of Light) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO ## 逆襲のロードローラー (Gyakushuu no Roadroller) - Kagamine Rin # Ika Musume Hunter ## En Priere - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## Lien Eternel - IA, Yuzuki Yukari # Ikapoid ## メルティ (Melty) - GUMI # Ikaros-P ## インソムニア (Insomnia) - KAITO, Nekomura Iroha ## 神の娘 -forbidden pray- (Kami no Musume -forbidden pray-) - KAITO # IkaruP ## デパス (Depasu) - Flower ## 嘘付かれ (Usotsukare) - Flower # Ikedashi ## Gone. - Hatsune Miku ## 花風、夢見草に願ふ (Hanakaze, Yumemigusa ni Negau) - Hatsune Miku # Ikiro-P ## はめつのねがい (Hametsu no Negai) - Kagamine Rin ## ほろびのうた (Horobi no Uta) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## テクニシャン (Technican) - Camui Gackpo ## パラサイト／M.I.K.U. (Parasite/M.I.K.U) - Camui Gackpo, Megurine Luka ## 一撃必殺！ (Ichigeki Hissatsu!) - Camui Gackpo # Ikkou ## 愛してると今は言えない (Aishiteru to Ima wa Ienai) - Aoki Lapis # Ikuji HoukiP ## Brat's Show - Lily (with English) ## Crépuscule - Lily ## Solid Feast - Lily # ImasaraP ## アンバランス・セカイ (Unbalance Sekai) - Hatsune Miku ## 曖昧センチメートル (Aimai Centimeter) - Hatsune Miku # Imesora-P ## Take off!/Imesora-P - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## Undo - Hiyama Kiyoteru # Inaba Cumori ## うつしあそび (Utsushi Asobi) - Kaai Yuki ## ナミダ電波 (Namida Denpa) - Kaai Yuki # Inashiki Joushuu ## 五彩十二花神杯 (Gosai Juuni Kashin Hai) - MAYU, MEIKO # Inoppi ## BLUE/Inoppi - Aoki Lapis ## Emotion Station - Hatsune Miku ## Five - Aoki Lapis ## アイデンティティーの存在を (Identity no Sonzai o) - Hatsune Miku ## オトナシ (Oto Nashi) - Aoki Lapis ## 君の背に乗ってどこまでも (Kimi no Se ni Notte Dokomade mo) - Aoki Lapis ## 哀しみパレード (Kanashimi Parade) - Aoki Lapis ## 白く、青く。 (Shiroku, Aoku.) - Aoki Lapis # Intro-P ## Cocktail and Lovers' Night - KAITO, Megurine Luka ## スサノヲ (Susanoo) - KAITO ## 夢懸歌 (Yumekake Uta) - KAITO ## 愛憎の花 (Aizou no Hana) - KAITO ## 最後の夜明け (Saigo no Yoake) - KAITO # Iroha(sasaki) ## Moon/Iroha - Hatsune Miku ## Shirley!! - Kagamine Rin ## はなゆりかご (Hana Yurikago) - Hatsune Miku ## 彩花 (Saika) - Hatsune Miku # Irojiro ## みずいろギターロケット (Mizuiro Guitar Rocket) - Hatsune Miku # IronaP ## ハローグッバイ (Hello Goodbye)/IronaP - Hatsune Miku # Irucaice ## Birthday Cake - Hatsune Miku ## Looping Room - Hatsune Miku ## オレンジメルト (Orange Melt) - Hatsune Miku # Isaku-P ## イタイヨ… (Itai yo...) - Kokone ## プリンのうた (Pudding no Uta) - Hatsune Miku, Kaai Yuki, Kagamine Rin ## ポプラの木の下で (Popura no Ki no Shita de) - Aoki Lapis ## 恋のvirus (Koi no virus) - GUMI, Kaai Yuki, Kagamine Rin ## 捕食者 (Hoshokusha) - Utatane Piko ## 輝く未来へ (Kagayaku Mirai e) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, MEIKO ## 黎明のディクロン (Reimei no Diculon) - Nekomura Iroha # Ishifuro ## あの子は竜に逢う (Ano Ko wa Ryuu ni Au) - SF-A2 miki ## さびれたライダー (Sabireta Rider) - SF-A2 miki ## ばいばいスーパースター (Bye Bye Superstar) - IA ## ゲラゲラと笑うな (Geragera to Warau na) - IA ## コンビニよって帰ろうよ (Konbini Yotte Kaerouyo) - Akikoloid-chan ## シーサイド モーテル (Seaside Motel) - IA, SF-A2 miki ## ジャックポットなら踊らにゃソンソン (Jackpot nara Odoranya Sonson) - SF-A2 miki ## ティーンエイジ・ネクラポップ (Teenage Nekurapop) - IA, SF-A2 miki ## ベツニ君とキライちゃん (Betsuni-kun to Kirai-chan) - SF-A2 miki ## ロック屋さんのぐだぐだ毎日 (Rock-ya-san no Gudaguda Mainichi) - IA, SF-A2 miki ## 今日が雨の日じゃないとして (Kyou ga Ame no Hi Janai Toshite) - IA ## 助平コミックス (Sukebe Comics) - Kagamine Rin ## 午前3時のヘッドフォン (Gozen Sanji no Headphone) - SF-A2 miki ## 夕暮れ先生 (Yuugure Sensei) - SF-A2 miki ## 少年は教室がきらいだったのだ (Shounen wa Kyoushitsu ga Kirai Datta no da) - IA ## 愛の街、サンセット (Ai no Machi, Sunset) - Megurine Luka ## 釘バットギャングの日常～下北編～ (Kugi Bat Gang no Nichijou~Shimokitahen~) - IA ## 僕らに喜劇を見せてくれ (Bokura ni Kigeki o Misete Kure) - IA # Jin ## 僕らに喜劇を見せてくれ (Bokura ni Kigeki o Misete Kure) - IA ## LIVEDRIVE - IA ## エネの電脳紀行 (Ene no Dennou Kikou) - IA ## シニガミレコード (Shinigami Record) - IA ## マリーの架空世界 (Marry no Kakuu Sekai) - IA ## 少年ブレイヴ (Shounen Brave) - IA # Iso-P ## ハルノオト (Haru no Oto) - Camui Gackpo # It is R ## Controlling the world - Flower ## Flower/It is R - Flower ## Goddess - Hatsune Miku ## My friend - Hatsune Miku # Itachima-P ## Breed - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## Last love song - Hatsune Miku, SF-A2 miki # Itikura ## ぬるいコーラといかれた時計 (Nurui Cola to Ikareta Tokei) - Megurine Luka, SF-A2 miki ## はるのひと (Haru no Hito) - Megurine Luka, SF-A2 miki # Ito Kashitaro ## I Can't Stop Fall in Love - GUMI ## よだかの星 (Yodaka no Hoshi) - GUMI # Itokon-P ## ショタコン･ジェノサイド (Shotacon Genocide) - Kagamine Len # ItsumonoP ## エーテルの見た夢 (Ether no Mita Yume) - Hatsune Miku # Iwashi-P ## Aqua blue - KAITO ## ChocolateRomance - KAITO ## Free word mind game - KAITO ## Git - KAITO ## HalloweenGirl - KAITO ## Infinite loop - KAITO ## Little Mermaid - KAITO ## Receive - KAITO ## Scissors - KAITO ## Stray child's Alice - KAITO # Iyaiya-P ## Rainbow Quest - Hatsune Miku ## イヤイヤ星人 (Iya Iya Seijin) - Megurine Luka # Izumi ## 月の光 (Tsuki no Hikari) - Hatsune Miku ## 雨音 (Amaoto)/izumi - Hatsune Miku # Izumi Hotaru ## 吸血っく†ヴぁんぱいあ！ (Kyuuketsu†Vampire!) - Kagamine Rin # Izure ## アヴェク・トワ (Avec Toi) - Hatsune Miku # JP ## なりゆき (Nariyuki) - Galaco ## ガム (Gum) - Galaco, Hatsune Miku ## ネクタイ、締める (Necktie, Shimeru) - Galaco, Hatsune Miku ## ブラックコーヒー (Black Coffee)/JP - Galaco, Hatsune Miku ## 一方通行 (Ippou Tsuukou)/JP - Galaco, Hatsune Miku # Jakkan-P ## うそつきでもすき (Usotsuki demo Suki) - Hatsune Miku ## アイシンクアンシン (Aishin Kuanshin) - Hatsune Miku ## キミリサイクル (Kimi Recycle) - Hatsune Miku ## テレパステレパス (Telepath Telepath) - Hatsune Miku ## ラビットフォーゲッツ (Rabbit Forgets) - Hatsune Miku ## 私はあの子の2Pカラー (Watashi wa Ano Ko no 2P Color) - Fukase # Janbo-P ## Folia ―鉄鎖の飛翔― (Folia ―Tessa no Hishou―) - Tone Rion ## 彼方の遺産 (Kanata no Isan) - Tone Rion # Jesus-P ## Black Rebel - Kagamine Rin ## KSGR地獄の刑 (KSGR Jigoku no Kei) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## MIDI MASTER!! - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ナルシスティックユニゾン (Narcistic Unison) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ロマンスニフレ (Romance ni Fure) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 勝算◎最前線 (Shousan ◎ Saizensen﻿) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # JevanniP ## APOCALYPSE - Kagamine Rin ## おうどんの歌 (Oudon no Uta) - Kagamine Rin ## リンカーネーション (Rincarnation) - Kagamine Rin ## リンリンリンってしてくりん (Rin Rin Rintte Shitekurin) - Kagamine Rin ## リン廃宣言 (Rinhai Sengen) - Kagamine Rin ## 恋ノート//// (Koi Notes////) - Hatsune Miku # JimmyThumb-P ## Birth in Heaven - Hatsune Miku ## Genesis - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## Live in Dead - Megurine Luka ## Message in our silence - Hatsune Miku ## Room 206 - Hatsune Miku ## Vision - Hatsune Miku # Jinsei-P ## God Bless You/JinseiP - Megurine Luka, Nekomura Iroha ## あっかいまっかな金魚 (Akkai Makkana Kingyo) - Megurine Luka, Nekomura Iroha ## うしろに誰かいる (Ushiro ni Dareka Iru) - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## コンセントガール (Konsento Girl) - GUMI, Nekomura Iroha ## セーラー服が大嫌い (Sailor Fuku ga Daikirai) - Nekomura Iroha ## 団地ブルー (Danchi Blue) - Flower, GUMI, Nekomura Iroha ## 比翼 (Hiyoku) - GUMI, Megurine Luka, Nekomura Iroha # JishouP ## アイビー (Ivy) - Hatsune Miku # Jitabata-P ## サウンドオブひみつの旅団 (Sound of Himitsu no Ryodan) - Kagamine Rin ## 分からない (Wakaranai) - Kagamine Len ## 神様と人生論 (Kamisama to Jinseiron) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin # Jiwataneho ## Diamond - Lily # Joerung ## 社燕秋鴻 (Shaen Shuukou) - Hatsune Miku # Johan Plus Kei ## フランケンの庭 (Franken no Niwa) - Sachiko, Tohoku Zunko # John ## Solosail - Hatsune Miku ## 僕らのつづき (Bokura no Tsuzuki) - Hatsune Miku # Jon ## Ao - Hatsune Miku ## GHOST/jon - IA ## Heretic - IA ## Hot chocolate - IA ## One's Story - IA ## Re:UNION - Hatsune Miku ## STELLA 18 - IA ## Super Minority - IA ## Vega - IA ## ペテロの磔刑 (Petros no Takkei) - IA ## 少女ライラと親愛なる色彩 (Shoujo Lyra to Shinainaru Shikisai) - IA ## 擾乱アイロニィ (Jouran Irony) - IA # JoteiP ## 闇夜の枷と玩具箱 (Yamiyo no Kase to Omochabako) - Kaai Yuki # JoukyuushamukeP ## -Beat- - Anon, KAITO, Kanon (with English) ## さざめき風樹の唄 (Sasameki Fuuju no Uta) - KAITO, VY2 ## ない (Nai) - KAITO, VY2, YOHIOloid ## わたしが杏音でわたしが鳥音で (Watashi ga Anon de Watashi ga Kanon de) - Anon, Kanon ## 夜桜満開 (Yozakura Mankai) - KAITO, VY2 ## 希望の風 (Kibou no Kaze) - Anon, KAITO, Kanon, VY2, YOHIOloid ## 星の道をゆく (Hoshi no Michi o Yuku) - KAITO, VY2 ## 星屑のうた (Hoshikuzu no Uta) - KAITO, VY2 (with English) # JounetsuP ## 天の笹舟 (Ama no Sasabune) - Megurine Luka ## 紅い百合 -Lilium- (Akai Yuri -Lilium-) - Megurine Luka ## 金月 (Kingetsu) - Camui Gackpo ## 黄金の踊り子 (Kogane no Odoriko) - Kagamine Rin # Julla ## ゆらめきドライフラワー (Yurameki Dry Flower) - Nekomura Iroha ## ウェディング×エンディング (Wedding×Ending) - GUMI, Yuzuki Yukari ## パズルピース (Puzzle Piece) - Megurine Luka, Nekomura Iroha ## ビッグバンラヴ (Big Bang Love) - Nekomura Iroha ## フラチナランデヴー (Furachi na Rendezvous) - Yuzuki Yukari ## マサク・マヴディル (Masaku Mavdil) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 人生破滅ゲーム (Jinsei Hametsu Game) - Hatsune Miku, Yuzuki Yukari ## 切り裂く静寂 (Kirisaku Shijima) - Galaco, Yuzuki Yukari ## 大好きの結晶 (Daisuki na Kesshou) - Megurine Luka, Yuzuki Yukari ## 残骸 -Rose of impermanence- (Zangai -Rose of impermanence-) - Hatsune Miku, Yuzuki Yukari ## 飼い慣らされたヴァンパイア (Kainarasareta Vampire) - Yuzuki Yukari # Jumbo ## Pray/Jumbo - Kagamine Len # K! ## 整形美人 (Seikei Bijin) - Hatsune Miku # KAI ## ラビット・ハート (Rabbit Heart) - IA, Yuzuki Yukari # KANstar ## 잡념 170304 (Jamnyeom 170304) - UNI (with English, French and Korean) # KASANE ## BLACK ファントム (BLACK Phantom) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## DARK SIDE - CUL ## DEAD or LOVE - CUL ## RISE - CUL ## サディスティック・ナイト (Sadistic Night) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## トドク、未来 (Todoku, Mirai) - CUL ## ミラクル★チョコレート (Miracle ★ Chocolate) - CUL ## レジェンド (Legend) - Kagamine Rin, Rana ## ロンリースター (Lonely Star) - CUL ## 失墜の天爵 (Shittsui no Tenshaku) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 煩悩HEROES (Bonnou HEROES) - GUMI # KAZU-k ## Aquatone - Hatsune Miku # KEI ## A Leaf Letter - GUMI ## ARIGATO - VY1 ## Doomsday Clock - VY1 ## HERE - Hatsune Miku ## Handwritten Map - VY1 ## Invitation - VY1 ## Neverland - VY1 ## Repêchage - Hatsune Miku ## いつもの朝 (Itsumo no Asa) - IA ## そらもよう (Soramoyou) - GUMI, Lily ## ぬいぐるみのうた (Nuigurumi no Uta) - Hatsune Miku ## キズ (Kizu) - Hatsune Miku ## ジャック (Jack) - Hatsune Miku ## ハイブリッドGO GO (Hybrid GO GO) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## モーメント (Moment) - Hatsune Miku # KMA ## ドリームキャッチャー (Dream Catcher) - Hatsune Miku ## 舞桜・神風 Sakura Swirl~Divine Wind~ (Mai Sakura Kamikaze Sakura Swirl~Divine Wind~) - IA # KTKT ## ゴーストストレイト (Ghost Straight) - Hatsune Miku ## 裏通りの黒猫 (Uradoori no Kuroneko) - Hatsune Miku # KYAR ## ことばと雨。 (Kotoba to Ame.) - Megurine Luka # KabaneP ## アノニマスクローンシティ (Anonymous Clone City) - Yuzuki Yukari # Kaden-P ## Air Symphony ～空気清浄機のテーマ～ (Air Symphony ~Kuukiseijouki no Theme~) - Hatsune Miku ## Good Day For You ～除湿機のテーマ～ (Good Day For You ~Joshitsuki no Theme~) - Hatsune Miku ## Happy Birthday/Kaden-P - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Round Round ～洗濯機のテーマ～ (Round Round ~Sentakuki no Theme~) - Hatsune Miku ## Steam Of Love ～加湿機のテーマ～ (Steam Of Love ~Kashitsuki no Theme~) - Hatsune Miku ## Syncopated Alarm ～目覚まし時計のテーマ～ (Syncopated Alarm ~Mezashidokei no Theme~) - Hatsune Miku ## ありがとう -long ver.- (Arigatou -long ver.-) - Hatsune Miku ## お城とビルと虹 (Oshiro to Biru to Niji) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO ## てんてこ舞 (Tenteko Mai) - Kagamine Rin ## テニスボールが重い歌 (Tennis Ball ga Omoi Uta) - Hatsune Miku ## ミラクルホーリーナイト (Miracle Holy Night) - Hatsune Miku ## 僕色SOUND (Bokuiro SOUND) - Kagamine Len ## 秋刀魚 SUMMER SUN (Sanma SUMMER SUN) - Hatsune Miku # Kadotanimitsuru ## ゆかとら (Yukatora) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 願い咲き 恨み散る (Negai Saki Urami Chiru) - Macne Nana, Macne Petit, Nekomura Iroha, Otomachi Una, Tone Rion, Yumemi Nemu # Kagari ## The Land of Dreams - KAITO # Kagem ## なっとく森の歌 (Nattoku Mori no Uta) - Kagamine Rin ## 物理屋のサヨナラ (Butsuriya no Sayonara) - Hatsune Miku # Kagome-P ## 0:00 - Yuzuki Yukari ## 1095回目の後悔 (1095-kaime no Koukai) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 364ピースのジャーニー (364 Piece no Journey) - Galaco ## BABY, I miss you - KYO, Kagamine Rin, WIL, YUU (with English) ## CLOSE*2 - Kagamine Rin ## I'm Happy Girl - Galaco ## IMAGE～イマージュ～(TV edit) (IMAGE ~Image~ (TV edit)) - Kaai Yuki ## Sternenhimmels - Yuzuki Yukari ## Tweet-A-Holic - Nekomura Iroha (with English) ## 「触れたい」と言って (Furetai to Itte) - Yuzuki Yukari ## かごめかごめ (Kagome Kagome) - Hatsune Miku ## とらでぃしょなる☆じゃぱん (Traditional ☆ Japan) - Nekomura Iroha ## どうして欲しいの？ (Doushite Hoshii no?) - Galaco ## ゴルゴタの丘へ、君と。 (Golgotha no Oka he, Kimi to.) - Kaai Yuki ## シューティング☆スター (Shooting ☆ Star) - Kaai Yuki ## ジヲ・メトリック (Geo Metric) - Kaai Yuki ## ハイファイガールHD (Hi-Fi Girl HD) - Kagamine Rin ## プリンセスシンドローム (Princess Syndrome) - Yuzuki Yukari ## リミッター (Limiter)/KagomeP - Camui Gackpo ## ワンダホー・ニッポン！ (Wonderful Nippon!) - GUMI, Kaai Yuki, VY1, Yuzuki Yukari ## 幾夜、兎は愛を求めたのだ (Ikuyo, Usagi wa Ai o Motometa no da) - Yuzuki Yukari (with French) ## 昭和専★ガール (Showasen★Girl) - Camui Gackpo, Kaai Yuki ## 炎上のメリークリスマス (Enjou no Merry Christmas) - Kaai Yuki, SF-A2 miki ## 週末神主★祝詞ガール (Shuumatsu Kannushi★Norito Girl) - Kaai Yuki ## 道玄坂パーティロック (Dogenzaka Party Rock) - Kaai Yuki # Kagura Misaki ## Blame of Angel - Lily, Megurine Luka # Kagura-P ## La Neige - Hatsune Miku ## 妖艶神楽 (Youen-Kagura) - Hatsune Miku ## 月下美人 (Gekkabijin)/KaguraP - Megurine Luka ## 秋風恋歌 (Akikaze Renka) - Megurine Luka # Kaiko-P ## お前の父ちゃんボカロP (Omae no Touchan Bokaro P) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## ウルトラ満天下 (Ultra Mantenka) - Hatsune Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KYO, Megurine Luka, Nekomura Iroha, WIL, YUU ## フニャルカ♥フニャラカ (Funyaruka♥Funyaruka) - Hatsune Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KYO, Megurine Luka, Nekomura Iroha, WIL, YUU ## 仕事に行きたくないブルース (Shigoto ni Ikitakunai Blues) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Megurine Luka ## 千のアレになって (Sen no Are ni Natte) - Hatsune Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Megurine Luka # Kairiki Bear ## アナタノヌクモリ (Anata no Nukumori) - Hatsune Miku ## アルカリレットウセイ (Alkali Rettousei) - Hatsune Miku ## ウルサイマン (Urusai Man) - Hatsune Miku ## ワカレノオト。 (Wakare no Oto.) - Hatsune Miku ## 悪性ロリィタマキャヴェリズム (Akusei Lolita Machiavelism) - GUMI ## 渚色ロマンス (Nagisairo Romance) - Hatsune Miku # KaiseiP ## Fly me away - Hatsune Miku # KaiwareP ## .florist - Kagamine Rin ## 拘束アリス (Kousoku Alice) - Kagamine Rin # Kajiki Iro ## Progress - Mew ## Sgs ーSubstitute guitar songー - Megurine Luka, Mew ## よふかし、片思い (Yofukashi, Kataomoi) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Mew ## ロールケーキガール (Roll Cake Girl) - Hatsune Miku, Mew, Yuzuki Yukari ## 君の明日と僕のいた世界 (Kimi no Ashita to Boku no Ita Sekai) - Hatsune Miku, Mew ## 小さな街にて君に捧ぐ (Chiisa na Machi nite Kimi ni Sasagu) - Hatsune Miku, Mew ## 悠久の宇宙（そら）に耳を澄まして (Yuukyuu no Sora ni Mimi o Sumashite) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Mew ## 春に囚われる (Haru ni Torawareru) - Hatsune Miku, Mew # Kajuki-P ## Sing a song! - KAITO ## リラホルン (Lilachorn) - Hatsune Miku # KakkokariP ## ヨルに帰る花 (Yoru ni Kaeru Hana) - Nekomura Iroha # KakuteiP ## グッバイ・ラストブルー (Goodbye Last Blue) - Hatsune Miku # Kalic ## EXIST - Lily # Kamino Mishiru ## FOREVER TIME - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Otomachi Una ## Feel the Raise - Hatsune Miku, Otomachi Una ## Get my heart! - Otomachi Una # Kamiura ## コーヒー・アンド・シガレッツ (Coffee and Cigarettes) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 一人ぼっちの女の子 (Hitoribotchi no Onnanoko) - IA ## 君以外には (Kimi Igai ni wa) - IA # Kanimiso-P ## JackKnife - Camui Gackpo ## LoveDroid - GUMI (with English) ## もずもずもずもずもずもずくん (Mozumozumozumozumozumozukun) - Hatsune Miku ## 武士道ロマンティカ (Bushidou Romantica) - Camui Gackpo ## 武思道 ～It was the way of the SAMURAI～ (Bushidou ~It was the way of the SAMURAI~) - Camui Gackpo ## 泣いてNIGHT (Naite NIGHT) - VY2 ## 純情☆ファイター (Junjou☆Fighter) - GUMI ## 細菌汚染 (Saikin Osen) - Hatsune Miku ## 雪の降る街 (Yuki no Furu Machi) - Camui Gackpo # Kannakuzu ## Look/Kannakuzu - GUMI, Utatane Piko ## To irritation - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## アフターワールド (After World) - Kagamine Len, Utatane Piko # Kanon69 ## ファーストレディ (First Lady) - Megurine Luka ## ミリオンダラードリーマー (Million Dollar Dreamers) - Megurine Luka # Kanpanette ## プリズムの砂時計 (Prism no Sunadokei) - GUMI ## 七夜月の少女 (Nanayozuki no Shoujo) - Hatsune Miku # Kaoling ## Memoria"君の赴くままに" (Memoria "Kimi no Omomuku mama ni") - Hatsune Miku ## ユークリッドと僕の解 (Euclid to Boku no Kai) - Hatsune Miku ## 羽根はないけど私は飛べる (Hane wa nai Kedo Watashi wa Toberu) - Hatsune Miku # Kaoru ## Karte＆chess - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka, Rana, Tohoku Zunko, Yuzuki Yukari ## ひまわりと歌の花束 (Himawari to Uta no Hanataba) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, KAITO, Kagamine Rin ## 二人の世界 (Futari no Sekai) - IA, Kokone # Kapibara ## 光合成 (Kougousei) - Megurine Luka ## 劇場のリーベ (Gekijou no Liebe) - Megurine Luka # Karakusa ## I Remember - YUU ## Q.E.D. - YUU ## Spinoff - VY2 ## XIII - VY2 ## ○月×日、天空より (○-gatsu ×-nichi, Tenkuu Yori) - KYO ## カレイドの魔術師 (Kaleido no Majutsushi) - YUU ## ジニアのスカイライン (Genia no Skyline) - VY2 ## ステージアクター！ (Stage Actor!) - KYO, YUU ## フォトグラファ (Photographers) - VY2 ## プランテーション・パラドックス (Plantation Paradox) - KYO ## レインダスト (Rain Dust) - VY2 ## 世界の終わりと月曜日 (Sekai no Owari to Getsuyoubi) - VY2 ## 傍観者のレコード (Boukansha no Record) - VY2 ## 手杵の槍 (Tekine no Yari) - VY2 ## 星屑ランタン (Hoshikuzu Lantern) - VY2 ## 月影カンテラ (Tsukikage Kantera) - VY2 ## 流星ランタン (Ryuusei Lantern) - VY2 ## 煙鬼灯 (Kemuri Houzuki) - VY2 ## 砂海のリゲル (Sunaumi no Rigel) - WIL ## 終わりの話をする前に (Owari no Hanashi o Suru Mae ni) - WIL ## ８ギガメモリー (8 Giga Memory) - VY2 # Karasuyasabou ## (everyday is like the)show business - Kagamine Rin ## Fairy falling - Kagamine Rin ## Lucid & lost - KYO ## Who are you? - Kagamine Rin ## いつか (Itsuka)/Karasuyasabou - Kagamine Rin ## きらきらひかる (Kirakira Hikaru) - Kagamine Rin ## だれもしらない (Daremo Shiranai) - Kagamine Rin ## ちらかったへや (Chirakatta Heya) - Kagamine Rin ## ウタカタノウタ (Utakata no Uta) - Kagamine Rin ## モノクロームモノローグ (Monochrome Monologue) - Kagamine Len ## 救いようのない (Sukuiyou no Nai) - Kagamine Rin ## 架空の花束のための (Kakuu no Hanataba no Tame no) - Kagamine Rin ## 空白の街 (Kuuhaku no Machi) - Kagamine Rin # KareshiP ## ヴァンパイアロンド (Vampire Rondo) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## 鬼 (Oni) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin # Karly ## スカーシェイク (Scar Shake) - Lily # Kashiko. ## あっかんべぇ (Akkanbee) - Hatsune Miku ## 傀儡ガールダンスダンスダンス！ (Kugutsu Girls Dance Dance Dance!) - Hatsune Miku ## 夏祭リコレクション (Natsu Matsuri Recollection) - Hatsune Miku ## 溺れる魚 (Oboreru Sakana) - Hatsune Miku ## 藍色アイロニ (Aiiro Irony) - Hatsune Miku # KashiwamochiP ## みくみくちぇっく♪ (Miku Miku Check♪) - Hatsune Miku # Katahotori-P ## Love me らんらんる (Love me Ran Ran Ru) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## NEVER CROSS U - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 「ありがと。」 (「Arigato。」) - Kagamine Rin ## お注射のお時間です (Ochuusha no Ojikan desu) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## ハロー！ハロー！(Hello! Hello!) - GUMI ## ミラクルたゆん (Miracle Tayun) - Megurine Luka ## メイドの星からランデブー (Maid no Hoshi Kara Rendezvous) - Kagamine Rin ## 女の子はいつだってあざといのです！ (Onnanoko wa Itsudatte Azatoi no desu!) - Kagamine Rin # Katsuru ## Don't you know - Hatsune Miku # Kazeori ## Rain/Anna - Fukase ## Symphonic Dreamer - Fukase, Hatsune Miku ## 星の欠片 (Hoshi no Kakera) - Fukase # KazetsutsuP ## Retimer - Hatsune Miku, Nekomura Iroha ## Seventh magic - GUMI # Kazkun ## でぶチャラ (Debu Chara) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ウタヲキカセテ (Uta o Kikasete) - Hatsune Miku ## 白糸抄 (Shiraito Shou) - Camui Gackpo, Megurine Luka ## 雨と嘘 (Ame to Uso) - Hatsune Miku # Kazuko ## Self esteem - VY1 ## ミルクイチコレートゼリーの作り方 (Milk Ichikoretto Jelly no Tsukurikata) - Kokone # Ke-ji ## 宵月桜 (Yoizukizakura) - Kagamine Len # Kedarui ## Mustang Kitty - IA # Keeno ## Tears/keeno - Hatsune Miku # Keidasshu ## Funeral/Keidasshu - Hatsune Miku ## カミカクシ (Kamikakushi) - Hatsune Miku ## ナイトメアカーニバル (Nightmare Carnival) - Hatsune Miku # Keisei ## A neo world - Hatsune Miku ## Singularity/keisei - Hatsune Miku ## ゆめアップロード (Yume Upload) - Hatsune Miku # Kenbanmusou-P ## N - Kaai Yuki ## イヤイヤイヤ (Iya Iya Iya) - Kaai Yuki ## ソファー (Sofa) - Kaai Yuki ## 五月雨 (Samidare)/KenbanmusouP - Hatsune Miku, Kaai Yuki # Kenichi Chiba ## Freesia - IA # KenmaP ## Alias/KenmaP - Hatsune Miku ## DIGITAL-TATTOO - Hatsune Miku ## UNDER CONSTRUCTION - Hatsune Miku ## あのとき僕らは (Ano Toki Bokura wa) - Hatsune Miku ## おるすばんけんま！ (Orusuban Kenma!) - Hatsune Miku # Kentan ## Blindness sheep - Merli ## Soundless world - Aoki Lapis, Merli ## The Brave Girl - Galaco ## らぷれいん～濡れネズミのモノローグ～ (Rapurein ~Nure Nezumi no Monologue~) - Merli ## ペンパル (Pen Pal) - GUMI ## リリアン (Ririan) - Megurine Luka ## リリアンの友達 (Ririan no Tomodachi) - GUMI # Kevin mitsunaga ## 朝焼けとファンタジア (Asayake to Fantasia) - Hatsune Miku ## 琥珀色の夕景 (Kohakuiro no Yuukei) - Hatsune Miku ## 空中遊泳 (Kuuchuu Yuuei) - Hatsune Miku ## 飴色の暮らし (Ameiro no Kurashi) - Hatsune Miku # Kia(Magicberry Fields) ## この空の下で ～待ってるからね～ (Kono Sora no Shita de ~Matteru kara ne~) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Kid-P ## Beginning of the world - Kagamine Len ## いるみねイト (Illuminate) - Hatsune Miku ## かげろう (Kagerou) - Kagamine Len ## しんセカイ (Shinsekai) - Kagamine Len ## ストロベリー♡プリンセス (Strawberry♡Princess) - Kagamine Len ## レンレン★サマーフィーバートゥナイト (Len Len★Summer Fever Tonight) - Kagamine Len ## 始まりの草原 (Hajimari no Sougen) - Kagamine Len ## 渚のビーチフラッグ (Nagisa no Beach Flag) - Kagamine Len ## 紅蓮華 (Gurenge) - Kagamine Len ## 運命の扉 (Unmei no Tobira) - Kagamine Len ## 雨音と偽りのワルツ (Amaoto to Itsuwari no Waltz) - Kagamine Len # KienaiP ## 消えない記憶 (Kienai Kioku) - Hatsune Miku # Kihee ## If/Kihee - Megurine Luka ## Marble - VY1 ## おふとんのバラード (Ofuton no Ballad) - Yuzuki Yukari ## お腹いっぱいの幸せを (Onaka Ippai no Shiawase o) - Yuzuki Yukari ## アクアリウム (Aquarium) - Megurine Luka ## ジュズダマ (Juzudama) - Yuzuki Yukari ## タ・トゥ・ラ (Ta Tu Ra) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 夜明け (Yokae) - Nekomura Iroha # Kihirohito-P ## INGE ～謎に包まれた生命体～ (INGE ~Nazo ni Tsutsumareta Seimeitai) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 丁半博打 (Chouhan Bakuchi) - Camui Gackpo ## 護法少女ソワカちゃん (Gohou Shoujo Sowaka-chan) - Hatsune Miku ## 走り屋 何彦 (Hashiriya Nani Hiko) - Camui Gackpo # Kikuo ## Giant - Hatsune Miku ## MAWARU - Hatsune Miku ## のぼれ！すすめ！高い塔 (Nobore! Susume! Takai Tou) - Hatsune Miku ## はじまりとおわりのうた (Hajimari to Owari no Uta) - Hatsune Miku ## ようこそ星のお宿 (Youkoso Hoshi no Oyado) - Hatsune Miku ## サクラノ後夜 (Sakura no Goya) - Hatsune Miku ## フラットライン (Flatline) - Hatsune Miku ## マンダラ (Mandala) - Hatsune Miku ## 無限の時間を与えましょう (Mugen no Jikan o Ataemashou) - Hatsune Miku ## 真冬の娘 (Mafuyu no Musume) - Hatsune Miku ## 矮星花火 (Waisei Hanabi) - Hatsune Miku ## 紙人形 (Kami Ningyou) - Hatsune Miku # Kimouto-P ## Vampire Kiss - Kaai Yuki # Kimurawai-P ## 低音厨音域テスト (Teion Chuu On'iki Test) - Hatsune Miku ## 歌い手様総合テスト (Utaite-sama Sougou Test) - Hatsune Miku ## 滑舌厨早口テスト (Katsuzetsu Chuuhayakuchi Test) - Hatsune Miku ## 長音厨肺活量テスト (Chouon Chuu Haikatsuryou Test) - Hatsune Miku ## 音程厨ピッチテスト (Onteichuu Pitch Test) - Hatsune Miku ## 高音厨音域テスト (Kouon Chuu On'iki Test) - Hatsune Miku # Kimuta ## LOVE MY LIFE!! - Hatsune Miku ## ストレスフルライフ (Stressful Life) - GUMI, Nekomura Iroha ## ゾンビゾンビジェネレーション (Zombie Zombie Generation) - Kagamine Rin ## テレフォンライダー (Telephone Rider) - Nekomura Iroha ## 天王寺ノスタルジック (Tennouji Nostalgic) - Nekomura Iroha ## 祭囃子と林檎飴 (Matsuribayashi to Ringoame) - Nekomura Iroha ## 秋風 (Akikaze) - Nekomura Iroha # Kini ## 悲哀のぬくもり (Hiai no Nukumori) - Hatsune Miku # Kinoshita ## ありったけのしゅちをあなたに (Arittake no Shuchi o Anata ni) - Hatsune Miku ## いつかまた歌える時まで君に叫ぶだろう (Itsuka Mata Utaeru Toki Made Kimi ni Sakebu Darou) - Hatsune Miku ## このつまらない日々が素晴らしい (Kono Tsumaranai Hibi ga Subarashii) - Hatsune Miku ## このとくべつな音色が素晴らしい (Kono Tokubetsu na Neiro ga Subarashii) - Otomachi Una ## ミクミクミクミクミ (Miku Miku Miku Miku Mi) - Hatsune Miku ## 拝啓、私の特別な人へ (Haikei, Watashi no Tokubetsu na Anata e) - Hatsune Miku # Kirin ## AO～いつだってすぐ側に (AO~ Itsu Datte Sugu Soba ni~) - Aoki Lapis # Kk2 ## Trap - GUMI ## でも会えなくて… (Demo Aenakute…) - GUMI ## カッコ悪い僕の歌 (Kakko Warui Boku no Uta) - GUMI ## ブルータワー (Blue Tower) - Kaai Yuki # KoERA K. ## 愛情販売機 (Aijou Hanbaiki) - Hatsune Miku, UNI # Kobayashi Onyx ## ORCA - Hatsune Miku ## お別れ囃子 (Owakare Bayashi) - Hatsune Miku, Sachiko ## アンチェインド・メモリー (Unchained Memory) - Hatsune Miku ## コンビニとあなたの相似性に関するアレコレ (Konbini to Anata no Soujisei ni Kansuru Arekore) - Akikoloid-chan ## シロタエ (Shirotae) - Hatsune Miku # Kobayashi Sankaku ## 愛のむきだし (Ai no Mukidashi) - Flower # Kodomogokoro ## 叶わぬ想い (Kanawanu Omoi)/Kodomogokoro - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## 虹ヶ原ホログラフ (Nijiga Hara Holograph) - KAITO # Kofun-P ## FATAL MOMENT - Lily ## So much loving you★ - Hatsune Miku # Koganemushi ## 精神崩壊シンドローム (Seishin-houkai Syndrome) - Hatsune Miku ## 雲を掴むような話 (Kumo o Tsukamu You na Hanashi) - Hatsune Miku # Kohm ## セツナルラバーズ (Setsuna Lovers) - Hatsune Miku # Koichikurin ## Can't stop fallin' in love, baby - Hatsune Miku ## Happy everyday - Hatsune Miku ## Music kick - Hatsune Miku ## Puzzle - Hatsune Miku # Kojiro ## 明日の私 (Ashita no Watashi) - GUMI ## 本能テンペスト (Honnou Tempest) - GUMI ## 臨界ダイバー (Rinkai Diver) - Flower # Komiyachan-P ## Check！ Check！ Check！ - KYO, WIL, YUU (with English) ## Hey!Stop callin' - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## のっぺらぼうガール (Nopperabou Girl) - Yuzuki Yukari ## まだらの透明人間 (Madara no Toumei Ningen) - IA ## わがままプラネット侵略計画 (Wagamama Planet Shinryaku Keikaku) - Galaco # Komorebi ## Echo/Komorebi - Megurine Luka ## サニィグライダー (Sunny Glider) - KAITO # Konata-P ## ビビアンドアクア (Bibi and Aqua) - GUMI ## 僕の恋愛法則 (Boku no Renai Housoku) - GUMI # Koneko-P ## チョコレートフェスタ (Chocolate Festa) - Kaai Yuki # Konkon ## A.I. (is LOVE FOR MYSELF) - BIG AL, Camui Gackpo, Sweet ANN # Konton Tsukuraa-P ## あなたの弾を撃ち込んで (Anata no Tama o Uchikonde) - Lily, Megurine Luka ## オ☆ニーして何が悪いの！ (O☆niishite Nani Ga Warui No!) - Lily # Koorimanjuu-P original ## 絆 (Kizuna)/Koorimanjuu-P - Galaco, VY1 # Korbyhata ## Gaṇeśa - MEIKO ## Scene-碧 (Scene-Ao) - Hatsune Miku ## Scene-緋 (Scene-Aka) - MEIKO ## Silent Truth - MEIKO ## TSUNDELADY - MEIKO # Koriyama ## Is A Life The Show? - IA, Tone Rion ## The LOVE of The Dead - Tone Rion ## The Show - IA, Tone Rion ## デッド・イズ・ポップ (Dead is Pop) - IA, Tone Rion ## 二面性エチュード (Futaomotesei Etude) - Tone Rion # Koruto ## アンダーダーク (Under Dark) - GUMI ## エイル (Eir) - GUMI # Kosoado-P ## メロンコーラを飲まないか？ (Melon Cola o Nomanai ka?) - BIG AL, Kaai Yuki # Koss ## サヨナラ Summer days (Sayonara Summer days) - Lily # Kotsuban-P ## Aster - Hatsune Miku ## Colors/Kotsuban-P - Hatsune Miku ## StargazeR - Hatsune Miku ## カラクリアゲハ (Karakuri Ageha) - Hatsune Miku ## 烏と兎 (Karasu to Tori) - Hatsune Miku # Kounan-P ## ONE's hope - Hatsune Miku ## The Low - Hatsune Miku ## インスタント・ヒーローズ (Instant Heroes) - Hatsune Miku ## 僕の一部 (Boku no Ichibu) - Hatsune Miku ## 深緑の人ノ形 (Shinryoku no Hito no Katachi) - Hatsune Miku # Kous ## Gypsy - Megurine Luka ## ○＋● - Hatsune Miku ## リノイズ (Renoise) - GUMI ## 意味テーションナイフ (Imitation Knife) - Megurine Luka ## 故に、おちた理由。 (Yue ni, Ochita Riyuu.) - GUMI ## 椿姫 (Tsubaki Hime) - Hatsune Miku ## 浮遊夢 (Fuyuumu) - Hatsune Miku ## 現実ループ。故の、 (Genjitsu Loop. Yue no,) - Hatsune Miku ## 絵虚言事。 (Esoragotogoto.) - GUMI # Kousuke ## Secret minds - Yuzuki Yukari ## Start today - Yuzuki Yukari # KowaremikuP ## つみき (Tsumiki) - Nekomura Iroha # Koyuki ## 雨音ペトリコール (Amaoto Petrichor) - Hatsune Miku # Ks199 ## コロニ (Colony) - Tone Rion ## スターゲイザー (Stargazer)/ks199 - GUMI, Tone Rion ## スターフライト (Star Flight) - Tone Rion ## 世界の始まりと一日の終わり (Sekai no Hajimari to Ichinichi no Owari) - Tone Rion ## 夢よこい (Yume yo Koi) - Tone Rion ## 手遅れと花 (Teokure to Hana) - Tone Rion ## 星の鎮魂歌 (Hoshi no Chinkonka) - Tone Rion # Kubokazu ## ばいばいカミサマ！ (Bye-bye Kamisama!) - Hatsune Miku ## 狂痛性ピエロ (Kyoutsuusei Pierrot) - Hatsune Miku # Kuchibashi-P ## EX-GIRL - Hatsune Miku ## Innovation - Hatsune Miku ## あるお節介な言葉 (Aru Osekkai na Kotoba) - Hatsune Miku ## すてねこっと (Sute Neko tto) - Hatsune Miku ## ナイトメア☆パーティーナイト (Nightmare ☆ Party Night) - Hatsune Miku ## 本日営業中 (Honjitsu Eigyouchuu) - Hatsune Miku ## 森之宮神療所☆ (Morinomiya Shinryousho☆) - Hatsune Miku # Kuhma Sohju ## LastDance - Camui Gackpo, Megurine Luka ## ばら (Bara) - Megurine Luka ## 愛とナイフ (Ai to Knife) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO ## 雨と意識 (Ame to Isshiki) - Megurine Luka # KulfiQ ## 『無題』 ("Mudai") - Hatsune Miku ## てのひらセカンドワールド (Tenohira Second World) - Kagamine Rin ## アイ (Ai) - Hatsune Miku ## アント (Ant) - Hatsune Miku ## クラウン (Crown) - Hatsune Miku ## グレイシア (Glacier) - Hatsune Miku ## ヒトリゴトスイッチ (Hitorigoto Switch) - Hatsune Miku ## 夕凪プラットホーム (Yuunagi Platform) - Hatsune Miku # Kunkakunka-P ## BLAZING STINGER - Lily, Megurine Luka, Yuzuki Yukari ## LAST SNOW～氷空～ (LAST SNOW ~Koorizora~) - Lily ## Love Redrum - Lily, Megurine Luka, Yuzuki Yukari ## Wet bluemoon - Lily, Megurine Luka, Yuzuki Yukari ## 熱情乃鎖 (Netsuyou Nokusari) - Lily ## 珀花繚乱 (Hakuka Ryouran) - Lily, Megurine Luka ## 白百合籠 (Shiroyuri Kago) - Lily, Megurine Luka # Kura-P ## 恋愛タイガ→☆ (Ren'ai Tiger→☆) - Hatsune Miku # Kurage-P ## あらしのまんなか (Arashi no Mannaka) - Hatsune Miku ## くらげ (Kurage) - Hatsune Miku, SF-A2 miki ## それから、 (Sore kara,) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ポンコツテレビの大逆襲 (Ponkotsu Terebi no Dai Gyakushuu) - Yuzuki Yukari # Kurenai Ayame ## Baroque Alice - KAITO, MEIKO ## Canary & Soldier - Nekomura Iroha, VY2 ## 狼の少年の塔 (Ookami no Shounen no Tou) - MEIKO # Kuroji ## FRIENDLY FLOWER - Hatsune Miku ## Townworks - GUMI # Kurokawa Junto ## (K)AOTIC PAIN - Yuzuki Yukari ## Beautiful KILLER - Yuzuki Yukari ## END OF DREAM - Yuzuki Yukari ## GET MONEY - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Yuzuki Yukari ## Life storm - Yuzuki Yukari ## Under the moon - Yuzuki Yukari ## コンフリクト (Conflict) - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## ヴィヴィッド (Vivid) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 短命の藍 (Tanmei no Ai) - Yuzuki Yukari # Kuromayu ## 落ちこぼれのサキュバス (Ochikobore no Succubus) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len # Kurosawa Madoka ## ノアルゴブルは贖罪人形 (Noarugoburu wa Shokuzai Ningyou) - Hatsune Miku ## 紺々恋慕 (Konkon Renbo) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 黄金の鍵 (Ougon no Kagi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 黒髪少女 (Kurokami Shoujo) - Hatsune Miku # Kurousa-P ## 2525遊園地 (2525 Yuuenchi) - Hatsune Miku ## Cyclone - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## はなむけ (Hanamuke)/KurousaP - Hatsune Miku ## ひとしずく (Hitoshizuku) - Hatsune Miku ## ウタウタイ (Uta Utai) - KAITO ## サンキューロック (Thank You Rock) - Hatsune Miku ## ミルキー☆ウェイ (Milky ☆ Way) - Hatsune Miku ## 弾丸ロッケンガール (Dangan Rocking Girl) - Hatsune Miku # Kurozumi-P ## Artificial Diva - GUMI, Lily ## Artificial Fantasia - Hatsune Miku ## Beatrice - GUMI, Lily ## Black Executor - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Crazy theater - MAYU ## DEAD END - VY1 ## Lala - Lily ## Reason/Kurozumi-P - Lily ## Romeo - Kagamine Len ## Sacrifice/Kurozumi-P - Lily, VY1 ## Snow Color - Megurine Luka ## Suicide game - GUMI ## Take.0 - Lily ## Vestige - Lily ## White Moment - Lily ## ここに在る唄 (Koko ni Aru Uta) - Lily ## ひきこもり少女 (Hikikomori Shoujo) - GUMI ## ガラクタノ世界 (Garakuta no Sekai) - Hatsune Miku ## 世界の終末論 (Sekai no Shuumatsuron) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 君と見ていたセカイ (Kimi to Mite Ita Sekai) - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## 夜桜物語 (Yozakura Monogatari) - VY1 ## 存在証明 (Sonzai Shoumei)/Kurozumi-P - Hatsune Miku ## 椿 (Tsubaki) - VY1 ## 紅蓮ノ姫 (Guren no Hime) - VY1 ## 絵本とメアリー (Ehon to Mary) - Megurine Luka ## 花鳥風月 (Kachou Fuugetsu) - VY1 ## 追憶の声 (Tsuioku no Koe) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Kururingo ## かごまないで (Kagomanaide) - GUMI ## とある一家の御茶会議 (To Aru Ikka no Ocha Kaigi) - GUMI ## はかないあらし (Hakanai Arashi) - Kagamine Len ## アイデンティティ・クライシス (Identity Crisis) - Hatsune Miku ## アナザー・ディアレスト (Another Dearest) - GUMI ## 天国からの没シュート (Tengoku kara no Botsu Shoot) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 幸福な少年 (Koufukuna Shounen) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 最後のワンダーランド (Saigo no Wonderland) - Kagamine Rin ## 梅花話譚 (Baikawatan) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 氷の世界 (Koori no Sekai) - Hatsune Miku ## 焦点、定マラズ (Shouten, Sadamarazu) - Hatsune Miku ## 罰ゲーム (Batsu Game) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # KururinpaP ## ロードデンドロン (Rhododendron) - Flower ## 壱 (Ichi) - Megurine Luka ## 白黒ニャステージ (Shirokuro Nya Stage) - Camui Gackpo, VY2 # Kusemono-P ## LIKE THE WIND - Kagamine Rin ## Magical Sound Shower - Hatsune Miku, Sweet ANN (with English) ## 星に願いが届くなら (Hoshi ni Negai ga Todoku nara) - Nekomura Iroha # Kusoinaka-P ## Half asleep - Hatsune Miku ## キャラメルティアドロップ (Caramel Teardrop) - Hatsune Miku ## 秒針が告げる未来 (Byoushin ga Tsugeru Mirai) - Hatsune Miku # Kusunose ## Gravity/Kusunose - Hatsune Miku, Rana (with English) ## ヤンデレテレフォン (Yandere Telephone) - IA, Yuzuki Yukari # Kyashan-P ## 堕天詩 (Datenshi) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Lily, Nekomura Iroha, VY2 ## 皮膚の下にある嘘の無いもの (Hifu no Shita ni Aru Uso no nai Mono) - Hiyama Kiyoteru # Kyocha ## Believe'n'Doubt - Hatsune Miku ## Lobelia - Megurine Luka # Kyohei ## A Last piece - Yuzuki Yukari ## Wasteland Harmonia - Yuzuki Yukari ## 下弦の月に詠う永久を (Gegen no Tsuki no Utau Towa o) - Yuzuki Yukari # Kyoki ## READY RED - GUMI ## Veilside - Hatsune Miku ## シンデレラ (Cinderella) - GUMI ## 和傘咲く、祇園花灯路 (Wagasa Saku, Gion Hana Touro) - Camui Gackpo ## 和傘咲く、祇園花灯路 (Wagasa Saku, Gion Hanatouro) - Camui Gackpo # KyokutanP ## パイロットフィッシュ (Pilot Fish) - Kagamine Len ## 春尽花 (Harutsuki Hana) - Kagamine Len, Sachiko # Kyomu ## BATON - Fukase, KAITO ## まばたき (Mabataki) - Fukase, KAITO ## 土竜と花 (Mogura to Hana) - Fukase, KAITO # Kyota ## 立夏。キキョウ (Rikka. Kikyou) - Hatsune Miku ## 終止符の五線譜 (Shuushifu no Gosenfu) - Hatsune Miku # Kyoton-P ## "ARIA" √dirge of the world. - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## 6900000000 - Hatsune Miku ## Alphabet - IA ## Icoro - Mew ## キミノカケラ (Kimi no Kakera) - Hatsune Miku # KyoudaiP ## 風切羽 (Kaze Kiribane) - Hatsune Miku # Kyouken ## NANAKOROBI Eight Standup - GUMI ## ひとりぼっちのダンシング (Hitoribocchi no Dancing) - Hatsune Miku ## ゲーム実況よくみてます。 (Game Jikkyou Yoku Mitemasu.) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 変人王子クロニクル (Henjin Ouji Chronical) - GUMI # Kyounen 16 ## Recur/Kyounen 16 - Nekomura Iroha # Kyumaru ## くじら雲は遠い夏に (Kujira Kumo wa Tooi Natsu ni) - Rana ## 雪に吹かれて (Yuki ni Fukarete) - Rana # Kz(livetune) ## Anthem/kz - Hatsune Miku ## D.E.N.P.A. - Hatsune Miku ## Heart Beat - Hatsune Miku ## Magnetic - Hatsune Miku ## Our music - Hatsune Miku ## 日々の夢想い (Hibi no Yume Omoi) - Hatsune Miku ## 虹色 (Niji-iro) - Hatsune Miku # Kznr ## さんきゅ！ (Thank You!) - Hatsune Miku # L-Tone ## Calculated weaving - Kagamine Rin ## EMOADDICT - Kagamine Len ## Knock-Lock-out - GUMI, Kagamine Len ## Ride on Time/L-Tone - IA ## See you next time！ - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Souvenir - Kagamine Len ## その攻勢の顛末 (Sono Kousei no Tenmatsu) - Kagamine Len ## イルミネーションが嫌いだった (Illumination ga Kirai Datta) - Kagamine Rin ## ヘルアンティーク (Hell Antique) - Kagamine Len ## ロジックギア (Logic Gear) - Kagamine Len ## 宛先のない人形 (Atesaki no Nai Ningyou) - Lily ## 幻のような (Maboroshi no You na) - Kagamine Len ## 魔法の言葉 (Mahou no Kotoba)/L-Tone - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin # LA'strada Project ## CONCLUSION -into the Darkness- - Hatsune Miku ## Masochistic Emotion - Hatsune Miku # LIQ ## ACCEPT ERROR COMPLEX - Yuzuki Yukari ## BLACKLIST exORDER - Yuzuki Yukari ## Brainwash Experiment - Yuzuki Yukari ## COUNTLESS ∞ CATASTROPHE - Yuzuki Yukari (with English) ## DIAMOND - Yuzuki Yukari ## DISordermade monster - Hatsune Miku ## Deeds, not words. - Yuzuki Yukari (with English) ## FADELESS SORROW - Yuzuki Yukari ## Flashback $cript - Yuzuki Yukari ## Frontier - Yuzuki Yukari ## Guillotine - Yuzuki Yukari ## IXA - Yuzuki Yukari ## Iolite - Yuzuki Yukari ## Körpertemperatur - Yuzuki Yukari ## MERRY GO UNDERGROUND - Yuzuki Yukari ## SWALLOWTAIL ON THE SPIDER'z NET - Yuzuki Yukari ## THE INVISIBLE FACT - Hatsune Miku ## THE WORLD END DAYBREAK - Yuzuki Yukari ## The Jesus and Mary Chain - Hatsune Miku ## The NIGHTMARE THEATER - Yuzuki Yukari ## X-RAY - Yuzuki Yukari ## ケイコク (Keikoku) - Hatsune Miku ## マイナスカラクリアクター (Minus Karakuri Actor) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 勝者に雨を、敗者に傘を。 (Shousha ni Ame o, Haisha ni Kasa o.) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 東京賭52区13番街4-365 (Tokyo To 52-ku 13-bangai 4-365) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 記憶-キヲク- (Kioku -Kiwoku-) - Hatsune Miku # LOLI.COM ## †浸蝕ヘマトフィリア† (†Shinshoku Haematophilia†) - GUMI ## ブレイクアウト！ (Break Out!) - Hatsune Miku ## 想像上のバイドゥベーダー (Souzoujou no Bide Vader) - Kagamine Rin ## 本当に大事なのはひとつだけ (Hontou ni Daiji na no wa Hitotsu Dake) - Hatsune Miku # LOVE&P ## 前へ (Mae e) - Hatsune Miku # La+ ## アジサイ (Ajisai) - Nekomura Iroha ## 十二月の黄昏 (Juunigatsu no Tasogare) - Nekomura Iroha # Labo ## 出鱈目FACTORY (Detarame FACTORY) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Lamaze-P ## 1 - Hatsune Miku ## Base - Kagamine Len ## Courtship - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## I wanna fly up - Yuzuki Yukari ## Please/LamazeP - Hatsune Miku ## Polyphony - Hatsune Miku ## Refugium - Hatsune Miku ## Small, coward love. - Megurine Luka ## Spell station - Kagamine Rin ## Swimsuit - Hatsune Miku ## Α - Hatsune Miku ## Ϡ - Hatsune Miku ## 「投稿がしたいのに」 ("Toukou ga Shitai no ni") - Hatsune Miku ## あいうぉんちゅー (I Want You) - Kagamine Rin ## えでぃっともーどのうた (Edit Mode no Uta) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## けんぜんなてとりすのおうた (Kenzen na Tetris no o Uta) - GUMI, Hiyama Kiyoteru ## さよなら。 (Sayonara.) - GUMI ## ないないなな拍子 (Nainai Nana Byoushi) - Hatsune Miku ## アイサイ (Aisai) - Yuzuki Yukari ## スパムジャック (Spam Jack) - Hatsune Miku ## ニューロニズム (Neuronism) - Hatsune Miku ## プレゼンティー (Presentee) - Akikoloid-chan ## ペケ印 (Peke Jirushi) - Hatsune Miku ## ユキちゃんのお部屋大冒険 (Yuki-chan no Oheya Daibouken) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki ## 初音奔放曲 (Hatsune Honpou Kyoku) - Hatsune Miku ## 情熱のSUMMER (Jounetsu no SUMMER) - KAITO ## 束縛式アタッチメント (Sokubakushiki Attachment) - Megurine Luka ## 桜はまた咲くけれど (Sakura wa Mata Saku Keredo) - Tohoku Zunko ## 笑顔にさせて (Egao ni Sasete) - Hatsune Miku ## 通過性マジックペン (Tsuukasei Magic Pen) - Hatsune Miku ## 難聴系男子が倒せない (Nanchoukei Danshi ga Taosenai) - Kagamine Rin ## 驚天動地 (Kyoutendouchi) - Hatsune Miku # Lamune-P ## うらら (Urara) - Kagamine Rin ## 雨傘とじて (Amagasa Tojite) - Kagamine Rin # Last Note. ## Overture - GUMI ## RingDong - GUMI ## キャラメルヘヴン (Caramel Heaven) - GUMI ## 不条理ルーレット (Fujouri Roulette) - GUMI ## 幻想系世界修復少女 (Gensoukai Sekai Shuufuku Shoujo) - GUMI ## 放課後革命 (Houkago Kakumei) - GUMI ## 花吹雪リフレクト (Hanafubuki Reflect) - GUMI ## 赤裸々キャンディ (Sekirara Candy) - GUMI ## 革新的ヒロイズム (Kakushinteki Heroism) - GUMI # LayetriP ## 500001 - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## Answer to My Feelings - Hatsune Miku ## Human's Need Is Love - Hatsune Miku # Layla ## Espresso - Hatsune Miku ## 感傷癖の神様 (Kanshou Heki no Kamisama) - MAYU # LeftyMonster-P ## HeyDJ!! - GUMI ## Our Song/LeftyMonsterP - Lily ## 天鼠ディストレス (Tenso Distress) - GUMI # Lelele-P ## La Fiesta - Kagamine Rin ## セツナノヒカリ (Setsuna no Hikari) - Hatsune Miku ## タップ アンド ビート (Tap and Beat) - Kagamine Len ## バカっ！ (Baka!) - Kagamine Len # Lemm ## Absolunote - Hatsune Miku ## IroniA - Hatsune Miku # Lento ## Norn - IA, MAYU # Lesxpaulx ## The Deathcounter - IA # LettuceP ## アオハライド (Ao Ha Ride) - IA ## 去夜〜さよなら〜 (Sayonara ~Sayonara~) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 堕ちた烏、今飛び立つ (Ochita Karasu, Ima Tobidatsu) - GUMI ## 強がりな弱虫 (Tsuyogari na Yowamushi) - GUMI, Lily ## 星降る夜に誓った愛言葉 (Hoshi Furu Yoru ni Chikatta Ai Kotoba) - GUMI # Lim ## タンポポ (Tanpopo) - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## 森の扉 (Mori no Tobira) - Yuzuki Yukari # Limaria ## 000 -Unendliches Licht- - Yuzuki Yukari ## Arcane - MAYU ## Fragileness - MAYU ## Gardenia - IA ## Geheimnis -秘密の甘い箱庭- (Geheimnis -Himitsu no Amai Hakoniwa-) - MAYU ## Idea aeterna -千年の理想- (Idea aeterna -Sennen no Risou) - IA ## Luegner -嘘- (Luegner -Uso-) - MAYU ## Parallelmirror -夢幻の鏡葬曲- (Parallelmirror -Mugen no Kagamisou Kyoku-) - MAYU ## Phantasmagoria - MAYU, Megurine Luka, Yuzuki Yukari ## Providence - MAYU, Megurine Luka, Yuzuki Yukari ## Re-birth - MAYU ## Scharlachrot wald - MAYU ## Schicksal -運命の赤い糸- (Schicksal -Unmei no Akai Ito-) - MAYU ## Verlieren -ねぇ 本当は…- (Verlieren -Nee Hontou wa…-) - MAYU ## World reflection -世界の詩- (World reflection -Sekai no Uta-) - IA ## レーゾンデートルの証明 (Raison D'être no Shoumei) - MAYU # Live-P ## ELEPHANT - Kagamine Rin ## M9 - Kagamine Rin ## コールドハンド (Cold Hand) - Kagamine Rin ## スプリンクル (Sprinkle) - Kagamine Rin ## ハナタバラード (Hanata Ballad) - Flower ## マジックハンド (Magic Hand) - Kagamine Rin, SF-A2 miki # Liz. ## Alicia - IA ## GHOST/Liz. - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## エンジェルランプ (Angel Lamp) - IA ## 君の声が届かない場所 (Kimi no Koe ga Todokanai Basho) - GUMI ## 嘘つきピエロ (Usotsuki Pierrot) - IA ## 恋と透明な夏の香り (Koi to Toumei na Natsu no Kaori) - Hatsune Miku ## 星降る街に描いた (Hoshi Furu Machi ni Egaita) - Hatsune Miku ## 最終列車に乗って (Saishuu Ressha ni Notte) - Hatsune Miku ## 最終列車に乗って Re:CaLL (Saishuu Ressha ni Notte Re:CaLL) - Kagamine Len ## 朝に咲く花 (Asa ni Saku Hana) - GUMI, Kagamine Rin ## 虚空ノ藍 (Kokuu no Ai) - Kagamine Rin # Llliiillliiilll ## Cinematronix - GUMI ## Invation - Hatsune Miku ## 午後5時55分55秒 (Gogo 5-ji 55-fun 55-byou) - Hatsune Miku # Rascal-p ## Cinematronix - GUMI ## Invation - Hatsune Miku ## 午後5時55分55秒 (Gogo 5-ji 55-fun 55-byou) - Hatsune Miku # Log ## らみらみらびっと (Rami Rami Rabbit) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 仮想配列のプロトコル (Kasou Hairetsu no Protocol) - Yuzuki Yukari # Loin ## しるべのクジラ (Shirube no Kujira) - Hatsune Miku ## アパシーガール (Apathy Girl) - Hatsune Miku # LoliP ## Antiwaste. - Hatsune Miku ## Pure elopement - Hatsune Miku ## Sleep, sleep, cruel world. - GUMI ## The Fate of Outcast - Hatsune Miku ## プリザーブドフラワーの呼吸 (Preserved Flower no Kokyuu) - GUMI ## 林檎と歯車のショーケース (Ringo to Haguruma no Showcase) - GUMI # Loro ## Black Black - Camui Gackpo, Megurine Luka ## EVER BLUE - Camui Gackpo ## One/Loro - Camui Gackpo ## 片想イ (Kataomoi) - Camui Gackpo # Lovely-P ## BRIGHT RAiN - Hatsune Miku ## VOiCE - Hatsune Miku ## わりばしおんな。 (Waribashi Onna.) - Hatsune Miku ## スーパーオッパイタイム (Super Oppai Time) - Hatsune Miku # Low ## ウィンターライト (Winter Light) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, SF-A2 miki # Lumo ## MusiClock - Hatsune Miku ## Vocandroid - Hatsune Miku ## 逃避ケア (Touhi Care) - Hatsune Miku # Lunachu ## Ai - Hatsune Miku ## Chain/Lunachu - Kagamine Rin ## ぷれい うぃず みぃ (Play with me) - Kagamine Rin ## ソノ雨ハ音モ無ク (Sono Ame wa Oto mo Naku) - Hatsune Miku ## 咲 (Saki) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 禁断少女プラスA (Kindan Shoujo Plus A) - Kagamine Rin # M.S.S Project ## Android Ⅶ - Hatsune Miku ## CODE RED - Hatsune Miku ## Whereabouts of curry - Hatsune Miku ## 最後の歌 (Saigo no Uta) - Hatsune Miku # M@rk ## 黄昏シガレット (Tasogare Cigarette) - SF-A2 miki # MARUDARUMA ## あいからかいあ (Aikarakaia) - GUMI ## 世界に嫌われたラブソング (Sekai ni Kirawareta Love Song) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # MASAOMI ## 儚く散る花が如く (Hakanaku Chiru Hana ga Shiku) - Hatsune Miku ## 叶わぬ恋 (Kanawanu Koi) - Tohoku Zunko ## 雨歌 (Amauta) - Tohoku Zunko # MAeLOP ## 後追い自殺に定評のあるみっちゃん (Atooi Jisatsu ni Teihyou no Arumicchan) - GUMI # MC.tmrw ## Mars life - Hatsune Miku ## Neptune soda - Yumemi Nemu ## R.F.P - Hatsune Miku ## Rainbow&thunderbolt - Hatsune Miku ## Saturn mellow - Yumemi Nemu ## ロッド (Rod) - Hatsune Miku # MCI Error ## A GRAVITY EQUATION - Megurine Luka (with English) ## Kitto - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, VY1 ## SKY - Hatsune Miku, VY1 ## Tiny tiny - Megurine Luka ## ありがとう (Arigatou)/MCI Error - Hatsune Miku ## いつも (Itsumo) - Hatsune Miku ## 夕立 (Yuudachi)/MCI Error - Hatsune Miku # MIRAISONIC ## 「W」二重人格クロスオーバー ("W" Nijuujinkaku Crossover) - Fukase # MOL-P ## ジ・オープン (The Open) - Fukase ## タヂウ人格 (Tajiu Jinkaku) - Hatsune Miku ## 切裂サチコは夜長に笑う (Kirisaki Sachiko wa Yonaga ni Warau) - Hatsune Miku ## 独言哲学 (Hitorigoto Tetsugaku) - Hatsune Miku # MRI ## Time - Nekomura Iroha ## 願い星 (Negaiboshi) - Nekomura Iroha # Ma10a ## 儚雪 (Hakana Yuki) - Hatsune Miku # MaakunP ## Far From EDEN - Yuzuki Yukari ## 二人の距離 (Futari no Kyori) - Yuzuki Yukari # Macguffin ## ハッピーマリッジイエロー (Happy Marriage Yellow) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Machigerita-P ## 2丁目ブルース～あんたあたいの何なのさ…～ (Nichome blues ~Anta Atai no Nanna no sa…~) - KAITO ## 7 - Kagamine Len ## C lonely tonight - Hatsune Miku ## For Brighter Day - Hatsune Miku ## Phantom～ファントム～ (phantom ~Phantom~) - Hatsune Miku ## Requiem of Steel～鉄の鎮魂歌～ (Requiem of Steel~Kurogane no Chinkonka~) - MEIKO ## すきすきだぁりん (Suki Suki Darling) - Hatsune Miku ## やめてよして入らないで (Yamete Yoshite Hairanaide) - Hatsune Miku ## ゆめにっき の ため の ワルツ (Yume Nikki no Tame no Waltz) - Aoki Lapis ## ガラスハートスフィア (Glass Heart Sphere) - Hatsune Miku ## ガールズ･ビィ･アンビシャス!! (Girls be Ambitious!!) - Hatsune Miku ## キラメキスノウスターマイン (Kirameki Snow Star Mine) - Kagamine Rin ## クリスマスイヴの夜に -不幸せサイド- (Christmas Eve no Yoru ni -Fushiawase Side-) - MEIKO ## クリスマスイヴの夜に-独り身サイド- (Christmas Eve no Yoru ni -Hitorimi Side-) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO ## クワイエットプログラム (Quiet Program) - Hatsune Miku ## ゴシックロリィタドレスアップズ (Gothic Lolita Dress Ups) - Hatsune Miku ## スウィートレイニーロンリネス (Sweet Rainy Loneliness) - Hatsune Miku ## スペルオブハロウズ (Spell of Hallows) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## セパレイティヴ・ラブ (Separative Love) - KAITO ## ソライロ！ (Sorairo!) - Kagamine Len ## タロンギ (Tahrongi) - Kagamine Len ## チャイナサイバー＠ウォーアイニー (China Cyber@Wo Ai Ni) - Hatsune Miku ## チョコレートイズラブバレット (Chocolate is Love Bullet) - Megurine Luka (with English) ## ハッピィハロウィンミュシカズ (Happy Halloween Musicas) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## パンプキンヘッドスプーキィダンス (Pumpkin Head Spooky Dance) - Hatsune Miku ## ビターラブスイートラブ (Bitter Love Sweet Love) - Megurine Luka ## フロッグダンス (Frog Dance) - Hatsune Miku ## ブラインドテラー (Blind Teller) - Megurine Luka ## ヘイトフルワンダーランド (Hateful Wonderland) - Hatsune Miku ## ホワイト・デイ (White Day) - Kagamine Len ## ボーダーランズ！ (Borderlands!) - Kagamine Len ## ポルカドットエイリアン (Polka Dot Alien) - Kagamine Len ## メリーゴーランド (Merry-go-round) - Kagamine Len ## メルティングスノウマンズラブソング (Melting Snowman's Love Song) - Hatsune Miku ## メルヘンポップカラーゴブリン (Melchen Pop Color Goblin) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## モアモアワールド (More More World) - Megurine Luka ## モーションブラー (Motion Blur) - Megurine Luka ## リバァスドールガーデン (Rebirth Doll Garden) - Kagamine Rin ## リングポップラブ (Ring Pop Love) - Hatsune Miku ## レディインザシンギングルウム (Lady in the Singing Room) - Hatsune Miku ## 亡婦魄霊の姿は凋める花の様に色無うて (Boufu Hakurei no Sugata wa Shibomeru Hana no Youni Iro Noute) - KAITO ## 壊人間機械 (Broken Human Machine) - Hatsune Miku ## 夏と廊下と花畑 (Natsu to Rouka to Hanabatake) - Hatsune Miku ## 夜の中、春雪 (Yoru no Naka, Shunsetsu) - Hatsune Miku ## 夢ノ島 (Yume no Shima) - Megurine Luka ## 幽霊人形 (Yuurei Ningyou) - Megurine Luka ## 恋色スケルトン (Koi Iro Skeleton) - Kagamine Len ## 愛情レゾンデートル (Aijou Raison D'étre) - Megurine Luka ## 拝啓、井戸の底から (Haikei, Ido no Sokokara) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO ## 星空エーテルゲイザー (Hoshizora Ether Gazer) - KAITO ## 月光トータルイクリプス (Gekkou Total Eclipse) - KAITO ## 本を閉じれば (Hon o Tojireba) - KAITO, MEIKO ## 水鶏 (Kuina) - Hatsune Miku ## 漣 (Sazanami) - Hatsune Miku ## 碧ノ月 (Midori no Tsuki) - Hatsune Miku ## 罪ノ月 (Tsumi no Tsuki) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO ## 芙蓉 (Fuyou) - Hatsune Miku ## 藍色の蝶 (Aiiro no Chou) - Camui Gackpo ## 蛞蝓とビガゾー (Namekuji to Bigazoo) - GUMI ## 赤い沼の底 (Akai Numa no Soko) - Hatsune Miku ## 青い氷の城 (Aoi Koori no Shiro) - Hatsune Miku ## 首吊り人の樹と二人の男 (Kubi Tsuri Bito no Ki to Futari no Otoko) - Hatsune Miku ## 鵠（くぐい） (Kugui) - Hatsune Miku ## 黒雨の果てに (Kokuu no Hate ni) - Hatsune Miku # Macky ## Daybreak/Macky - Lily ## PRIDE - GUMI ## 明日に架かる虹 (Asu ni Kakaru Niji) - IA # Madaco ## ちょこれーと☆ぱにっく！ (Chocolate☆Panic!) - Hatsune Miku ## めりー☆せっくすます (Merry☆Sexmas) - Hatsune Miku ## フラッパーレディ (Flapper Lady) - Camui Gackpo ## 思春期♥センセーション (Shishunki ♥ Sensation) - Hatsune Miku # MaestroP ## 残光 (Zankou)/Nokuhashi & MaestroP - KAITO ## 垢消せのうた (Aka Kese no Uta) - Hiyama Kiyoteru # Tamaki NekoP ## 垢消せのうた (Aka Kese no Uta) - Hiyama Kiyoteru # Mafumafu ## DAYBREAK - Hatsune Miku ## カラクリ遺伝子脳 (Karakuri Idenshi Nou) - GUMI ## グッドスリープコンソール (Good Sleep Console) - IA ## ショパンと氷の白鍵 (Chopin to Kouri no Hakken) - Hatsune Miku ## ハートの後味 (Heart no Atoaji) - IA ## モノクロと勇者の遺伝子 (Monochrome to Yuusha no Idenshi) - Hatsune Miku ## 後書きの始まり、虚無の行方 (Atogaki no Hajimari, Kyomu no Yukue) - IA ## 明鏡止水 (Meikyou Shisui) - IA ## 永眠童話 (Eimin Douwa) - IA ## 空想世界とオモチャの心臓 (Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou) - IA ## 透明パレット (Toumei Palette) - Aoki Lapis # Mah ## カザミ鳥 (Kazamidori) - VY1 ## デッドエンドストリート (Dead End Street) - Fukase ## 水母なす (Kuragenasu) - VY1 ## 犬魚雷 (Inu Gyorai) - VY1 # Mahou Shoujo ni Narenakatta-P ## あーりーあーとむ！ (Aariiaatomu!) - CUL ## 人魂騙し (Hitodama Damashi) - CUL, IA ## 僕の周りに溢れている世界。 (Boku no Mawari ni Afurete Iru Sekai.) - Aoki Lapis ## 夏休みジコチューカゲロウソク (Natsuyasumi Jikochu Kagerousoku) - Aoki Lapis, CUL ## 押し釦式電車は冷たく温かい (Oshi Botan Shiki Densha wa Tsumetaku Atatakai) - Aoki Lapis, CUL, Yuzuki Yukari # Maimai ## Dear,snow prayer - Flower ## さよならシューゲイザー (Sayonara Shoegazer) - Flower ## 生きる為に僕を殺さなきゃ (Ikiru Tame ni Boku o Korosanakya) - Flower # Makyaveri ## おやすみマリー (Oyasumi Mary) - CUL ## ぼっち行進曲 (Bocchi Koushinkyoku) - CUL ## ストラトキャスター (Stratocaster) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## トマト気球宇宙旅行 (Tomato Kikyuu Uchuu Ryoukou) - CUL ## バニラ3ミリ (Vanilla 3 Milli) - CUL ## マジックサークル (Magic Circle) - CUL, GUMI ## 激情リグレット (Gekijou Regret) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 絶対正義フラクタル (Zettai Seigi Fractal) - CUL, Kagamine Rin # Malo ## 未来の歌 (Mirai no Uta) - Hatsune Miku # MamomoP ## Drow - Hatsune Miku ## Foible - Hatsune Miku ## Town - IA ## 群青の猫と始まりの夏 (Gunjou no Neko to Hajimari no Natsu) - Hatsune Miku # Man boo ## Make A Wish - Nekomura Iroha ## ウソとパレード (Uso to Parade) - Nekomura Iroha ## 地図を握りしめて (Chizu o Nigirishimete) - Nekomura Iroha ## 星の化石 (Hoshi no Kaseki) - Yuzuki Yukari # ManzokuP ## ｼｬｧﾍﾞｯﾀｧｧｧｧｧｧｧ!!! (Shaabettaaaaaaaa!!!) - Hatsune Miku # Mar-Bow ## Kickstart My Heart - Otomachi Una ## Why not - Hatsune Miku ## コイハナビ (Koi Hanabi) - Otomachi Una # Marasy ## Cat's dance - Hatsune Miku ## Pianissimo - Hatsune Miku ## カラフル88 (Colorful 88) - Hatsune Miku ## 天照ラセ (Amaterase) - Kagamine Rin ## 踊ル猫曰ク (Odoru Neko Iwaku) - Hatsune Miku # Marcury ## -Geminate- - Camui Gackpo ## -ふらりゆらり- (-Furari Yurari-) - Camui Gackpo # Maretu ## あたしニート！！www (Atashi Neet!! www) - Hatsune Miku ## あたしバイト！！ww (Atashi Baito!! ww) - Hatsune Miku ## アンチボーカロイド (Anti-VOCALOID) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## コドモなオトナ。 (Kodomona Otona.) - Hatsune Miku ## テーハミント (Tehamint) - Hatsune Miku (with English) ## ドクハク (Dokuhaku) - Fukase, Hatsune Miku ## ロードローラー (Road Roller) - Kagamine Rin ## ワールズエンド・タンスホール (World's End Tansuhall) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 姓 名 言 っ て み ろ ！ (Sei Mei I t te Mi ro !) - Hatsune Miku ## 彼氏が死んじゃった。 (Kareshi ga Shinjatta.) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin # Maroki ## 帝都高速度交通営団 (Teito Kousokudo Koutsuu Eidan) - Galaco, SeeU, Yuzuki Yukari ## 流星群の夜 (Ryuuseigun no Yoru) - Galaco, Yuzuki Yukari # Marronbo ## 333 - Hatsune Miku ## ドラマクイーン (Drama Queen) - Hatsune Miku ## 哲学ニート (Tetsugaku Neet) - Hatsune Miku # Marshahall ## みんなのうた (Minna no Uta) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## カフカ (Kafka) - Megurine Luka ## シャガールの空色 (Chagall no Sorairo) - Megurine Luka ## 偽装論 (Gisouron) - Megurine Luka ## 嘘と僕等とチョコレート (Uso to Bokura to Chocolate) - Megurine Luka ## 忘却アンブレラ (Boukyaku Umbrella) - Megurine Luka ## 戯曲的リアリズム (Gikyokuteki Realism) - Megurine Luka ## 灰色メイズ (Haiiro Maze) - Megurine Luka ## 黒星アステロイド (Kuroboshi Asteroid) - Megurine Luka ## （∞）むげんだい (Mugendai) - Hatsune Miku # Maru. ## Milk - GUMI ## OVER DOSE - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Roar - Kagamine Len ## シアンの目 (Cyan no Me) - GUMI ## 百狐繚乱 (Hyakko Ryouran) - GUMI ## 言の葉ステッチ (Kotonoha Stitch) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Masa ## JOKER - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## Life is 39 - Hatsune Miku ## POLICE No.13 - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## あだると・ぱっち (Adult Patch) - Hatsune Miku ## また明日春またいつか (Mata Ashita Haru Mata Itsuka) - GUMI ## ウグイス売女 (Uguisu Baita) - Hatsune Miku ## エルゴノミックヒーロー (Ergonomic Hero) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## エンカンターダ (Enkantaada) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## キャンディライフ☆ (Candy Life☆) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## ギャングアタック (Gang Attack) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## ゴッドオブマリー (God of Marie) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## スイートフルデイズ (Sweetfull Days) - GUMI ## スリンキーハート (Slinky Heart) - GUMI ## チャイニーズドグマ (Chinese Dogma) - GUMI, IA ## ドルフィンレイ (Dolphin Ray) - GUMI ## ハニージェリー；妄想学園； (Honey Jerry ;Mousou Gakuen;) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## バンカーバスター (Bunker Buster) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## パンデミックラブディストーション (Pandemic Love Distortion) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## ブラッディーメアリー (Bloody Mary) - GUMI ## モノクロームシャングリラ (Monochrome Shangri-La) - Hatsune Miku ## リボルバードラゴン (Revolver Dragon) - GUMI, IA ## 和 -Nagomi- (Nagomi -Nagomi-) - Hatsune Miku ## 夕立と恋花火 (Yuudachi to Koi Hanabi) - GUMI ## 明鏡鬼童 (Meikyou Oniwarabe) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 晩年 (Bannen) - Hatsune Miku ## 死凶天邪鬼 (Shikyou Amanojaku) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 狐の嫁入り (Kitsune no Yomeiri) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 私ト一ツノ心臓ヲ (Watashi to Hitotsu no Shinzou wo) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 私ハ二人ノオ祝イニ (Watashi wa Futari no Oiwai ni) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 首無演舞狂 (Kubinashi Enbu Kyou) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 鬼美影演舞狂-狐ノ嫁入リ- (Kimikage Enbukyou -Kitsune no Yomeiri-) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # MasaP ## 花はかざれない (Hana wa Kazarenai) - Hatsune Miku # Masakey ## I Want You - IA # Masaki ## Starlite★Lydian - Hatsune Miku # Mashel Linclet ## My Sleeping Beauty - Tone Rion (with English) ## Snow/mashel linclet - Tone Rion ## 祈りの歌 (Inori no Uta) - Tone Rion # Matica ## キセキノキセキ (Kiseki no Kiseki) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 境界線はオレンジ (Kyoukaisen wa Orange) - Anon, Kanon # Mato ## Toys - Hatsune Miku # Matsuk-P ## 初恋リグレット (Hatsukoi Regret) - Hatsune Miku ## 泣虫ラディッシュ (Nakimushi Radish) - Hatsune Miku # Maupon ## Jour de Pluie - SF-A2 miki # Maya ## Be brave. - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Ryuto, VY2 ## Bitter×Sweet×fancygirl - GUMI ## Bright & pride - MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## Chu－っとそばにいてね☆ (chu －tto soba ni ite ne☆) - Megurine Luka ## Destiny colors - Camui Gackpo, Megurine Luka ## Eclipse Garden - GUMI ## Endless LoveR. - GUMI ## Fake or Fate? - Megurine Luka ## Hands/maya - Hatsune Miku ## Lady Vampire - Lily ## Last frontier - Camui Gackpo ## Lilyzm Gold - Camui Gackpo, Lily ## MARRY ME - MEIKO ## Meltdown-神威- (meltdown -Camui-) - Camui Gackpo ## Mist-attachment in dark- - Camui Gackpo ## Night of LILITH - GUMI ## Radiant place - GUMI ## Raid of glass - GUMI, Kagamine Rin ## Reason of birth/Maya - Megurine Luka ## STIGMΛ - Camui Gackpo ## Slow - GUMI ## Snowdust memory - GUMI ## Stainless moon - Camui Gackpo ## Sweet Shackles - GUMI ## Synapse doll - GUMI ## Virgin butterfly - Camui Gackpo ## アカツキノハナ (Akatsuki no Hana) - IA ## コノハナサクヤ (Konohana Sakuya) - MEIKO ## 友情愛情キックガール！ (Yuujou Aijou Kick Girl!) - GUMI ## 夏の風と、キミと私と麦わら帽子。 (Natsu no Kaze to, Kimi to Watashi to Mugiwaraboushi.) - GUMI ## 大江戸フラワー (Ooedo Flower) - Megurine Luka ## 水際の碧色 (Mizugiwa no Hekishoku) - GUMI ## 熱造サレタ夜 (Netsu Miyatsuko Sareta Yoru) - Camui Gackpo ## 薄紅 (Usubeni) - Megurine Luka ## 誓想のアインソフ (Seisou no Ein Sof) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, VY2 ## 銀聖のアルテミス (Gin Sei no Artemis) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, SF-A2 miki # Mayuko ## Cream-bitter- - KAITO ## Cream-black- - IA ## Cream-sweet- - Kagamine Rin ## Cream-white- - Kagamine Len ## DOGSTYLE-KAITO- - KAITO ## DOGSTYLE-LEN- - Kagamine Len ## DOGSTYLE-RIN- - Kagamine Rin ## Flowery zombie - Kagamine Len ## QUIET MORNING - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Type14 - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ―終― (―Shuu―) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ―転― (―Ten―) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## あいするきみを (Aisuru Kimi o) - Kagamine Len ## アイのススメ (Ai no Susume) - Lily ## スプーンフルソルト (Spoonful Salt) - Kagamine Len ## トキノワルツ (Toki no Waltz) - Kagamine Rin ## マユタマゴ (Mayu Tamago) - Kagamine Len ## モダニズムエゴイズム (Modernism Egoism) - KAITO ## リータ (Rita) - Kagamine Len ## 不終夜 (Owarazuya) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 先天後天的疾患論 (Senten Koutenteki Shikkanron) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 前夜祭の悪夢 (Zenyasai no Akumu) - KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 前夜祭の産声 (Zenyasai no Ubugoe) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 前夜祭の篝火 (Zenyasai no Kagaribi) - IA, KAITO ## 前夜祭の蝋燭 (Zenyasai no Rousoku) - IA, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 前夜祭の蝙蝠 (Zenyasai no Koumori) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 前夜祭の行進 (Zenyasai no Koushin) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 前夜祭の魔法 (Zenyasai no Mahou) - IA, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 双鏡の扉 (Soukyou no Tobira) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 吐刃病 (Habaki no Yamai) - KAITO ## 吐息檻 (Toiki Ori) - Kagamine Rin ## 君への言葉 (Kimi e no Kotoba) - Kagamine Len ## 呼ビ唄 (Yobi Uta) - Kagamine Rin ## 哭声 (Nakigoe) - Kagamine Len ## 囚炎 (Shuuen) - Kagamine Len ## 待チ唄 (Machi Uta) - Kagamine Len ## 心の叫び＋α (Kokoro no Sakebi＋α) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 悋歌 (Rinka) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 指輪と糸 (Yubiwa to Ito) - Lily ## 暇に弄す春のウタ (Itoma ni Rousu Haru no Uta) - KAITO ## 月ノ使者 (Tsuki no Shisha) - Kagamine Rin ## 沈く森 (Shizuku Mori) - IA, KAITO ## 浴室少女 (Yokushitsu Shoujo) - Kagamine Rin ## 煉歌 (Renka) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 発条式上昇論 (Baneshiki Joushouron) - Kagamine Len ## 白い鑿の彫物師 (Shiroi Nomi no Horimonoshi) - KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 祈声 (Kisei) - IA, KAITO ## 祭囃子 (Matsuribayashi)/mayuko - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 科目屋ノ変 (Kamokuya no Hen) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 科目屋一木連 (Kamokuya Ichimokuren) - Kagamine Len ## 科目屋一花凛 (Kamokuya Ichihanarin) - Kagamine Rin ## 色彩 (Shikisai) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 請イ唄 (Koi Uta) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 識塞 (Shiki Sai) - Kagamine Len ## 赤ノ橋梁 (Aka no Kyouryou) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 赤茨の死神 (Aka Ibara no Shinigami) - KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 足音 (Ashioto) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 迷子センタァロリポップ (Mayoigo Center Lollipop) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 金曜日の少女 (Kinyoubi no Shoujo) - Kagamine Rin ## 鏡唄 (Kagami Uta) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 閉鎖の箱 (Heisa no Hako) - Kagamine Rin ## 隠影 (Inei) - Kagamine Len ## 雛鳥興行譚 (Hinadori Kougyou Tan) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 青い薔薇の葬儀屋 (Aoi Bara no Sougiya) - KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 非独彩を射る (Hidokusai o Iru) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 風声 (Fuusei) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Mazo-P ## 2月29日☆～うるう年にどっきり☆パニック (2-gatsu 29-nichi ☆~ Uruudoshi ni Dokkiri ☆ Panic) - Hatsune Miku ## Alice in Dreamland - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, SF-A2 miki ## ときのまわしびと (Toki no Mawashibito) - MEIKO ## もう一度、桜吹雪 (Mou Ichido, Sakura Fubuki) - KAITO ## スカーレット (Scarlet) - KAITO, Kagamine Len ## 月想夜 (Gessouya) - Camui Gackpo ## 極楽ノスタルジック (Gokuraku Nostalgic) - KAITO ## 泡姫と愛の忌み (Abukuhime to Ai no Imi) - KAITO ## 籠ノ鳥 (Kagome no Tori) - Kagamine Rin ## 美しき獣のうた (Utsukushiki Kemono no Uta) - KAITO ## 雨夜の月 (Amayo no Tsuki) - Hatsune Miku ## 雨粒ワンダーランド (Amatsubu Wonderland) - KAITO ## （；`・ω・）チャーハン作るよ！ (（；`・ω・）Chaahan Tsukuru yo!) - Hatsune Miku # MeIzu ## Swim - IA # Mechakuma ## おねーちゃんのせいです (Oneechan no Sei Desu) - Kagamine Len ## 君がキラキラ (Kimi ga Kirakira) - Hatsune Miku # Medic-P ## 5:55 - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Yuzuki Yukari ## As The Vampire - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## Cuban Screw - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## Passion Breeze - Yuzuki Yukari ## うたたね (Utata ne) - Yuzuki Yukari ## そよかぜの園 (Soyokaze no Sono) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ジェットブラック・アビス (Jet Black Abyss) - Yuzuki Yukari ## デッド・レッド・ベルベット (Dead Red Velvet) - Yuzuki Yukari ## フルムーン・チャイルド (Full Moon Child) - Yuzuki Yukari ## モンターニュ・ブルー (Montagne Blue) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 夏の終わりのサンセット (Natsu no Owari no Sunset) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 抱きしめたいの (Dakishimetai no) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 月が消えるまで (Tsuki ga Kieru made) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 烙印 (Rakuin) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 野ばらのタンゴ (Nobara no Tango) - Tohoku Zunko # Meganee ## High!High!!サマらぶ♥ (High!High!! Summer Love♥) - Galaco ## Justice of Blade - Yuzuki Yukari ## NIGHT HEAD - Yuzuki Yukari ## VAMPIRE OF SORROW - Yuzuki Yukari # Meiko ## 蒼月のメモリア (Sougetsu no Memoria) - Hatsune Miku # Mel ## プラトニック・ラヴ (Platonic Love) - IA # Melissa-P ## Mellow Yellow - MEIKO # MelonteaP ## モラトリアムドライブ (Moratorium Drive) - GUMI ## 虹色パレット (Nijiiro Palette)/MelonteaP - Kagamine Rin # Menhera Hiyoko ## My Own Emotion - Kagamine Rin, Yuzuki Yukari # MentaiRocker ## Hero/MentaiRocker - Megurine Luka ## Hot Milk - Megurine Luka ## Masquerade/MentaiRocker - Megurine Luka ## Purple Umbrella - Megurine Luka # MeoneroP ## 塵箱の中のチョコれぇと (Gomibako no Naka no Chocolate) - Otomachi Una # Merazooma-P ## どうか私に名前をください (Douka Watashi ni Namae o Kudasai) - SF-A2 miki ## エスペランサ (Esperanza) - SF-A2 miki ## フランシスカ (Fransisca) - Kagamine Rin ## フランシスカと紅の部屋 (Francisca to Kurenai no Heya) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## フランシスカと聖なる鎧 (Fransisca to Seinaru Yoroi) - SF-A2 miki ## フランシスカと頼りない御主人様 (Francisca to Tayorinai Goshujinsama) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ヴァンパイアバルター (Vampire Balter) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 使命の痕に (Shimei no Ato ni) - SF-A2 miki, Yuzuki Yukari ## 僕が人間だった時の話をしよう (Boku ga Ningen Datta Toki no Hanashi o Shiyou) - Camui Gackpo ## 強奪少女 (Goudatsu Shoujo) - SF-A2 miki ## 百年使命 (Hyakunen Shimei) - SF-A2 miki ## 血ヲ血デ染ル (Chi o Chi de Someru) - GUMI ## 血ヲ血デ洗フ (Chi o Chi de Arafu) - GUMI # Mermaid-P ## HEART/MermaidP - Nekomura Iroha ## HUG - Kagamine Rin, Nekomura Iroha ## 夜と黒猫 (Yoru to Kuroneko) - Nekomura Iroha ## 心中 (Shinjuu)/MermaidP - Nekomura Iroha ## 月下美人 (Gekkabijin)/MermaidP - Nekomura Iroha ## 泡沫マーメイド (Utakata Mermaid) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 籠の鳥 (Kago no Tori) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 鎖 (Kusari) - Hiyama Kiyoteru # Methi ## Believe In Yourself - MEIKO ## Cry For The Moon - MEIKO ## Labyrinth/methi - MEIKO ## Little Dreamer - MEIKO ## Retrospect/methi - MEIKO ## Why Don't You Do Your Best - MEIKO ## Winter Light - MEIKO # Metragoon ## 失われた記憶 (Ushinawareta Kioku) - Galaco, KAITO (with English) # Mezamashidokei ## ムテキング (Muteking) - Flower # Mezame-P ## モカ (Mocha)/MezameP - Hatsune Miku ## ラケナリアの芽 (Lachenalia no Me) - Hatsune Miku ## 月乃 (Tsukino) - Hatsune Miku ## 銀のフルーフ (Gin no Furuufu) - Hatsune Miku # MicchanP ## Phoenix/MicchanP - KYO, WIL, YUU ## いざ！レンアイジョウジュ！ (Iza! Ren'aijouju!) - Tone Rion ## 導き (Michibiki) - Tohoku Zunko ## 終わった恋と終わらない恋心 (Owatta Koi to Owaranai Koigokoro) - Tohoku Zunko # Michin ## JUDAS - IA # Middernachtt P ## Wonder Night - Flower, OLIVER # Shitoo ## Wonder Night - Flower, OLIVER # Mie ## 丘に眠る君 (Oka ni Nemuru Kimi) - IA ## 夕陽ケ丘に咲いた花は (Yuuhigaoka ni Saita Hana wa) - IA, Sachiko # Mienohito ## I vs 愛 (I vs Ai) - GUMI ## 光と闇の輪郭 (Hikari to Yami no Rinkaku) - IA ## 永久なる紺碧 (Towa Naru Konpeki) - GUMI ## 追イシ想イシ刻 (Oishi Omoishi Toki) - GUMI # Mijipin-P ## HEAVEN'S OCEAN - MEIKO ## NOISE/Mijipin-P - MEIKO ## STARDUST/MIJIPIN-P - MEIKO ## Silent Snow/Mijipin-P - MEIKO # Mikito-P ## Barbed Eye - Hatsune Miku ## Hoi - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, SF-A2 miki ## SECRET DVD - Hatsune Miku ## Tears River - Hatsune Miku ## うぇんずでー・ぶるー (Wednesday Blue) - SF-A2 miki ## こくはく (Kokuhaku) - SF-A2 miki ## まとい (Matoi) - Hatsune Miku ## みきとP (MikitoP) - SF-A2 miki ## むねやけばーすでー (Muneyake Birthday) - Hatsune Miku, SF-A2 miki ## ガリベン広瀬の勝利 (Gariben Hirose no Shouri) - GUMI ## コカコーラタイム (Coca-Cola Time) - Hatsune Miku ## サラバーにゃカウダ (Sara Bagna Càuda) - SF-A2 miki ## チルダマチルダ (Tilda Matilda) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## テヲツナゴウ (Te o Tsunagou) - Hatsune Miku ## ポシェットには☆ミキがいっぱい (Pochette ni wa☆Miki ga Ippai) - SF-A2 miki ## 幽霊コンパ (Yuurei Konpa) - SF-A2 miki ## 戦慄!! ムカデ競争 (Senritsu!! Mukade Kyousou) - SF-A2 miki ## 文字恋 (Moji Koi) - GUMI ## 東の魔女 (Higashi no Majo) - SF-A2 miki ## 柑橘ネコぱんち (Kankitsu Neko Punch) - Kagamine Rin ## 絆創膏 (Bansoukou) - Hatsune Miku # Miksolodyne-ts ## Ding-Dong - Megurine Luka # Mikuniyukinaka-P ## Casa Blanca - Aoki Lapis ## Fani fani crazy! - Aoki Lapis ## アストロナイメア (Astro Nightmare) - Aoki Lapis, Hatsune Miku ## 八千代の花と雑魚寝の夢 (Yachiyo no Hana to Zakone no Yume) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 凪音迷彩 (Nagine Meisai) - Aoki Lapis # Mikuru396 ## Melody... - Hatsune Miku ## 夏色☆キャンバス (Natsu-Iro ☆ Canvas) - Hatsune Miku # Ryuusei-P ## 夏色☆キャンバス (Natsu-Iro ☆ Canvas) - Hatsune Miku ## Celestial Symphony - Hatsune Miku ## Delicious - Hatsune Miku ## MOTTO!! - Hatsune Miku ## 彼方まで虹を架けて (Kanata Made Niji o Kakete) - Hatsune Miku ## 朧月 (Oborozuki) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka # Milk Cinnamon ## 前進鏡 (Zenshin Kagami) - MAYU, Yuzuki Yukari ## 好きです。 (Suki Desu.) - MAYU ## １８歳のうた。 (18sai no Uta.) - MAYU, Yuzuki Yukari # Millstones ## The Embedded Blue - IA ## ツギハギシティ・プロトコル (Tsugihagi City Protocol) - GUMI ## 何れ菖蒲か杜若 (Izure Ayame ka Kakitsubata) - Hatsune Miku ## 未来紀元歴元年 (Mirai Kigen Rekigannen) - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## 計画都市 (Keikaku Toshi) - Hatsune Miku # Minamino-P ## MEtEMpSychoSiS - Mew # MineK ## Chu♪Chu♪Chu♪ - MEIKO ## Dancing Love - Camui Gackpo, Lily, MEIKO ## Daydream Catcher - Camui Gackpo, MEIKO ## Dream Chaser - Camui Gackpo, MEIKO ## Eternity Love - Camui Gackpo ## First and Last - MEIKO ## Give me your love tonight - MEIKO, Sachiko ## Hug and Dance - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, KYO, Lily, WIL, YUU ## I miss you - Camui Gackpo ## Let's have a Party! - MEIKO ## Luv & Venus - Camui Gackpo ## Rising Summer - KYO, WIL, YUU ## Set Me Free! - MEIKO, Ryuto ## Spirit and Love - Camui Gackpo, MEIKO ## Stay or Leave - KYO, WIL, YUU ## Summer Bright - Camui Gackpo ## U-suzumi - MEIKO, Ryuto ## Under the Blue - Camui Gackpo, MEIKO ## Wild the Day - Lily ## ユメノチカラ (Yume no Chikara) - Mew # Mineoka Haru ## 虹色勇気 (Nijiiro Yuuki) - Hatsune Miku ## 雨傘革命 (Amagasa Kakumei) - Hatsune Miku # MinisukaP ## Everwhite - Hatsune Miku ## Celestial Symphony - Hatsune Miku # Mint* ## 『紅桜』少女幻奏 ("Benizakura" Shoujo Gensou) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## あかね色ポートレート (Akane iro Portrait) - GUMI ## クピドとピストル (Cupid to Pistol) - Kagamine Rin ## 夏影レミニセンス (Natsukage Reminiscence) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 小悪魔コスメティック (Koakuma Cosmetic) - Kagamine Rin ## 心蝕ドグマ (Shinshoku Dogma) - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## 恋スル少女ハ猫ニナル (Koi Suru Shoujo wa Neko ni Naru) - Kagamine Rin ## 暁天 (Gyouten) - GUMI ## 雪うさぎの恋 (Yuki Usagi no Koi) - IA # Minus-P ## POLYGON - Kagamine Rin ## ドッペル押し問答 (Doppel Oshimondou) - Kagamine Rin ## 先生と少女騒動-第一審公判 (Sensei to Shoujo Soudou -Daiisshin Kouhan-) - Kagamine Len ## 赤線モダニズム (Akasen Modernism) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # MirgliP ## Between the sheets - Hatsune Miku # Miriko ## ポリティカルフィルム (Political Film) - Flower ## マゾヒスティック感情論 (Masochistic Kanjouron) - Flower ## リバーシブルハートレート (Reversible Heart Rate) - Flower ## 境界性ラインアート (Kyoukaisei Line Art) - Flower # Miro ## Persona Noise - GUMI ## RPL - GUMI # Mirror-P ## 3姉妹恋戦争 (3 Shimai Koi Sensou) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO ## グラジオラス (Gladiolus) - KAITO, Megurine Luka ## 偽りの世界 (Itsuwari no Sekai) - GUMI ## 鏡の世界 (Kagami no Sekai) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Misumi ## ミッドナイトに猫は笑う (Midnight ni Neko wa Warau) - Hatsune Miku ## 祝祭めぐり (Shukusai Meguri) - Hatsune Miku # MiuMiu ## Little Wish - Aoki Lapis ## アステリズム (Asterism)/MiuMiu - Aoki Lapis # Miu☆ ## 侍桜 (Samuraizakura) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len ## 夏枯れブルース (Natsugare Blues) - Bruno, Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KAITO, Kagamine Len, OLIVER, Ryuto, Tonio, Utatane Piko, VY2 # Miyashita Yuu ## エウレカ (Eureka) - GUMI ## 悪鬼あざみうた (Akki Azami Uta) - GUMI # Miza ## 生き埋めの花 (Ikiume no Hana) - OLIVER, Rana, YOHIOloid # Mizuhiro ## 午夜Teatime (Wǔyè Teatime) - Xingchen (with Chinese) # Mocchi Mochi Oukoku ## Eau de Toilette - MAYU, Megurine Luka ## Voiceless - Lily ## 椿鬼 (Tsubaki Oni) - Tohoku Zunko # Mocharina ## Enjoy!! - LEON, LOLA ## NOT LONELY -1人じゃないよ- (NOT LONELY -Hitori Janai yo-) - LEON ## 夢は捨てないで (Yume wa Sutenaide) - Kokone # MochiibeP ## Fallen Down - Hatsune Miku ## はらり (Harari) - Hatsune Miku # Moekyunangel ## ENJOY - Hatsune Miku, KYO, WIL, YUU # Moffu-P ## ボクノショウメイ (Boku no Shoumei) - GUMI # Mofty ## Slumber - GUMI # Mogumogu Potechi ## 初恋 (Hatsukoi)/Mogumogu Potechi - GUMI, Yuzuki Yukari # Moja ## 彼の彼女 (Kare no Kanojo) - GUMI # Rerulili ## 彼の彼女 (Kare no Kanojo) - GUMI ## MUGIC - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## Tender Moon - Lily ## お掃除してあげる♪ (Osouji Shite Ageru ♪) - CUL, Hatsune Miku ## ずっとこのまま (Zutto Kono Mama) - GUMI ## またね、じゃあね (Mata ne, Jaa ne) - Hatsune Miku ## ガールズトーク (Girls Talk) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## ファッションきる (Fashion Kiru) - Hatsune Miku ## ヘリオライト (Helio Light) - GUMI ## 一発即答☆解ガール (Ippatsu Sokuto☆Kai Girl) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 九十九ノ刃 (Tsukumo no Yaiba) - GUMI, IA ## 乱躁滅裂ガール (Ransou Metsuretsu Girl) - Fukase, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## 君が好き (Kimi ga Suki) - Hatsune Miku ## 歴史の人物覚えまSHOW! (Rekishi no Jinbutsu Oboema SHOW!) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 狂躁ヒュプノシス (Kyousou Hypnosis) - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## 猪突猛進ガール (Chototsu Moushin Girl) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 琥珀色の風 (Kohaku Iro no Kaze) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## 縄文炸裂ガール (Joumon Sakuretsu Girl) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 茜色 (Akaneiro) - Kagamine Rin # Mojo-P ## ピンクムーン (Pink Moon) - Hatsune Miku # Mokemoke ## Nightmare - Kagamine Rin ## Say goodbye to your meaningless life - IA (with English) ## アカシック・レコード (Akashic Record) - IA ## 七つの法則と終焉のカタルシス (Nanatsu no Housoku to Shuuen no Catharsis) - Hatsune Miku # Mokuyoubi-P ## やめろ (Yamero) - Aoki Lapis, GUMI ## 木曜日 (Mokuyoubi) - GUMI ## 金くれ (Kane Kure) - GUMI # Momomomo ## スノーワープ (Snow Wrap) - Hatsune Miku ## ラムネビーダマ (Ramune Biidama) - Aoki Lapis ## 雨桜 (Amazakura)/Momomomo - MAYU # Monaca:factory ## Leviathan - Lily ## にじいろモンスター (Nijiiro Monster) - Rana ## タウリン1000mg High Go!! (Taurine 1000mg High Go!!) - Hatsune Miku # Motetai-P ## Lost Red Flower - MEIKO ## ひきこもりのふり (Hikikomori no Furi) - Flower # Mouri ## Dear friend - Hiyama Kiyoteru, KAITO ## I hugged... - Hiyama Kiyoteru # MowamowaP ## さようならアナロ熊 (Sayounara Analoguma) - Hatsune Miku ## 似た者同士 (Nitamono Doushi) - Hatsune Miku, Sachiko ## 幸 (Sachi) - Sachiko ## 虎よ、コンクリートの荒野を駆けろ！ (Tora yo, Concrete no Kouya o Kakero!) - Kagamine Len # Moz ## 終末ディスコード (Shuumatsu Discord) - IA ## 表裏ネゴシエーション (Hyouri Negotiation) - IA # MrGMP21 ## リトルスリープ (Little Sleep) - Ryuto ## 混沌ランドスケーパー (Konton Landscaper) - Ryuto # Mstk ## Hiatus - Hatsune Miku ## M7 - Megurine Luka # Mu ## 輝夜と反射 (Teyo to Hansha) - Macne Nana ## 魔法使いの嘘 (Mahoutsukai no Uso) - Macne Nana, Tohoku Zunko # Mugwort ## Stella/mugwort - Nekomura Iroha ## ストレンヂ・カラァズ (Strange Colors) - Nekomura Iroha # Muhmue ## 1000の記憶 (1000 no Kioku) - GUMI ## Edge of Life - GUMI ## アマデウスの憂鬱 (Amadeus no Yuuutsu) - GUMI ## キミイロラベンダー (Kimiiro Lavender) - GUMI ## パラレルトランジスタ (Parallel Transistor) - Kagamine Rin ## 冬空プラネタリウム (Fuyuzora Planetarium) - GUMI ## 午前4時の輪廻 (Gozen 4-ji no Rinne) - GUMI ## 苦界のダンス (Kugai no Dance) - GUMI ## 走る少女の1秒 (Hashiru Shoujo no Ichibyou) - GUMI # Murasaki Takumi ## Lovesick devil - Hatsune Miku ## ひだまり (Hidamari)/Murasaki Takumi - Hatsune Miku ## 月の涙、星の声。 (Tsuki no Namida, Hoshi no Koe.) - Hatsune Miku # Muryoku-P ## +ID - Megurine Luka ## 6th. - Megurine Luka ## Crescent Mark - Megurine Luka ## Epimetheus - Megurine Luka ## Flowery Song - Megurine Luka (with English) ## GravitoN - Megurine Luka ## Hope for Azure Sky - VY1 ## Icarus - Megurine Luka ## If/Muryoku-P - Megurine Luka ## Iris/MuryokuP - Megurine Luka ## Mephisto - Megurine Luka ## Pelagic fish - Megurine Luka ## Rainy/Muryoku-P - Megurine Luka ## Re:bright - Megurine Luka ## Sacred Secret - Megurine Luka ## Scarlet Hero - Megurine Luka ## Re・main - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## Can you feel the purple truth - Megurine Luka # Yonakiyasya ## Re・main - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## 破滅 (Hametsu) - Nekomura Iroha # Musikadelik ## スノー・マン (Snow Man) - Kagamine Rin ## ブルー・ブルー・ヘヴン (Blue Blue Heaven) - Aoki Lapis ## 傾城妓唄 (Keisei Kouta) - Hatsune Miku # MutedPower ## Fantasize - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka # MyGOD-P ## AREUS - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, LOLA (with English) ## B.O.M. - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## I WANNA TRUST YOU - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## NEMESIS - Hatsune Miku, LOLA (with English) ## Shouted Stars - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, LOLA, MEIKO, Megurine Luka (with English) ## カラフルウォール ／ ボーイトゥガール (Colorful Wall / Boy to Girl) - Kagamine Len ## カンバスホワイト ／ ガールトゥボーイ (Canvas White / Girl to Boy) - Kagamine Rin ## ノイジー・ワーミー (Noisy Whammy) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin (with English) ## ハッピー・トリガー・ハッピー (Happy Trigger Happy) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, LOLA, MEIKO, Megurine Luka (with English) ## マリオネット・ビーツ・ブレイク (Marionette﻿ Beats Break) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 太陽は燃える、君は捜す。 (Taiyou wa Moeru, Kimi wa Sagasu.) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 眠れぬ森の美女の侍女 (Nemurenu Mori no Bijo no Jijo) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka (with English) # Myremy ## All the King's men can't - IA # Myriad ## Jest of Six - Megurine Luka # Myumu-P ## Do you know the pom☆pon ? - Hatsune Miku, Tone Rion # N-buna ## サヨナラロックバレット (Sayonara Rock Barrett) - GUMI ## 劇場愛歌 (Gekijou Ai Ka) - SF-A2 miki ## 夕暮れ後悔、君と僕 (Yuugure Koukai, Kimi to Boku) - GUMI ## 無人駅 (Mujin Eki) - SF-A2 miki ## 白ゆき (Shirayuki) - Hatsune Miku # N.k ## ハロー・ニューワールド (Hello New World) - Hatsune Miku ## 咲かせよ乙女、喰らえよ男児 (Sakase yo Otome, Kurae yo Danji) - Hatsune Miku # NAGATOSHIN ## ツカマリビト (Tsukamaribito) - Hatsune Miku # NONE ## Innocent Mind - Hatsune Miku ## SECONDED WORLD - Hatsune Miku, UNI (with Korean) ## SPECIAL♪LIVE - Hatsune Miku, SeeU (with Korean) # Nagekino-P ## キライミライ (Kirai Mirai) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 倦怠と堕落 (Kentai to Daraku) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 肺と愛が繋ぐ叙情詩 (Hai to Ai ga Tsunagu Jojoushi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 透明な藍 (Toumeina Ai) - Yuzuki Yukari # Nagi-P ## 気付けば月曜日 (Kizukeba Getsuyoubi) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka # NagiP ## 自分ルール (Jibun Rule) - Hatsune Miku # Nagisa ## Rain/nagisa - Yuzuki Yukari ## Wisteria - Hatsune Miku ## テネシー・クーラー。 (Tennessee Cooler.) - MAYU ## フェイク (Fake) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 劣等生 (Rettousei) - Hatsune Miku ## 君のサイノウ (Kimi no Sainou) - Hatsune Miku ## 幸福の花 (Koufuku no Hana) - Hatsune Miku # Naive-P ## モノクロライアー (Monochrome Liar) - Hatsune Miku # Nakamura Ine ## Lonely X'mas! - Hatsune Miku ## Lovely Night！ - Hatsune Miku # Nakamura Shotaro ## Border/Nakamura Shotaro - Hatsune Miku # Nakyamurya ## MarBle - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## TokyoMidnightCatThiefGarden - Nekomura Iroha, VY1 ## おとなのじかん (Otona no Jikan) - Nekomura Iroha ## ツァラトゥストラの見た夢 (Zarathustra no Mita Yume) - Nekomura Iroha ## マトリックスシンドローム (Matrix Syndrome) - Nekomura Iroha ## ルサンチマンの海に抱かれて (Ressentiment no Umi ni Idakarete) - Nekomura Iroha ## 孤独のパラノイア (Kodoku no Paranoia) - Nekomura Iroha ## 機械仕掛けの歌姫 (Kikaijikake no Utahime) - Nekomura Iroha # Nam ## アカシア (Acacia) - GUMI, IA # Nami-P ## カルー森遺跡 (Karuu Mori Iseki) - Hatsune Miku ## 虹の貝殻 (Niji no Kaigara) - Hatsune Miku # Namonaki-P ## Rosette - MEIKO ## サンデー・ラブジェット・ジュース (Sunday, Love Jet, Juice) - MEIKO ## リバーサイド・メグミ (Riverside Megumi) - GUMI ## 今夜がスパンキー (Kon'ya ga Spunky) - MEIKO # Namos22 ## ばかもの (Bakamono) - Rana ## 扉あけてあげる (Tobira Akete Ageru) - Kokone # Nana ## Algorhythm - GUMI ## Chameleon - Hatsune Miku ## One Night Disco - Megurine Luka ## Run Away/Nana - GUMI ## パラダイムシフト (Paradigm Shift) - Hatsune Miku ## レッドパニッシュメント (Red Punishment) - Hatsune Miku # Nanahoshi Kangen Gakudan ## IMAGINARY LIKE THE JUSTICE - GUMI ## ITYNITED IDENTITY - IA ## MISTAKE - Hatsune Miku ## OVERRIDE - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## RACER'S HIGH - IA ## Too young to beer. - Hatsune Miku ## √AICARIOUS - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## あのこどこのこ (Ano Ko Doko no Ko) - GUMI ## シニカルブルーは眠らない (Cynical Blue wa Nemuranai) - Hatsune Miku ## セフレ (Sefure) - GUMI ## ハートに火をつけて (Heart ni Hi o Tsukete) - GUMI ## ファッキン・フライデー (Fuckin' Friday) - IA ## 帰巣本能-少年by the mile- (Kisou Honnou -Shounen by the mile-) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 心じゃきっと分かっていた (Kokoro ja Kitto Wakatte Ita) - IA ## 才能シュレッダー (Sainou Shredder) - Hatsune Miku ## 真夜中の微笑み (Mayonaka no Hohoemi) - Hatsune Miku ## 終末のミュートロギア (Shuumatsu no Mythologia) - Hatsune Miku # Nanaki ## 妄想果実 (Mousou Kajitsu) - GUMI # Nanameue-P ## メルト Rin Len Rap Remix (Melt Rin Len Rap Remix) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 月魄 -TSUKISHIRO- (Tsukishiro -TSUKISHIRO-) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, KAITO, Yuzuki Yukari # Nanami-P ## Stelle*Cadenti - Kagamine Rin ## もみじ (Momiji) - Megurine Luka ## サルビアの娘 (Salvia no Musume) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ソレイユ-常冬の夜に咲く向日葵- (Soleil -Tokofuyu no Yoru ni Saku Himawari-) - Kagamine Rin ## ラトポリカの時計塔 (Latpolica no Tokeitou) - Megurine Luka ## 宵待草 (Yoimachigusa) - Kagamine Rin # Nantoka-P ## プラスチック・ガール (Plastic Girl) - Hatsune Miku ## ワルツの魔に吹かれて (Waltz no Ma ni Fukarete) - Kagamine Rin ## 霊幻炎炎 (Reigen En'en) - Hatsune Miku # Naoki ## Artemis - Camui Gackpo ## Hades ～伝承と帰趨～ (Hades ~Denshou to Kisou~) - Camui Gackpo ## Judgment Day - Camui Gackpo ## ワタシハカエルコトハデキナイ (Watashi wa Kaeru Koto wa Dekinai) - Camui Gackpo ## 互いの肌を絡め合わせて (Tagai no Hada o Karame Awasete) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len ## 悪魔の呟き (Akuma no Tsubuyaki) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI ## 零 (Zero) - Camui Gackpo # Napoli-P ## もぬけのからだ (Monuke no Karada) - GUMI ## トラベリングプレデター (Traveling Predator) - GUMI ## ミセスアイロニ (Mrs. Irony) - GUMI ## 不完全な処遇 (Fukanzen na Shoguu) - GUMI ## 十三番目のハスキング (Juusanbanme no Husking) - IA # Narry ## Gemsilica - Hatsune Miku ## Sugilite - Hatsune Miku # Narumiya ## HAPPY - Otori Kohaku ## サイドチェイン (Side Chain) - Otori Kohaku ## ダイブ (Dive) - Otori Kohaku # Narushima ## Atheism - Kagamine Rin # Narute ## Strawberry Tart - SF-A2 miki ## またね、ため息。 (Mata ne, Tameiki.) - SF-A2 miki # Nashimoto-P ## てれびぞんび (TV Zombie) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## わるつ (Waltz) - Hatsune Miku ## バカの飲み薬 (Baka no Nomigusuri) - Hatsune Miku ## 死にたい十代、殺したい二十代 (Shinitai Juudai, Koroshitai Nijuudai) - Hatsune Miku ## 死にたがり (Shinitagari) - Hatsune Miku ## 童貞三十歳 (Doutei Sanjuusai) - Hatsune Miku ## 過呼吸ダンス (Kakokyuu Dance) - Hatsune Miku # Nasu ## さよならモノトーン (Sayonara Monotone) - Hatsune Miku ## 不条理 (Fujouri) - Hatsune Miku # Nata-P ## VIOLET - Camui Gackpo ## しあわせな王子 (Shiawasena Ouji) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len ## スターゲイザー (Stargazer)/NataP - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len ## バタフライ (Butterfly) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len ## 冬の虫 (Fuyu no Mushi) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len ## 月色回帰 (Gesshoku Kaiki) - Camui Gackpo # Natsu-P ## BLOOD - KAITO ## Crying Air - Hatsune Miku ## Escape/Natsu-P - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len ## Eternal Song - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len ## LOST LOVER - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len ## Last Letter - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len ## Tears Rain - KAITO ## This Heart - Hatsune Miku ## ありがとうを伝えたい (Arigatou o Tsutaetai) - Hatsune Miku ## コントロールパラメータ (Control Parameter) - Hatsune Miku ## ブリリアンス (Brilliance) - Hatsune Miku ## モレア (Morea) - Hatsune Miku ## ラストプロトコル (Last Protocol) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku ## リヒト (Licht) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len (with English) ## 刀歌 (Katana Uta) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len, VY2 ## 夏音夜 (Natsu Otoyo) - Hatsune Miku ## 夏音夜―廻― (Natsu Otoyo -Kai-) - Hatsune Miku ## 太陽が沈む刻 (Taiyou ga Shizumu Koku) - Camui Gackpo ## 悶絶☆ナスダジオEX! (Monzetsu☆Nasudajio EX!) - Camui Gackpo ## 究極のナマステEX！ (Kyuukyoku no Namaste EX!) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku ## 闇二消エル月 (Yami Ni Kieru Tsuki) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len ## ＊シロイサヨナラ＊ (*Shiroi Sayonara*) - Hatsune Miku # Natsume Chiaki ## Snowmotion - GUMI ## 花色日和 (Hanairo Biyori) - Hatsune Miku # Natsumi-P ## 千秋一夜 (Senshuu Ichiya) - MEIKO, Sachiko ## 咲花 -Saki Hana- (Saki Hana -Saki Hana-) - Sachiko # Natsuzora-P ## Chocolate Charm - Hatsune Miku ## ONE NIGHT PIECE - Nekomura Iroha ## オオカミ少女 (Ookami Shoujo) - Nekomura Iroha ## チョコレイトの涙 (Chocolate no Namida) - IA ## フェイクファー・レディ (Fake Far Lady) - Nekomura Iroha ## ラヴ・サジタリウス (Love Sagittarius) - IA ## 胡蝶のミメシス (Kochou no Mimesis) - Nekomura Iroha # NaturalP ## これからも、いつまでも ～as ever, forever～ (Kore Kara mo, Itsumademo ~as ever, forever~) - Yuzuki Yukari ## すいーとほーむ (Sweet Home) - Galaco, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, SF-A2 miki, VY1, VY2, Yuzuki Yukari # Nayutan Seijin ## 太陽系デスコ (Taiyoukei Disco) - Hatsune Miku ## 飛行少女 (Hikou Shoujo) - Hatsune Miku # NeXus ## Brilliant stars - Kokone ## Future gate - Kokone ## Zero Distance - Kokone ## 恋はスイート・ラブ (Koi wa Sweet Love) - Kokone ## 道標 (Michishirube) - Kokone # NeetingP ## せおちゃんおにぎり買ってこい！ (Seo-chan Onigiri Katte koi!) - MAYU ## せおちゃん壊れたメガネは誰のもの？ (Seo-chan Kowareta Megane wa Dare no Mono?) - MAYU ## せおちゃん！名前大杉エクストリーム (Seo-chan! Namae Oosugi Extreme) - Hatsune Miku, MAYU ## せおちゃん！砂丘の中心でタクシーをよぶ (Seo-chan! Sakyuu no Chuushin de Takushii o Yobu) - MAYU # Negidarake ## RED - CUL ## 生きた証 (Ikita Ashi) - CUL # Nehanshika-P ## ネハンシカ (Nehanshika) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku # NejiP ## 爪櫛 (Tsumagushi) - Hatsune Miku # Nejishiki ## QT!39クッキング (QT! 39 Cooking) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## エウロパの苦悩 (Europa no Kunou) - GUMI ## ラストペインター (Last Painter) - Hatsune Miku ## 君と月とキンモクセイ (Kimi to Tsuki to Kinmokusei) - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## 大惨事ぼっち戦争 (Daisanji Bocchi Sensou) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 月の裏側 (Tsuki no Uragawa) - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## 無限の画用紙 (Mugen no Gayoushi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 錯乱ぶる交差点 (Sakuran Buru Kousaten) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 顔だらけの本 (Kao Darake no Hon) - Yuzuki Yukari # Neko Allergy ## タソガレドキ (Tasogare Doki) - Otomachi Una ## 人類最速の応援歌 (Jinrui Saisoku no Ouenka) - Otomachi Una ## 恋をしようじゃないか!! (Koi o Shiyou ja nai ka!!) - Otomachi Una ## 日常の賛歌 (Nichijou no Sanka) - Otomachi Una ## 音楽の街 (Ongaku no Machi) - Otomachi Una # Nekobolo ## Dear you... - Hatsune Miku ## Ghoti Salad - Hatsune Miku ## きかせたいのは (Kikasetai no wa) - Hatsune Miku ## バラと永遠の約束 (Bara to Eien no Yakusoku) - Kagamine Rin ## 歩き出せば最終電車 (Arukidaseba Saishuu Densha) - Hatsune Miku # Nekojyu ## RAIN - Hatsune Miku ## SAKURA/Nekojyu - Hatsune Miku # Nekomushi-P ## イカサマダイス (Ikasama Dice) - Hatsune Miku ## 特殊ケース一般論 (Tokushu Case Ippan Ron) - Hatsune Miku ## 繰り返し一粒 (Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin # Nekoze na Otoko ## NULL & refactor - CUL ## カマキリ (Kamakiri) - CUL ## ストロマトロイド (Stromatoloid) - CUL ## 赤いスポットライト (Akai Spotlight) - CUL # Nem ## A song flying to you - GUMI ## A sweet typhoon - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## From Neverland - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## LOVE DEATH - Kagamine Len ## Oasis No.404 - GUMI ## Somatic Delusion - GUMI, Kagamine Len ## Stoic Party - Kagamine Len ## The fall - Hatsune Miku ## Winter gift - Hatsune Miku ## ぼくらの歌 (Bokura no Uta) - GUMI ## エイプリルレイン (April Rain) - Kagamine Len ## パラレルワールド (Parallel World)/Nem - Hatsune Miku ## 夏、夢、蜃気楼 (Natsu, Yume, Shinkirou) - GUMI ## 宵闇のアウグスティン (Yoiyami no Augustine) - GUMI ## 水曜レインダンス (Suiyou Rain Dance) - Hatsune Miku # Nene-P ## 星姫 (Hoshi Hime) - Hatsune Miku # Neru ## FPS - Kagamine Len ## ばいばい、ノスタルジーカ (Bye Bye, Nostalgica) - Kagamine Len ## エレクトロニック・ジェノサイド (Electronic Genocide) - Kagamine Len ## オーヴァークロック (Overclock) - IA ## 人間失格 (Ningen Shikkaku)/Neru - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 僕は君のアジテーターじゃない (Boku wa Kimi no Agitator ja nai) - Kagamine Len ## 大きな木の下のクロニクル (Ookina Konoshita no Chronicle) - Kagamine Len ## 鏡音リンレン放送局ジングル (Kagamine Rin Len Housoukyoku Jingle) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 風音のクロニクル (Kazeoto no Chronicle) - Kagamine Len # NeutrinoP ## Hello Sunshine - Chika # Neve ## 献花 (Kenka) - GUMI ## 護りの唄 (Mamori no Uta) - GUMI # NexDart ## Coward - Flower, Kagamine Len ## His Identity - Kagamine Rin # Nexus ## さよならtraveler (Sayonara traveler) - Hatsune Miku # Nia ## As ever - Yuzuki Yukari ## Blue Moon - Yuzuki Yukari ## Dependence Fields - Yuzuki Yukari ## IF－クライメライ－ (IF -Kuraimerai-) - Yuzuki Yukari ## Lovely Secret - Galaco (with English) ## Preliminary Skirmish - Yuzuki Yukari ## Shift - Yuzuki Yukari ## Stargazer - Yuzuki Yukari ## Step by Step - Yuzuki Yukari ## キミノコエ (Kimi no Koe)/Nia - Yuzuki Yukari ## ハルアイ (Haru Ai) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ヒメサマちぇんじ！ (Hime-sama Change!) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 月華浪漫譚 (Gekka Romantan) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 花ひらり、 (Hana Hirari,) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 雨とニヒルの思慮 (Ame to Nihil no Shiryo) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 彩花×赤月×双艶舞 (Saika×Sekigetsu×Souenbu) - Yuzuki Yukari # Oyakata-P ## 彩花×赤月×双艶舞 (Saika×Sekigetsu×Souenbu) - Yuzuki Yukari ## こちらボカロP免許管理センターです (Kochira VOCALOIDP Menkyokanri Center desu) - KYO ## ぱらぱぱ (Parapapa) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ゆかいあ☆海賊団！ (Yukaia☆Kaizoku Dan!) - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## シュヴァルツシルトの引力の檻 (Schwarzschild no Inryoku no Ori) - Nekomura Iroha, Yuzuki Yukari ## トリニティと再生の樹 (Trinity to Saisei no Ki) - Hatsune Miku, Nekomura Iroha, Yuzuki Yukari ## 双極性トランキライザー (Soukyoku-sei Tranquilizer) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 右手のピースメーカー (Migite no Peace Maker) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 土埃五十七番街 (Tsuchibokori Gojuunana Bangai) - Aoki Lapis, GUMI ## 探偵★IAちゃん VS 怪盗☆ゆかりん！ (Tantei★IA-chan VS Kaitou☆Yukarin) - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## 精霊の宿りし隔絶の淵 (Seirei no Yadorishi Kakuzetsu no Fuchi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 胎児を削ぎ取る夜叉のスプーン (Taiji o Sogitoru Yasha no Spoon) - Nekomura Iroha, Yuzuki Yukari ## 魔都の謀略フィクサーズ (Mazu no Bouryaku Fixers) - KYO, WIL, YUU # Niceneet. ## Reincarnation - Megurine Luka ## いつも願っていて (Itsumo Negatte ite) - GUMI ## ルカマジック (Luka Magic) - Megurine Luka ## 流れ星 (Nagareboshi)/niceneet. - Megurine Luka # Niito-P ## 恥ずかしいほどのラブソングを君に (Hazukashii Hodo no Love Song o Kimi ni) - Yuzuki Yukari # Niki ## グラーヴェ (Grave) - Hatsune Miku ## テロリスト (Terrorist) - Lily ## ロジックエージェント (Logic Agent) - Lily ## 指鉛筆 (Yubi Enpitsu) - Lily # NikoP ## 恋のおまじない (Koi no Omajinai) - Hatsune Miku # Ningen Dokku ## トランスフォーメーション (Transformation) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## レンタル彼女とメンヘラな僕と (Rental Kanojo to Menherana Boku to) - Otomachi Una ## 理系女子は笑わない (Rikei Joshi wa Warawanai) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Ninihi ## アンカー (Anchor) - Hatsune Miku ## 晴れた空、足は泥濘 (Hareta Sora, Ashi wa Nukarumi) - Hatsune Miku # Nio-P ## After this - Hatsune Miku ## 夢見心地 (Yumemi Gokochi) - IA ## 赤い花 (Akai Hana) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Nira-P ## ニラ (Nira) - Hatsune Miku # Nishijima Thorndique ## 10 - Hatsune Miku ## 39転調 (San Kyuu Modhureishon) - Hatsune Miku ## 変身 (Henshin)/Nishijima Thorndique - Hatsune Miku # Nishizawasan-P ## SUPER YELLOW - GUMI ## ひとり部屋のバラッド (Hitori Beya no Ballad) - GUMI ## アセロラ (Acerola) - GUMI ## アップステアズ (Upstairs) - Kagamine Rin ## ショコラ (Chocolat)/NishizawasanP - SF-A2 miki ## テスラは夢の中 (Tesla wa Yume no Naka) - Hatsune Miku ## ハンドメイドミライ (Handmade Mirai) - GUMI ## ハートトゥハート (Heart to Heart) - MAYU ## ハートビート・フロムユー (Heartbeat From You) - Hatsune Miku ## ミュンヒハウゼン (Münchausen) - GUMI ## ユーレイ (Yuurei) - GUMI ## 僕らの街に愛が降る夜だ (Bokura no Machi ni Ai ga Furu Yoru da) - GUMI ## 夜もすがら君想ふ (Yomosagara Kimi Omofu) - GUMI ## 少年少女モラトリアムサヴァイヴ (Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive) - GUMI ## 投資家レコーズ (Toushika Records) - GUMI ## 泣き虫アンサンブル (Nakimushi Ensemble) - GUMI ## 秘密男女の関係 (Himitsu Danjo no Kankei) - GUMI ## 路地裏猫の正体 (Rojiura Neko no Shoutai) - GUMI ## 迷子ライフ (Maigo Life) - Kagamine Rin, SF-A2 miki # No Name ## Unite Sensation!! - Otori Kohaku ## ハローマイワールド (Hello My World) - Otori Kohaku # No-H ## Shallow angel - Kagamine Rin, Nekomura Iroha ## 今日、歌手を辞める人に会った。 (Kyou, Kashu o Yameru Hito ni Atta.) - Kaai Yuki, Nekomura Iroha ## 生き残りサバイバル (Ikinokori Survival) - Hatsune Miku, Kaai Yuki # No-ix ## Glow/no-ix - Lily ## More shiny - Flower, Lily # No.D ## Brilliant EVE - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## Cacophony - Camui Gackpo, Megurine Luka ## Seeker - Hatsune Miku ## あなたのおもひで (Anata no Omoide) - Nekomura Iroha ## エゴイスティック (Egoistic) - Camui Gackpo ## キミカゲソウ (Kimikagesou) - Megurine Luka ## ピエロプレイ (Pierrot Play) - MEIKO ## ブラックミラー (Black Mirror) - Camui Gackpo ## ミスタアクレイヂイ (Mister Crazy) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 嫌われ者のテーマ (Kirawaremono no Theme) - Camui Gackpo ## 秘密の宿命 (Himitsu no Shukumei) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 鳥風月 (Choufuugetsu) - Camui Gackpo # Noak ## 8/Noak - Hatsune Miku # Nobira-P ## まぼろしレイン (Maboroshi Rain) - Nekomura Iroha ## 裏恋人 (Ura Koibito) - Nekomura Iroha # Noboru↑-P ## ひとりきりのメリーデイ (Hitorikiri no Merry Day) - Hatsune Miku ## 君と僕とその空白と (Kimi to Boku to Sono Kuuhaku to) - GUMI # NodakoubouP ## コンピュータ・シティ (Computer City) - Hatsune Miku # Nodoka ## 残る夏に花束を (Nokoru Natsu ni Hanataba o) - IA ## 淡雪の夜に (Awayuki no Yoru ni) - IA # Nonemu ## Friday, Friday - Hatsune Miku ## 金木犀の隣で (Kinmokusei no Tonari de) - Hatsune Miku # Nons ## Love me - Megurine Luka ## Selfish Love - Megurine Luka # Nori-P ## ひとひらの (Hitohira no) - Hatsune Miku ## 卒業 (Sotsugyou) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, MIRIAM ## 春日通り (Kasugadoori) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO ## 約束 (Yakusoku) - Camui Gackpo # Notch ## Light/Notch - Megurine Luka # Nursery Rhymes* ## Days - Anon, Hatsune Miku, Kanon, Kokone, Tone Rion ## Fantasy Night-STARMINE- - Anon, Hatsune Miku, Kanon, Kokone, Tone Rion ## Memories/Nursery Rhymes* - Anon, Hatsune Miku, Kanon, Kokone, Tone Rion ## Reconciliation - Anon, Hatsune Miku, Kanon, Tone Rion ## Refrain'14 - Anon, Hatsune Miku, Kanon, Kokone, Tone Rion ## Remember...-Don't Leave Me Alone- - Hatsune Miku, Tone Rion ## Reminiscence-fairy snow- - Hatsune Miku, Tone Rion ## Shut in your heart~一人じゃない,私がいる~ (shut in your heart~Hitori Janai, Watashi ga Iru~) - Hatsune Miku, Tone Rion ## Split of love - Hatsune Miku, Tone Rion ## To Be With You... - Hatsune Miku, Tone Rion # Nuyuri ## DE-Pression - Kagamine Rin ## がらんどうの斜陽 (Garandou no Shayou) - GUMI ## フォログラフ (Phorograph) - GUMI ## 幾千のテロリズムへ (Ikusen no Terrorism e) - GUMI ## 新しい夜 (Atarashii Yoru) - GUMI # Nya-P ## 仮面 (Kamen) - KAITO, LEON # Nyanyannya ## A-MAZЗing - Kagamine Rin ## ああああああああああああ (Aaaaaaaaaaaa) - Kagamine Rin ## ひみつのコトバ (Himitsu no Kotoba) - Kagamine Rin ## エンプレス＝ディスコ (Empress=Disco) - Kagamine Rin ## シング＝ライカマジク (Sing=Like a Magic) - Hatsune Miku ## シンプリズム (Simplism) - Kagamine Rin ## ディサイド！ (Decide!) - Kagamine Rin ## 色偸るセカイの鉛姫 (Irodoru Sekai no Namari Hime) - Kagamine Rin # OECD ## うさぎホームシック (Usagi Homesick) - CUL # OHASHI Ko ## プライド (Pride) - Galaco ## 甘い罠 (Amai Wana)/OHASHI Ko - Galaco # ON ## 幻想抹消ブレイド (Gensou Masshou Blade) - GUMI, Yuzuki Yukari # OOraikaOo ## Escapade - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # OPA ## Ace Killer '69 - MEIKO ## 鬼を愛する人 (Oni o Aisuru Hito) - MEIKO # ORYO ## Behind me - GUMI ## クーキースプーキー・パレード (Cookie Spooky Parade) - GUMI ## スプーキーと終わらないハロウィン (Spooky to Owaranai Halloween) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, IA, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## モノトーンコレクター (Monotone Collector) - GUMI ## 少女と黒猫はハロウィンの夜に (Shoujo to Kuroneko wa Halloween no Yoru ni) - GUMI, IA ## 独我論 code:altered (Dokugaron code:altered) - GUMI ## 空色の傲慢 (Sorairo no Gouman) - GUMI ## 終末論 code:heretic (Shuumatsuron code:heretic) - GUMI ## 花ノ舞 (Hana no Mau) - GUMI # OSTER Project ## @ - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## Chocolate☆Magic -ドキドキ大作戦- (Chocolate☆Magic -Dokidoki Daisakusen-) - Hatsune Miku ## Dreaming Leaf -ユメミルコトノハ- (Dreaming Leaf -Yume Miru Kotonoha-) - Hatsune Miku ## Guilty Rose - MEIKO ## おやすみのうた (Oyasumi no Uta) - Hatsune Miku ## ゴシップ (Gossip) - Hatsune Miku ## チシャの古塔 (Chesha no Kotou) - Hatsune Miku ## プリンセス・カウガール・ショー (Princess Cowgirl Show) - Kagamine Rin ## ユメクイ (Yumekui) - Hatsune Miku ## 三ッ星レシピ (Mitsuboshi Recipe) - Akikoloid-chan ## 恋スルVOC@LOID (Koisuru VOC@LOID) - Hatsune Miku ## 暴喰のカッツェ (Boukuu no Katze) - Megurine Luka ## 片想イVOC@LOID (Kataomoi VOC@LOID) - Hatsune Miku ## 筆の少女 (Fude no Shoujo) - GUMI ## 終焉の円舞曲 (Shuuen no Enbukyoku) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka # OTAR ## SHINAVRO - SeeU (with Korean) ## Tristesse - SeeU (with Korean) # OTO ## はじめてのドレミ (Hajimete no Do Re Mi) - Hatsune Miku # Oa ## Green69envy - Hatsune Miku ## あまつそら (Amatsu Sora) - Hatsune Miku # Oc-tave ## Super sonic Child - Hatsune Miku # Ocelot ## Antena - Hatsune Miku ## Danca de Amor - Hatsune Miku ## Desire/Ocelot - Macne Nana ## Distorted Love - Megurine Luka ## Dystopia/Ocelot - Hatsune Miku ## ENISHI - Hatsune Miku, Macne Nana ## Internet Gang - Hatsune Miku ## Self Collapse - Macne Nana ## Sky Fall Down - Macne Nana ## The Dubstep Soldiers at the Front - Hatsune Miku ## Universe - Hatsune Miku ## Utopia/Ocelot - Megurine Luka ## 龍の背に乗って (Ryuu no Se ni Notte) - Macne Nana # OdangoP ## 流転の風花 (Ruten no Kazabana) - GUMI, Mew ## 隙間産業のテーマ (Sukima Sangyou no Theme) - BIG AL, Mew, VY1, VY2 # Odd Sun ## ★HOPSTEPA★ - Macne Nana # Oharanko ## Connection Syndrome - Chika, GUMI, MEIKO (with English) ## Dive to you - MEIKO (with English) ## Seed - Rana ## はしゃいでもいいじゃない (Hashaide mo Ii Janai) - Kokone ## カトレアの例え話 (Cattleya no Tatoebanashi) - Tone Rion ## 君と渚と青い夏 (Kimi to Nagisa to Aoi Natsu) - Tohoku Zunko ## 微笑み no あいだ (Hohoemi no Aida) - Tone Rion ## 残照ハイヒール (Zanshou high heels) - Tone Rion ## 永久画稿ライフゲーム (Eikyuu Gakou Life Game) - Chika, GUMI # OhkaP ## DEVIL BANQUET - GUMI ## DEVIL PALACE - GUMI # Ohta Yuko ## Goodnight - Kagamine Len # Oichan-P ## どうでもいいや (Dou Demo Iiya) - Kagamine Len # Okame-P ## Acedia - Hatsune Miku ## Chair - GUMI ## Des mélodies entrecroisées - Hatsune Miku ## Ecclesia - Hatsune Miku ## EdelWeiss - Hatsune Miku ## Emotional disorder - Hatsune Miku ## Emotive Issue - GUMI ## Erica - Hatsune Miku ## Evidence/Okame-P - GUMI ## Fall into a trance - Hatsune Miku ## Farewell song - Hatsune Miku ## Heart's cry - Hatsune Miku ## Heath - Hatsune Miku ## I'm Telling The Truth - GUMI ## I'm a Fake - Hatsune Miku ## LAMENTO - Hatsune Miku ## Labyrinth/Okame-P - Hatsune Miku ## Let me hear - Hatsune Miku ## Make me cry - Hatsune Miku ## My Way - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## My worth is death - Hatsune Miku ## Nothing I can't do - Hatsune Miku ## On My Own - GUMI ## Panikhida - GUMI ## Rest In Peace - GUMI ## Silent Heaven - Megurine Luka ## Synthesized Feelings - Hatsune Miku ## Take this all away - Hatsune Miku ## The 6th year - GUMI ## The Atonement Я - Hatsune Miku ## The Ivy - Hatsune Miku ## Voice/Okame-P - Hatsune Miku ## Émotion de la peine - GUMI ## その光る蒼に (Sono Hikaru Ao ni) - Hatsune Miku ## オセロ (Othello) - GUMI ## カルミアの慟哭 (Kalmia no Doukoku) - Hatsune Miku ## クラスペディアの憂鬱 (Craspedia no Yuuutsu) - Hatsune Miku ## セルフノイズ (Self Noise) - Megurine Luka ## ハルジオン (Harujion) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## ミゼレーレノービス (Miserere Novice) - Hatsune Miku ## ムーンライト (Moonlight) - Hatsune Miku ## 冷たい夢 (Tsumetai Yume) - GUMI ## 名無しの詩 (Nanashi no Uta) - Hatsune Miku ## 向日葵色のソレイユ (Himawariiro no Soleil) - Hatsune Miku ## 幻想のリナリア (Gensou no Linaria) - Hatsune Miku ## 彼岸花の枯れる頃に (Higanbana no Kareru Koro ni) - Hatsune Miku ## 心音 (Shin'on) - Hatsune Miku ## 悠遠の光 (Yuuen no Hikari) - Hatsune Miku ## 想像のインフィニティ (Souzou no Infinity) - IA ## 意識は透明 (Ishiki wa Toumei) - Hatsune Miku ## 或る風に寄せて (Aru Kaze ni Yosete) - Hatsune Miku ## 時のカケラ (Toki no Kakera) - Hatsune Miku ## 最果ての言葉 (Saihate no Kotoba) - GUMI ## 東雲に涙 (Shinonome ni Namida) - Hatsune Miku ## 水没都市 (Suibotsu Toshi) - GUMI ## 泡沫の君へ (Utakata no Kimi e) - GUMI ## 精神の死を彩る祝福に (Seishin no Shi o Irodoru Shukufuku ni) - Hatsune Miku ## 自慰 (Jii) - GUMI ## 花言葉 (Hanakotoba) - GUMI ## 見守ることが辛くて (Mimamoru Koto ga Tsurakute) - GUMI ## 雨の日のシエル (Ame no Hi no Ciel) - Hatsune Miku ## 雨音は別れの調べ (Amaoto wa Wakare no Shirabe) - Hatsune Miku ## 風詩 (Kaze Uta) - GUMI # Okashi-P ## 放課後 (Houkago) - Kaai Yuki # Okayu ## Antipathy - GUMI ## Silly Gallery - GUMI ## ダンスホールドール (Dancehall Doll) - GUMI # Okina ## カエデの森 (Kaede no Mori) - Hatsune Miku ## トビトカゲ (Tobitokage) - Hatsune Miku, Yuzuki Yukari ## 味の記憶 (Aji no Kioku) - Hatsune Miku, Yuzuki Yukari ## 歯車さん (Haguruma-san) - Hatsune Miku # Okkusu ## Vain - Tone Rion ## こっちむいて (Kocchi muite) - Tone Rion ## たしかなこと (Tashika na Koto) - Tone Rion ## ポストロックに絞め殺される (Post Rock ni shimekorosareru) - Tone Rion ## 好きだよ (Suki da yo) - Tone Rion # Okumyuu ## Baby,Kiss Me - Galaco ## Dec.25 - Hatsune Miku ## One Summer's Day - Hatsune Miku ## Women's view - Hatsune Miku ## アイ・ミス・ユー (I Miss You) - Hatsune Miku ## デシルシオン (Désillusion) - Hatsune Miku ## 弱虫 I love you (Yowamushi I love you) - Hatsune Miku # OmatchaP ## Innocent Blue - Hatsune Miku # Omoi ## チット・チャット・マーチ！ (Chit Chat March!) - Hatsune Miku ## 全速力協奏曲 (Zensokuryoku Kyousoukyoku) - Hatsune Miku ## 突撃前夜のダンス (Totsugeki Zen'ya no Dance) - Hatsune Miku ## 螺旋飛行 (Rasen Hikou) - Hatsune Miku # Onecup-P ## もっと歌わせて2107 (Motto Utawasete 2107) - Hatsune Miku, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## ペリコ・スペースシッパー (Perico Space Shipper) - Hatsune Miku # Onyuu-P ## J( 'ー`)し カーチャン (J( 'ー`)し Kaa-chan) - Hatsune Miku ## タイム真心 (Time Mashin) - Hatsune Miku ## 例ノアレ (Rei no Are) - Hatsune Miku ## 裸だったら何が悪い～sing go～ (Hadaka Dattara Nani ga Warui ~sing go~) - Hatsune Miku # Oo-P ## Another - Kagamine Len ## Growth Life - Kagamine Len ## 「Judgment」 - Kagamine Len # Oonamekuji ## Say Beauty from... - VY2 # Ootani ## Contraster - Yuzuki Yukari ## Memory's Traveler - GUMI ## The other side of the smile - GUMI ## スピットバイト (Spit Bytes) - GUMI ## 桜吹雪 (Sakura Fubuki)/Ootani - Yuzuki Yukari # Oppiroge-P ## マツリノアト (Matsuri no Ato) - Camui Gackpo # Orangestar ## Alice in 冷凍庫 (Alice in Reitouko) - IA ## オレンジスター (Orange Star) - IA ## ノラボク (Noraboku) - IA ## パラダイムバグ (Paradigm Bug) - IA ## ヴァーミンキラー (Vermin Killer) - IA ## 二次元の女の子に恋をしてしまって辛い…w (Nijigen no Onnanoko ni Koi o Shite Shimatte Tsurai…w) - IA ## 午前四時半 (Gozen Yojihan) - IA ## 悪性新生物 (Akusei Shinseibutsu) - IA ## 未完成タイムリミッター (Mikansei Time Limiter) - IA ## 真夏と少年の天ノ川戦争 (Manatsu to Shounen no Amanogawa Sensou) - IA ## 突風マニュアル (Toppuu Manual) - IA ## 雨き声残響 (Amekigoe Zankyou) - IA # OreP ## I never forget - Hatsune Miku # OreginalP ## Amorphous -アモルファス- (amorphous -amorphous-) - Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka ## Imitation Rain - MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## 薔薇とリボルバー (Bara to Revolver) - GUMI, Megurine Luka # Osanzi ## SPLASH!!! - Hatsune Miku ## ナナイロセカイ (Nanairo Sekai) - Hatsune Miku # Ossan-P ## Holy Star - Hatsune Miku ## Vis - Yuzuki Yukari # Osu ## はじまりとおわり (Hajimari to Owari) - Megurine Luka, Yuzuki Yukari ## サルベージ (Salvage)/osu - Hatsune Miku ## 屈服と怠惰 (Kuppuku to Taida) - Yuzuki Yukari # Otetsu ## Birth/otetsu - Megurine Luka ## Desire/otetsu - Megurine Luka ## End of the Ache - Camui Gackpo ## Existence/otetsu - Hatsune Miku ## Eyes - Hatsune Miku ## Good-bye - Hatsune Miku ## Graduation - Megurine Luka ## Happiness/otetsu - Hatsune Miku ## My useless Master - Hatsune Miku ## Shell - Megurine Luka ## State - Megurine Luka ## Transient dream - GUMI ## Wish/otetsu - SF-A2 miki ## ゆりかご (Yurikago) - Megurine Luka ## アンドロ (Andro) - GUMI, IA, MAYU ## オモチャ箱 (Omocha bako) - CUL ## スローモーション (Slow Motion) - Megurine Luka ## ナイトアンドデイ (Night and Day) - Megurine Luka ## ネムラネーゼ (Nemuraneeze) - GUMI ## ピーマン (Piment) - Megurine Luka ## ブラックゴールド (Black Gold) - Megurine Luka ## モノクロフィルム (Monochrome Film) - Camui Gackpo ## レンズ (Lens) - Megurine Luka ## ロンググッバイ (Long Goodbye) - Hatsune Miku ## 五月十一日 (Gogatsu Juuichinichi) - Camui Gackpo ## 倦厭の鐘 (Ken'en no Kane) - Megurine Luka ## 君を越えて (Kimi o Koete) - Hatsune Miku ## 喪失モノクローム (Soushitsu Monochrome) - Camui Gackpo ## 大嫌い (Daikirai)/otetsu - Megurine Luka ## 宙吊りダンシング (Chuuzuri Dancing) - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## 廃日 (Haijitsu) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 忘却と南京錠 (Boukyaku to Nankinjou) - IA ## 恋紅綬 (Koikouju) - Hatsune Miku ## 才溢れ、欠落者 (Saikobore, Ketsurakusha) - Megurine Luka ## 時代 (Jidai) - Camui Gackpo ## 殻 (Kara) - Megurine Luka ## 濫觴 (Ranshou) - Megurine Luka ## 白灰砂の海 (Shirahaisuna no Umi) - Hatsune Miku ## 砂時計 (Sunadokei)/otetsu - Megurine Luka ## 穴 (Ana) - Megurine Luka ## 籠 (Kago) - Hatsune Miku ## 綱渡り (Tsunawatari) - Megurine Luka ## 腐朽の都 (Fukyuu no Miyako) - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## 証 (Akashi) - Hatsune Miku ## 追憶－滲む前の君と唄－ (Tsuioku -Nijimu Mae no Kimi to Uta-) - Camui Gackpo ## 飴と鎖 (Ame to Kusari) - Megurine Luka # OthelloP ## それは青春の日々 (Sore wa Seishun no Hibi) - Hatsune Miku ## ドッペルゲンガー (Doppelganger) - Hatsune Miku ## 色付いて (Irozuite) - Hatsune Miku # OtomeP ## Maybe LOVE - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## Sine invidia - Kagamine Rin ## レインコート (Raincoat) - Hatsune Miku ## 僕に愛をください (Boku ni Ai o Kudasai) - Hatsune Miku # OtonaraP ## Bezier Curve - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## Deseo - Camui Gackpo, Megurine Luka ## Men's bra - Camui Gackpo, KYO, WIL, YUU ## TKB - Camui Gackpo, KAITO # OtsuP ## Frip rides extasy - Hatsune Miku ## Mythologist - IA ## Pandora's box - IA ## Stick with You - IA ## Yes!!ロリータ Go!!タッチ (Yes!! Lolita Go!! Tachi) - Hatsune Miku ## イノベーション (Innovation) - IA, MAYU ## 暴走電脳-Out of control !!- (Bousou Dennou -Out of control !!-) - Hatsune Miku ## 生まれたキミと、ボクの夢 (Umareta Kimi to, Boku no Yume) - Hatsune Miku # Out of survice ## Diamond Days - IA ## メテオライト・サテライト (Meteolite Satelite) - Kagamine Rin ## 東 京 リ ア ル ワ ー ル ド (Tokyo Real World) - IA ## 桔梗の涙 (Kikyou no Namida) - GUMI ## 横浜バトルライン (Yokohama Battle Line) - IA ## 秘密のパプリカ (Himitsu no Paprika) - IA # Output-P ## LIFE - Hatsune Miku ## SPARKS - Hatsune Miku # Owata-P ## DON☆TEN - VY1 ## よくある日本のものがたり (Yoku Aru Nihon no Monogatari) - IA, MAYU ## カタリテ (Katarite) - Rana ## ツマンネ (Tsumanne) - Hatsune Miku ## ムリプラス (Muri Plus) - VY1 ## リベンジ (Revenge) - IA, MAYU ## 今日もボクは生きるのです。 (Kyou wa Boku wa Ikiru no Desu.) - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## 大丈夫だ、問題ない。 (Daijoubu da, Mondai nai.) - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## 廃人チェック (Hi-Jin Check) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 東京モノクロ (Tokyo Monochrome) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 架空の有名P (Kakuu no Yuumei-P) - Hatsune Miku ## 窓辺の即興曲 (Madobe no Sokkyou Kyoku) - Hatsune Miku ## 進捗どうですか！ (Shinchoku Dou Desuka!) - Hatsune Miku, IA, MAYU, Tone Rion, Yuzuki Yukari ## 霊喰永夢 (Reku Eimu) - Yuzuki Yukari # P.I.N.A. ## プラスチック人間の埋められた頭 (Plastic Ningen no Umerareta Atama) - Hatsune Miku # PENGUINS PROJECT ## うしろまえワルツ (Ushiromae Waltz) - Hatsune Miku ## コバルトブルーの花嫁 (Cobalt Blue no Hanayome) - Hatsune Miku ## 眠り姫 (Nemuri Hime) - Hatsune Miku # PIPPO ## ひとりぼっちとココロの本と (Hitoribocchi to Kokoro no Hon to) - Hatsune Miku # PIROPARU ## 9'ON - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 俯瞰的人生博覧会 (Fukan-teki Jinsei Hakurankai) - Hatsune Miku # PLAMA ## Ghost/PLAMA - Kagamine Len (with English) ## Good Night/PLAMA - Yuzuki Yukari ## HELLO - Hatsune Miku ## Hold Me Tight - Hatsune Miku, Yuzuki Yukari (with English) ## Into The Dream - Kagamine Len ## Party Lovers And Mad Audiences - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Piece Of Ice - Kagamine Len, Yuzuki Yukari ## Ragga Vibes - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Snow Crystal - Kagamine Len ## Stereotype - Hatsune Miku # Paipan-P ## Hello World/Paipan-P - Hatsune Miku ## Overwrite - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Showered - Hatsune Miku ## Stay/Paipan-P - Hatsune Miku ## ZUNDA - Tohoku Zunko ## ちんげ in the まんげ (Chinge in the Mange) - Hatsune Miku ## ペヤングだばあ (Pair & Young Davah) - Hatsune Miku, Tohoku Zunko # Pakira ## 涙にさよなら (Namida ni Sayonara) - Hatsune Miku # Palette-P ## Porta da vida - MEIKO # Pando-P ## Pollinosis -teardrop flower- - Megurine Luka ## Report/Pandolist-P - Hatsune Miku ## Sky - Hatsune Miku ## あるバイト (Arubaito) - Hatsune Miku ## オトソラ (Oto Sora) - Hatsune Miku ## カレー (Curry) - Hatsune Miku ## ホモサピエンスじゃない ナ ニ カ ☆ (Homo Sapiens janai Na Ni Ka ☆) - Hatsune Miku ## ロスト†クリスマス (Lost†Christmas) - Hatsune Miku ## 光芒 - Twilight Ray - (Koubou - Twilight Ray -) - Camui Gackpo ## 輪廻 (Rinne)/Pandolist-P - Hatsune Miku ## 雨垂れ傘と靴 (Amadare Kasa to Kutsu) - Megurine Luka # Pantans ## LIAR - Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KAITO, Kagamine Len ## 夏の終わりが聴こえない (Natsu no Owari ga Kikoenai) - Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KAITO, Kagamine Len ## 夏風リアライズ (Natsukaze Realize) - Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KAITO, Kagamine Len # Parune-P ## Call my name/Parune-P - Kokone ## Lily/Parune-P - Rana ## ばれんたいん大作戦 (Valentine Daisakusen) - Kokone ## リトル燐寸ガール (Little Match Girl) - Otomachi Una ## 全力ランウェイ (Zenryoku Runaway) - Kokone ## 女々しくてっぽくて (Memeshikute Ppokute) - Rana ## 幸せのカケラ (Shiawase no Kakera) - Rana ## 恋の魔法使い (Koi no Mahoutsukai) - Rana ## 恋花火 (Koi Hanabi) - Rana # Paru♪ ## 魔法仕掛ケノ恋物語ル (Mahou Jikake no Koi Monogataru) - MAYU # Patirchev ## CHAIR FOR TWO - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## PASSAGE - Kagamine Rin # Peakedyellow ## DANCE - Flower, Hatsune Miku, Kaai Yuki ## Heart Of Darkness - Yuzuki Yukari ## X'mas Riot!! - Kaai Yuki ## アルコル (Alcor) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 変身 (Henshin)/peakedyellow - Kaai Yuki ## 夢の国へ (Yume no Kuni e) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 幸福薬 (Koufuku Yaku) - Kaai Yuki ## 心臓のケロイド (Shinzou no Keloid) - Kaai Yuki, Yuzuki Yukari ## 恋するサディスト (Koisuru Sadist) - Yuzuki Yukari # Pedestrian ## Night (t)rain - Hatsune Miku # Pensute ## SantaClauses Are Go - Hatsune Miku ## Scattered flowers - Hatsune Miku ## 䨮月華 -月暈の下で- (Setsugetsuka -Tsukigasa no Shita de-) - Hatsune Miku # Peperon-P ## Avenger - Camui Gackpo ## Blue Night Tears - MEIKO ## Clocks - Hatsune Miku ## Don't look for me - Hatsune Miku ## Fantastic Night - Otomachi Una ## Gerbera - VY1 ## Inside your Eyes - Kagamine Len ## Liberty Heart - GUMI ## Lying and Lying - Lily ## Possibility/PeperonP - GUMI ## Subspecies - KAITO ## Thousand Regrets - Tone Rion ## Your Velocity - Hatsune Miku ## おわりのかぎ (Owari no Kagi) - GUMI, Kagamine Rin, SF-A2 miki ## アクアリウム・スカイ (Aquarium Sky) - Hatsune Miku ## エト・セトラ (Et Cetera) - Chika ## オーガニック・ガール (Organic Girl) - Hatsune Miku ## サヨナキドリ (Sayonakidori) - Kagamine Rin ## スズメノナミダ (Suzume No Namida) - MEIKO ## ゼログラビティ (Zero Gravity) - SF-A2 miki ## フランベルジェ (Flamberge) - Megurine Luka ## ヘヴンズ・ドア (Heaven's Door) - Megurine Luka ## 夢幻ノ如ク (Gensou no Gotoku) - Camui Gackpo ## 水鏡～みずかがみ～ (Mizu Kagami ~Mizu Kagami~) - Hatsune Miku ## 涙は宇宙に降る (Namida wa Sora ni Furu) - Galaco ## 灯～ともしび～ (Tomoshibi ～Tomoshibi～) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO ## 瑠璃色銀河 (Ruri Iro Ginga) - Aoki Lapis ## 色の無い街 (Iro no Nai Machi) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 遠き日の桜へ (Tooki Hi no Sakura e) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin # Picon ## 空中に夏 (Kuuchuu ni Natsu) - Hatsune Miku # Piiipo ## モスクワ行きのエドリバー (Moscow Iki no Edoriba) - Aoki Lapis ## ワルイユメ (Warui Yume) - Kokone ## 哀願 x Irony (Aigan x Irony) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 雨ニモマケル (Ame ni mo Makeru) - Aoki Lapis # Pinocchio-P ## Floating Shelter - Hatsune Miku ## Tel tel - Hatsune Miku ## こあ (Core) - Hatsune Miku ## さよなら、たましいさん (Sayonara, Tamashii-san) - Hatsune Miku ## とうめい (Toumei) - Hatsune Miku ## はっぴーべりーはっぴー (Happy Very Happy) - Hatsune Miku ## アイマイナ (Aimai na) - Hatsune Miku ## サイケデリックスマイル (Psychedelic Smile) - Hatsune Miku ## ジゼミ・イン・ザ・アンダーグラウンド (Jizemi In The Underground) - Hatsune Miku ## スケベニンゲン (Sukebe Ningen) - Hatsune Miku ## ポンコツ天使 (Ponkotsu Tenshi) - Hatsune Miku ## ユメネコ (Yumeneko) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 人間なんか大嫌い (Ningen Nanka Daikirai) - Hatsune Miku ## 好き好き好き好き好き好き好き好き好き (Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki) - Hatsune Miku ## 恋するミュータント (Koisuru Mutant) - Hatsune Miku ## 素晴らしい世界 (Subarashii Sekai)/Pinocchio-P - Hatsune Miku ## 胸いっぱいのダメを (Mune Ippai no Dame o) - Hatsune Miku ## 頓珍漢の宴 (Tonchinkan no En) - Hatsune Miku ## ゴージャスビッグ対談 (Gorgeous Big Taidan) - Hatsune Miku # Utsu-P ## ゴージャスビッグ対談 (Gorgeous Big Taidan) - Hatsune Miku ## ALGORITHMIC KABUKICHO - Kagamine Rin ## CR独特な世界観 (CR Dokotoku na Sekaikan) - Hatsune Miku ## Constipation of Death - Kagamine Rin ## DIARRHEA - Hatsune Miku ## Dope disco - Hatsune Miku ## MiKUSABBATH - Hatsune Miku ## P.O.R.N.O. - GUMI ## Potato-head in wonderland - Hatsune Miku ## Psychokinesis - Hatsune Miku ## StuPid People - Hatsune Miku ## THE DYING MESSAGE - Kagamine Rin ## え (E) - GUMI ## かくさしゃかい (Kakusa Shakai) - Hatsune Miku ## しましまメロディ (Shimashima Melody) - GUMI ## ぽいずん☆あっぷる (Poison ☆ Apple) - Hatsune Miku ## ようこそ恋愛病院へ (Youkoso Ren'ai Byouin e) - Hatsune Miku ## アンチ・デジタリズム (Anti-Digitalism) - Hatsune Miku ## イニシアチブ (Inishi Archive) - Hatsune Miku ## イレギュラーよりの使者 (Irregular Yori no Shisha) - Kagamine Rin ## インパーフェクトアニマルズ (Imperfect Animals) - GUMI, Kagamine Rin ## クビククリ・モンスター (Kubikukuri Monster) - Hatsune Miku ## コロナ (Corona) - Kagamine Rin ## シューゲイズ・ライフ (Shoegaze Life) - Hatsune Miku ## スリープウォーク (Sleepwalk) - Hatsune Miku ## ダイベン (Daiben) - Hatsune Miku ## チョコレイトオンナノコ (Chocolate On'na no Ko) - GUMI ## ドール (Doll) - Hatsune Miku ## ブラック・ショータイム (Black Showtime) - Kagamine Rin ## ベイビー・デスマッチ (Baby Death Match) - Kagamine Rin ## メランコリー豪雨 (Melancholy Goou) - Hatsune Miku ## モンスターグロウ (Monster Grow) - GUMI ## 公衆便所のスミ (Koushuu Benjo no Sumi) - Kagamine Rin ## 再生 (Saisei)/Utsu-P - GUMI ## 刃牙 (Baki) - GUMI ## 地獄ポップス (Jigoku Pops) - Kagamine Rin ## 子供の世界 (Kodomo no Sekai) - Kagamine Rin ## 幸福列車に乗ろう (Koufuku Ressha ni Norou) - GUMI ## 恐怖！スピーカー人間 (Kyoufu! Speaker Ningen) - Hatsune Miku ## 惑星無修正 (Wakusei Mushuusei) - GUMI, Kagamine Rin ## 教室の悪魔 (Kyoushitsu no Akuma) - GUMI ## 暴動 (Boudou) - Kagamine Rin ## 猿は知らない (Saru wa Shiranai) - Kagamine Rin ## 生命付ダッチワイフ (Seimeitsuki Dutch Wife) - Hatsune Miku ## 生霊 (Ikiryou) - Kagamine Rin ## 自爆 (Jibaku)/UtsuP - Hatsune Miku ## 華 (Hana) - Hatsune Miku ## 風邪 (Kaze) - GUMI ## 食事 (Shokuji) - Kagamine Rin ## 骸Attack!! (Mukuro Attack!!) - Hatsune Miku ## 鳥葬 (Chousou) - Hatsune Miku # Pinokinoko ## 嘘つきフレンド (Usotsuki Friend) - Hatsune Miku # Piroriro-P ## ピロリ菌のうた (Pylori Kin no Uta) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 自爆 (Jibaku)/PiroriroP - Camui Gackpo # Piston ## アンバランスヒーロー (Unbalance Hero) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## ロマンちっくブレイカー (Romantic Breaker) - Hatsune Miku # Poi ## Ribbon - GUMI ## 群雨グラッヂ (Murasame Grudge) - GUMI # Pokota ## Labyrinth/Rino&Pokota - Camui Gackpo # Rino ## Labyrinth/Rino&Pokota - Camui Gackpo ## Broken Heart - Camui Gackpo # PokotanP ## 伝えたいけど飽きた寝る (Tsutaetai Kedo Akita Neru) - Hatsune Miku # PolyphonicBranch ## Dragonheart - Megurine Luka ## Last Time to Say - Hatsune Miku ## Like A Rolling Star ☆ - Hatsune Miku ## Music/PolyphonicBranch - Hatsune Miku ## Revolution No.251 - Hatsune Miku ## Seven Seas Sailing - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## ガラクタ少女 (Garakuta Shoujo) - Hatsune Miku ## キネティック偏愛倶楽部 (Kinetic Hen'ai Club) - Hatsune Miku ## レトロマニア狂想曲 (Retro Mania Kyousoukyoku) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 君に捧ぐファンタジア (Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 妄想ジェネレーター (Mousou Generator) - Hatsune Miku ## 式日とマンホール (Shikijitsu to Manhole) - GUMI ## 忘却アリス (Boukyaku Alice) - Hatsune Miku ## 愛×愛ホイッスル (Ai×Ai Whistle) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Sachiko ## 流線クライズ (Ryuusen Cries) - Rana ## 藍空同盟 (Aizora Doumei) - Hatsune Miku ## 裸の月光 (Hadaka no Gekkou) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO ## 雨降りエトセトラ (Amefuri Etcetera) - Hatsune Miku ## 黎明ワンダーレジスト (Reimei Wonder Resist) - Hatsune Miku # PonzuP ## Song for lovers - Hatsune Miku ## Dive Into Sky High - Hatsune Miku # Potential 0 ## おっぱいのうた (Oppai no Uta) - GUMI, IA ## おやすみなさい (Oyasumi Nasai) - GUMI, IA ## アイスクリーム (I Scream) - GUMI, IA ## スカイクロウラー (Sky Crawler) - GUMI, IA ## ヒヤシンス (Hyacinth) - GUMI, IA ## ロダン！ (Rodin!) - GUMI, IA ## 不毛！ (Fumou!) - GUMI, IA ## 不知火 (Shiranui) - GUMI, IA ## 五月雨 (Samidare)/potential 0 - GUMI, IA ## 夕暮れジェットソン (Yuugure Jettison) - GUMI, IA ## 月に戯言 (Tsuki ni Tawagoto) - GUMI, IA ## 死神のギター (Shinigami no Guitar) - IA ## 闇夜のダンス (Yamiyo no Dance) - GUMI, IA # Powapowa-P ## 6畳半の隙間から (6-Jou Han no Sukima kara) - Hatsune Miku ## LOST & FOUND - Kagamine Rin ## Lifeworks - Hatsune Miku ## おやすみの中おやすみ (Oyasumi no Naka Oyasumi) - Hatsune Miku ## そらのサカナ (Sora no Sakana) - Hatsune Miku ## それは、真昼の彗星 (Sore wa, Mahiru no Suisei) - Hatsune Miku ## ガラクタのエレジー (Garakuta no Elegy) - Kagamine Rin ## ココロノコリと浮遊 (Kokoro no Kori to Fuyuu) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## ササメク (Sasameku) - Hatsune Miku ## チャイルドフッド (Childhood) - Hatsune Miku ## ヘルシーエンド (Healthy End) - Hatsune Miku ## 嘘ップ (Usoppu) - GUMI ## 少女A (Shoujo A) - Kagamine Rin ## 怪盗・窪園チヨコは絶対ミスらない (Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai) - Kagamine Rin ## 普通に歳をとるコトすら (Futsuu ni Toshi wo Toru Koto Sura) - Hatsune Miku # PressureRain ## TIN-GE - ARSLOID, BIG AL, Bruno, CYBER SONGMAN, Camui Gackpo, Flower, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KAITO, KYO, OLIVER, Ryuto, SONiKA, Utatane Piko, VY1, VY2, WIL, YOHIOloid, YUU ## Z/PressureRain - ARSLOID, Camui Gackpo, Flower, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KAITO, KYO, Nekomura Iroha, Sachiko, SeeU, Tone Rion, Utatane Piko, VY1, VY2, WIL, YUU ## えんばん (Enban) - ARSLOID, Flower, Hatsune Miku, Rana, Tohoku Zunko, Tone Rion, YANHE, Yumemi Nemu ## したいよ (Shitai yo) - ARSLOID, BIG AL, Bruno, CYBER DIVA, CYBER SONGMAN, Chika, DAINA, DEX, Flower, Galaco, IA, Kaai Yuki, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Luo Tianyi, Macne Nana, Otomachi Una, Otori Kohaku, Rana, Ruby, Sachiko, Tohoku Zunko, Tone Rion, UNI, Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling, Yumemi Nemu ## 僕はおっぱい星人 (Boku wa Oppai Seijin) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kagamine Len, Nekomura Iroha, Ryuto, Utatane Piko ## 故郷の空に (Kokyou no Sora ni) - ARSLOID, CUL, Flower, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kagamine Rin, Rana, Sachiko, Tohoku Zunko, Tone Rion ## 星空ダンス (Hoshizora Dance) - ARSLOID, Aoki Lapis, Chika, Flower, Kanon, MAYU, Macne Nana, Merli, Rana, Tohoku Zunko, Tone Rion, Utatane Piko ## 黒い太陽 (Kuroi Taiyou) - ARSLOID, Chika, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki # PrismA ## 定点観測 (Teitenkansoku) - Kokone # Punie Koubou ## P名言ってない(＃ ﾟДﾟ)o＝３☆ (P-mei Ittenai(＃ ﾟДﾟ)o＝３☆) - Hatsune Miku # Puroperin ## ビィーーーム!!! (Beaaam!!!) - VY1 ## 余命3日少女 (Yomei Mikka Shoujo) - VY1 ## 失う (Ushinau) - VY1 # Puryu ## 19 - Kagamine Len ## しごとやめました (Shigoto Yamemashita) - Otomachi Una ## ゆらり。 (Yurari.) - Kagamine Len ## エレクトry (Elect ry) - Kagamine Rin # Putin-P ## かるぴー！ (Karupii!) - Kagamine Rin ## きみに、わたしに。(Kimi ni, Watashi ni.) - Hatsune Miku ## ねじれたこうてい○ (Nejireta Koutei○) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## もんどうむようっ！ (Mondou Muyou!) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## イレイザー (Eraser) - Kagamine Rin ## エンドレスサバイバー！ (Endless Surivor!) - Kagamine Rin # Qrentest Nenteth ## 「N」 - Sachiko (with Russian) # Qualia ## FREED - SF-A2 miki ## シーリング (Ceiling) - SF-A2 miki ## トラフィック (Traffic) - SF-A2 miki # R0y ## Asmodeus - Yuzuki Yukari ## CODE404≠ - Yuzuki Yukari ## Emma - Yuzuki Yukari ## Hello, Alice. - Yuzuki Yukari ## Night Raid Eater - Yuzuki Yukari ## VioleTrip - Yuzuki Yukari ## ウソツキチェイサー (Usotsuki Chaser) - Kagamine Rin, Yuzuki Yukari ## トワイライト (Twilight) - Yuzuki Yukari ## マキナの哀泣は君に恋して (Machina no Aikyuu wa Kimi ni Koi Shite) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 桜斬オーバードライヴ (Sakuraki Overdrive) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 残光のクロイツ (Zankou no Kreutz) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 白色に染まった一号室 (Hakushoku ni Somatta Ichigoushitsu) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 誰か早くあの女を止めてくれぇっ！ (Dareka Hayaku Ano Onna o Tometekuree!) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 遷移確率のデコヒーレンス (Henkai Kakuritsu no Decoherence) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 骸姫 -ムクロヒメ- (Mukurohime -Mukurohime-) - Yuzuki Yukari # REDSHiFT ## Keep the Joy Loop Forever - Hatsune Miku ## Thank You! - Megurine Luka ## Uncertain happiness - GUMI ## さよなら初恋 (Sayonara Hatsukoi) - Megurine Luka # ROMO ## My Dream, My Melody - Hatsune Miku # ROY ## Breakin' the chain - Camui Gackpo ## Countdown - Camui Gackpo ## Cry for you - Camui Gackpo ## Daybreak/ROY - Hiyama Kiyoteru, SF-A2 miki ## Distance to the sky - Camui Gackpo ## Final Judgement - Camui Gackpo ## Searching for My Dreams - Camui Gackpo ## The Gambler - Camui Gackpo ## 秋の黄昏 (Aki no Tasogare) - Camui Gackpo # RUBY-CATMAN ## Computer Music Love - Hatsune Miku ## Cute'n Cute'n Luck Cute Luck - Hatsune Miku # Raaak75 ## Cosmology - Nekomura Iroha ## Statice - IA, Nekomura Iroha ## プラトニック (Platonic) - Nekomura Iroha # Raimei-P ## 北口デッドライン (Kitaguchi Deadline) - Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka ## 雷鳴アンプリファ (Raimei Amplifier) - Kagamine Len # Ramune ## K.L.M - GUMI ## くじらの街 (Kujira no Machi) - GUMI ## だいじなともだち (Daiji na Tomodachi) - Hatsune Miku ## スイヘイリーベと僕の舟 (Suiheiribe to Boku no Fune) - Hatsune Miku ## ナキムシロボ (Nakimushi Robot) - GUMI ## フラッシュバック・フィードバック (Flashback Feedback) - GUMI ## 北18条 (Kita 18 Jyou) - Kagamine Rin ## 真夜中のステップエンド (Mayonaka no Steppend) - SF-A2 miki ## 黄昏切符 (Tasogare Kippu) - GUMI # Ran ## OVER RAIN - Hatsune Miku ## SOUNDS+ - IA ## ゆうきのうた (Yuuki no Uta) - Hatsune Miku ## 迦具夜 (Kaguya) - Hatsune Miku # RanshinP ## FROZEN - Hatsune Miku ## IN MEMORIES - Hatsune Miku ## This was never my world - Hatsune Miku ## スカーポット (Scar Pot) - Hatsune Miku ## ハート (Heart) - Hatsune Miku # Ransuu-P ## WOULD YOU CALL ME TO... - Yuzuki Yukari ## うこん (Ukon) - Galaco ## おこと教室 (Okoto Kyoushitsu) - Galaco ## おこめ券 (Okome Ken) - Galaco ## こっかこっかこっか (Kokkakokkakokka) - Galaco, KAITO ## なぜか変換できない (Nazeka Henkandekinai) - Hatsune Miku ## ロードローラー音頭 (Roadroller Ondo) - Kagamine Rin # Ranzuki lalune ## Crime - Utatane Piko ## Dawn of etrnity - Kagamine Len, Utatane Piko # Raputaso ## リペレントマインド (Repellent Mind) - Otomachi Una ## 唯我独尊☆ディスチャージャー (Yuigadokuson☆Discharger) - Otomachi Una # Re:nG ## Binary star - Hatsune Miku ## Echo/Re:nG - Hatsune Miku ## Jewelfish - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## Link/Re:nG - Hatsune Miku ## SYMPHONIC DIVE -DIVA edit- - Hatsune Miku ## Velonica - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## WAY - Hatsune Miku ## ウェイリング・ベイビーズ (Wailing Babies) - KAITO ## エンカウンター (Encounter) - Hatsune Miku ## コンフリクトコントラスト (Conflict Contrast) - Camui Gackpo ## ステイルメイト (Stalemate) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO ## ソリチュード・サマー (Solitude Summer) - KAITO ## 夢見るマカロンガール (Yumemiru Macaron Girl) - Hatsune Miku ## 接吻は刹那 (Kuchizuke wa Setsuna) - Camui Gackpo ## 揺蕩う夢路 (Samayou Yumeji) - Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 激情トラジェディー (Gekijou Tragedy) - Hatsune Miku ## 身に余る軽蔑 (Mi ni Amaru Keibetsu) - KAITO # RecruitP ## 反逆リスペクト (Hangyaku Respect) - GUMI # Redcard-P ## おちんちんランド国歌 (Ochinchin Land Kokka) - Kagamine Len ## おれらのうた (Orera no Uta) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len ## レッキング・デイズ (Wrecking Days) - Hiyama Kiyoteru # Redo ## OF - GUMI ## Sense0083. - GUMI # Ren ## Well Wishing Traveller - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku # RenjakuP ## Alone in the world - Camui Gackpo # Renton-P ## GAJAPINAX - Ryuto # Reon ## Answersong（笑いかけて） (Answersong (Warai Kakete)) - Hatsune Miku # Reset ## 叶い (Kanai) - Lily ## 憶え (Oboe) - Lily ## 零れ (Kobore) - Lily # RiderP ## True end - KYO, WIL, YUU # Rinna ## Smile Flower ～スマイルフラワー～ (Smile Flower ~Smile Flower~) - Hatsune Miku, Rana ## ハピ☆ハピ☆バースディ！ (Happy ☆ Happy ☆ Birthday!) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Rana ## ベストフレンド・トレジャー (Best Friend Treasure) - Rana ## 不思議の国・迷いの国 (Fushigi no Kuni Mayoi no Kuni) - Rana # Risshuu ## 遠い夏を (Tooi Natsu o) - Hatsune Miku # Ritsu ## 心中じゃぱねすく (Shinjuu Japanesque) - Megurine Luka # River ## The room in end. - Kagamine Len ## Your season - Kagamine Rin ## アジュガ (Ajuga) - Hatsune Miku # Robo-P ## 落としたリップ (Otoshita Lip) - Hatsune Miku # Robohiko ## BLAZE - Hatsune Miku # Rohi-P ## Venessia-透明の袋小路- (Venessia-Toumei no Fukurokouji-) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 一つの誓いよ、永遠の歌となれ (Ichido no Chikai yo, Towa no Uta to nare) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Rorero ## 厭なヲツカイ (Iyana Wotsukai) - Kagamine Rin # RoroP ## ライオットガール (Riot Girl) - GUMI, IA # RorunaK ## Good Night and Sweet Dreams - AVANNA, MAIKA (with English) # RougokuP ## 切断 (Setsudan) - VY1 # Routube ## ヤングメンタル (Young Mental) - Kagamine Len, Utatane Piko ## 少女のままで (Shoujo no Mama de) - Kagamine Rin, Utatane Piko ## 眠れる空の旋律 (Nemureru Sora no Senritsu) - Utatane Piko # Rozenkreuz-P ## Aurora/RozenkreuzP - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Ever - Kagamine Rin ## Falling Rainbow - Kagamine Rin ## Higher Than Clouds - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## Linkage - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## Under The Ground - Megurine Luka # Ruei ## DEST - Hatsune Miku # Rumi ## Sweet AM - Otomachi Una # Ryo ## くるくるまーくのすごいやつ (Kuru kuru Mark no Sugoi Yatsu) - Hatsune Miku ## ひねくれ者 (Hinekuremono) - Hatsune Miku ## ハートブレイカー (Heartbreaker) - Hatsune Miku # Ryo Morishita ## シューティング☆スター (Shooting☆Star) - Aoki Lapis, Camui Gackpo, IA, Nekomura Iroha ## 暫月-ZANGETU- (Zangetsu -ZANGETU-) - Megurine Luka, Nekomura Iroha # Ryuryu ## Aurora/Ryuryu - Hatsune Miku ## Counterclockwise - Hatsune Miku ## In the Middle - Hatsune Miku ## Kid - Hatsune Miku ## Mathematics - Hatsune Miku ## Tachycardia - Hatsune Miku # S@TORU ## Standard People - IA # SASA ## 存在のアンサー (Sonzai no Answer) - Kagamine Len # SHIKI ## Blue ray - Hatsune Miku ## CHASER - SF-A2 miki ## ELECTRO SYLPH - SF-A2 miki ## SETSUNA - Hatsune Miku ## プリズムドア (Prism Door) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## 緋弦の薔薇 (Higen no Bara) - Hatsune Miku # SHINDEHAI ## La Luz del Éxito - Bruno, Clara (with Spanish) # SHO ## IKAROS - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## NOISE/SHO - CUL ## Rotkäppchen - Hatsune Miku ## SPIKE - CUL, Hatsune Miku ## ねぎおばけのうた (Negi Obake no Uta) - Hatsune Miku ## カレーパラダイス (Curry Paradise) - CUL, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka # SHUN ## Cursed Pain - Hatsune Miku ## Eternal Dancer - Hatsune Miku ## One wish - GUMI ## Think Hope - Megurine Luka ## 匁 (Monme) - Hatsune Miku ## 憎悪の欲望 (Zouo no Yokubou) - Hatsune Miku # SKAtan ## 君、夢、物語 (Kimi, Yume, Monogatari) - IA, Tone Rion ## 愛して・ル・YOU (Aishite Ru YOU) - Hatsune Miku, IA, Tone Rion # SLAVE.V-V-R ## あのザコのポエムみたいなツイート、ゴミか！？ (Ano Zako no Poem Mitai na Tweet, Gomi ka!?) - Yuzuki Yukari ## おい！これアウトか！？ (Oi! Kore Out ka!?) - Yuzuki Yukari ## だめだ！この曲は！ (Dame da! Kono Kyoku wa!) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ちょっと面倒くさい西山可奈子さん (Chotto Mendoukusai Nishiyama Kanado-san) - Yuzuki Yukari ## やめろ！聴くな！ (Yamero! Kikuna!) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ん～いい！最高！パーフェクトなメス豚！ (N~ii! Saikou! Perfect na Mesubuta!) - Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2 miki, Yuzuki Yukari ## ブスに巨乳って意味あんのかよ (Busu ni Kyonyuu tte Imi an no ka yo) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 中国式マッサージ殺法 (Chuugokushiki Massage Sappou) - Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2 miki, Yuzuki Yukari ## 卒アル売って花屋になります (Sotsuaru Utte Hanaya ni Narimasu) - Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2 miki, Yuzuki Yukari ## 地獄アイドル『ラブリーデストロイ』 (Jigoku Idol "Lovely Destroy") - Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2 miki, Yuzuki Yukari ## 女子中学生、禁断の事情 (Joshi Chuugakusei, Kindan no Jijou) - Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2 miki, Yuzuki Yukari ## 愛とパンティからさわぎ (Ai to Panty Kara Sawagi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 言葉・記憶・心理・視線・体温・鼓動 (Kotoba Kioku Shinri Shisen Taion Kodou) - Yuzuki Yukari (with English) ## 追跡！家出少女の実態！ (Tsuiseki! Iede Shoujo no Jittai!) - Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2 miki, Yuzuki Yukari # SOLA ## Serenely Sky - Utatane Piko # SOLIDIO ## GO!GO! in the solidio - Hiyama Kiyoteru, SF-A2 miki # SOSOSO-P ## Change the World - Megurine Luka ## Next Stage - Hatsune Miku ## Shooting Star Prologue - Hatsune Miku ## ダンシング・キマイラ (Dancing Chimera) - Megurine Luka # SVUtau ## I'm Going Home - Tohoku Zunko # Saburou ## No Words Life - GUMI # Sad Juno ## Wasted Blue - GUMI ## スナップショット (Snapshot) - GUMI # SadamasaP ## いうことなす！ (Iu Koto Nasu!) - Camui Gackpo ## 秋楓～二輪雄花物語 (Aki Kaede~ Nirin Obana Monogatari) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO # SaiB ## 13's MeMory - Hatsune Miku ## バイビーベイビーサヨウナラ (Bye-bee Baby Sayounara) - Hatsune Miku ## ラウジーカ (Raujika) - Hatsune Miku ## 怪獣ゴメスの憂鬱 (Kaijuu Gomez no Yuuutsu) - Hatsune Miku ## 愛ト茄子ト平和ナ果実 (Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu) - Hatsune Miku ## 某〇×△□より (Bou 〇×△□ Yori) - Hatsune Miku # SaionaP ## ダンシング・カレーマン (Dancing Curryman) - Hatsune Miku ## ナミダバラージ (Namida Barrage) - VY1 ## ユーノウピーコック (You Know Peacock) - VY1 # SaiyuP ## Flip*Flop - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## クロノフォビア (Chronophobia) - Kagamine Rin # SakamotoP ## 45分の恋人 (45-fun no Koibito) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 45分の恋人男性バージョン (45-fun no Koibito Dansei Version) - Camui Gackpo # SakasamaP ## 晩夏に咲く花 (Banka ni Saku Hana) - Hatsune Miku # Saku ## Poison Love - Yuzuki Yukari # Sakuripa-P ## Alert - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Utatane Piko, VY2 ## Beastly fang - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len, VY2 ## ユメカナイ (Yume Kanai) - Kagamine Len, Utatane Piko, VY2 ## 最奥の花 (Saiou no Hana) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len, VY2 ## 虚構の銃-La pistola della narrativa- (Kyokou no Juu-La pistola della narrativa-) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len # Samayuzame ## AndEnd - Yuzuki Yukari ## Oligidic Creation - Nekomura Iroha ## Seimei time - Yuzuki Yukari # Samfree ## CHAIN/samfree - Hatsune Miku ## Gravity=Reality - Megurine Luka ## HAPPY SUNDAY - Hatsune Miku ## Last Smile - Hatsune Miku ## Missing/samfree - Hatsune Miku ## New Worlds God - Hatsune Miku ## Powder Snow - Hatsune Miku ## Prism Heart - Hatsune Miku ## Rainbow - Hatsune Miku ## Tender Wind - Hatsune Miku ## Walk This Way! - Hatsune Miku ## えもラブ (Emo Love) - Kagamine Rin ## たこルカ★マグロフィーバー (Tako Luka★Maguro Fever) - Megurine Luka ## キミノモトヘ (Kimi no Moto e) - Hatsune Miku ## トキメキはぴねす☆ (Tokimeki Happiness☆) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## ミクミク☆サマーナイトファンタジー (Miku Miku☆Summer Night Fantasy) - Hatsune Miku ## 世界で一番近くに居るのに (Sekai de Ichiban Chikaku ni Iru no ni) - Hatsune Miku ## 侵略 (Shinryaku) - Kagamine Rin ## 君のメロディー (Kimi no Melody) - Hatsune Miku ## 桜のような恋でした (Sakura no you na Koi Deshita) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 桜舞う 今 (Sakura Mau Ima) - Hatsune Miku ## 赤い実はじけた (Akai Mi Hajiketa) - Hatsune Miku # Sanma ## キミの前でカッコつけたボクにサヨナラ (Kimi no Mae de Kakko Tsuketa Boku ni Sayonara) - GUMI, Mew # Sano Kamome ## サイエンスフィクション (Science Fiction) - VY1 ## マイノリティ (Minority) - VY1 ## 望遠鏡 (Bouenkyou) - VY1 ## 白い夕景 (Shiroi Yuukei) - VY1 ## 線香花火 (Senkou Hanabi) - VY1 ## 迷路 (Meiro) - VY1 # Sarugaku ## オトギは銀の国 (Otogi wa Gin no Kuni) - Fukase, OLIVER ## ミッドナイト・サイクル・ボックス (Midnight Cycle Box) - Hatsune Miku, VY2 # Sasakure.UK ## HeavenZ-ArmZ - Hatsune Miku ## Tig-hug - GUMI ## はるのはるか (Haru no Haruka) - Hatsune Miku ## アドレッセンチメートル (Adolesentimental) - Hatsune Miku ## アンチグラビティーズ (Anti Gravities) - GUMI ## スマートを模索する (Smart o Mosakusuru) - Hatsune Miku ## ニジイロ＊アドベンチュア (Nijiiro＊Adventure) - Hatsune Miku ## ネガポジ＊コンティニューズ (Negative Positive＊Continues) - Hatsune Miku ## モバイリ:センセーション (MobiRe:Sensation) - Kagamine Rin ## 蜘蛛糸モノポリー (Kumoito Monopoly) - Hatsune Miku # Sasasa-P ## ノラネコアベニュー (Nora Neko Avenue) - Nekomura Iroha # Sasuki ## 世界は濁らない (Sekai wa Nigoranai) - Hatsune Miku, OLIVER, YOHIOloid ## 進化論 (Shinkaron) - KYO, OLIVER, WIL, YOHIOloid, YUU # Sat ## Last Love Again - Hatsune Miku ## Loops and Loops - KAITO, Megurine Luka (with English) # Sat1080 ## 覚醒トリガー (Kakusei Trigger) - IA, KYO, WIL, YUU # Satana ## 仮想遊泳 (Kasou Yuuei) - Yuzuki Yukari # Satoimo ## Decoration Night～愛しき日々～ (Decoration Night ~Itoshiki Hibi~) - Kokone ## La Breeze - GUMI, Yuzuki Yukari ## Nouvelle Tablier - Yuzuki Yukari ## Prism Drop - Yuzuki Yukari ## そよかぜグラフィティ (Soyokaze Graffiti) - GUMI ## そよかぜ通信 (Soyokaze Tsuushin) - Yuzuki Yukari ## たそがれ色の記憶 (Tasogare Iro no Kioku) - Tohoku Zunko ## ひかりフォニック (Hikari Phonic) - Yuzuki Yukari ## オトナ・パーティ (Otona Party) - Tohoku Zunko ## グラスティカス・ロマンセ (Gurasutikasu Romance) - Kokone, Tohoku Zunko ## シャーベットブルーの風 (Sherbet Blue no Kaze) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## ヴィーナスたちのVacation (Venus-tachi no Vacation) - Tohoku Zunko ## 夏空ラブストーリー (Natsuzora Love Story) - KYO, YUU ## 愛のまよいご (Ai no Mayoigo) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Lily ## 月の断章 (Tsuki no Danshou) - Merli ## 東へ北へ (Higashi e Kita e) - Tohoku Zunko ## 破滅のMOSAIC (Hametsu no MOSAIC) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, KYO, WIL, YUU ## 秋色の窓辺に (Akiiro no Madobe ni) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 空色スクリーン (Sorairo Screen) - KYO, Merli, WIL, YUU ## 笑顔のアルバム (Egao no Album) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 闇の彼方 (Yami no Kanata) - Merli ## 青空のエール (Aozora no Air) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 食いしん坊のラプソディ (Kuishinbou no Rhapsody) - Merli # Satoru Takamura ## 時計塔のうた (Tokeitou no Uta) - KAITO # Satsuki Ga Tenkomori ## Can't stop！ゴーゴーカレー (Can't stop! Go Go Curry) - GUMI ## Gohatto Disco - Hatsune Miku ## STOMP THE ENEMY - Hatsune Miku ## とんとんまーえ！ (Ton Ton Mae!) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## オリジナリティ (Originality) - Hatsune Miku ## ラディカルラディカル (Radical Radical) - Kagamine Rin ## 人畜無害 (Jinchiku Mugai) - Hatsune Miku ## 男の娘メモラブル (Otoko no Ko Memorable) - Kagamine Len # Sayooshi-P ## Disorganized Schizophrenia - KAITO # Saytalos ## うさぎのメアリー (Usagi no Mary) - Fukase ## 今日も夕陽丘で (Kyou mo Yuuhigaoka de) - Flower, Kagamine Len # Scop ## Raindrops/Scop - Hatsune Miku ## Small melody - Hatsune Miku ## Story ends - Hatsune Miku ## らぶ・いぐにっしょん (Love Ignition) - Hatsune Miku ## スノートリック (Snow Trick) - Hatsune Miku ## ハートシックマシン (Heart Sick Machine) - GUMI, VY1 ## レイニーガール (Rainy Girl) - Hatsune Miku ## 世界の半分 (Sekai no Hanbun) - GUMI ## 光 (Hikari) - Hatsune Miku ## 嫌いな街 (Kirai na Machi) - Hatsune Miku ## 平成モダンガール (Heisei Modern Girl) - Hatsune Miku ## 雪に願いを (Yuki ni Negai o) - GUMI # Sea-no ## Invisible silence - Hatsune Miku ## 欠片 (Kakera) - Hatsune Miku # Secondhand Nakamura ## MOMOIRO♡DEMPA - Rana ## ケサランパサラン (Kesaran Pasaran)/Secondhand Nakamura - Rana ## 教えて、世界のどこまでも (Oshiete, Sekai no Doko Made mo) - MAYU, Rana # See-kun ## ギルティダンスは眠らない (Guilty Dance wa Nemuranai) - Flower ## ジュブナイル・オーケストラ (Juvenile Orchestra) - Kagamine Rin ## ドルフィンダンサー (Dolphin Dancer) - Hatsune Miku ## ルサンチマン・クラブ (Ressentiment Club) - Flower ## 失う、シナプス (Ushinau, Synapse) - Kagamine Len # Seiko-P ## Purification - VY1 ## 双つの記憶 (Futatsu no Kioku) - VY1 ## 玻璃の海 (Hari no Umi) - VY1 ## 白妙の詩 (Shirotae no Uta) - GUMI ## 霞む森 (Kasumu Mori) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # SeiretsuP ## さよならです (Sayonara Desu) - Hatsune Miku ## ウインター・リバース (Winter Reverse) - Hatsune Miku ## ハイドアユートピア (Hide A Utopia) - Hatsune Miku ## ワールドユートピア (World Utopia) - Hatsune Miku # SeizuP ## もしも桃が流れてくる川が激流だったら (Moshimo Momo ga Nagaretekuru Kawa ga Gekiryuu Dattara) - Hatsune Miku ## 超絶敏感肌 (Chouzetsu Binkan Hada) - Hatsune Miku # Sekaiseifuku-P ## チェリーチェリー (Cherry Cherry) - SF-A2 miki ## 君を＜censored＞ (Kimi o ＜censored＞) - SF-A2 miki # Sele-P ## ALETHEA - Lily ## ALICE - Hatsune Miku, Lily ## BELHALA - Hatsune Miku ## Beats of Silence - Kokone ## Bright Snow - IA ## CHARLOTTE - Yuzuki Yukari ## December 9th - Lily ## EMIRIA - GUMI ## ENCELADUS - Yuzuki Yukari ## Elfina - Hatsune Miku ## Ever My... - Hatsune Miku ## F.A.L - Hatsune Miku ## Gothic Dance - Hatsune Miku ## HEROINE - Megurine Luka ## Kill me, Queen - IA ## LILIUM DOLL - IA, Lily ## LUNARIA - GUMI ## Luna : L.O.V.E side - Hatsune Miku ## No, 28 - MAYU ## Re;2 - IA ## ReLief - IA ## Ref-Rain - IA ## Remember me - Lily ## SERINE - Kagamine Rin ## STORY TELLER - Hatsune Miku, Yuzuki Yukari ## Secret Land - Hatsune Miku ## Snow Marriage - GUMI, IA ## TIELLI - Hatsune Miku, IA # Senjougahara Yousei ## 间隙 (Jiànxì) - Xingchen # Sensyuu ## とこしえの華 (Tokoshie no Hana) - VY1 # Sequel ## Decide/sequel - Hatsune Miku # Sera ## クリスマスローズ (Christmas Rose) - Prima, VY1 ## 星の繋歌 (Hoshi no Tsunagi Uta) - Prima, VY1 ## 月下の舞 (Gekka no Mai) - Nekomura Iroha, Prima, VY1, VY2 ## 透明なピアス (Toumeina Piasu) - Kokone ## 風 (Kaze) - Prima, VY2 # SetsU ## -if- - Yuzuki Yukari ## I/SetsU - Hatsune Miku ## グロウアップ (Grow Up) - Hatsune Miku, Yuzuki Yukari ## 透明歌 (Toumeika) - Hatsune Miku # Setsuna-P ## Science - Hatsune Miku, KAITO ## True Education ～真の教育～ (True Education ~Shin no Kyouiku~) - Hiyama Kiyoteru # ShakeP ## D.O.P.E. - Camui Gackpo ## サジタリアス (Sagittarius) - Hatsune Miku ## ポラリス (Polaris) - Hatsune Miku # Shaker ## 巡る季節のワルツ (Meguru Kisetsu no Waltz) - KAITO # Shalo ## Violent Healing - Hatsune Miku, IA ## 幻葬タナトス (Gensou Thanatos) - IA ## 既視未来 (Kishi Mirai) - SF-A2 miki # Shamishenshindai-P ## 世界は難しく出来てない (Sekai wa Muzukashiku Dekitenai) - Nekomura Iroha ## 自己中心的快楽主義者の嗜好への妄想癖少女の思考とその考察 (Jikochuushinteki Kairaku Shugisha no Shikou e no Mousouheki Shoujo no Shikou to sono Kousatsu) - Nekomura Iroha # ShiNOder ## Dreamy Cyber Girl - MEIKO ## Rainy Baby - KAITO (with English) ## Stop to the Pain - MEIKO (with English) # Shibayan ## Innocent hearts - Hatsune Miku # Shigotoshite-P ## FLY AWAY - MEIKO ## LETTER - YUU ## LIAR FOOL - Aoki Lapis, KAITO ## PRAY...a - KAITO ## See you - KAITO ## Silent sky - KYO, WIL, YUU ## みちかぜ空歌 (Michikaze Sora Uta) - KAITO, MEIKO ## イエローベイビー (Yellow Baby) - KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ハーモニア (Harmonia) - MEIKO, Nekomura Iroha ## 君だけに僕だけの (Kimi Dake ni Boku Dake no) - MEIKO ## 君想フ -smile again- (Kimi Omou -smile again-) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 大輪の花 (Dairin no Hana) - MEIKO ## 影人ノエル (Kagebito Noel) - KAITO ## 待人海 (Machibito Umi) - MEIKO ## 悠久の地へ (Yuukyuu no Chi e) - KAITO, Nekomura Iroha ## 扉の向こう (Tobira no Mukou) - KYO, Nekomura Iroha, WIL, YUU ## 散りゆくもの (Chiriyuku Mono) - MEIKO ## 旅路の果て、空の慟哭 (Tabi no Hate, Sora no Doukoku) - KAITO ## 昼夜を踊れ (Chuuya o Odore) - Nekomura Iroha ## 枝ノ護人 (Eda no Moribito) - MEIKO ## 楽園への命歌 (Rakuen e no Inochi Uta) - Aoki Lapis ## 決別の弓 焔の矢 (Ketsubetsu no Yumi Homura no Ya) - Aoki Lapis, KAITO ## 泡沫ノ幻想 (Utakata no Gensou) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 滅びの鍵と子守唄 (Horobi no Kagi to Komoriuta) - KAITO, Nekomura Iroha ## 焔姫 (Homura Hime) - MEIKO ## 独 (Hitori) - MEIKO ## 石碑のうた (Sekihi no Uta) - KAITO ## 約束の場所 (Yakusoku no Basho) - Aoki Lapis, KYO, WIL, YUU ## 紅の誓い (Kurenai no Chikai) - KAITO, MEIKO ## 紙切れのセカイ (Kamikire no Sekai) - Aoki Lapis, Nekomura Iroha ## 花結び (Hanamusubi) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## 言葉綴 (Kotonoha Tsuzuri) - KAITO, MEIKO ## 雪舞う丘にて (Yuki Mau Oka Nite) - KAITO ## 零とIと祈りの振り子 (Zero to I to Inori no Furiko) - KAITO, MEIKO ## 黄金木の葉が舞う頃に (Ougon Konoha ga Mau Koro ni) - KAITO # Shijuukon-P ## HYPERNOVA - GUMI, SF-A2 miki ## Tiny Fantasia - GUMI, Megurine Luka, SF-A2 miki ## Waltz... - SF-A2 miki, VY1 # Shikaku Dot ## 1000のパレード (1000 no Parade) - Ryuto # Shikemoku ## AI/Shikemoku - IA ## 反面コンタクト (Hanmen Contact) - Hatsune Miku ## 落花葬 (Rakka Sou) - Nekomura Iroha # Shikkoku ## アマノジャク・コンサーティーナ (Amanojaku Concertina) - GUMI ## 想うコト (Omou Koto) - GUMI # Shima ## Sanzamek - VY1 ## チルスレイヴ (Chill Slave) - VY1 # ShimakosakkuP ## Kawasakiのバイクに乗ったことがあるかい？ (kawasaki no Bike ni Notta Koto ga Aru Kai?) - Megurine Luka ## 私の物語 (Watashi no Monogatari) - Megurine Luka # Shimesaba Twisters ## ダブルアンコール (Double Encore) - Hatsune Miku ## ハーフムーンラビット (Half Moon Labbit) - Hatsune Miku ## 日常鎖飯事 (Nichijou Sahanji) - Hatsune Miku # Shimono. ## その足を踏み出した (Sono Ashi o Fumidashita) - Kagamine Len # Shin-P ## ONIYAGURA the Metal -鬼櫓- (ONIYAGURA the Metal -Oniyagura-) - Camui Gackpo ## サンタクルセイダー SAZTA†CRUS∀DER (Santa Crusader SAZTA†CRUS∀DER) - Nekomura Iroha ## 虚空戦士マジスパイダー (Kokuu Senshi Maji Spider) - KAITO # Shinjou-P ## 0-LESS- - KAITO ## Blue Diamond - KAITO ## CHAOS CORD - KAITO ## Day Dream Night - KAITO ## Draft - KAITO ## Evocation - KAITO ## First Love's Cradle - KAITO ## Imperfect Rook - KAITO, MEIKO ## Jarring - KAITO ## Jewel/Shinjou-P - KAITO ## Mind Scientist - KAITO ## Moon rain - KAITO ## ORIGIN - KAITO ## Ochtendgloren - KAITO ## PERVERSITY - KAITO ## Rosary Pale - KAITO ## See You - KAITO ## Vanilla - KAITO ## X - KAITO ## 蒼イ鳥 (Aoi Tori) - KAITO # ShinyaKiAN ## World of Old and Ancient Story - KAITO (with English) # ShippuuP ## 原罪と未来のジレンマ (Genzai to Mirai no Dilemma) - Hatsune Miku # Shirai Kurako ## Code Name - Yuzuki Yukari ## えびふらい (Ebi Fry) - Yuzuki Yukari # Shirakami Mashiro ## 偽りの決意 (Itsuwari no Ketsui) - IA ## 未来の在処 (Mirai no Arika) - IA ## 鍵のない部屋 (Kagi no Nai Heya) - IA # Shiro Harinezumi ## Snowy Love - Yuzuki Yukari ## Symphony/Shiro Harinezumi - Fukase ## ユレイナス憂いなし (Yureinasu Ureinashi) - Fukase # Shiro-ouji-P ## ストロリスト (Strorrorist) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## ミザントロープ・アンダーバー (Misanthrope Underbar) - Hatsune Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru # Shirokuro-P ## りとるりとる★でびるがーる (Little Little ★ Devil Girl) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 鎌を持てない死神の話 (Kama o Motenai Shinigami no Hanashi) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Shius ## 白雪姫ホーリーナイト (Shirayukihime Holy Night) - Fukase ## 花 (Hana) - Flower # Shivayanne ## Black Bird - Chika, Megurine Luka ## I'm cherry - Chika, Megurine Luka ## はなむけ (Hanamuke)/Shivayanne - Chika ## アルビノ (Albino)/Yuki - Chika, GUMI, Kagamine Rin, Lily, Megurine Luka, VY1 # Shizima ## グレア (Glare)/Shizima - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Shizuru ## ナーバス (Nervous) - Hatsune Miku # Shoaltngt ## (9) - Yuzuki Yukari ## Flow in my brain - Yuzuki Yukari ## 構築されるfailure (Kouchiku Sareru failure) - Yuzuki Yukari # Shokubai Phantom Girl ## アキカゼ症候群 (Akikaze Shoukougun) - GUMI ## 可愛いあいつの100%ミックスジュース (Kawaii Aitsu no 100% Mixed Juice) - GUMI ## 少女の走光性 (Shoujo no Soukousei) - GUMI ## 怪晴 (Kaisei) - GUMI # Shomi ## 9ravity - Megurine Luka ## インフィニティ・ダンステップ (Infinity Dance Step) - Hatsune Miku ## キ三ノセイ (Kimi no Sei) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## ワイトアウト・オーバーライン (Whiteout Overline) - Hatsune Miku ## ワカレバナシ・モノクローム (Wakarebanashi Monochrome) - Hatsune Miku ## ワタシハ・ヒミツキチ (Watashi wa Himitsukichi) - Hatsune Miku ## ワライ・オトコ (Warai Otoko) - Hatsune Miku ## ワンコール・ラブコール (One Call Love Call) - Megurine Luka ## ワーディング・インスパイア (Wording Inspire) - Hatsune Miku ## ワールドエンド・WxY (World End WxY) - Hatsune Miku ## ヱドの絵日記 (Yedo no Enikki) - Megurine Luka ## 於江宇伊阿呆の諸行は無常 (Oeuiahou no Shogyou wa Mujou) - Hatsune Miku # ShoshoP ## MEIKO/Shoushou-P - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## ぴるぴるスターライト (Pirupiru Starlight) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## もしもキヨテル先生が元No.1ホストだったら (Moshimo Kiyoteru Sensei ga Moto No.1 Host Dattara) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## キラリン((=ﾟДﾟ=)好きにゃん♥ (Kirarin ((=ﾟДﾟ=) Suki Nyan♥) - Hatsune Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kagamine Rin, Lily ## 一片、はらり。(Hitohira, Harari.) - Hatsune Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 初音ミクの妄想 (Hatsune Miku no Mousou) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len ## 初音ミクの妄想教室 (Hatsune Miku no Mousou Kyoushitsu) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len # ShounenT ## SheSaw Day - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # ShoutarouP ## バイオレンス・ハロウィンパーティ (Violence Halloween Party) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Shr ## Cullet - Kagamine Rin ## Epic - Kagamine Rin ## あいなき (Ai Naki) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## あいなし (Ai Nashi) - Kagamine Rin ## あーあ (Aaa) - Kagamine Rin ## はやりことば (Hayari Kotoba) - Kagamine Len ## アイコン (Icon) - Kagamine Rin ## イストワール (Histoire) - Kagamine Rin ## エス (Esu) - Kagamine Rin ## コギトー (Kogitoo) - Kagamine Rin ## サイカ (Saika) - Kagamine Rin ## スラッシャー (Slasher) - Kagamine Rin ## トラジーナ (Torajiina) - Kagamine Rin ## ベベル (Bevel) - Kagamine Rin ## メタクロニクル (Meta Chronicle) - Kagamine Rin ## 七月の終わり (Shichigatsu no Owari) - Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka ## 伝播超過 (Denpa Chouka) - Kagamine Rin ## 六月の終わり (Rokugatsu no Owari) - Kagamine Rin ## 夢のように (Yume no Youni) - Kagamine Rin ## 完全な構想 (Kanzen na Kousou) - Kagamine Rin ## 後の橋上 (Ato no Kyoujou) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 愛惜ヒエラルキ (Aiseki Hierarchy) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 明六某 (Meiroku Nanigashi) - Kagamine Rin ## 昔日アナグラム (Sekijitsu Anagram) - Kagamine Rin ## 星に (Hoshi ni) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 浸透圧 (Shintoatsu) - Megurine Luka ## 清く正しく (Kiyoku Tadashiku) - Kagamine Rin ## 百代峠 (Haku Itou Ge) - Kagamine Rin ## 盃と片輪 (Hai to Katawa) - Kagamine Len ## 相対の門 (Soutai no Mon) - Kagamine Rin ## 花見る人 (Hana Miru Hito) - Kagamine Len ## 送る詩 (Okuru Uta) - Kagamine Rin ## 青春オムニバス (Seishun Omnibus) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka # Shu-tP ## Everybody Say Hello - LOLA, MEIKO (with English) ## Fragment Of The Light - Lily, MEIKO ## GODDESS - MEIKO ## Gentle Wind - Lily ## Music to the future - Galaco, Hatsune Miku, MEIKO ## Shooting Star/Shu-tP - Hatsune Miku, MEIKO ## So Labyrinthine - Hatsune Miku, MEIKO ## So-La - KAITO, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## Solitary forest - BIG AL, Hatsune Miku, LOLA, MEIKO ## Stay with me/shu-tP - MEIKO ## The thought to tell - MEIKO ## WISH/shu-t - MEIKO # Shukaido ## 天使追放 (Tenshi tsuihou) - GUMI, Macne Nana, Yuzuki Yukari # Shukkin KyohiP ## レインマンの住む街 (Rainman no Sumu Machi) - KAITO ## 等身大のゴジラ 東京へ (Toushindai no Godzilla Toukyou e) - KAITO # Shun13 ## Reason of Strength - MEIKO ## ブラックノートに溺れさせて (Black Note ni Obore Sasete) - Hatsune Miku # Shuujin-P ## 孤児 (Koji) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 序節『分断』 (Josetsu "Bundan") - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 文法少女Φリリカ (Bunpou ShoujoΦRirika) - Kagamine Rin ## 温帯低気圧 (Ontei Teikiatsu) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 第ニ節『明日』 (Dai Nisetsu "Ashita") - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## 第一節『英雄』 (Dai Issetsu "Eiyuu") - Kagamine Len ## 血のない心臓 (Chi no nai Shinzou) - Kagamine Rin ## 騎士道 (Kishidou) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Side M ## Scarlet Eyes - CUL # Signal-P ## Step and Go! - Kagamine Rin ## TABOO - Hatsune Miku ## アトランティスのフタリ (Atlantis no Futari) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ハッピージャーニー (Happy Journey) - Kagamine Rin ## ブルー・サンクチュアリ (Blue Sanctuary) - Tone Rion ## 怪盗KAITO～今宵も君を求めて～ (Kaitou KAITO ~Koyoi mo Kimi o Motomete~) - KAITO # Sizimi ## 存在証明 (Sonzai Shoumei)/sizimi - Hatsune Miku # Sleepless ## Xenosphere - Hatsune Miku ## フェイクカラーズ (Fake Colors) - IA ## 春風モーフィング (Harukaze Morphing) - Hatsune Miku ## 水色の日 (Mizuiro no Hi) - Hatsune Miku # SmileR ## Baby I Love You - Hatsune Miku ## Highway - Hatsune Miku ## Memories/SmileR - Hatsune Miku ## 君色 (Kimi Iro) - Hatsune Miku # SnowNoise-P ## 13番地のハロウィン (13-banchi no Halloween) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## AMMP - Kagamine Len ## Equals - Kagamine Len ## Flow - Kagamine Len ## Hi wind - Kagamine Len ## No more - Kagamine Len ## Pazzle. - Kagamine Len ## オニアイサン (Oniaisan) - Kagamine Len ## 不眠症 (Fuminshou) - Kagamine Len ## 傷あと (Kizuato) - Kagamine Len ## 君の言うとおり (Kimi no Iu Toori) - Kagamine Len ## 嘘つき (Usotsuki) - Kagamine Len ## 大嫌い (Daikirai)/SnowNoiseP - Kagamine Len ## 平常正常モノクローム (Heijou Seijou Monochrome) - Kagamine Len ## 影ぼうし (Kageboushi) - Kagamine Len ## 心あらず (Kokoro Arazu) - Kagamine Len ## 忘れ物 (Wasuremono) - Kagamine Len ## 恋愛相談 (Ren'ai Soudan)/SnowNoiseP - Kagamine Len ## 愛々傘 (Aiaigasa) - Kagamine Len ## 星の舟 (Hoshi no Fune) - Kagamine Len ## 独占ロマンス (Dokusen Romance) - Hatsune Miku ## 真冬の雨 (Mafuyu no Ame) - Kagamine Len ## 笑う月の夜に (Warau Tsuki no Yoru ni) - Kagamine Len ## 箱庭の鳥 (Hakoniwa no Tori) - Kagamine Len ## 雨宿り (Amayadori) - Kagamine Len # Snowy* ## 桜 (Sakura) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Soh Yoshioka ## Space tour - Lily ## Tractrix - Hatsune Miku # Sohta ## がらんどう (Garandou) - Flower, Kaai Yuki ## みらいへと (Mirai eto) - Hatsune Miku ## よるのゆめ (Yoru no Yume) - Kaai Yuki ## キャンバスときみ (Canvas to Kimi) - Kaai Yuki # Sokkyouden-P ## 或る詩謡い人形の記録『夕刻の夫婦』 (Aru Uta Utai Ningyou no Kiroku "Yuukoku no Fuufu") - KAITO ## 或る詩謡い人形の記録『終焉の歌姫』 (Aru Uta Utai Ningyou no Kiroku "Shuuen no Utahime") - KAITO ## 或る詩謡い人形の記録『言霊使いの呪い』 (Aru Uta Utai Ningyou no Kiroku "Kotodama Tsukai no Noroi") - KAITO ## 或る詩謡い人形の記録『賢帝の愛顧』 (Aru Uta Utai Ningyou no Kiroku "Kentei no Aiko") - KAITO ## 或る詩謡い人形の記録『雪菫の少女』 (Aru Uta Utai Ningyou no Kiroku "Yuki Sumire no Shoujo") - KAITO ## 日食 (Nisshoku) - KAITO, Megurine Luka ## 月食 (Gesshoku) - KAITO ## 染める鳥達の旋律『黒の羽』 (Someru Toridachi no Senritsu "Kuro no Hane") - KAITO, Megurine Luka # SolPie ## 月西江 (Yuè Xi Jiāng) - Hatsune Miku (with Chinese) # Sola Kurage ## A lover of music - Yuzuki Yukari ## Digital Sensation - Hatsune Miku ## MUSIC MASTER - Hatsune Miku ## Midnight music - Hatsune Miku ## Rain/Sola Kurage - Hatsune Miku ## Seaside music - Hatsune Miku ## Wave, Wave, Wave - KYO, WIL, YUU ## Zo-RAP! - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 君と二人 (Kimi to Futari) - Hatsune Miku ## 雨の日 (Ame no Hi) - KYO, WIL, YUU # Solaris ## セイギノギセイ (Seigi no Gisei) - GUMI ## 東京ディスコミュニケーション (Tokyo Discommunication) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Solcluster ## 展翅 (Tenshi) - VY2 ## 散華 (Sange) - VY2 ## 断罪 (Danzai) - VY2 ## 灰燼 (Kaijin) - VY2 ## 瞑目 (Meimoku) - VY2 # Song ## Live and Feel - CUL ## Please take me to hell... - CUL, Camui Gackpo ## Uncontrolled - CUL ## We are Pirates - CUL ## 衰退理論 (Sutai Riron) - CUL # Sorenante-P ## おしえて！だぁりん (Oshiete! Darling) - Hatsune Miku # Soryuushi 49 ## Phantom street - Megurine Luka ## ケイオス・オーダー (Chaos Order) - Tone Rion ## 不思議な体験 (Fushigi na Taiken) - Hatsune Miku # Spacelectro ## -エガオデ- (-Egao de-) - Hatsune Miku ## Galaxy Night - IA ## Thru T N - GUMI ## Xxx - Kagamine Rin (with English) ## スィート・デッド・ノイズ (Sweet Dead Noise) - Aoki Lapis # Spectacle-P ## Lambency - Hatsune Miku # Staffroll-P ## フラスコ実験島 (Furasuko jikkentou) - Mew ## 空からの旋律 (Sora Kara No Senritsu) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MIRIAM, Prima (with English) ## 蝶で出来た蝶 (Chou de Dekita Chou) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO # Stan Brains ## Cheap paradox - Fukase ## クラフトメモリー (Craft Memory) - Fukase ## ノイズディスタンス (Noise Distance) - Fukase # Stanislav Zabielin ## Watashi No Umi - GUMI # Starlight-P ## エンライトメント (Enlightenment) - Aoki Lapis, Hatsune Miku # Steampianist ## Synthetic Girl - Hatsune Miku (with English) # Stereoberry ## ストーリーテラー (Story Teller) - Hatsune Miku ## トゥモローイズアナザーデイ (Tomorrow is Another Day) - Hatsune Miku # Stingray ## Internal Vision - Kagamine Len, Sweet ANN ## Melt Away My Pain - Kagamine Rin, Sweet ANN # StormZex ## ハニーとのデート (Honey to no Date) - Flower ## 私のプロデューサーになってください！ (Watashi no Producer ni Natte Kudasai!) - Kagamine Rin (with English) # Streak-P ## Let's Dance Now! - Hatsune Miku ## ズバッと三振毎度ありっ！ (Zubatto Sanshin Maido Ari!) - Hatsune Miku ## 今日も負けた！ (Kyou mo Maketa!) - Hatsune Miku ## ＃51 - Hatsune Miku # Studio Paprika ## Verano - Mew ## Walk - Hatsune Miku, Utatane Piko ## トルマリンの歌箱 (Tourmaline no Utabako) - Mew ## 光へ、未来へ (Hikari e, Mirai e) - Camui Gackpo, Mew ## 桜の花咲くその頃に。 (Sakura no Hana Saku Sono Koro ni.) - Mew # StyleP ## Love Tricks - Hatsune Miku ## Trick or treat - GUMI # SuP ## News of the World - Hatsune Miku # Subana ## あかつき (Akatsuki) - GUMI, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki, Ryuto ## 夕暮れの国 (Yuugure no Kuni) - GUMI, MAYU, Mew, VY2, YUU, Yuzuki Yukari ## 夜の赤川鉄橋 (Yoru no Akagawa Tekkyou) - Aoki Lapis, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kaai Yuki, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Kokone, Tohoku Zunko ## 雨上がりの (Ameagari no) - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki, Tohoku Zunko, Yuzuki Yukari # Substreet ## 影踏みエトランゼ (Kagefumi Etranger) - Hatsune Miku # Sudachi ## 瘡蓋 (Kasabuta) - Hatsune Miku # Sugiyama Keiichi ## Start of Rainbow ～first step～ - Hatsune Miku ## 恋の祈り ～extend your wave～ (Koi no Inori ~extend your wave~) - Hatsune Miku ## 藍色の日、空翔ける ～second flight～ (Aiiro no Hi, Sora Kakeru ~second flight~) - Hatsune Miku # SukeP ## Love of a Groove - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, LEON ## STARLIGHT - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, LEON, Megurine Luka ## Two-of-us - KAITO ## ゆる行きAQUARIUM (Yuru Iki AQUARIUM) - KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, LEON # Suketch-P ## Heart Groove - Hatsune Miku ## サヨナラカーニヴァル (Sayonara Carnival) - Hatsune Miku # Sukumizu-P ## すくーる・うぉーたー・こすちゅーむ (School Water Costume) - Hatsune Miku # SunDome ## 虚像 (Kyozou) - GUMI # SunaP ## オトギノート (Otogi Note) - GUMI ## サイキックガール・ア・ゴーゴー (Psychic Girl a Go Go) - GUMI ## ジェリーフィッシュ・ネオン (Jellyfish Neon) - GUMI ## ハッピーエンドジェネレイタ (Happy End Generator) - GUMI ## 全力疾走ボーイミーツガール (Zenryoku Shissou Boy Meets Girl) - GUMI ## 初恋暴走アノマロカリス (Hatsukoi Bousou Anomalocaris) - GUMI ## 夕闇リフレイン (Yuuyami Refrain) - GUMI ## 桜花 (Ouka) - IA ## 相似形のアルペジオ (Soujigata no Arpeggio) - IA ## 結婚二年目のマリッジブルー (Kekkon Ninenme no Marriage Blue) - IA ## 致死性恋愛症候群 (Chishisei Ren'ai Shoukougun) - GUMI ## 華麗なるカレー生活 (Kareinaru Curry Seikatsu) - IA ## 覚醒ラブサバイバー (Kakusei Love Survivor) - GUMI # Sunatsubu ## Emo japanesque eclectic girl - GUMI ## Ephemera - GUMI ## Euphoria harmonix - GUMI ## Girls in holiday park - GUMI ## New direction - GUMI ## NewerRenewer - Fukase ## Spider Loves Chrysalis - GUMI ## Worldend sunset pavilion - GUMI ## シンクロサイクロトロン・スピリチュアライザー。 (Synchrocyclotron Spiritualizer.) - GUMI ## スイサイダル・ガールフレンド (Suicidal Girlfriend) - GUMI # Suneo ♂ ## Bye Bye Bye - GUMI ## マリア (Maria) - Mew # Sunriver-P ## ハイブリッド (Hybrid) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 迷いの窓・悟りの窓 (Mayoi no Mado Satori no Mado) - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len # SushiP ## Inverted Horizon - Hatsune Miku ## ぼくらのアステリズム (Bokura no Asterism) - Hatsune Miku # Suzukake Yomogi ## Rainbow Galaxy - Galaco ## 好きだって言っちゃえば (Suki Datte Icchaeba) - Hatsune Miku # SuzukazeP ## Autumn - MEIKO ## Hometown - MEIKO ## I/SuzukazeP - MEIKO ## LULLBAY - MEIKO ## アニマ (Anima) - MEIKO ## フラッシュバック (Flashback) - MEIKO ## 再生世界 (Saisei Sekai) - Hatsune Miku, MEIKO ## 天使の歌 (Tenshi no Uta) - MEIKO ## 影二つ (Kage Futatsu) - MEIKO ## 折れない心 (Orenai Kokoro) - MEIKO ## 約束の場所へ (Yakusoku no Basho e) - MEIKO ## 軌道エレベータ (Kidou Elevator) - MEIKO ## 銀の夢 (Gin no Yume) - MEIKO # Suzumu ## レトルトアイロニー (Retort Irony) - Kagamine Len ## レベル100のイケメンにありがちなこと (Level 100 no Ikemen ni Arigachi na Koto) - Kagamine Len ## 人類五分前仮説 (Jinrui Gofun Mae Kasetsu) - GUMI ## 虚実 (Kyojitsu) - Camui Gackpo ## 革命性: オウサマ伝染病 (Kakumeisei: Ousama Densenbyou) - Kagamine Len # Sweet Revenge ## Broken Steps - Hatsune Miku ## My Voices - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## Parasitemare - Megurine Luka ## Raise the Fist - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## StaRDUsT - Megurine Luka ## ユウキュウアリス (Yuukyuu Alice) - Hatsune Miku ## 暁の空 (Akatsuki no Sora) - Megurine Luka (with English) # Switch ## 恋詩-koiuta- (Koiuta -koiuta-) - Hatsune Miku # Syatten ## Fragrance - Hatsune Miku ## Starport - Yuzuki Yukari # Symone ## オルタナスカ (Orutanasuka) - GUMI # T-K ## 宇宙列車コスモラピス号 (Uchuu Ressha Cosmos Lapis Gou) - IA ## 絆 (Kizuna)/T-K - Utatane Piko ## 金色の旅団 (Kin'iro no Ryodan) - IA # T-POCKET ## Dear Girl - Hatsune Miku ## エゴロジスト (Egologist) - Hatsune Miku ## クレイジーピッグ (Crazy Pig) - Kagamine Rin ## ステア (Stare) - Hatsune Miku # T.I ## 飛べるよ、いつか (Toberu yo, Itsuka) - Kokone # TACHE ## オルゴール (Orgel) - Hatsune Miku # TAKERU ## まっしろクリスマス (Masshiro Christmas) - Tone Rion ## キミノコエ (Kimi no Koe)/TAKERU - Tone Rion ## キャラメルマキアート (Caramel Macchiato)/TAKERU - Tone Rion ## ビクトリー全快☆乙女ハート (Victory Zenkai ☆ Otome Heart) - Tone Rion ## 眠らない森の魔女～お姫様になりたい～ (Nemurenai Mori no Majo ~Ohimesama ni Naritai~) - Tone Rion ## 終焉の世界 (Shuuen no Sekai) - Galaco # TAMIYA ## 男ノ娘 (Otoko no Ko) - Yuzuki Yukari # TEMB ## 君と青 (Kimi to Ao) - GUMI # TEPPAN ## モチベーション (Motivation) - Hatsune Miku ## 革命君 (Kakumei-kun) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # TKN ## Doll/TKN - GUMI ## カラッポイド (Karappoid) - GUMI # TKSAE ## Appassionato - Yuzuki Yukari ## こんなに貴方を愛しているのに (Konna ni Anata o Aishite iru no ni) - Yuzuki Yukari # TRI-ReQ ## LINK - Hatsune Miku ## 妹プリ～ズ！ (Imouto Please!) - Hatsune Miku # TaKU.K ## プレイアデス英雄譚 (Pleïades Eiyuutan) - Hatsune Miku ## ヘドニストの幸福な食卓 (Hedonist no Koufukuna Shokutaku) - GUMI # TaKa ## EVE - CUL ## Trauma - CUL ## メモリーズコール (Memories Call) - GUMI ## 偽物シンデレラ (Nisemono Cinderella) - CUL ## 汚れたルビー (Yogoreta Ruby) - CUL ## 魔女とプルメリア (Majo to Plumeria) - GUMI, Megurine Luka # Taa-P ## J e l L y - GUMI ## Love.Game - Hatsune Miku ## PIeCE - Hatsune Miku # Tabekko ## Never Cry - IA # Tac ## Loop/tac - Tone Rion ## Selenium - Tone Rion # TadanoCo ## 〇月×日ずっと (〇-gatsu ×-nichi Zutto) - Hatsune Miku ## 重力操作の新化学 (Juuryoku Sousa no Shin Kagaku) - Hatsune Miku # Tagami ## キミのハートいただきます！(Kimi No Heart Itadakimasu!) - Aoki Lapis # Taishi ## A Sugar Business - Aoki Lapis ## Downloader - Hatsune Miku ## Falling Apart - IA ## Liberator - IA # Taka-P ## Creator's Real - Hatsune Miku ## その症状、もはや病気。 (Sono Shoujou, Mohaya Byouki.) - Hatsune Miku ## コノセカイノツヅキ (Kono Sekai no Tsuzuki) - Hatsune Miku # Takachuu ## 扇歌コンシール (Senka Conceal) - IA # Takamatt ## D.N.U Extra - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len ## Fight for Pride - Fukase ## Hotty, Hotty, Hotty - GUMI ## Mr. Wonder - Hatsune Miku ## Secret Conversation - GUMI, Kaai Yuki ## うららうららか (Urara Urara ka) - Kaai Yuki ## ウィリウィリ (Wiri Wiri) - Kagamine Rin ## ロンディーノ (Rondino) - GUMI # Takanon ## Talk to oneself - GUMI ## 雨の日のこと (Ame no Hi no Koto) - GUMI # Takaokatoshiya ## それは共生 (Sore wa Kyousei) - Hatsune Miku (with English) ## そんな歌を聴きたいわ (Sonna Uta o Kikitai wa) - Hatsune Miku (with English) ## どんな未来が (Donna Mirai ga) - Hatsune Miku (with English) ## 聴いて聴いて私の歌を (Kiite Kiite Watashi no Uta o) - Hatsune Miku (with English) ## 迫力の音聴き放題 (Hakuryoku no Oto Kikihoudai) - Hatsune Miku ## 靴・履物いろいろ (Kutsu Hakimono Iroiro) - Hatsune Miku (with English) # Takata Homura ## Misty forest - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## Never ending sky - IA ## 君の色は (Kimi no Iro wa) - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## 指きり (Yubikiri) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 雨降りの月曜日 (Amefuri no Getsuyoubi) - Yuzuki Yukari # Take coke ## Life/take coke - GUMI ## にゃんタイムきゅんデレラヴァー (Nyan Time Kyun Dere Lover) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka # Taki ## DM - Mew ## Guilty - Mew ## NOT MEET - Mew ## 間違い電話 (Machigai Denwa) - Galaco, Mew # TakkanP ## 私らしくじゃいられない (Watashi Rashiku ja Irarenai) - Hatsune Miku # Takkyuu Shounen ## ぐーぐー (Guu Guu) - Hatsune Miku ## 初めて買った安いPCを今日俺は売った (Hajimete Katta Yasui PC o Kyou Ore wa Utta) - Hatsune Miku # Takohachi.com ## EMOTIV RAILWAY - Aoki Lapis, Kanon ## 彼岸花 (Higanbana) - Anon, Kanon # Talos-P ## Blue＆cloudy - Megurine Luka ## Great Diamond - Megurine Luka ## パラレループアンデッド (Parallel Loop Undead) - Kagamine Rin # TamJEN ## -E- - Yuzuki Yukari ## Metaphysical launcher -絆の翼- (Metaphysical launcher -Kizuna no Tsubasa-) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ようこそ、ゆかり街へ (Youkoso, Yukari Gai e) - Yuzuki Yukari ## バッドエンドブレイカー (Happy End Breaker) - Yuzuki Yukari # Tama ## シーサイド (Seaside) - Hatsune Miku ## プール (Pool) - Hatsune Miku # Tamaazu-P ## つながる唄 (Tsunagaru Uta) - Hatsune Miku ## でっかい街、ちっさい僕 (Dekkai Machi, Chissai Boku) - Hatsune Miku ## ひらり、ひらり (Hirari, Hirari) - Hatsune Miku # Tamachang ## みゅぅみゅぅみゅう！ (Myumyumyuu!) - Mew ## 言葉を繋げて (Kotoba o Tsunagete) - Tohoku Zunko ## 麗しき大八洲 (Uruwashiki Ooyashima) - Tohoku Zunko # Tamu ## Loneliness keeper - Flower ## ゴメン、狂ってきました☆ (Gomen, Kurutte Kimashita☆) - Flower ## 僕が伝えたい本当の想い (Boku ga Tsutaetai Hontou no Omoi) - Kokone ## 暗闇 (Kurayami) - Flower # TanakaB ## ネロ (Nero) - Kagamine Rin ## 深海シティアンダーグラウンド (Shinkai City Underground) - Kagamine Rin ## 追憶の飛行船 (Tsuioku no Hikousen) - Kagamine Rin # Tankutop-P ## ARKADIA - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## SUPER☆VACATION - GUMI ## With My Friends - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## アスミライ (Asu Mirai) - Hatsune Miku # Task ## Glass Shoes - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## ウィンターレイン (Winter Rain) - GUMI ## コウサテン (Kousaten) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## スロースターター (Slow Starter) - Macne Nana ## ワールドダウン (World Down) - VY1 # TatatayuuP ## WHITE NAZENIE - Hatsune Miku, Ryuto, SF-A2 miki ## あいの茶番劇場 (Ai no Chaban Gekijou) - Hatsune Miku, Ryuto, SF-A2 miki # Tategoto♪ ## Rainy/Tategoto♪ - Kokone ## あて無き旅路 (Ate Naki Tabiji) - Kokone ## あの日はもう帰らない (Ano Hi wa Mou Kaeranai) - Kokone ## ねむけ (Nemuke) - Kokone ## まどい (Madoi) - Kokone ## もういいかい (Mou Ii Kai)/Tategoto♪ - Kokone, Sachiko ## アイレン (Airén) - Kokone ## オフィーリア (Ophelia) - Kokone ## リライアンス (Reliance) - Kokone ## 地下 (Chika) - Kokone ## 泥水 (Doromizu) - Kokone ## 深海の夢の欠片 (Shinkai no Yume no Kakera) - Kokone ## 白い花びらの白さを知らない (Shiroi Hanabira no Shirosa o Shiranai) - Kokone # Tatsh ## Liberate～赤い海の夜明け～ (Liberate ～Akai Umi no Yoake～) - Hatsune Miku # Tatsuro ## CRUSH DOWN - MEIKO # Taulin ## あの人を想って… (Ano Hito o Omotte…) - Nekomura Iroha # TawashiP ## ゼロ・ワン (Zero One) - Hatsune Miku # Teaeye ## キミに (Kimi ni) - Hatsune Miku # Team Aburitoro-don ## イダルゴ (Hidalgo) - Kagamine Len ## 桜哥ノ契 (Ouka no Chigiri) - Camui Gackpo ## 蜃気楼のジャンナ (Shinkirou no Janna) - Camui Gackpo # Team Kamiuta ## お豆腐M (Otoufu M) - GUMI ## こちら大和、明日に告ぐ (Kochira Yamato, Anata ni Tsugu) - MEIKO ## はないちもんめ (Hana Ichi Monme) - Hatsune Miku ## 名もない君と名もない町 (Na mo Nai Kimi to Na mo Nai Machi) - Yuzuki Yukari # Teihen-P ## スイミー (Swimmy)/Teihen-P - Hatsune Miku # TeishotokuP ## AuLelia - Hatsune Miku # Temporu ## Hope this helps - Hatsune Miku # Teniwoha ## Firefly - Hatsune Miku ## アンファンテリブル・イン・ハロウィン (Enfant Terrible in Halloween) - Hatsune Miku ## キュウビ御霊会ミステリヰ ～起承～ (Kyuubi Goryoue Mystery ~Kishou~) - Hatsune Miku ## モノノケミステリヰ (Mononoke Mystery) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 人生幽霊部員 (Jinsei Yuurei Buin) - Hatsune Miku ## 怪異物ノ怪音楽箱 (Kaii Mononoke Ongakubako) - Hatsune Miku ## 猫屋敷心中事件 (Nekoyashiki Shinjuu Jiken) - Hatsune Miku ## 能面島神隠し事件 (Noumentou Kamikakushi Jiken) - Hatsune Miku # Tenkawa ## PAINt - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # Tentsuku ## アシンメトリー (Asymmetry) - Hatsune Miku # TerekaP ## サッフォーへの賛歌 (Sappho e no Sanka) - Hatsune Miku ## ドブ街クズ通り44丁目へようこそ (Dobu Gai Kuzu Toori 44 Choume e Youkoso) - Hatsune Miku # Tetare-P ## プリマヴェーラ (Primavera) - Anon, KYO, Kanon ## 機械の歌姫のジンガ (Kikai no Utahime no Jenga) - Bruno, Clara, Hatsune Miku, Yuzuki Yukari # TeteneP ## DRY - Hatsune Miku # Tezuka ## そんな季節が (Sonna Kisetsu ga) - Kagamine Rin ## トオリヨ (Toori Yo) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # ThanatosP ## ケサランパサラン (Kesaran Pasaran)/ThanatosP - Anon, Kanon ## スペクトラル・アルカディア (Spectacle Arcadia) - Anon, Kanon ## 君の方へ、僕の方へ。 (Kimi no Hou e Boku no Hou e.) - Anon, Kanon # The Rainfields ## 事件 -The Victim Files- (Jiken -The Victim Files-) - GUMI, IA (with English) # TheCreepyPie ## Liar/TheCreepyPie - MAYU, Tonio (with English) ## 愛 (Ai) - CYBER DIVA, Chika (with English) # Tiara ## Little Birds - Hatsune Miku ## Motive -key to my heart- - Hatsune Miku, IA ## Providence-End of Story- - Hatsune Miku ## Tiara-10th anniversary memory- - Hatsune Miku ## ゆめものがたり (Yume Monogatari) - GUMI ## トランキライザ (Tranquilizer)/Tiara - Hatsune Miku ## 月光 (Gekkou) - Hatsune Miku # Tiger Fox ## Snowdrops/Tiger Fox - Kagamine Rin # Tilt ## Overwriter - Hatsune Miku ## VOICES - Hatsune Miku ## シュガーレポート (Sugar Report) - Hatsune Miku ## ヒアミー (Hear Me) - Hatsune Miku ## 透命人形 (Toumei Ningyou) - Hatsune Miku # Tinkle-POP ## 夏の日と、幽霊と、かみさま (Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama) - Kagamine Rin # ToDoP ## Chill out! - Kagamine Rin, Lily, SF-A2 miki, VY1 ## EXIT - Camui Gackpo, MEIKO # Toa ## FLOWER/Toa - Hatsune Miku, IA ## M - Hatsune Miku ## てをつないだらさようなら (Te o Tsunaidara Sayounara) - MAYU ## サラバイサラバイ (Sarabai Sarabai) - Hatsune Miku ## ハナレバナシ (Hanarebanashi) - Flower ## パズルガール (Puzzle Girl) - Hatsune Miku ## 恋の才能 (Koi no Sainou) - Hatsune Miku # Toaru Chuu Ni No Daigakusei ## Nothing - Hatsune Miku # Tohma ## Envycat blackout - GUMI ## クジラ病棟の或る前夜 (Kujira Byoutou no Aru Zen'ya) - Hatsune Miku ## サンセットバスストップ (Sunset Bus Stop) - GUMI ## ノスタルジックドリームガール (Nostalgic Dream Girl) - Hatsune Miku ## ミーミルの花 (Mímir no Hana) - Hatsune Miku ## ユグドの歯車 (Yugudo no Haguruma) - Hatsune Miku ## リベラバビロン (Libera Babylon) - GUMI ## 十字塔の丘 (Juujitou no Oka) - Hatsune Miku ## 夜の瀬には銀河鉄道の名残を (Yoru no Se ni wa Ginga Tetsudou no Nagori o) - GUMI ## 幻想少女と童話の森 (Gensou Shoujo to Douwa no Mori) - Hatsune Miku ## 月面廃墟 (Getsumen Haikyo) - Hatsune Miku ## 老人とベレッタ (Roujin to Beretta) - GUMI ## 零に還る世界 (Zero ni Kaeru Sekai) - Hatsune Miku ## 黒猫アリスと月光アリス (Kuroneko Alice to Gekkou Alice) - Hatsune Miku # Tokki ## 僕が望む世界の果ては (Boku ga Nozomu Sekai no Hate wa) - MAYU # Toku-P ## AMazing MusiQue PaRK - Hatsune Miku ## The Universe - SF-A2 miki # Tom ## Marble Bright - Hatsune Miku ## 冷酷万花 (Reikoku Banka) - Hatsune Miku # Tomao ## 淡い気体 (Awai Kitai) - Otomachi Una # Tomatoufu ## あー (Aa) - Kagamine Len ## 駄目だこいつ (Dame da Koitsu) - GUMI # TomoP ## 星空に願いを込めて ～Good Night (Hoshizora ni Negai o Komete ~Good Night) - Hatsune Miku # Tomot ## Crystal Wing - VY1 # TonbiP ## 単色少女 (Monokuro Shoujo) - Hatsune Miku # Tonbo ## MUG SHOT - SF-A2 miki ## ハローミー (Hello Me) - SF-A2 miki ## プラスチック (Plastic) - GUMI ## リストカッター (Wrist Cutter) - GUMI ## 世界と僕と (Sekai to Boku to) - SF-A2 miki # Tooru ## Euphoria program - Hatsune Miku ## Jasper - Hatsune Miku ## スターライト・ドミノ (Starlight Domino) - Hatsune Miku # Torero ## Ash/Torero - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## Maple Mania - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## R.O.C.K.E.T - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## White Raven - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka # Toruru ## Rpt - Aoki Lapis # Tos ## 傘ノ涙 (Kasa no Namida) - GUMI # Tour-P ## 恋彩流星～こいいろながれぼし～ (Koiiro Nagareboshi ~Koiiro Nagareboshi~) - Camui Gackpo # Toya ## Erase or Love - Kagamine Len, Ryuto ## サンタクロースの弟子 (Santa Claus no Deshi) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kaai Yuki, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Lily, OLIVER, Ryuto, SF-A2 miki, Utatane Piko ## 人間偏差値 (Ningen Hensachi) - GUMI, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, OLIVER, Ryuto, SF-A2 miki, Utatane Piko ## 哀玩少年 (Aigan Shounen) - Kagamine Len ## 唄ウ機械 (Utau Kikai) - Kagamine Len, Ryuto ## 嘘月 (Usotsuki) - Kagamine Len ## 夢幻都市レシエ (Mugen Toshi Reshie) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kaai Yuki, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Lily, Nekomura Iroha, OLIVER, Ryuto, SF-A2 miki, Utatane Piko ## 撥条都市クロックベル (Bachijou toshi clock bell) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, OLIVER, Ryuto, SF-A2 miki ## 水没都市ルインテティス (Suibotsu Toshi Ruin Tethis) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Ryuto, SF-A2 miki ## 烏の空 (Karasu no Sora) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, SF-A2 miki ## 盤上都市ピアノフォルテ (Banjou Toshi Piano Forte) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, OLIVER, Ryuto, SF-A2 miki ## 眠れる森 (Nemureru Mori) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 砂の城の女王 (Suna no Shiro no Joou) - Kagamine Len, Lily, SF-A2 miki ## 確生剤 (Kakuseizai) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kaai Yuki, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Lily, Nekomura Iroha, OLIVER, Ryuto, SF-A2 miki, Utatane Piko ## 虹の協奏曲 (Niji no Kyousoukyoku) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, OLIVER, Ryuto, SF-A2 miki ## 青い砂漠のスフィンクス (Aoi Sabaku no Sphinx) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kagamine Len, Ryuto # ToyaMikz ## Psychotic. - Yuzuki Yukari ## 妖ノ闇夜宴 (Ayakashi no Yamiyoutage) - Yuzuki Yukari # Travolta-P ## Endless symphony - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## おてんば姫の歌♪ (Otenba Hime no Uta ♪) - Kagamine Rin ## 素敵な気持ち (Suteki na Kimochi) - Akikoloid-chan # Treow ## ARCA - Hatsune Miku ## Aquila - Kagamine Rin ## Dependence Intension - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## Fantasia Nr.1 - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## Light Snow - Hatsune Miku ## あめふるはこにわ (Ame Furu wa Koniwa) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## ～white～ - Hatsune Miku # Triad ## 悠yuu自適 (Yuu yuu jiteki) - YUU ## 悲嘆リグレット-Grief Regret- (Grief Regret -Grief Regret-) - Yuzuki Yukari # TriangleP ## Angel Rhythm - CUL ## 夏空が降る少女 (Natsuzora ga Furu Shoujo) - CUL # Tsukada Takashige ## Gift/Tsukada Takashige - Hatsune Miku ## Spring Life - Hatsune Miku ## ソーシャルゲーム (Social Game) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 花吹雪、恋。 (Hana Fubuki, Koi.) - Yuzuki Yukari # Tsuyatsuya-P ## 風のただいま (Kaze no Tadaima) - Kaai Yuki # Tsuyoposo ## Chicken Hatchet Foolish! - Aoki Lapis, Galaco ## クリア (Clear) - Aoki Lapis ## ゼロ (Zero) - Aoki Lapis ## レイヴン (Raven) - Aoki Lapis # Ttmywrk ## BLUE WINTER - GUMI ## Jazz me!! - GUMI # Twinkle ## Litania - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Tys-P ## Invisible Tears - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## Loose Change - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## Mare Foecunditatis - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## PROMISED WORLD - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## Stayin' alive - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len # TzTech ## 金色のアリス (Konjiki no Alice) - Hatsune Miku # U-ji ## Chip Tears - Hatsune Miku ## DRIVE TO THE MOON - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka (with English) # U-ske ## I Hate You - Hatsune Miku ## Intention - Hatsune Miku ## Music life of pop creation - Hatsune Miku ## Too late to tell - Hatsune Miku ## 振り返れば、セピア色 (Furikaereba, Sepiairo) - Hatsune Miku ## 空想⇔現実メトロノーム (Kuusou⇔Genjitsu Metronome) - Hatsune Miku # U3danchou ## Reality or Ideal - Kagamine Len ## She/U3danchou - Hatsune Miku # UN ELITE NEET ## Cherry Blossom Girl - GUMI ## Cinematic Romance - Mew # Uaja ## Goodbye my love - MEIKO, Yuzuki Yukari ## Paula - MEIKO ## Rain./Uaja - MEIKO ## ひとりひとりじめ (Hitori Hitorijime) - MEIKO ## ゴミ溜めの烏 (Gomi Dame no Tori) - Sachiko ## 七色の風 -El viento de España- (Nanairo no Kaze -El viento de España-) - Chika ## 二番街のクラウン (Nibangai no Crown) - Chika ## 其の名を口にする (Sono Na o Kuchi ni suru) - Sachiko ## 大丈夫 (Daijoubu) - Fukase ## 星の夢月の涙 (Hoshi no Yume Tsuki no Namida) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 酔中金魚 (Yoichuu Kingyo) - Sachiko # Udayu ## Cogito Ergo Sum - Hatsune Miku # Udon Timer-P ## 碧眼のアストレア (Hekigan no Astraea) - Hatsune Miku, IA # Udongerge ## どうしてこうなった (Doushite Kou Natta) - Hatsune Miku # Udonzky ## 8color's rainbow - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## 劣等星 (Rettousei) - Aoki Lapis # UgoP ## REQUIEM - Hatsune Miku # Uguis08 ## ぎずも (Gizumo) - Hatsune Miku # Uma ## ヴァリアット＃0 (Variat ＃0) - Lily, MAYU ## ヴァリエート＃0 (Valet ＃0) - Lily, MAYU # Umbilical244P ## から狂り (Karakuri) - Megurine Luka ## 退廃日和 (Taihai Biyori) - Megurine Luka # Umetora ## BURNING - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## D - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## FLASH BACK - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## LOVEBAKA - GUMI ## LaLaL危 (LaLaLabu) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## Love Me If You Can - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## UnLimited - Kagamine Len ## VERSUS - GUMI ## 四面楚歌 (Shimensoka) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## 未来永劫 (Mirai Eigou) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## 紫苑 (Shion) - GUMI # Umiame Lea ## れんだん。 (Rendan.) - Ryuto ## ウチのリュウトはめんどくさい。 (Uchi no Ryuuto wa Mendokusai.) - Ryuto ## マジカル☆チャコ (Magical☆Chako) - Ryuto # UniMemo-P ## プリティふんどし☆悪マレン (Pretty Fundoshi ☆ Aku MaLen) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## リンレンラリリン (Rin Len Lali Rin) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 反逆 (Hangyaku) - Camui Gackpo # UoaP ## 5cm先の恋 (5cm Saki no Koi) - Nekomura Iroha ## 無実 (Mujitsu)/UoaP - Nekomura Iroha # Ushio ## Without - Otomachi Una ## ウナギノマジック (Unagi no Magic) - Otomachi Una # UsirometasaP ## 16ビットガール (16-bit Girl) - Hatsune Miku ## ゼンマイ仕掛け (Zenmaijikake) - Hatsune Miku # Uta-P ## 果てしなき荒野 (Hateshinaki Kouya) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Utakata-P ## Fight for Free - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka ## KISS MY HEART - Megurine Luka, SF-A2 miki # Utata-P ## Beautiful World/UtataP - Hatsune Miku ## VOCALAWSON desu. - Akikoloid-chan ## ぶっさｗコミュ抜けるわｗ (Bussa w Community Nukeru wa w) - Tohoku Zunko ## ブレインズガイスト (Brains Geist) - Lily ## ワイ、君が好き (Wai, Kimi ga Suki) - KYO ## 古に封印されし究極黒魔法（物理） (Inishie ni Fuuin Sareshi Kyuukyoku Kuro Mahou (Butsuri)) - MAYU ## 露骨な逃走プリンセス (Rokotsu na Tousou Princess) - GUMI, Tohoku Zunko # Utml ## ひとつの国のリラ (Hitotsu no Kuni no Rira) - GUMI ## ラミとレミ 鏡と嘘つき (Rami to Lemi Kagami to Usotsuki) - GUMI # Uume ## For you/Uume - Flower ## Junky Lovers - Hatsune Miku # UzP ## Blackout - Hatsune Miku ## Cornea - Hatsune Miku ## Distorted - Hatsune Miku ## Echo/uzP - Megurine Luka ## Goodbye, Mr.faker. - GUMI ## Sound - GUMI ## Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug - Hatsune Miku ## その色彩を (Sono Shikisai o) - GUMI ## アネモネ (Anemone) - Hatsune Miku ## ウソ (Uso) - GUMI ## 切り取った証明と (Kiritotta Shoumei to) - Hatsune Miku ## 可能性と未来の狭間に浮かぶ (Kanousei to Mirai no Hazama ni Ukabu) - GUMI ## 君と世界におくる唄 (Kimi to Sekai ni Okuru Uta) - GUMI ## 君と世界をつなぐもの (Kimi to Sekai o Tsunagu Mono) - GUMI ## 君は夢のなかに (Kimi wa Yume no Naka ni) - Hatsune Miku ## 心の音 (Kokoro no Oto) - GUMI ## 箱庭より (Hakoniwa Yori) - GUMI # VIVO ## WITHOUT END - Camui Gackpo, KAITO # ValP ## グレア (Glare)/ValP - Kagamine Rin # Various ## 想色メロディック (Omoiro Melodic) - Hatsune Miku ## 星の降らない夜 (Hoshi no Furanai Yoru) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # Vataco ## Case2ndman - GUMI ## CaseTRESman - GUMI ## Caseaman - GUMI ## EliAs - GUMI ## Ghost scope ～ある男のお話～ (Ghost scope ~Aru Otoko no Ohanashi~) - GUMI ## サクラ唄 (Sakura Uta) - GUMI ## ヒトリアソビ (Hitori Asobi) - GUMI ## 彼葉唄 (Kareha Uta) - GUMI # VelecTi ## Loveless - Yuzuki Yukari ## チキンハーテッド (Chicken-Hearted) - Hatsune Miku ## 桜色キッス (Sakurairo Kiss) - Hatsune Miku # Veran ## Prelude - Kagamine Len, OLIVER (with English) ## 無垢の花 (Muku no Hana) - Kagamine Len, OLIVER # Vocaliod-P ## ファストジエンド (First The End) - Hatsune Miku ## ラストラスト (Last Last) - Hatsune Miku ## 少女は境界線を飛び越える (Shoujo wa Kyoukaisen o Tobikoeru) - Hatsune Miku # Vokedori ## エランダール (L&R) - Hatsune Miku # W.K.2013 ## さよならの愛 (Sayonara no Ai) - Hatsune Miku ## ぽつぽつと、雨 (Potsupotsu to, Ame) - Hatsune Miku # WATANABE Ito ## 智慧の胡椒を求めて (Chie no Koshou o Motomete) - GUMI # Wagahai-P ## Buzzing - Hatsune Miku ## Masker/Wagahai-P - Hatsune Miku ## 偽生者 (Giseisha) - Hatsune Miku ## 無理だよ… (Muri da yo…) - Hatsune Miku # Waka ## Anti X'mas Superstar - CUL, Hatsune Miku ## Chiboust - Hatsune Miku ## Chocolat bear - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## Diamrem - Hatsune Miku ## Eat me out! - GUMI ## Framboise - Hatsune Miku ## Guimauve - GUMI ## Last dance - Hatsune Miku ## No more St.Valentine’s Day - Hatsune Miku ## Shutdown - Hatsune Miku ## Starry night - GUMI ## Switch - Hatsune Miku ## あの日、描いたDIARY (Ano Hi, Egaita DIARY) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## うぃんたー☆うぃんたー (Winter ☆ Winter) - Hatsune Miku ## しらたま☆メリーゴーラウンド (Shiratama ☆ Merry-Go-Round) - Hatsune Miku ## カラフルポップビート (Colorful Pop Beat) - Hatsune Miku ## センチメンタルパレェド (Sentimental Parade) - Hatsune Miku ## プラネッター~planeter~ (Planeter ~planeter~) - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## ホワイトルーム (White Room) - Hatsune Miku ## マカロン (Macaron)/Waka - Hatsune Miku ## 君がサンタなら僕はトナカイ (Kimi ga Santa Nara Boku wa Tonakai) - CUL, GUMI ## 君色マキアート (Kimiiro Macchiato) - Hatsune Miku ## 怪盗！パパパパパンサー (Kaitou! Pa-pa-pa-pa-panther) - Hatsune Miku ## 恋する乙男にねこねこぱんち (Koisuru Otomen ni Neko Neko Panchi) - CUL, GUMI ## 捨て猫マーチ (Suteneko March) - Hatsune Miku ## 星屑アステリズム (Hoshikuzu Asterism) - GUMI ## 春色ドリップ (Shunshoku Drip) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 春雪サナトリウム (Shunsetsu Sanatorium) - Hatsune Miku ## 未来への翼 (Mirai e no Tsubasa) - GUMI ## 残像 (Zanzou) - Hatsune Miku ## 漂流少女 (Hyouryuu Shoujo) - GUMI ## 生粋Baby (Kissui Baby) - Hatsune Miku ## 銀雪焔夢 (Ginsetsu Enmu) - CUL ## 阿修羅修羅修羅 (Ashura Shura Shura) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # Wanderer-P ## からくり時計と恋の話 (Karakuri no Tokei to Koi no Hanashi) - KAITO ## ひのかみ (Hi no Kami) - KAITO ## わだつみ (Wadatsumi) - KAITO ## 万感吟遊 (Bankan Ginyuu) - KAITO ## 混沌 (Konton) - KAITO # WaraP ## ネギの祀り謳 (Negi no Matsuri Uta) - Hatsune Miku ## 讃えよ！海産物(主にタコを) (Tatae yo! Kaisanbutsu (Omo ni Tako o)) - Megurine Luka # Wataame ## 星屑ノ桃源郷 (Hoshikuzu no Dystopia) - IA ## 陽炎デイズ (Kagerou Daze) - Hatsune Miku # Watane Yuki ## Karman line - Rana ## Parhelion - Rana, SF-A2 miki ## 雨とほんと (Ame to Honto) - Rana # Wato ## なないろの朝 (Nanairo no Asa) - Hatsune Miku ## 街灯 (Gaitou)/Wato - Nekomura Iroha ## 陰追い (Kage Oi) - Aoki Lapis # Whinartense ## 桜道 (Sakuramichi) - Utatane Piko ## 櫻ノネイロ (Sakura no Neiro) - Utatane Piko # Whoo ## Fireworks/whoo - Hatsune Miku ## Gimme - Hatsune Miku ## Open Air Theatre - Hatsune Miku ## Parades - Hatsune Miku ## 雀色コンデンサ (Suzume Iro Condenser) - Hatsune Miku # Willow ## 僕と僕の世界 (Boku to Boku no Sekai) - Ryuto ## 目で見えない道 (Me de Mienai Michi) - Ryuto # Wintermute ## Alchemy - Hatsune Miku ## Blood Color Flower - Hatsune Miku ## Cardigan - Hatsune Miku ## Coffee Made Body - Hatsune Miku ## Diary - Hatsune Miku ## Fall/wintermute - Hatsune Miku ## Fury, Melancholy and Joy - Hatsune Miku ## In The City of Ghost - Megurine Luka ## Invisible Gun - Hatsune Miku ## Jupiter Pop - Hatsune Miku ## Light Speed High School - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## Mint Tea - Hatsune Miku ## Orchid Parade - Hatsune Miku ## RAVEN - Hatsune Miku ## Reality/wintermute - KAITO, Megurine Luka ## Sea and Sky - Hatsune Miku ## Sleeping in The Red - Hatsune Miku ## Song of Pixie - Hatsune Miku ## Vermilion Moon - Hatsune Miku ## White Light - Megurine Luka ## スニーカー (Sneaker) - Hatsune Miku ## 秋の空 (Aki no Sora) - Hatsune Miku ## 記憶の錆色 (Kioku no Sabiiro) - KAITO # Wizard Ghost ## 探しに行こうよ (Sagashi ni Ikou yo) - Flower ## 春へ (Haru e) - Sachiko # Wonder-K ## Cage/Wonder-K - Hatsune Miku ## Deepblue - Hatsune Miku ## Elevation - Hatsune Miku ## Our Beat to the future - Hatsune Miku ## Our Song/Wonder-K - Hatsune Miku ## RESONANCE - IA ## Route - Hatsune Miku ## Sorrow - Hatsune Miku ## The word no one will hear - Hatsune Miku ## UNIVERSE - Hatsune Miku ## はじまり (Hajimari) - Hatsune Miku ## ノスタルジック (Nostalgic) - Hatsune Miku ## フェスティバル (Festival) - Hatsune Miku ## モノローグ (Monologue) - Hatsune Miku ## 君にとって (Kimi ni Totte) - Hatsune Miku ## 微小振動 (Bishou Shindou) - Hatsune Miku # Worldwide-P ## その道を進め (Sono Michi o Susume) - Kagamine Len ## ソーダアイス (Soda Ice) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## パラッパラッパチャラチャラリ (Parapa-rapa Chara-charary) - GUMI, Kagamine Rin ## ペンタブと鍵盤 (Pen Tablet to Kenban) - Kagamine Rin # Wowaka ## ずれていく (Zureteiku) - Hatsune Miku ## プリズムキューブ (Prism Cube) - Hatsune Miku ## ラインアート (Line Art) - Hatsune Miku ## リバシブルドール (Reversible Doll) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## 意識の値段 (Ishiki no Nedan) - GUMI ## 秘密の値段 (Himitsu no Nedan) - Hatsune Miku ## 積み木の人形 (Tsumiki no Ningyou) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 迷走花火 (Meisou Hanabi) - Hatsune Miku ## 追いかける (Oikakeru) - Hatsune Miku # Xhloe ## バニタス バニタス (Vanitas Vanitas) - Hatsune Miku (with Latin) ## 太陽ぱくぱく (Taiyou Pakupaku) - Hatsune Miku # Xi-onP ## サラリーマンのうた (Salary Man no Uta) - Hatsune Miku ## 星降る夜の丘で (Hoshifuru Yoru no Oka de) - IA ## 雪峰 ～yukimine～ (Yukimine ~yukimine~) - Hatsune Miku # Xiao Hua A Xiao Hua ## 江南雨 (Kounan Ame) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Chinese) # XiexieP ## LUNATIC MISERY - Camui Gackpo ## シャギー (Shaggy) - Camui Gackpo ## スピカ☆プラトニックラヴ (Spica☆Platonic Love) - Hatsune Miku ## 地下鉄エターナル (Chikatetsu Eternal) - Camui Gackpo # Xotic Kamatani ## わたしまだ大好きよ！ (Watashi mada Daisuki yo!) - Hatsune Miku # Y2 ## クロマイシロップ (Kuromai Siroop) - Hatsune Miku ## コレクトコネクト (Collect Connect) - Hatsune Miku # YASUHIRO ## お星さま列車 (Ohoshisama Ressha) - IA ## がらくたのマーチ (Garakuta no March) - IA, Kagamine Rin ## わんわ・んわん (Wanwa Nwan) - Kagamine Rin ## アイアムソフィ (I Am Sophie) - Hatsune Miku ## カミカゼバトル (Kamikaze Battle) - Kagamine Len ## デュアコイル (Dual Coil) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## 慟哭吸血鬼 (Doukoku Vampire) - IA ## 憧憬人魚姫 (Shoukei Ningyohime) - IA ## 救世主はいなかった (Kyuuseishu wa Inakatta) - Flower ## 月世界旅行 (Gessekai Ryokou) - Hatsune Miku, IA ## 玲瓏流星群 (Reirou Ryuuseigun) - Hatsune Miku # YM ## アオハススメ (Ao wa Susume) - GUMI ## タイトル未定 (Title Mitei) - GUMI ## ナガレボシ (Nagareboshi) - GUMI ## ネジボルトアリガト (Neji Bolt Arigato) - GUMI ## ハンコウセイメイ (Hankou Seimei) - GUMI ## 心エクスチェンジ (Kokoro Exchange) - GUMI ## 無心島 (Mujintou) - GUMI, MAYU # YUKI MAEDA ## バーチャル＆リアリティー (Virtual & Reality) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # YUKISON ## しあわせの秘密 (Shiawase no Himitsu) - Hatsune Miku ## 夏の夜にも人恋し (Natsu no Yoru ni mo Hitokoishi) - GUMI ## 恋する季節の女の子 (Koisuru Kisetsu no Onnanoko) - Hatsune Miku # Yaduki ## Dalayed-action bomb - Yuzuki Yukari ## LAST MELODY - Yuzuki Yukari ## LoliP complex fake show - Yuzuki Yukari ## カッティングガール (Cutting Girl) - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## ベース奏者による嗜好回路 (Bass Sousha ni Yoru Shikou Kairo) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ベース奏者への賛歌 (Bass Sousha e no Sanka) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 中二病ロジック (Chuunibyou Logic) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 仮面奏者 (Kamen Sousha) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 夢色セカイ (Yumeiro Sekai) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 小雪姫 (Sayuki Hime) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 想咲探索 (Sousaku Tansaku) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 東北ずん子のズンドコ節 (Tohoku Zunko no Zundoko Bushi) - Tohoku Zunko ## 激おこぷんぷん丸 (Gekioko Punpun Maru) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 独りぼっちのロックフェス (Hitoribocchi no Rock Fes) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 航海日誌 (Koukai Nisshi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 航空日誌 (Koukuu Nisshi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 記憶喪失ごっこ (Kiokusoushitsu Gokko) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 鍵物語 (Kagi Monogatari) - Yuzuki Yukari ## （ ᐛ)パァ (（ ᐛ)Paa) - Yuzuki Yukari # Yahiro ## Marshmallow - Megurine Luka ## Shoestrings - Megurine Luka # Yairi ## 咆哮≒Emotion (Houkou≒Emotion) - Hatsune Miku ## 奇跡＊Indication (Kiseki＊Indication) - Hatsune Miku ## 妄想〆Question (Mousou〆Question) - Hatsune Miku, IA ## 愛戀=Temptation (Airen=Temptation) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 珱花≠Invocation (Ouka≠Invocation) - Hatsune Miku ## 神教⇒Exclamation! (Shinkyou⇒Exclamation!) - Hatsune Miku ## 神様∴Application (Kamisama∴Application) - Hatsune Miku ## 証明≒Destruction (Shoumei≒Destruction) - Hatsune Miku ## 閃光⇔Frustration (Senkou⇔Frustration) - Hatsune Miku # YajirushiP ## -オトアメ-音雨 (-Otoame- Otoame) - Hatsune Miku ## Falldown - Hatsune Miku ## 宇宙ラジオ (Uchuu Radio) - Hatsune Miku # Yamada ## さよならセブンスター (Sayonara Seven Star) - IA ## ビコーズラブユー (Because Love You) - Hatsune Miku ## ラブイズユーリカ (Love is Eureka) - Hatsune Miku ## 夏色のルージュ (Natsuiro no Rouge) - Hatsune Miku ## 春はレモンドロップに溶け (Haru wa Lemon Drop ni Toke) - Hatsune Miku # Yamaji ## N号室の落下するカーテン (nGoushitsu no Rakkasuru Curtain) - IA ## 堕天クラブ (Daten Club) - Kagamine Rin ## 霧中を泳げど (Muchuu o Oyogedo) - Kagamine Len # Yamana ## My Hart Your Song - Tone Rion ## ねこ時間 (Neko Jikan) - Tone Rion # Yami no Tasogare-P ## 満月 (Mangetsu) - Hatsune Miku # Yamikuro ## なにものにも (Nani mono ni mo) - Megurine Luka, Mew ## バイバイプレイヤー (Bye Bye Player) - Megurine Luka, Mew ## モカ (Mocha)/Yamikuro - Aoki Lapis ## 生命ツマリ症候群 (Seimei Tsumari Shoukougun) - Megurine Luka # YanagamoP ## 聴こえていますか (Kikoete Imasu ka) - Hatsune Miku # Yanagi-P ## INTERMISSION - MEIKO ## PASSIONAIRE - MEIKO ## Rusty moonlight - KAITO ## 剣ヶ峰へ (Kengamine e) - VY2 ## 赤い眼のレコ (Akai Me no Rec-O) - KAITO # Yanako ## (^q^)「くおえうえーーーるえうおおｗｗｗ」 ((^q^) "Kuoeueeeerueuoo www") - Hatsune Miku ## JK／UFO - Hatsune Miku ## Lillie - Hatsune Miku ## Miiiiiiiik! - Hatsune Miku ## あめっぽいね。 (Ameppoi ne.) - IA ## いぶっぽいね (Ibuppoi ne) - IA ## ねこちゃんの呪文 (Neko-chan no Jumon) - IA ## ふゆっぽいね (Fuyuppoi ne) - IA ## ほしぞらりん (Hoshizora Rin) - Hatsune Miku ## ほんのり穂乃果味！ (Honnori Honokami!) - Hatsune Miku ## みずいろすてっぷ (Mizuiro Step) - Hatsune Miku ## アンニュイライフ (Ennui Life) - Hatsune Miku ## ハロワ (Harowa) - Hatsune Miku ## リベンジポルノ (Revenge Porn) - Hatsune Miku ## 内定ください (Naitei Kudasai) - Hatsune Miku ## 友達いんのにパズドラやめろよ (Tomodachi In no ni Pazudora Yamero yo) - Hatsune Miku # Yandere-P ## 孤独の残響-Metal Dolls III- (Kodoku no Zankyou -Metal Dolls III-) - GUMI ## 幼帝ノ森 (Youtei no Mori) - Kagamine Rin ## 私が欲しかったもの-Metal Dolls IV- (Watashi wa Hoshikatta Mono -Metal Dolls IV-) - GUMI, Kagamine Rin ## 終わった世界の少女-Metal Dolls V- (Owatta Sekai no Shoujo -Metal Dolls V-) - GUMI, Kagamine Rin ## 赤い両手-Metal Dolls II- (Akai Ryoute -Metal Dolls II-) - GUMI, Kagamine Rin ## 鮮血誓歌-Senketsuseika- (Senketsuseika -Senketsuseika-) - Kagamine Rin # Yanne ## ブラインドフォウルゲーム (Blindfool Game) - Hatsune Miku ## マリオネットの快楽 (Marionette no Kairaku) - Hatsune Miku # Yasatoma ## Epitaph/Yasatoma - Kokone ## 桜花爛漫 (Sakura Fubuki) - Kokone # Yashiro ## After resolution - Hatsune Miku # YashokuP ## Double Dealer - Otomachi Una ## Law or Chaos - Kokone ## Now Extermination - Kokone # Yasuo-P ## 月隠 -ツキゴモリ- (Tsukigomori -Tsukigomori-) - Kagamine Rin ## 透明水彩 (Toumei Suisai) - Hatsune Miku ## 雨宿りの二人 (Amayadori no Futari) - Hatsune Miku ## 電彩造花 -digital artistry- (Densai Zouka -digital artistry-) - Hatsune Miku # Yksb ## ASH DRIVE - IA ## DIVE!! - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## Fanfan - Megurine Luka ## Glitter - Megurine Luka ## Killer smile - IA ## NAKED - Hatsune Miku, IA ## Planet/yksb - Hatsune Miku ## Realize/yksb - GUMI, Megurine Luka ## Sick/yksb - IA, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Summer Sky Sensation - IA ## Thousand stars - IA ## アイリス (Iris) - GUMI, IA ## ユニゾン (Unison) - GUMI, Megurine Luka # Yodare-P ## Starise - Hatsune Miku ## イリヤイリヤ (Iriya Iriya) - Hatsune Miku # YogarasuP ## フローライト (Flow Light) - GUMI ## 凛恋メイドファクター (Rin Ren Maid Factor) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Yokomin ## CORE - Yuzuki Yukari ## Plastic Marionette - Yuzuki Yukari ## Resurrection Trip - Megurine Luka, Yuzuki Yukari ## Signal - Yuzuki Yukari ## Story In Everlasting Princess - Yuzuki Yukari ## This is my Poisonous - Yuzuki Yukari ## Where Is My Voice - Yuzuki Yukari ## カラフル・パステル (Colorful Pastel) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 夢桜 (Yume Zakura)/Yokomin - Yuzuki Yukari # YonabeP ## 千年ノート (Sennen Note) - GUMI # Yono-P ## 23世紀の青色 (23 Seiki no Aoiro) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 28 - Yuzuki Yukari ## この椅子、だれの？ (Kono Isu, Dare no?) - Yuzuki Yukari ## インストール (Install) - Yuzuki Yukari ## キッカと浅葱色の劇場 (Kikka to Asagiiro no Gekijou) - GUMI, Yuzuki Yukari ## クロウガール (Crow Girl) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ツズキ (Tsuzuki) - Yuzuki Yukari ## リスクヘッジシェルター (Risk Hedge Shelter) - Yuzuki Yukari ## リノリウムの床と教室戦争 (Linoleum no Yuka to Kyoushitsu Sensou) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 世界最後の飛行士 (Sekai Saigo no Hikoushi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 今日あった哀しいことを教えて (Kyou Atta Kanashii Koto o Oshiete) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 深海遊園地 (Shinkai Yuuenchi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 瞼のうらのグラフィティ (Mabuta no Ura no Graffiti) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 蛍火 (Hotarubi) - Hatsune Miku # Yoramun ## ユレカ (Eureka) - Hatsune Miku # Yoshihi ## Alias/Yoshihi - Camui Gackpo ## Blossom/Yoshihi - Megurine Luka ## Re-rise - Hatsune Miku ## クグツ (Kugutsu) - Hatsune Miku # Yoshiya ## ポジポジ (Poji Poji) - Kagamine Rin # Yowane-P ## Insania Argenti - IA ## Voyakiloid - Hatsune Miku # Yoya ## Am - SF-A2 miki # Yu Jianliu ## ダチュラの春 (Datura no Haru) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Chinese) ## 吸血鬼禁断双生夜 (Xīxuèguǐ Jìnduàn Shuāngshēng Yè) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Luo Tianyi, YANHE (with Chinese) ## 赤網 (Sekimou) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Chinese) # Yu-uP ## Cold Sky - Yuzuki Yukari ## Rapunzel - Yuzuki Yukari ## トランスペアレントガール (Transparent Girl) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 人修羅 (Hitoshura) - Nekomura Iroha ## 死神と森 (Shinigami to Mori) - Yuzuki Yukari # Yucha-P ## リスキーダイス (Risky Dice) - Megurine Luka ## 暗闇のパレード (Kurayami no Parade) - GUMI ## 水葬カタルシス (Suisou Catharsis) - Kagamine Rin # Yugami-P ## Зимние ребенка (Zimniye Rebenka) - KAITO (with Russian) ## すいようせい (Suiyousei) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## イキル (Ikiru) - Hatsune Miku ## ネノト (Nenoto) - Kagamine Rin # Yui ## カタムスビ (Katamusubi) - Hatsune Miku ## ショコラ (Chocolat)/yui - Hatsune Miku ## メイ (May) - Hatsune Miku ## 春の便り (Haru no Tayori) - Hatsune Miku # Yujii ## アンプリ マイ ディザイア (Amplify My Desire) - Hatsune Miku ## ハーテッド·ドール (Hearted Doll) - Hatsune Miku ## ミルククラウン・オン・ソーネチカ (Milk Crown on Sonnetica) - Hatsune Miku # YukapanP ## うしろ姿を探すうちは (Ushiro Sugata o Sagasu Uchi wa) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 繭の中で二人 (Mayu no Naka de Futari) - MAYU, Yuzuki Yukari # Yuki ## さようならの約束 (Sayounara no Yakusoku) - Flower ## 藍色の影 (Aiiro no Kage) - KYO, WIL, YUU # Yuki Hirose ## Tears of the Thaw - Megurine Luka ## 雪恋花 (Setsurenka) - Megurine Luka # Yukitsuki ## Brother confrontation！ - KAITO, Kagamine Len ## Open and close - MEIKO, WIL ## Showdown - MEIKO, WIL ## Star Shining Love - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, KYO, Kagamine Len, WIL, YUU ## Sugar Candy - WIL ## Time bell - KAITO, KYO, WIL, YUU ## だってボクはAI (Datte Boku wa AI) - WIL ## また逢う日まで (Mata Au Hi Made) - MEIKO, WIL (with English) ## アステリズム (Asterism)/Yukitsuki - KYO, WIL, YUU ## アンバランスクリスタル (Unbalance Crystal) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## シアター８ (Theater 8) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## シャドウパーティ (Shadow Party) - KAITO, KYO, WIL, YUU ## シュガーレスドリーム (Sugarless Dream) - KAITO, WIL ## 天の川 (Amanogawa) - KYO ## 操り神 (Ayatsuri Kami) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 黒に溺れる (Kuro ni Oboreru) - KYO, WIL, YUU # Yukke ## 11回目の宇宙とラヴェレ (Juuichi-kai me no Uchuu to Lovere) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## きみがすき (Kimi ga Suki)/yukkedoluce - Hatsune Miku ## ドリーマイーター (Dreamer Eater) - GUMI ## 一丁目ゆきみ商店街 (Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai) - Hatsune Miku # Yukki ## 桜花春彩 (Ouka Shunsai) - Camui Gackpo # YumemiruP ## エンドレス・サマー (Endless Summer) - Hatsune Miku ## ザ・ライト (The Light) - Camui Gackpo # Yuni-P ## Lost in the Fog - Kaai Yuki ## Parachute - Hatsune Miku ## Paradise Song - Kaai Yuki ## SEntineL - Hatsune Miku ## Sleep on the Melonpan - Kaai Yuki ## Umbrella/YuniP - Hatsune Miku ## インヴィジヴルコクピット (Invisible Cockpit) - Kaai Yuki ## スケルツォーネ (Sherzone) - Kaai Yuki ## セヴンゴートセクター (Seven Goat Sector) - Hatsune Miku ## マイラストグラヴィティ (My Last Gravity) - Hatsune Miku # Yunosuke ## "さよなら"は最後だけ。 ("Sayonara" wa Saigo dake.) - Hatsune Miku ## Colorless - Hatsune Miku ## Eclipse/Yunosuke - Hatsune Miku ## Escapism. - Hatsune Miku ## ExTeNdEr - Hatsune Miku ## Ice Coffin - Hatsune Miku ## Iの証明 (I no Shoumei) - Hatsune Miku ## Landslide - GUMI ## Lovin' you/Yunosuke - Hatsune Miku ## PaⅢ.SENSATION - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## Spiral/Yunosuke - Hatsune Miku ## Take Me!! - Hatsune Miku ## Want To Say - Kagamine Rin ## あなたがいたなら (Anata ga Ita kara) - Hatsune Miku ## アクアリウム・ソノリティ (Aquarium Sonority) - Hatsune Miku ## パラノイアガール (Paranoia Girl) - Hatsune Miku ## プリンシパルの街 (Principal no Machi) - Hatsune Miku ## モノクロ・トリコロール (Monochrome Tricolor) - Hatsune Miku ## リシェマ (Rishema) - Hatsune Miku ## リトル・ブレイブ・ストーリー (Little Brave Story) - Hatsune Miku ## 愛より好きを超越する。 (Ai yori Suki o Chouetsu Suru.) - Hatsune Miku ## 頂のノア (Itadaki no Noah) - Hatsune Miku # Yurito ## Re:actor - Megurine Luka # YurryCanon ## まほろば少年譚 (Mahoroba Shounen Hanashi) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## センチメンタルキネマ (Sentimental Cinema) - Hatsune Miku ## ベロニカ (Veronica) - Hatsune Miku # YusukeP ## Fallout/yusukeP - Hatsune Miku ## La, La, Love You - Hatsune Miku ## Melting Glacier - IA # YuuP ## Codona - Rana ## Rainy Reincarnation - Hatsune Miku ## Snow Promenade - Hatsune Miku ## ふりだしの森 (Furidashi no Mori) - Hatsune Miku # Yuugou-P ## Sleeping star - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## ウサギ惑星とウサミミ少年 (Usagi Wakusei to Usamimi Shounen) - Kagamine Len ## カナリアマリア (Canaria Maria) - Kagamine Len ## ケセランパサラン (Keseran Pasaran) - Kagamine Rin ## ゾンビーヌ (Zombiinu) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 影彩‐カゲイロ‐ (Kageiro ‐Kageiro‐) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Yuuhi ## Vida - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin (with nonsensical) ## 言ノ華 (Koto no Hana) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Yuukii ## Dearest - Hatsune Miku ## Fleeting Reality - Hatsune Miku # Yuukisan ## Krank - Hatsune Miku ## Lili. - Flower ## ウッドペッカーは夜泣く (Woodpecker wa Yoru Naku) - Flower ## カフネ (Cafne) - Flower, Hatsune Miku ## 退紅トレイン (Taikou Train) - Hatsune Miku # Yuukiss ## Nostalogic - MEIKO ## Power knows - GUMI # Yuuto ## 冷たい手 (Tsumetai Te) - Kagamine Len # Yuuyu-P ## Endroll A - Kagamine Rin ## KOKORO-GAME-BOX - Hatsune Miku ## UltraHardAttacks of OddMusiK - Hatsune Miku ## おまじない胸算用 (Omajinai Munazan'you) - GUMI ## さよならレトロニューワールド (Sayonara Retro New World) - Hatsune Miku ## エンパス144 (Empath 144) - Hatsune Miku ## 世迷言ユニバース (Yomaigoto Universe) - Hatsune Miku ## 反鏡のバリアシード (Hankyou no Barrier Seed) - IA ## 夕音 (Yuuoto) - Hatsune Miku ## 痛がり小町 (Itagari Kochima) - GUMI ## 踊ル怪談ズ (Odoru Kaidanzu) - Kagamine Rin # Yuxuki waga ## A Love Song (it's too clumsy) - Hatsune Miku ## Changes/yuxuki waga - IA ## Contrail - Hatsune Miku ## Quiet - Hatsune Miku ## 泡沫の街 (Utakata no Machi) - Hatsune Miku # Yuyoyuppa ## -Sight- - Hatsune Miku ## Everything Lost - Hatsune Miku ## Find its reason - Megurine Luka ## Prays for you - Hatsune Miku ## Scythe weasel - Megurine Luka # Yuzuhiko ## Against the world/Yuzuhiko - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## DANGANRONPA - Kagamine Rin ## My Scream - Megurine Luka ## スイートデコラアイスクリームホリック (Sweet Decola Ice Cream Holic) - Hatsune Miku ## 先天性ブリキ症候群 (Senteisei Buriki Shoukougun) - Hatsune Miku ## 孤独のパルティマン (Kodoku no Partyman) - GUMI, Kagamine Rin # Yuzuno ## ルルイエ (R'lyeh) - Hatsune Miku # Yuzuriha Yuuri ## Heliosphere - Hatsune Miku ## On the shore of the Eden - Hatsune Miku ## センチメンタル・ルージュ (Sentimental Rouge) - Hatsune Miku # Zakoon ## 128kbpsの嬌声 (128kbps no Kyousei) - GUMI ## リップサービス (Lip Service) - GUMI ## 電波中毒ガール (Denpa Chuudoku Girl) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # ZankyouP ## 88 - GUMI ## ハイランダーシンドローム (Highlander Syndrome) - Kagamine Rin # ZasetsuP ## 存在証明 (Sonzai Shoumei)/ZasetsuP - Hatsune Miku # Zauni ## エンディミオーンの嘆き (Endymion no Nageki) - Hatsune Miku, Nekomura Iroha # ZawazawaP ## シザーロイド (Scissorloid) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## 監禁、調教、ビーフシチュー (Kankin, Choukyou, Beef Stew) - Hatsune Miku # Zig ## ぼくらのオービット (Bokura no Orbit) - Hatsune Miku ## メリーバッド (Merry Bad) - Hatsune Miku # Ziima ## Spiral/ziima - Hatsune Miku # ZilartP ## Cold Distortion - GUMI, Lily # Zips ## うんｋ (Unko) - Aoki Lapis, GUMI ## アサガオの散る頃に (Asagao no Chiru Koro ni) - Hatsune Miku ## イアイア☆イヤークラッシャー (IA IA☆Year Crusher) - IA ## ウヌボレ仮面 (Unubore Kamen) - Flower ## ウラガエシハート (Uragaeshi Heart) - IA ## カッターナイフ (Cutter Knife) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## セカイの狭間 (Sekai no Hazama) - Kagamine Rin ## ダーリンドール (Darling Doll) - Hatsune Miku ## ナツノカゼ御来光 (Natsu no Kaze Goraikou) - Hatsune Miku ## ユトリ最強世代 (Yutori Saikyou Sedai) - GUMI ## 巫女装パルプテーション (Mikoshou Palpitation) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 復讐ディクテイター (Fukushuu Dictator) - Hatsune Miku, IA ## 紙ペラ人生攻略 (Kami Pera Jinsei Kouryaku) - GUMI # ZudodonP ## Snow knows - Hatsune Miku ## 浮色 (Uki Iro) - VY1 ## 点 (Ten) - IA # Zukenft ## Bright Day - GUMI ## Try to Live - GUMI # Zunx2 ## Fade Out - IA ## Inside death pain - Hatsune Miku, IA # ZzZ ## げんじつせかいつかみ (Genjitsu Sekai Tsukami) - SeeU ## ガラクタと輝かない星 (Garakuta to Kagayakanai Hoshi) - SeeU ## トライアングル・ハート (Triangle Heart) - SeeU ## 数字遊びクイズ (Suuji Asobi Quiz) - SeeU # Unknown Producer ## -Refrain- - Megurine Luka ## 1129 - BIG AL, Hatsune Miku ## 2 Sing 4 U - Megurine Luka ## 4月2日 (4-gatsu 2-ka) - Hatsune Miku ## A Bittersweet Memory - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## A Dahlia - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## A Heartfelt Song～ココロカラノウタ～ (A Heartfelt Song ~Kokoro Kara no Uta~) - Hatsune Miku ## A Little Ogre - GUMI, Kagamine Rin ## ACT - VY1 ## ANSWER/SouthSoilHome - Kagamine Len ## Abandon hope - Megurine Luka ## Alice in my Wonderland - IA ## All new days - Hatsune Miku ## Amenity - Mew ## Angel falls - Kokone ## Anymore*anywhere - Hatsune Miku ## Apricot - Aoki Lapis ## As far as... - Galaco ## As time goes - Yuzuki Yukari ## Avoid Heart - Yuzuki Yukari ## BLACK!! - Tone Rion ## BLUE on BLUE - Aoki Lapis ## Bad End - Yuzuki Yukari ## BitterSweet★Adolescent - Kokone ## Black Dyed Sky - Hatsune Miku ## Blue tears - Hatsune Miku ## Breathlesslove - Hatsune Miku ## CHOCOLOVE - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, SF-A2 miki ## CadavericParty - Tone Rion ## Callin' you - Megurine Luka ## Candy Night - Chika ## Canvas/Mirei - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## Cat Quartet - Mew ## Charming Kiss - Chika (with English) ## Circuit DISCO - IA ## Close×clothes - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku ## Cold Sleep - Hatsune Miku ## Collapse/Sabato - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## Color Blindness - Megurine Luka ## Colorz -OUTSIDE- - Megurine Luka (with English) ## Confession - Yuzuki Yukari ## Connie - Ryuto, VY1 ## Corona - GUMI ## Coruscante syreni - MAYU ## Crazy 4 U - SF-A2 miki ## Cry for the STAR - Kokone ## Crystal Prism - IA ## Curse/9V72n - VY2 ## D-黄色 (d-Kiiro) - Hatsune Miku ## DIE FOR THE WORLD - Hatsune Miku ## Day after story - GUMI ## Deadline - IA ## Dear Romeo - Hatsune Miku ## Deep Forest - Hatsune Miku ## Dice Dance - IA ## Digital Torture - Yuzuki Yukari ## Dis World - Galaco ## Divest - IA ## Do.Ko.Mo. - Ryuto ## Don't hesitate anymore! - Hatsune Miku ## Don-don dong-yorry - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Tohoku Zunko ## Dreamer/Shirataki - Rana ## Dreamy Girl - Hatsune Miku ## Dying message - Hatsune Miku ## ELENA - Hatsune Miku ## EMOTIONS - Hatsune Miku ## EQUIVOCATION - Hatsune Miku ## EXtend - Hatsune Miku ## Eclipse/Eipichi-kun-chan - MAYU ## Ena - Megurine Luka ## End of fuxxin guy - IA ## Endless Brave Story - Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Ryuto ## Endless Nightmare/EM - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## Evangelist of Rock - Yuzuki Yukari ## Everyone's Good Day - Hatsune Miku ## FATE/AKI Oxford - Tohoku Zunko ## Feel Happiness ～birth～ - IA ## Filoscope - Yuzuki Yukari ## Fireworks/Unlimited Quasar - Galaco ## Flare - GUMI ## Friend? in the rain - Hatsune Miku ## Full Throttle - Anon, Kanon ## G.B.O.M. - KAITO ## Ghost/Ikasoumen - Kagamine Rin ## Give me Pain - Hatsune Miku ## Glorious Days - Megurine Luka ## Good-Morning! - Camui Gackpo ## Goodbye to My Days - Kagamine Len ## Goodmorning song - Tohoku Zunko ## Gravity/MilkP - Hatsune Miku ## Gross - Rana ## H2O - Hatsune Miku ## HONEY POT - Hatsune Miku, MEIKO, Megurine Luka ## Hallo World - Kagamine Rin ## Happy Brand New Days - Galaco ## Happy love - Chika ## Hello World/Onopai - Hatsune Miku ## Hello, rainy and sunny tomorrow - Hatsune Miku ## Hiraeth - Hatsune Miku ## I dont think i remember who i am - Flower ## I wanna be a super HERO - Hatsune Miku ## I'm Crazy For You - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## ITA-BASAMI - SeeU ## Idola - GUMI ## In the shell - Mew ## Infection - Camui Gackpo, VY2 ## Ishtar - Megurine Luka ## It's a Beautiful World - ARSLOID ## Ivory - GUMI ## Jack's fear street - Hatsune Miku ## Just believe - Kokone ## LEVEL-ZERO - Lily ## LIAR.Distance - GUMI ## LOVE 'O CLOCK - Akikoloid-chan ## LOVEこそすべて～恋する乙女は美しい～ (LOVE Koso Subete ~Koi Suru Otome wa Utsukushii~) - Aoki Lapis ## Labyrinth butterfly - Kagamine Len, Utatane Piko ## Laser of Eraser - Hatsune Miku ## Last smile - Hatsune Miku ## Life's journey - CUL ## Live Proof - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Utatane Piko ## Lost memory - VY1, VY2 ## Love addiction - MEIKO ## Loveちくわぶ (Love Chikuwabu) - Hatsune Miku, Tohoku Zunko ## Luminox - MAYU ## L∞P L∞P - KYO, WIL, YUU ## M'aidez - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## MAYUの七つの犯罪 (MAYU no Nanatsu no Hanzai) - MAYU ## MIETAALE - Hatsune Miku ## MIRROR and I - Hatsune Miku ## MOTHER GOOSE - Galaco ## Many Wall - Flower, Yuzuki Yukari ## Meaningless - Hatsune Miku ## Mecia - Hatsune Miku ## Memory/yutaka - Hatsune Miku ## Metaphysics - VY2 ## Miku Miku Majiku Mirakuru - Hatsune Miku ## Mirai - Hatsune Miku ## Misfortune - Hatsune Miku ## Missing the darkness - IA ## Moment Notes - Kokone ## Moon legacy - Hatsune Miku, Mew ## More/saniyuri - Hatsune Miku ## Morningアラーム (Morning Alarm) - Tohoku Zunko ## Mother - Hatsune Miku ## My song (for you) - Hatsune Miku ## Mystery BOX - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## NEW SONG - Hatsune Miku ## NIGHTMARE - GUMI ## NO WORDS - Aoki Lapis ## Neria - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## Nervous - Kokone ## Never Forget/Purikuma - Camui Gackpo ## Noi - GUMI ## Noisy War - GUMI ## Not Found - Aoki Lapis, IA ## October Sky - Hatsune Miku ## Oh☆Shiruko！ - KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Okaeri - Yuzuki Yukari ## One-Sided Love - Anon, Kanon ## Our Links - IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## P 名 言 わ れ る は ず が な い (P Mei I wa re ru Wa zu ga Na i) - Kaai Yuki ## Party Party - IA ## Passed Away - Utatane Piko ## Period.-桜- (Period.-Sakura-) - Kokone ## Personal World - Yuzuki Yukari ## Perverse Love Rock! - IA ## Playful Planet - Hatsune Miku ## Pretty snow - Kaai Yuki ## Punizione da mostri - Fukase, IA, KAITO ## Pursue - Hiyama Kiyoteru, Nekomura Iroha ## RUNWAY - Hatsune Miku ## Radiantly - GUMI ## Rainy Day/Shirokanippe - Rana ## Rainyday - Hatsune Miku ## Realize/Swift - Yuzuki Yukari ## Really Actually - GUMI ## Receptor - Hatsune Miku ## Reminice - Hatsune Miku ## RiKka - KAITO ## Rock on Your Trail - Rana ## Rock'N Roll Star - Hatsune Miku, Yuzuki Yukari ## SAKURA/KataMeguroP - IA ## SALVATION - SF-A2 miki ## SNOW PHANTOM - IA ## SPL - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## SUPER MEDICINE - Megurine Luka ## Sa-Ku-Ra - Hatsune Miku ## Sabaku - Hatsune Miku ## Sakura/take - Hatsune Miku ## Seaside Restaurant - Megurine Luka ## Set Up Hurry - Camui Gackpo ## Shangri-la - Kagamine Rin ## Shin - Hatsune Miku ## Shining Love - Hatsune Miku ## Shout in the Darkest World - GUMI (with English) ## Slaves Of Machines - Kagamine Rin (with English) ## So Far So Good - Merli ## Stella/D.K.WORKS - Hatsune Miku ## Still I'm Happy - Galaco ## Stomatitis - Rana ## Streaming Nova - Hatsune Miku ## Summer Squall!! - Kagamine Len ## Survivorship - GUMI ## TEENAGE GIRL × TEENAGE BOY - Hatsune Miku ## TRAP? - Hatsune Miku ## TRIAL - IA ## TRI△NGLE LO▽E - SF-A2 miki ## TSUBASA New Days - IA ## TWINKLE - Hatsune Miku (with English) ## Tell me darling - Hatsune Miku (with English) ## Tenacity - Hatsune Miku ## Tepic Tepoch - Hatsune Miku ## The Real Intention - Anon, KAITO, Kanon ## The Sky of Happiness - Aoki Lapis ## The meaning of exist - Hatsune Miku ## The trill trim with a true tale - IA ## Time to split - Hatsune Miku ## Together, Make The Magic! - Hatsune Miku ## Transient star - Hatsune Miku ## Tri-trigger - KYO, WIL, YUU ## Truth - GUMI ## Try Again - Kaai Yuki, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Twinkle Snow - Galaco ## UNIFY - GUMI ## Un - Hatsune Miku ## Utopia/Udecover-P - SF-A2 miki ## VASE - Yuzuki Yukari ## Vanish Into Thin Air - Hatsune Miku ## Vanity - Kagamine Len ## Violet Silhouette - GUMI ## Virgin beat - IA ## WATASHI FUCK THE WORLD - GUMI ## WET - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## WONDERFUL DAYS - Hatsune Miku ## Want you,天誅！ (Want you, Tenchuu!) - Hatsune Miku ## Watcher - KYO, WIL, YUU ## Wavelength - Hatsune Miku ## We gotta run - IA ## White Chocolate - Kokone ## Wolf’s solitude - KYO, WIL, YUU ## Wondering - Megurine Luka ## YoMI-JI - Hatsune Miku ## You are my Everything! - Kokone ## §щээ▼§ - Hatsune Miku ## ±/AHS - Hatsune Miku, Kaai Yuki ## ЯΛΝ！ - Hatsune Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru ## ☆マジカル☆ (☆Magical☆) - CUL ## 【I】 - Hatsune Miku ## あいどりんぐ (Idling) - Hatsune Miku ## あいらぶにっぽん (I Love Nippon) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## あなたのことが好きなだけ (Anata no Koto ga Suki na Dake) - GUMI, MAYU ## あべこべ みゅーじっく (Abekobe Music) - Hatsune Miku ## あんず (Anzu) - Macne Nana, Macne Petit ## いいわけLove Song (Iiwake Love Song) - Hatsune Miku ## いちにち ~a day of the two~ (Ichinichi ~a day of the two~) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO ## いつしか、必ず。 (Itsushika, Kanarazu.) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## いつでもそばに (Itsudemo Soba ni) - Hatsune Miku ## いろは唄【男性目線ver.】 (Iroha Uta 【Dansei Mesen ver.】) - Camui Gackpo ## おかえりなさい。 (Okaerinasai.) - WIL ## おやすみ (Oyasumi)/Matsushita Katsuhito - IA ## かいとう (Kaitou) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Yuzuki Yukari ## かき氷はまだですか？ (Kakigoori wa Mada desu ka?) - Mew ## がくがくにしてくれる♪ (Gaku Gaku ni Shite Kureru♪) - KAITO ## このまま… (Kono Mama...) - Hatsune Miku ## この想いがもしキミに届かないなら (Kono Omoi ga Moshi Kimi ni Todokanai nara) - IA ## こひつじ行進曲 (Kohitsuji Koushinkyoku) - Otomachi Una ## さくせす☆ラブ☆みっしょん (Success☆Love☆Mission) - Rana ## さくら と きおく (Sakura to Kioku) - Hatsune Miku ## しろいそら (Shiroi Sora) - Hatsune Miku ## すばらしき人生 (Subarashiki Jinsei) - Camui Gackpo ## ずん子の子守唄 (Zunko no Komoriuta) - Hatsune Miku, Tohoku Zunko ## せかい (Sekai) - GUMI ## それだけじゃだめだよ (Sore Dake Ja Dame da yo) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, KAITO, Kagamine Len ## それでも僕たちは夢をみる (Soredemo Bokutachi wa Yume o Miru) - GUMI ## それはまるで黄昏のようでした (Sore wa Marude Tasogare no You Deshita) - IA ## ため息とポップコーン (Tameiki to Popcorn) - GUMI, Kokone ## だんだんぜんぜん (Dan Dan Zen Zen) - Kaai Yuki ## ちょっと (Chotto) - Megurine Luka ## ていすてぃ (Tasty) - Kagamine Rin ## とべないことり (Tobenai Kotori) - Rana ## どうあがいても絶望 (Dou Agaite mo Zetsubou) - Hatsune Miku ## なつのきざし (Natsu no Kizashi) - Kagamine Rin ## ねむり (Nemuri) - Megurine Luka ## のうぜんかずらの咲く頃に (Nouzen Kazura no Saku Koro ni) - Hatsune Miku ## ぱんつのうた (Pantsu no Uta) - Kagamine Len ## ひとりごと (Hitorigoto) - Hatsune Miku ## ふぉーるーぷっ！ (For Loop!) - Kaai Yuki ## ぷらす (Plus) - Mew ## ぼくがあいつを殺した (Boku ga Aitsu o Koroshita) - Hatsune Miku ## ぼくの なかの あな (Boku no Naka no Ana) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## ぽんぽん花火 (Ponpon Hanabi) - Galaco ## またね (Mata ne)/el† †Niwaka - Hatsune Miku ## みそしるパラダイス (Misoshiru Paradise) - Hatsune Miku ## みやまいり (Miyamairi) - Hatsune Miku ## めだまやき記念日 (Medamayaki Kinenbi) - Hatsune Miku ## もっと歌っていたいから (Motto Utatte Itai Kara) - Rana ## やったね！ユキちゃん (Yatta ne! Yuki-chan) - Kaai Yuki ## ゆきあと (Yuki Ato) - Yuzuki Yukari ## わたしはかわいいおんなのこ (Watashi wa Kawaii Onna no Ko) - GUMI ## アイスコーヒー埋める蜜滅 (Iced Coffee Umeru Mitsu Metsu) - Kagamine Rin ## アカシックレコード (Akashic Record) - GUMI, MAYU ## アキバディスコ (Akiba Disco) - Tone Rion ## アグノジア (Agnosia) - Kagamine Rin ## アコガレヒロイン (Akogare Heroine) - Hatsune Miku ## アザーサイド (Other Side) - Hatsune Miku ## アスノヒカリ (Asu no Hikari) - IA ## アリスは滑稽に嗤う (Alice wa Kokkei ni Warau) - Aoki Lapis, Tone Rion ## アンチラスト (Anti Last) - GUMI ## イミテイション・リベレイション (Imitation Liberation) - IA ## インナーロックワード (Inner Lock Word) - Hatsune Miku ## ウソツキ (Usotsuki) - Hatsune Miku ## ウタカタストロフィ (Uta Catastrophe) - Hatsune Miku ## ウツロナデイズ (Utsurona Days) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ウミガミエル (Umi ga Mieru) - IA ## エソラゴト (Esoragoto) - Yuzuki Yukari ## エンドロール (Endroll)/Shakey - Yuzuki Yukari ## オレンジの夢 (Orange no Yume) - Hatsune Miku ## オーバーライトセーブ (Overwrite Save) - Utatane Piko ## オーマーエー (Oh My Way) - Flower, Hatsune Miku ## カタルシス (Catharsis) - IA ## カフェラッテ (Cafe Latte) - IA ## カラクリおにごっこ (Karakuri Onigokko) - GUMI ## カルア (Cula) - Hatsune Miku ## キミがいてボクがいる (Kimi ga Ite Boku ga Iru) - Rana ## キミがアルク (Kimi ga Aruku) - Galaco ## キミとアリスのワンダーランド (Kimi to Alice no Wonderland) - Kagamine Rin ## キミのためのバースデー・ソング (Kimi no Tame no Birthday Song) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Utatane Piko ## キャノンデール (Cannondale) - IA ## キャラメルマキアート (Caramel Macchiato)/Alpha - GUMI ## キャンドル (Candle) - Hatsune Miku ## キラキラとぅないと (Kirakira Tonight) - Hatsune Miku ## キレキャリオン (Kire Carry On) - Hatsune Miku ## ギター少年はかくも躍る (Guitar Shounen wa Kaku mo Odoru) - Hatsune Miku ## ギャラ子★チック (Galaco ★ Chick) - Galaco ## クオリアライズ (Qualia Rise) - GUMI ## クラウンジュエル (Crown Jewel) - Flower ## クランベリーアイ (Cranberry Eye) - Hatsune Miku ## クリサンセマム (Chrysanthemum) - GUMI ## クリスマス中止のお知らせ (Christmas Chuushi no Oshirase) - Hatsune Miku ## グノーシスとか、君 (Gnostic toka, Kimi) - SF-A2 miki ## グライド (Glide) - Hatsune Miku ## グレイの憂鬱 (Grey no Yuuutsu) - Flower ## コインランドリーの歌 (Coin Laundry no Uta) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Rana ## コオリのココロ (Koori no Kokoro) - Galaco ## ココココ＊ミスティックナイト (Koko Koko ＊ Mystic Night) - Kokone ## コネクティックガール (Connectic Girl) - Anon, Kanon ## コルセット・ワイヤー・デュレーション (Corset Wire Duration) - Macne Nana ## コンビニのバラード (Konbini no Ballade) - Hatsune Miku ## ゴキブリのうた (Gokiburi no Uta) - GUMI ## サイコセンス (Psycho Sense) - Hatsune Miku ## サヨナラありがとう (Sayonara Arigatou) - GUMI ## シガレットストーリー (Cigarette Story) - Yuzuki Yukari ## シュガーレス・プリンセス (Sugarless Princess) - IA ## ジャズ・ダンス・ステップ (Jazz Dance Step) - Hatsune Miku ## ジンバル・ロック (Gimbal Lock) - GUMI ## スキキライだめ！ (Suki Kirai Dame!) - Ryuto ## スケープエスケープ (Scape Escape) - Hatsune Miku ## ステイブルー (Stay Blue) - Merli ## ストックキャラクター (Stock Character) - IA ## スノーフレーク (Snowflake) - Kokone ## スパイラル (Spiral) - Hatsune Miku ## スピード・ラブ・ローズ (Speed Love Rose) - GUMI ## ゾンビハンターインハロウィン (Zombie Hunter in Halloween) - GUMI, Kaai Yuki ## ダウナー (Downer) - Hatsune Miku ## ダッツは冷凍 (Dattsu wa Reitou) - KAITO ## ダテマスクシンドローム (Date Mask Syndrome) - Flower ## チャイニーズ・ゴシップガール (Chinese Gossip Girl) - Hatsune Miku ## チョコレート大作戦 (Chocolate Daisakusen) - IA ## テキストデータ ログ (Text Data Log) - Camui Gackpo ## テーブルの脚がもげた (Table no Ashi ga Mogeta) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI ## デイライト (Daylight) - Mew ## デジタリストの憂鬱 (Digitalist no Yuuutsu) - Utatane Piko ## トウキョウジェネレーション (Tokyo Generation) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## トラベルトラブル (Travel Trouble) - Chika, Megurine Luka ## トリップパンプキン (Trip Pumpkin) - Hatsune Miku ## ドレイズ×ゲーム (Draze x Game) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ナツメグサの花は夏と枯れて (Natsumegusa no Hana wa Natsu to Karete) - IA ## ナノカカン (Nanokakan) - GUMI ## ナミダスケープ (Namida Scape) - Hatsune Miku ## ネアの幻遊 (Nea no Genyuu) - Hatsune Miku ## ネコになりたい (Neko ni Naritai) - Hatsune Miku ## ハテナステータス (Hatena Status) - Hatsune Miku ## ハルヘ (Haru e) - Hatsune Miku ## ハロー、ナイトライツ (Hello, Night Lights) - Kagamine Len ## バターカップと火星の獏 (Buttercup to Kasei no Baku) - SF-A2 miki ## バースデー (Birthday) - IA ## パステルホワイト (Pastel White) - Yuzuki Yukari ## パラダイスフィッシュ (Paradise Fish) - Kagamine Len ## パラレルワールド (Parallel World)/Hyadain - GUMI ## パラレル少女 (Parallel Shoujo) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ヒカリノカケラ (Hikari no Kakera) - Hatsune Miku ## ピロシキ (Pirozhki) - Kagamine Len ## ファミられた（略称） (Famirareta (Ryakushou)) - Kagamine Rin ## ファースト@ラブ (Fast@Love) - Rana ## ファーストスター (First Star) - Hatsune Miku ## フェアリーテールブレーカー (Fairytale Breaker) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Lily ## フタツノソラ (Futatsu no Sora) - Hatsune Miku ## フルカラーデイ (Full Colour Day) - GUMI ## ブリキの人形 (Buriki no Nigyou) - Merli ## ブリキの少年 (Buriki no Shounen) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ブルーベリー (Blueberry) - GUMI ## ブルーミンガール (Blooming Girl) - VY1 ## ブルー・ムーン (Blue Moon) - Tone Rion ## プリン飲すょ (Pudding Insyo) - Kagamine Len, OLIVER ## ページェント～for a GLORY～ (Pageant ~for a GLORY~) - IA ## ホタホタ日和 (Hotahota Biyori) - GUMI ## ホモをください (Homo o Kudasai) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, VY2 ## ボクらのワカレは (Bokura no Wakare wa) - Hatsune Miku ## ポンコツセカイ (Ponkotsu Sekai) - Hatsune Miku ## ポン・デ・リング＊フロート (Pon De Ring ＊ Float) - Yumemi Nemu ## マサチューセッツの老若男女が美術室で手術中 (Massachusetts no Rounyaku Nannyo ga Bijutsu Shitsu de Shujutsuchuu) - Otori Kohaku ## マンホールダイバー (Manhole Diver) - Hatsune Miku ## ミクがネギを背負ってやって来る (Miku ga Negi o Shotte Yatte Kuru) - Hatsune Miku ## ミッドナイト・ディスコ・ポップ・ステーション (Midnight Disco Pop Station) - Galaco ## ミドリノヤミ (Midori no Yami) - GUMI ## ミルキーレター (Milky Letter) - MAYU ## ミルクココア (Milk Cocoa)/KeN - Hatsune Miku ## ミルクココア (Milk Cocoa)/minamiP - Megurine Luka ## メトロとゴジラ (Metro to Godzilla) - Kagamine Rin ## メンスで☆ごめんネ！ (Menses de ☆ Gomen Ne!) - Hatsune Miku ## モノクロレイン (Monochrome Rain) - MEIKO ## ヤダよなりたくない (Yada yo Naritakunai) - Camui Gackpo ## ヤミカザミドリ (Yamikazamidori) - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## ヤンデレ偏執狂 (Yandere Henshitsukyou) - IA ## ユカユカ★ドランカーズパラパラナイト (Yuka Yuka ★ Drunkers Parapara Night) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ユーガット (Yuugatto) - ARSLOID ## ラセンナワタシ (Rasen na Watashi) - Hatsune Miku ## ラピス・ザ・シューティング・スター (Lapis The Shooting Star) - Aoki Lapis ## ラフアゲイン (Laugh Again) - Mew ## ラプンツェルの籠 (Rapunzel no Kago) - Camui Gackpo, KAITO, MEIKO ## ランドリーにて (Laundry nite) - Hatsune Miku ## リップクリ-ム (Lip Cream) - Chika ## リュウセンケイ (Ryuusenkei) - Hatsune Miku ## ルカナンをかけないで！ (Lukanan o Kakenaide!) - Megurine Luka ## ルナティック・ノアール (Lunatic Noir) - MAYU ## ルーティーン (Routine) - VY1 ## レター (Letter) - Rana ## レリクス (Relics) - Hatsune Miku ## ロンリー・ドール (Lonely Doll) - GUMI ## ワースレス (Worthless) - Yuzuki Yukari ## ワールドイズマイン レンver. (World is Mine Len ver.) - Kagamine Len ## ワールドプラネット (World Planet) - GUMI ## 一夜、街と星歌 (Hitoyo, Machi to Seika) - Flower ## 七つの愛罪 (Nanatsu no Aizai) - KAITO, MEIKO, MIRIAM ## 不在 (Fuzai) - Kaai Yuki ## 世界滅亡カウントダウン (Sekai Metsubou Countdown) - Kaai Yuki, Tohoku Zunko ## 二次元ワールドダイバー (Nijigen World Diver) - GUMI ## 亡国饗宴ナイトメア (Boukoku Kyouen Nightmare) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka, Sachiko ## 人が星に願う訳 (Hito ga Hoshi ni Negau Wake) - MEIKO ## 人形の音 (Ningyou no Oto) - Camui Gackpo ## 代弁させていた初音ミクにちょっと本音で歌ってもらった (Daiben Sasete ita Hatsune Miku ni Chotto Honne de Utatte Moratta) - Hatsune Miku ## 以心伝心テレパシー (Ishin Denshin Telepathy) - Hatsune Miku ## 例えばこんなクソ曲が (Tatoeba Konna Kuso Kyoku ga) - IA ## 傘鳴 (Kasanari) - VY1 ## 僕お嬢の自供 (Boku Ojou no Jikyou) - Kagamine Rin ## 僕がギターをやめた理由 (Boku ga Guitar o Yameta Riyuu) - Hatsune Miku ## 僕が君に思うこと (Boku ga Kimi ni Omou Koto) - ARSLOID ## 僕の異常な幸福論 (Boku no Ijou na Koufukuron) - Hatsune Miku ## 僕は。 (Boku wa.) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 先の見えない未来へ (Saki no Mienai Mirai e) - Fukase ## 光となれ (Hikari to Nare) - KAITO ## 光舞う冬の日に (Hikari Mau Fuyu no Hi ni) - IA ## 全く身にならないソング (Mattaku Mini Naranai Song) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 出たとこトルバドゥール (Deta Toko Troubadour) - BIG AL, Camui Gackpo, KAITO (with English) ## 初音ミクの優しい眠り (Hatsune Miku no Yasashii Nemuri) - Aoki Lapis, CUL, GUMI, Galaco, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kaai Yuki, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Lily, MAYU, Megurine Luka, Mew, Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2 miki, Tone Rion, VY1, Yuzuki Yukari ## 別に悲しい訳ではない (Betsu ni Kanashii Wake Dewa Nai) - GUMI ## 勿忘草 (Wasurenagusa) - Otori Kohaku ## 半透明な太陽 (Hantoumeina Taiyou) - ARSLOID ## 卒業して行くお前に (Sotsugyou Shite Iku Omae ni) - Mew ## 君がいる (Kimi ga Iru) - Hatsune Miku, IA ## 君と僕 (Kimi to Boku)/Kerulu - Yuzuki Yukari ## 君の噂 (Kimi no Uwasa) - KAITO ## 君の歌 (Kimi no Uta) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 君へのささめき (Kimi e Sasameki) - Hatsune Miku ## 哀しき人魚姫 (Kanashiki Little Mermaid) - KAITO ## 喝采シークエンス (Kassai Sequence) - SF-A2 miki ## 嘘つきの話 (Usotsuki no Hanashi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 嘘つきアンナ (Usotsuki Anna) - Kagamine Rin ## 嘘つき少年と盲目少女 (Usotsuki Shounen to Moumoku Shoujo) - Flower ## 嘘に似た月の下で (Uso ni Nita Tsuki no Shita de) - Galaco ## 四季の折々 (Shiki no Oriori) - Tohoku Zunko ## 回路=A (Kairo=A) - KAITO, Nekomura Iroha ## 地球最期の日に君に逢いにゆく (Chikyuu Saigo no Hi ni Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 墓場売買歌 (Hakaba Baibai Ka) - KAITO, MEIKO ## 壊れた呼吸と君のいない世界 (Kowareta Kokyuu to Kimi no Inai Sekai) - IA ## 夏のロケット (Natsu no Rocket) - Hatsune Miku ## 夏は短し恋せよ男子 (Natsu wa Mijikashi Koi se yo Danshi) - Kagamine Len ## 夏恋シグナル (Karen Signal) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 夕暮れの公園 (Yuugure no Kouen) - Flower ## 夜明け (Yoake) - GUMI ## 夜空ノ子守唄 (Yozora no Komoriuta) - Kaai Yuki, Megurine Luka ## 夢の灰 (Yume no Hai) - Rana ## 夢幻ユートピア (Mugen Utopia) - Anon, Kanon ## 夢日記 (Yume Nikki) - IA ## 大きなセカイ (Ookina Sekai) - Merli ## 大人買いします (Otonagai Shimasu) - Aoki Lapis, BIG AL, Bruno, CUL, Camui Gackpo, Clara, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru, IA, KAITO, Kaai Yuki, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, LEON, LOLA, Lily, Luo Tianyi, MEIKO, MIRIAM, Megurine Luka, Mew, Nekomura Iroha, OLIVER, Prima, Ryuto, SF-A2 miki, SONiKA, SeeU, Sweet ANN, Tone Rion, Tonio, Utatane Piko, VY1, VY2, Yuzuki Yukari ## 大好き！マカロン (Daisuki! Macaron) - Aoki Lapis ## 天鵞絨アラベスク (Biroudo Arabesque) - Hatsune Miku ## 奇抜的彼女は此処で笑う (Kibatsuteki Kanojo wa Koko de Warau) - GUMI ## 孟姜女 (Moukyoujo) - Kagamine Rin ## 学園ヴァンパイア (Gakuen Vampire) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 守りたいもの (Mamoritai mono) - Hatsune Miku ## 安心ブランケット (Anshin Blanket) - Kagamine Rin ## 宗教に犯されているのではないか。 (Shuukyou ni Okasarete Iru no de wa Nai ka.) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 宙の影 (Sora no Kage) - Galaco ## 宵待恋 (Yoi Machi Koi) - VY1 ## 家という場所 (Ie to Iu Basho) - Hatsune Miku ## 小さな窓の内側から (Chiisana Mado no Naka kara) - Kagamine Len ## 小人 (Kobito) - Ryuto ## 少しだけ希望 (Sukoshi Dake Kibou) - CUL ## 少し大変な朝 (Sukoshi Taihen na Asa) - Ryuto ## 希望の光 (Kibou no Hikari) - Hatsune Miku, IA, KYO, Prima, VY2, WIL, YUU ## 帝国少女 (Teikoku Shoujo) - Hatsune Miku ## 帰ろう (Kaerou) - Hatsune Miku ## 幸せの探しかた (Shiawase no Sagashikata) - YUU ## 幸福の終わり (Koufuku no Owari) - Flower, Rana ## 幻葬楽園 (Genshou Rakuen) - Aoki Lapis ## 幼若娘女唯我独占勅 (Younyakunyannyo Yuigadokusenno Mikitonori) - Camui Gackpo ## 廃棄処分 (Haiki Shobun) - Fukase ## 強欲な娘 (Gouyoku na Musume) - Hatsune Miku ## 彩～aya～ (Aya ~aya~) - VY2 ## 待つ華となりて (Matsu Hana to Narite) - Mew ## 恋は Endless loops ! (Koi wa Endless loops !) - Hatsune Miku ## 恋は銭湯 (Koi wa Sentou) - Hatsune Miku ## 恋心 (Koigokoro) - Mew ## 恋桜 (Koizakura) - Kokone ## 悠久の誓いに終止符を (Yuukyuu no Chikai ni Shuushifu o) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 悪魔の使い (Akuma no Tsukai) - Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 情動クラシック (Joudou Classic) - Hatsune Miku ## 愛合傘 (Aiaigasa) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len ## 憂鬱ニヒリズム (Yuuutsu Nihilism) - Camui Gackpo ## 抱きしめたい (Dakishimetai)/Kana - Hatsune Miku ## 抱きしめたい (Dakishimetai)/kaiP - KAITO ## 控え目に咲く花は美しく (Hikaeme ni Saku Hana wa Utsukushiku) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 旅客乗車券 (Ryokaku Joushaken) - Hatsune Miku ## 日ノ本四季恋歌 (Hi no Moto Shiki Koiuta) - IA ## 日曜日はカフェへ (Nichiyoubi wa Cafe e) - Hatsune Miku ## 明日への一歩 (Ashita e no Ippo) - Hatsune Miku ## 明日を向いて (Ashita o Muite) - SeeU ## 星と蛙と田舎道 (Hoshi to Kaeru to Inakamichi) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, KYO, WIL, YUU ## 星のかけら (Hoshi no Kakera) - GUMI (with English) ## 星夢ゲイザー (Hoshiyume Geyser) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 星屑フラクタル (Hoshikuzu Fractal) - Kokone ## 星空の帰り道 (Hoshizora no Kaerimichi) - Aoki Lapis ## 星空タペストリー (Hoshizora Tapestry) - Galaco, Megurine Luka, Mew ## 春の雨 (Haru no Ame) - Kokone ## 春よ恋 (Haru yo Koi) - Hatsune Miku ## 春風に思いをのせて (Harukaze ni Omoi o Nosete) - GUMI ## 暗黒魔法少女濁川よどみ (Ankoku mahou shoujo nigorigawa yodomi) - Utatane Piko ## 替え玉の歌 (Kaedama no Uta) - Kaai Yuki ## 月の雫～Moon Drop～ (Tsuki no Shizuku ~Moon Drop~) - GUMI, Galaco ## 月向うまでのトラベル (Tsuki Mukou Made no Travel) - GUMI, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, SONiKA ## 月夢～TSUKU-YUME (Tsuki Yume ~ TSUKU-YUME) - GUMI ## 未来VisioN (Mirai VisioN) - IA, Utatane Piko ## 未来の想像図 (Mirai no Souzouzu) - Ryuto ## 杏音鳥音にジャズを歌っていただきました (Anon Kanon ni Jazz o Utatte Itadakimashita) - Anon, Kanon ## 東京メンヘリズム (Tokyo Mengerism) - GUMI ## 林檎と蛇 (Ringo to Hebi) - Flower, Kokone ## 桜月夜 (Sakura Tsukiyo)/Passeri - Rana ## 桜花狂咲 (Ouka Kyoushoo) - IA, VY1 ## 梟 (Fukurou) - Flower ## 機械生物 (Kikai Seibutsu) - ARSLOID ## 欠忘性オブリビオン (Ketsubousei Oblivion) - Kokone ## 水色過剰 (Mizuiro Kajou) - Hatsune Miku ## 水銀の月が光っているね。 (Suigin no Tsuki ga Hikatte iru ne.) - Hatsune Miku ## 水音とカーテン (Mizuoto to Curtain) - Hatsune Miku ## 永遠戦争 (Eien Sensou) - GUMI ## 沈む世界 (Shizumu Sekai) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 流れ星 (Nagareboshi)/Muwen - Otomachi Una ## 浮世ぺぺろんちいの (Ukiyo Peperonchino) - GUMI ## 淘汰の国の少女 (Touta no Kuni no Shoujo) - Galaco, Kagamine Len ## 満月とチョコレート (Mangetsu to Chocolate) - GUMI, Prima ## 灯透 (Akari Tooru) - Tone Rion ## 灰色の種 (Haiiro no Tane) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 無謬の空 (Mubyou no Sora) - Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 無限の闇 (Mugen no Yami) - Hatsune Miku ## 牛丼恋味 もう一杯♪ (Gyuudon Koi Aji Mou Ippai♪) - Hatsune Miku ## 物語の終焉 (Monogatari no Shuuen) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kokone ## 猫なキミ (Neko na Kimi) - Hatsune Miku ## 現心 (Utsutsugokoro) - Macne Nana ## 瓦解の色 (Gakai no Iro) - Hatsune Miku ## 男子校わんだほー (Danshikou Wonderful) - GUMI ## 畦ニ咲ク花 (Aze ni Saku Hana) - Hatsune Miku, Sachiko ## 白の彼女 (Shiro no Kanojo) - Flower ## 白雪姫のための棺桶 (Shirayukihime no Tame no Kan'oke) - GUMI ## 百鬼夜行 (Hyakki Yakou) - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 真夏の女神 (Manatsu no Megami) - Kagamine Len, Utatane Piko ## 真夏の閃光 (Manatsu no Senkou) - GUMI ## 真珠の華 (Shinju no Hana) - IA, Sachiko ## 砂時計 (Sunadokei)/M-8g - Hatsune Miku ## 神居謡 (Kamuiyou) - Hatsune Miku ## 神様のいない教室、あなたの言葉、砂を噛むような恋でした (Kamisama no Inai Kyoushitsu, Anata no Kotoba, Suna o Kamu you na Koi deshita) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 神的女儿们 (Shén de Nǚ'érmen) - Hatsune Miku, Xin Hua (with Chinese) ## 私がもらった優しさを次は誰にわけてあげよう (Watashi ga Moratta Yasashisa o Tsugi wa Dare ni Wakete Ageyou) - Hatsune Miku, Sweet ANN ## 私と赤ちゃん作らない？ (Watashi to Akachan Tsukuranai?) - Hatsune Miku ## 秋空 (Akizora) - Hatsune Miku ## 秘密のコンプリチェ (Himitsu no Complice) - Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru ## 窓辺の夢 (Madobe no Yume) - Hatsune Miku, Kokone ## 精一杯のありがとう (Seiippai no Arigatou) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 素直に好きって言ってくれ (Sunao ni Sukitte Itte Kure) - KAITO, KYO, VY2, WIL, YUU ## 紫の薔薇 (Murasaki no Bara) - Camui Gackpo ## 終わりの始まり (Owari no Hajimari) - Hatsune Miku ## 結婚しようぜそこのきみ (Kekkon Shiyouze Soko no Kimi) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 絶望ゲーム (Zetsubou Game) - CUL ## 絶望ターミナル (Zetsubou Terminal) - GUMI ## 緑ノ娘 (Midori no Musume) - Hatsune Miku ## 縁環の理的に私が一番だと言う歌です！ (Enkan no Kotowariteki ni Watashi ga Ichiban da to Iu Uta Desu!) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 縛った君に (Shibatta Kimi ni) - Rana ## 罪に降る雨 (Tsumi ni Furu Ame) - Megurine Luka ## 群青硝子のスピカ (Gunjou Glass no Spica) - KYO, WIL, YUU ## 群青純情Happiness (Gunjou Junjou Happiness) - Aoki Lapis ## 翠 (Midori) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 聖夜撲滅超絶推奨団 (Seiya Bokumetsu Chousetsu Suishoudan) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## 臆病者のラストスタンド (Okubyoumono no Last Stand) - IA ## 花びら (Hanabira) - Megurine Luka ## 花霞恋時雨 (Hanagasumi Koi Shigure) - Kokone ## 草笛を吹いて (Kusabue o Fuite) - Tohoku Zunko ## 蒼い時間 (Aoi Toki) - CUL ## 蒼色プレリュード (Aoiro Prelude) - Aoki Lapis ## 薔薇を抱いて (Bara o Daite) - Camui Gackpo ## 裏切りアリス (Uragiri Alice) - GUMI ## 記憶とコーヒー (Kioku to Coffee) - Hatsune Miku ## 記憶のフカマ (Kioku no Fukama) - Hatsune Miku ## 詩の色 (Uta no Iro) - Hatsune Miku ## 誰そ彼 (Tasogare) - GUMI ## 誰でもいいから付き合いたいとか言ってる奴とは付き合いたくない (Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai Toka Itteru Yatsu to wa Tsukiaitakunai) - CUL, Hatsune Miku ## 調理。 (Chouri.) - Camui Gackpo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, KAITO, KYO, Kagamine Len, Ryuto, Utatane Piko, VY2, WIL, YUU ## 身代わりキボンヌ (Migawari Kevon) - IA ## 輪廻 (Rinne)/Bosatu - Hatsune Miku ## 逃げられない現実 (Nigerarenai Genjitsu) - Galaco ## 週末フレグランス (Shuumatsu Fragance) - Flower ## 遊郭番きつねと夜が死んだ (Yuukakuban Kitsune to Yoru ga Shinda) - IA, Tone Rion ## 野獣のジレンマ (Yajuu no Dilemma) - GUMI ## 鈍痛街の娘 (Dontsuugai no Musume) - IA ## 雨 (Ame)/EastBell - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## 雨の日、君の歌 (Ame no Hi, Kimi no Uta) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kokone, Prima ## 雨の日の報せ (Ame no Hi no Shirase) - GUMI ## 雪ウサギのWaltz (Yuki Usagi no Waltz) - Kokone ## 雪景色 (Yukigeshiki) - Kagamine Len ## 電気羊と予言の書 (Denki Hitsuji to Yogen no Sho) - Hatsune Miku ## 非・現実逃避 (Hi Genjitsu Touhi) - IA ## 革命家の散弾銃 (Kakumeika no Sandanjuu) - Kagamine Rin ## 音のしずく (Oto no Shizuku) - Megurine Luka ## 願いを込めて (Negai o Komete) - SeeU ## 食悦パラサイト (Shokuetsu Parasite) - ARSLOID ## 高級あんぱん（マロン入り） (Kokyuu Anpan (Marron Iri)) - Anon, Kanon ## 鬼遊 (Oniasobi) - Nekomura Iroha ## 魔法使いたちのクリスマス (Mahoutsukaitachi no Christmas) - Ryuto ## 鹿驚 (Kakashi) - IA ## 黒翼の女神 (Kokuyoku no Megami) - Yuzuki Yukari ## 병약한 사랑 이야기 (Byeongyakhan Sarang Iyagi) - VY1 ## ０秒のスタート (0 Byou no Start) - Aoki Lapis # ●Terapicos ## 心中 (Shinjuu)/●Terapicos - Nekomura Iroha ## 花とゆめ (Hana to Yume) - Aoki Lapis Korean original songs # Ame Neko ## Walking on the Cloud - SeeU ## 하루의 끝에 서서 (Haruui Kkeute Seoseo) - SeeU # Anglers ## 유쾌한 우주인의 인류멸망 (Yukwaehan Ujuinui Illyumyeolmang) - SeeU, UNI # Areuhyeon ## 그대와 함께 (Geudaewa Hamkke) - SeeU ## 우리하루 (Uriharu) - SeeU ## 천국 (Cheonguk) - SeeU ## 풍경이 있는곳 (Punggyeongi Inneungot) - SeeU # Ariasaria ## Distortion - SeeU ## Harmonics - SeeU # Bakibug ## CALM - SeeU ## MoonLight - SeeU ## RE.SET - SeeU ## Shining Star/HeeK - SeeU ## 놓아줄게 (Noajulge) - SeeU ## 다짐 (Dajim) - SeeU ## 사랑하니까 (Saranghanikka) - SeeU ## 이별 (Ibyeol)/HeeK - SeeU ## 이제 안녕 (Ije Annyeong) - SeeU ## 주홍글씨 (Juhonggeulssi) - SeeU ## 평행선 (Pyeonghaengseon) - SeeU # Black Shock Box ## Don't Be Stranger - UNI ## Mirror/Black Shock Box - UNI ## Thank you - UNI ## Today is Rain - UNI ## 길 (Gil) - UNI # Bomyul ## Draw a memory - SeeU ## Good night - SeeU ## 바라봄 (Barabom) - SeeU # Compass Cat ## Alice in the Rain - UNI ## Caffeinism - SeeU ## From Twilight to Dawn - UNI ## Moon/Compass Cat - UNI ## Prelude - Lavender Planetarium. - SeeU ## Skywatcher - SeeU, UNI ## 꼼빠송 (Kkomppasong) - SeeU ## 밀크송 (Milk Song) - SeeU ## 북극을 깨우다 (Bukgeugeul Kkaeuda) - UNI # DJ Pops ## 갱스터 인 시티 (Gangster in City) - SeeU ## 고독한 겨울일기 (Godokhan Gyeourilgi) - SeeU ## 노란색 꽃의 청춘 (Noransaek Kkochui Cheongchun) - SeeU ## 벗꽃이 피는 날 (Beotkkochi Pineun Nal) - SeeU, UNI ## 비가 되어 (Biga Doeeo) - SeeU ## 세상 속 끝에서 (Sesang Sok Kkeuteseo) - SeeU ## 싸이렌 (Siren) - SeeU # Daiyahyo ## Restart/daiyahyo - SeeU # Dr. Yun ## Party! Party! - SeeU # Dudung ## 날씨 좋다 (Nalssi Jota) - SeeU ## 좋아하나 봐 (Joahana Bwa) - SeeU # H.B. ## 동백꽃 (Dongbaekkkot) - SeeU, Yuzuki Yukari (with Japanese) # Heachopari ## 건널목 가오리 (Geonneolmok Gaori) - UNI ## 염색의 바다 (Yeomsaegui Bada) - UNI # HiRyang ## Second Nature - UNI ## 가식의 꿈 (Gasigui Kkum) - UNI # KANstar ## Last Assignment - SeeU ## Loser Forever - SeeU ## Rhododendron - UNI ## 잡념 170304 (Jamnyeom 170304) - UNI (with English, French and Japanese) # Kamenyang ## 기억 속에 (Gieok Soge) - UNI ## 딸기우유니 (Ttalgiuyuni) - UNI ## 솔로스마스 (Soulless Mass) - SeeU # KoERA K. ## UNI UNI ★ Fantastic Morning - UNI ## 겨울 호빵요정 코에라 (Gyeoul Hoppangyojeong Koera) - SeeU ## 나 잡아봐라 (Na Jababwara) - SeeU ## 널 좋아하는 7가지 이유 (Neol Joahaneun Ilgop Gaji Iyu) - SeeU ## 벤라팍신75mg (Bellapaksin 75mg) - SeeU ## 사랑니났시유 (Sarangninassiyu) - SeeU ## 세절기를 돌려라 (Sejeolgireul Dollyeora) - SeeU ## 응애 Etude Op.아기판다 (Eungae Etude Op. Agipanda) - SeeU ## 일기장 (Ilgijang) - UNI # Lee ManSik ## Good Bye, Last Night - SeeU ## 내가 살았던 하늘 (Naega Saratdeon Haneul) - SeeU ## 이별 (Ibyeol)/Lee ManSik - SeeU ## 하늘이라도 어제처럼 (Haneurirado Eojecheoreom) - SeeU ## 회상 (Hoesang) - SeeU # Lemon Binu ## 만화 같은 세상 (Manhwa Gateun Sesang) - Hatsune Miku, SeeU ## 모에모에 (Mo-e Mo-e) - UNI ## 표준오차 (Pyojunocha) - UNI ## 필요 이상, 포괄적인 이성 (Piryo Isang, Pogwaljeogin Iseong) - UNI # Mane ## Weakness - SeeU ## 안녕 미래의 너에게 (Annyeong Miraeui Neo-ege) - SeeU # Mitssi ## 왕냥Days (Wangnyang Days) - SeeU # NONE ## CHORDINATION - SeeU ## CONNECTED - UNI ## DREAMLAND - SeeU ## FIRST SONG - SeeU ## Infinite Possibility - SeeU, UNI ## NEW WORLD!!! - SeeU ## OUR DREAM!! - SeeU ## Platonic Love/NONE - SeeU ## SECONDED WORLD - Hatsune Miku, UNI (with Japanese) ## SHINY☆STAR!! - SeeU ## SPECIAL♪LIVE - Hatsune Miku, SeeU (with Japanese) ## Snowblue - SeeU ## 망상세계의 왈츠 (Mangsangsegye-ui Waltz) - SeeU ## 작은 시간 (Jageun Sigan) - SeeU ## 하늘 구름 (Haneul Gureum) - SeeU ## 후회 -죄책의 영웅과 신의의 배신자- (Huhoe -Joechaegui Yeongunggwa Sinuiui Baensinja-) - SeeU # Nao ## 검은 유니콘 (Geomeun Unicorn) - SeeU ## 링크 (Link) - SeeU # Neptury ## 행복하려면 (Haengbokharyeomyeon) - SeeU ## 행인2의 해방 (Haengin 2 ui Haebang) - SeeU # OTAR ## SHINAVRO - SeeU (with Japanese) ## Tristesse - SeeU (with Japanese) # Rendodas ## 데자뷰 (Déjà vu) - SeeU ## 방학 (Banghak) - SeeU ## 연꽃이 피기를 (Yeonkkochi Pigireul) - SeeU # Sangnoksu ## Installation - UNI ## 당신과 나의 어사일럼 (Dangsingwa Naui Asylum) - SeeU ## 벚꽃비 (Beotkkotbi) - UNI # Seonbyeoruibyeol ## 말더듬이 시계침 (Maldeodeumi Sigyechim) - UNI ## 안녕"안경 (Annyeong"Angyeong) - UNI # StormZex ## In this world - Megurine Luka ## 그레모리 연구실에 어서오세요 (Gremory Yeongusire Eoseooseyo) - UNI ## 기계영혼 (Gigyeyeonghon) - Flower, UNI ## 노래의 별 (Noraeui Byeol) - Flower ## 무의식 (Muuisik) - Flower ## 보컬로이드 제국 찬양가 (VOCALOID Jeguk Chanyangga) - SeeU ## 작은티나 (Jageun-Tina) - UNI # THIS IS PARALLEL WORLD ## Coldgrape3 - SeeU ## The Good Night - SeeU # Team PCP ## 클로버 (Clover) - SeeU # Team Sweet Dream ## Illusion girl - SeeU ## Necrophilia - SeeU # Team System ## Red Moon Phobia - SeeU ## 스노우 쇼트케이크 (Snow Shortcake) - SeeU ## 유니 콘서트 (Uni Concert) - SeeU ## 행운량 보존의 법칙 (Haengunnyang Bojonui Beopchik) - SeeU ## 헤어짐 애프터스토리 (Heeojim After Story) - SeeU # Team Universe ## 두번째 시작 (Dubeonjjae Sijak) - Hatsune Miku, SeeU ## 불완전한 해피엔드를 위하여 (Bulwanjeonhan Haemiendeureul Wihayeo) - SeeU # Tokchik ## Shooting Star/tokchik - UNI ## 기나긴 꿈 (Ginagin Kkum) - UNI ## 나를 위해 (Nareul Wihae) - UNI ## 마음의 주인 (Ma-eumui Juin) - UNI # Udaque ## 천사링의 악마 (Cheonsaringui Angma) - SeeU # WyvernP ## Forever Forest ~영원의 숲~ (Forever Forest ~Yeongwonui Sup~) - UNI ## Wolf in the Moonlight - SeeU ## 밤 이불 (Bam Ibul) - SeeU ## 작별 카운트다운 (Jakbyeol Countdown) - UNI ## 종이비행기 (Jongibihaenggi) - SeeU # YUKI-P ## 소원 (Sowon) - SeeU ## 월화무희 (Wolhwamuhui) - SeeU # Yuhana ## 갈망 (Galmang) - SeeU ## 그림자 인형극 (Geurimja Inhyeonggeuk) - SeeU ## 기망 (Gimang) - SeeU ## 꼬르륵 (Kkoreureuk) - SeeU ## 살고있어 (Salgoisseo) - SeeU ## 시계 (Sigye) - SeeU ## 월화연휘가 (Wolhwayeonhwiga) - UNI ## 잔혹동화 (Janhokdonghwa) - SeeU ## 장미여왕 (Jangmiyeowang) - SeeU ## 저 하늘에 (Jeo Haneure) - SeeU ## 코스모스 (Cosmos) - SeeU ## 할리퀸 (Harley Quinn) - SeeU # ZzZ ## Elixir/zzZ - UNI ## 수면제 (Sumyeonje) - SeeU # Unknown Producer ## 4분 33초 동안, 너에게 (4 Bun 33 Cho Dongan, Neo-ege) - SeeU ## Answer now - SeeU ## Axis of Fate - SeeU ## Bye Away - SeeU ## Dear My Dream - SeeU ## Dreaming Dreamer - SeeU ## Frostbite - UNI ## I love you, Forever - SeeU ## Just 전역 (Just Jeonyeok) - SeeU ## Lost & Found - SeeU ## Show Time - UNI ## Triple point - UNI ## Whiteout/gota - SeeU ## ZOMBIE - UNI ## 希 (Hui) - SeeU ## 간직할래 (Ganjikhallae) - SeeU ## 관천록 (Gwancheollok) - SeeU ## 그 별과 나와 그의 서츄레이션~Bye bye (Geu Byeolgwa Nawa Geuui Saturation~Bye bye) - UNI ## 나도 몰라 (Nado Molla) - UNI ## 나의 계절 (Naui Gyejeol) - UNI ## 노래를 부르는 이유 (Noraereul Bureuneun Iyu) - SeeU ## 달빛 걸음 (Dalbit Georeum) - SeeU ## 도시의 눈물 (Dosiui Nunmul) - SeeU ## 따...딱히 너가 좋아서 이러는 건 아니거든! (Tta...Ttakhi Nega Joaseo Ireoneun Geon Anigeodeun!) - UNI ## 또다른사랑 (Ttodareunsarang) - UNI ## 라면을 끓여봤어 (Ramyeoneul Kkeulhyeobwasseo) - UNI ## 레인보우 초콜릿 케이크 (Rainbow Chocolate Cake) - UNI ## 문자고백 (Munjagobaek) - SeeU ## 물망초 (Mulmangcho) - SeeU ## 바다의 정령 (Badaui Jeongryeong) - SeeU ## 바람이 그치면 나도 그칠까 (Barami Geuchimyeon Nado Geuchilkka) - SeeU ## 반격 (Bangyeok) - SeeU ## 발랄한 악담 (Ballalhan Akdam) - UNI ## 빗속에서 (Bitsogeseo) - UNI ## 빛의 문 (Bichui Mun) - SeeU ## 사랑은 이중나선 (Sarangeun Ijungnaseon) - SeeU ## 소원 바람 (Sowon Baram) - SeeU ## 소원을 이루고 싶은 소년 (Sowoneul Irugo Sipeun Sonyeon) - SeeU ## 야쿠르트 아줌마 (Yakureuteu Ajumma) - SeeU ## 어제, 오늘, 내일 (Eoje, Oneul, Naeil) - UNI ## 에르아의 보석 (ERUA-ui Boseok) - SeeU ## 영원 (Yeongwon) - SeeU ## 오랜만이야 (Oraenmaniya) - UNI ## 용기 내서 프러포즈 (Yonggi Naeseo Propose) - SeeU, UNI ## 원했던 삶일까 (Wonhaetdeon Salmilkka) - SeeU ## 유니버스데이 (Universe Day) - SeeU ## 이별 (Ibyeol)/Hyeonsumin - SeeU ## 저 문을 나서면 (Jeo Muneul Naseomyeon) - SeeU ## 첫 눈이 온다면 (Cheot Nuni Ondamyeon) - UNI ## 태평양산 새우튀김 (Taepyeongyangsan Sae-utwigim) - UNI ## 행복한 유성 (Haengbokhan Yuseong) - SeeU ## 회색거울 (Hoesaekgeoul) - UNI ## 흔적 (Heunjeok) - SeeU Latin original songs # DAIGO-P ## Uxor tua non sum - Prima # Xhloe ## バニタス バニタス (Vanitas Vanitas) - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) Malay original songs # Faief Omar ## Berdiri Aku - Galaco ## Simfonika Yang Kita Dua Cipta - Galaco ## Tak Mengapa - Galaco # IzAd ## Angkasa/IzAd - Hatsune Miku # LuqManLuq ## Bawakan Lagu Ku Ke Angkasa - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## Jangan Putus Asa - Hatsune Miku ## Nada Yang Kita Gubah Bersama - Hatsune Miku ## Ungkap Kata Cinta - Hatsune Miku # Officer Diana ## AKU TAKDE DUIT - Flower ## Mimpi - GUMI # Pangeran Wiguan ## Saat Merindukan Mu - Hatsune Miku # Unknown Producer ## Dia - IA, YOHIOloid ## Permulaan Baru - IA, YOHIOloid Portuguese original songs # CloudsP ## Apodrecimento - MAIKA ## Esperado Karma - MAIKA Russian original songs # Qrentest Nenteth ## 「N」 - Sachiko (with Japanese) # Yugami-P ## Зимние ребенка (Zimniye Rebenka) - KAITO (with Japanese) Spanish original songs # AJ/Music ## Declaración De Amor - MAIKA ## Desde El Cielo - Bruno, Hatsune Miku, KAITO ## HERO - Fukase ## La Luz Del Sonido - Hatsune Miku ## La Reina De Mis Sentimientos - Bruno, KAITO ## Lamentos - Hatsune Miku ## Prueba De Amor - Hatsune Miku ## Se Feliz - MAIKA ## Siempre Te Amare - KAITO ## Solo Tal Vez - YOHIOloid # Akuo ## Quiero un Dinosaurio - Clara, MAIKA # AlexTrip Sands ## Besitos Chiquititos - Hatsune Miku ## Calypso Train - Hatsune Miku (with English) ## El Patán - Hatsune Miku ## La triste tarde de Abril - Bruno, Camui Gackpo, Clara, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, MAIKA ## Yo te espero - Hatsune Miku, MAIKA ## El Samurai de la Cumbia - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka # Ankari ## El Samurai de la Cumbia - Camui Gackpo, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## Abre los Ojos - Hatsune Miku ## Cierra los Ojos - GUMI # Apol ## Modo Repetición - Clara # Belzer-P ## Rose Flame - Megurine Luka, VY2 # Blue Key ## Kill the Heartbreaker - Bruno, Clara ## Sentimientos de un amor prohibido - Bruno, Clara ## Story of a chained child - Clara # CYO Style ## Amarte a morir - MAIKA ## Después de un humano ser - MAIKA ## El color de los Sueños - Bruno, Clara ## En tu mirar - MAIKA ## Hasta el cielo - MAIKA ## Party all the night Yeah!! - MAIKA ## Quien Va a Perder - MAIKA ## Soy de el - MAIKA ## Sueño con volverte a ver - MAIKA ## Un día de Amistad - Clara ## ¿Quieres ser mi Novia? - Bruno, Clara # Cla Factory ## Ganas de Vivir - Bruno, Clara, VY2 # ClΔckworkSinger ## El Cucuy - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA (with English) ## La Tierra sin Muerte - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA # Cyan Pluss ## No vuelvas+ - Clara ## Prisionero - Bruno, Clara ## White Day - MAIKA # Dunder-P ## Amateur Patreon Girl - Clara, GUMI (with English) # Echu G ## Brilla en el mar - MAIKA ## Camina con amor - MAIKA ## Caracola - MAIKA ## Como voy a seguir - MAIKA ## Como yo - MAIKA ## Corre corre corre - MAIKA ## Correr en el espíritus amor - MAIKA ## Cristal - MAIKA ## Duerme con luz - MAIKA ## El pais que olvida - MAIKA ## En mi huellas en mi mano - MAIKA ## En mi piel - MAIKA ## En mi sueños - MAIKA ## Es mi fantasía - MAIKA ## Escudo - MAIKA ## Estoy llamando - MAIKA ## Genial - MAIKA ## Grasias - MAIKA ## Hojas invierno - MAIKA ## La canción se libera - MAIKA ## La chave de raton - MAIKA ## La lluvia de color - MAIKA ## Lo que soy/EchuG - MAIKA ## MIER%& - MAIKA ## Maldición - MAIKA ## Mejor dia - MAIKA ## Menos especial - MAIKA ## Mi amor - MAIKA ## Mi color - MAIKA ## Mi gatito - MAIKA ## Mirame que estoy - MAIKA ## Muy roto - MAIKA ## No eres real - MAIKA ## No mire así - MAIKA ## Nunca cambia - MAIKA ## Por mas y mas - MAIKA ## Por no hablar - MAIKA ## Por su mentira - MAIKA ## Por ti/February - MAIKA ## Por ti/July - MAIKA ## Por un camino - MAIKA ## Que adivine quien soy - MAIKA ## Que paso - MAIKA ## Que quiero a bailar - MAIKA ## Que voy a seguir - MAIKA ## Quiero esta solo - MAIKA ## Recordé - MAIKA ## Romper él hechizo - MAIKA ## Silencio - MAIKA ## Solo para ver - MAIKA ## Soy horror - MAIKA ## Tan fuerte - MAIKA ## Te quiero - MAIKA ## Tengo una bomba - MAIKA ## Una nueva en mi dia - MAIKA # Empath-P ## A Banshee named 42 - Clara # Espero ## Hysteresis - VY2 (with English, Japanese and nonsensical) # Giuseppe ## Derroche - Bruno, Clara ## El Makoki - Bruno ## El Trenecito - Bruno, Clara ## Máxima presión - Bruno, Clara # Heart ★ Breaker ## Ballroom Breakdown - Bruno, Clara ## END WITH YOU - MAIKA (with English and Japanese) ## Estamos Viviendo - MAIKA # Hidaomari ## DIN DANtime - Clara, MAIKA ## Exodus - Clara, IA, Mew # HorizonsP ## Anthem for the Silent Souls - Clara, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Backwards - Clara, Hatsune Miku, MAIKA (with English) ## Borderline/HorizonsP - Clara, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, MAIKA, MEIKO, Macne Nana, YOHIOloid (with English) ## CAEB - De Torres y Murallas - MAIKA ## Charmed behind the Gemini Masks - Clara, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Cicadas Never Sleep - Bruno, Clara, Megurine Luka ## Despertares - Clara ## Hetaira - Clara, MAIKA, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Lights From Nowhere - Clara, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Liminales - MAIKA ## Muse among the muses - Clara, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Nezvanova - Clara, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Redescubriendo a Amélie - Clara ## Roast Me (tender) - Clara, Hatsune Miku, MAIKA, Macne Nana, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Tic-Tac-Hoe - CYBER DIVA, Clara, MAIKA, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Vidas Simultáneas - Clara ## World of Light - Clara, Megurine Luka (with English) # Iris14alicantes ## Clara Clara★Fever Roaring Super Night - Clara ## FAME GAME - Clara ## Failure isn't Allowed - Clara, Flower, Kagamine Rin, MAIKA (with English) ## Injusto - Hatsune Miku ## Mind's Heart - MAIKA ## Song of Feels for you - Clara, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, MAIKA, Megurine Luka # Keitaro16x ## ANA - Clara ## ANDROMANIA - Bruno ## COLOREANDO DÍAS GRISES - MAIKA ## Exequias - Clara ## La Tierra Prometida - Clara ## La ultima visita de Alicia - Clara ## Perdóname - Clara ## SOLEDAD - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA ## Sentimientos Tontos - Clara ## Sistema Recargado - Clara ## Tema Alternativo - Clara ## The dark secret - Clara # Killjoy-P ## Perdón - MAIKA # Kotoba A ## Robarme El Aire - MAIKA # Laura Megurine ## Abismo - MAIKA ## Abyss - DAINA, MAIKA (with English) ## La Espera - Bruno, Clara # Macbeth ## Dulce Ironía - MAIKA # Miguel Marín ## Adiviname - Bruno ## Atrévete - MAIKA ## Aventurando - Clara ## Bailalo - MAIKA ## Desconéctate - Bruno ## Fiesta - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA ## Muévelo - Bruno ## No Es El Fin - MAIKA ## No Voy A Rendirme - MAIKA ## Prisionera - Clara ## Quiero Clavar - Bruno ## Te Extraño/Miguel Marín - Clara ## Un Ser En Mi - MAIKA ## Vamos A La Fiesta - Clara ## ¡No Me Olvides! - Clara # Nil Prosciutto ## Dilema/Nil Prosciutto - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA ## Requiem De Los Suspendidos Beta - Bruno # Planty-P ## Gravedad del Amor - Bruno, Clara # Quetzalcoatl ## Rosary - Hatsune Miku # SHINDEHAI ## La Luz del Éxito - Bruno, Clara (with Japanese) # Shikamaru-P ## Clara Æri - Bruno, Clara ## コーヒーのキス (Coffee no Kiss) - Clara # Spikatto ## Purgatorio - Bruno, Clara, KAITO, Kagamine Rin, MAIKA ## Yo sueño - Clara, MAIKA # VTM ## Cerca de ti - MAIKA ## Libérate - MAIKA, MEIKO ## Lo Que Soy/VTM - MAIKA ## Mi Deseo - MAIKA # YZYX ## Mundo en Pixeles - Hatsune Miku # Yohualtica ## Amanecer - Clara, MAIKA ## Nostalgia/Yohualtica - MAIKA ## Traición - Clara, MAIKA # Unknown Producer ## Abre tu mente. - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA ## Affection - Clara, MAIKA ## Amor, amor, amor - Bruno ## Aquella Fantasía - MAIKA ## Canção Dos Que Foram Etéreos - Clara ## Cuantas porkerias - MAIKA ## De a dos - MAIKA ## Descubrí - Bruno, Clara ## Desesperacion - MAIKA ## El mar y la tierra - Bruno, Clara ## Encuentro cosplayer - Bruno, Clara ## Fomalhault - Clara ## Fruta - Clara, MAIKA ## Huntress - MAIKA ## La danza de la luna - MAIKA ## Luz de Estrella - MAIKA ## Mi fantasma - MAIKA ## Mi sueño - Clara ## Mirando al Cielo - MAIKA ## No te detengas - Bruno, MAIKA, Sweet ANN ## Nuntiandi in finem - MAIKA ## Para Ti - MAIKA ## Por Una Rosa - Clara ## Rap With Me Now - Flower, Kokone, MAYU, Rana, Tone Rion ## Solitaria Agonía - MAIKA ## Solo pienso en ti - MAIKA ## Te encontraré - Clara ## Te extrañare - MAIKA, YOHIOloid ## Todo El Mundo Me Conoce - AVANNA, Clara ## Vamos a cantar otra vez - Clara, MAIKA ## Vulpecula et Anser - Bruno, Clara, SeeU ## Y tus cosas en la puerta... - Clara Thai original songs # Unknown Producer ## Miss U - Hatsune Miku Nonsensical original songs # Espero ## Hysteresis - VY2 (with English, Japanese and Spanish) # Hull ## EXEC RESOLUTION／. - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin (with Japanese) # Yuuhi ## Vida - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin (with Japanese) Category:Blog posts